


Хэйт. И имя мне Ненависть

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dark, Drama, Fairies, Kinks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 82,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Покидая родной город, два друга преследовали разные цели.Их объединяло одно. Оба верили, что достигнут успеха. Оба вскоре поняли, как сильно ошибались.Одна встреча изменила всё до неузнаваемости.И сотни нитей сплетаются в единый клубок, и разбивается на части привычный мир, и судьбы тасуются, как карты в колоде, и беспощадно уничтожено всё, что прежде имело высокую цену.Единственный путь, который остаётся - это путь мести. И Эведит Риггз пройдёт по этому пути от начала и до конца.





	1. Часть I. Мастер чистоты

— Ты просто скотина, Пэм. Знаешь об этом?  
— Догадываюсь, — иронично отозвался собеседник, не продемонстрировав ни капли раскаяния.  
Из трубки доносились звуки музыки, звон бокалов и голоса, выкрикивающие очередной тост. Та самая «просто скотина», отзывающаяся на имя Пэмбертон Фол, периодически отвлекалась от разговора, призывая гостей «вести себя потише и приглушить эту чёртову музыку». Внушения хватало ровно на пару секунд, потом помещение снова взрывалось от звуков агрессивного металла, сопровождаемого экстремальным вокалом, походившим одновременно на рык и вопль мартовского кота, которому с размаху прищемили дверью самое дорогое и ценное.  
В оконном стекле завораживающе мерцал тускло-оранжевый огонёк. То вспыхивал ярче в момент затяжки, то угасал.  
Эведит сидел на подоконнике, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, периодически подносил сигарету к губам, с неудовольствием наблюдая за отражением, в точности копировавшим все его поступки.  
Синева под глазами, чуть подрагивающие пальцы, потирающие переносицу, бесконечная усталость, которую реально стереть с лица разве что недельным сном, но, увы, пока такой возможности не представлялось. График, расписанный на полгода вперёд, даже не намекал, а открытым текстом говорил, что отоспаться Эведиту не светит, если только на том свете. Но туда он не торопился, потому о сне можно было позабыть.  
Пэмбертон снова собрал вечеринку. Снова. Хрен знает, в какой раз. Со счёта Эведит сбивался неоднократно, потому перестал отслеживать похождения друга. Он бы с радостью закрыл на них глаза, но, увы, не мог. Их жизни были тесно связаны, и если одному предстояло пойти на дно, второго бы он, несомненно, потянул за собой.  
Эведита от осознания этого подташнивало, но он старался сдерживаться и не орать, несмотря на то, что желание обложить непутёвого соседа трёхэтажным матом с каждым разом становилось всё сильнее, обещая в конце концов привести к огромному — разрушительной силы — взрыву.  
— И что скажешь в своё оправдание? — спросил Эведит, подавив тяжёлый вздох.  
Сигарета дотлела до фильтра, обожгла пальцы коротким кусачим прикосновением. Эведит провёл ею по стенке пепельницы, но уходить не торопился. Его несчастный перерыв в десять минут ещё не закончился, и Эведит собирался потратить это время на разговор. Не рассчитывал, что Пэм, услышав негодование в голосе, моментально вырубит музыку и разгонит приятелей, приказав им убираться на все четыре стороны, но надеялся хотя бы на минимальный эффект.  
— Эв, — голос в трубке стал жалобным. — Ты же понимаешь, это исключительно ради моей карьеры. Я провожу время с важными персонами, способными устроить моё будущее по высшему разряду, и потому...  
— Пэм, — прозвучало твёрдо, прерывая показные стенания в самом начале.  
— Да?  
— Ещё несколько таких проделок, и Алисон укажет нам обоим на дверь. С финансами у нас всё не настолько радужно, чтобы можно было раскидываться вариантами. Алисон — лучшее, что случалось с нами в этом городе, и если она скажет, что мы должны освободить квартиру, это будет катастрофа. Надеюсь, это ты понимаешь?  
— Само собой.  
— Тогда пусть твои друзья сделают музыку тише и не раздражают соседей. Кроме того...  
— Что?  
— У меня ожидается тяжёлая ночь, которую я проведу на ногах. Хочу, чтобы к моему возвращению в квартире было чисто, а твои киношные дружки не путались под ногами. Мне не улыбается перспектива подтирать с утра пораньше их блевотину, как не привлекает и необходимость собирать осколки, использованные презервативы и прочее дерьмо с пола. Это понятно?  
— Эв, сегодня особенный день, — заговорщицким шёпотом произнёс Пэмбертон.  
Хлопнула дверь. Кажется, он выбрался на лестничную площадку, оставив атмосферу бесконечного праздника. Больше не нужно было орать в попытках перекричать музыку, не было и посторонних голосов, напоминавших рой возбуждённых пчёл.  
— Например? Удивишь меня?  
Эведит подёргал пуговицу на манжете, поправил воротник рубашки. Нервозность не спадала.  
— Не поверишь, но сегодня мне дико повезло. До сих пор не верю своему счастью.  
— Тебя сделали лицом рекламной компании суперкаров, каких-нибудь навороченных смартфонов или, на худой конец, растворимого кофейного концентрата, предложив баснословный гонорар?  
— Нет, — не заметив или попросту не оценив, что ближе к истине, иронии приятеля, продолжал Пэмбертон. — Мне удалось затащить на вечеринку не только начинающих артистов, но и одну интересную леди, занимающуюся подбором актёров для нового проекта. У неё хорошие связи в кинобизнесе и это...  
— Отымей её повиртуознее, так, чтобы искры летели, и получи уже свою роль, — устало произнёс Эведит, приглаживая тёмные волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвост.  
Резинка давила слишком сильно, но распускать волосы на работе запрещали правила.  
— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать.  
— Постарайся, как следует. Пусть она останется довольна и не сомневается, что сделала правильный выбор.  
— Вот видишь! Ты тоже понимаешь всю важность момента! — торжествующе выдал Пэм.  
— Понимаю. Прекрасно понимаю. Не будь этого, я бы давно вышвырнул твои чемоданы на лестницу и занялся сочинением текста объявления о поиске нового соседа. Но я продолжаю верить в твой успех, потому терплю эти выходки.  
— Если я просто скотина, то ты просто душка, Эв, — томно прошептал Пэм и тут же засмеялся.  
Эведит лишь криво улыбнулся отражению.  
Там, за стеклом, был совершенно другой мир. На стоянке находилось множество дорогих автомобилей, каждый из которых стоил в разы больше, чем весь дом, в котором Эведит и Пэмбертон снимали квартиру. Продать одну из таких машин, и можно долгое время горя не знать. Роскошная жизнь, которой они с Пэмом когда-то грезили, была так близко, фактически на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но в то же время так далеко, что от безысходности хотелось выть.  
— Не подлизывайся.  
— Нельзя быть таким занудой.  
— Нельзя быть таким раздолбаем, — отпарировал Эведит.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, друг.  
— Почему тоже? Не помню, чтобы делал такие громкие заявления.  
— Всё понятно без слов, — усмехнулся Пэмбертон. — Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о любви, то не могу промолчать. Синди Макфайр спрашивала о тебе. Кажется, в прошлую встречу ты сразил девушку в самое сердце.  
— Тем печальнее, что я её не помню.  
— Как?! Неужели? Кажется, вы неплохо поладили тогда. А то, что она не проснулась в твоей постели, только подстегнуло интерес. Она считает тебя настоящим джентльменом, и это добавляет тебе шарма в её глазах.  
— Какая жалость, но я не помню. Совсем.  
— С ума сойти. Это же не просто девка со стороны. Это Синди Макфайр! Невообразимо прекрасная девушка с невообразимо прекрасными...  
— Буферами, обтянутыми красным шёлковым платьем, — закончил Эведит вместо приятеля. — Ладно, Пэм. Твоя взяла. Вытащил признание. Помню я её. Помню.  
— Тогда зачем солгал?  
— Просто...  
— Она тебе не нравится?  
— У меня нет времени на отношения. Я устаю на работе. А когда я не на работе, я готовлюсь к поступлению. С момента окончания школы прошло четыре года, а я всё ещё не получаю образование мечты. Меня это напрягает. Ты ближе к исполнению своих желаний, чем я. Хочу сравнять счёт. Так что не прозевай свою судьбу, занимающуюся кастингами. Пусть она хватается за тебя и не отпускает.  
— Ты пытаешься уйти от темы.  
— Пытаюсь.  
— Но всё равно подумай. Синди восхитительна, мила и безумно в тебя влюблена. Я бы и сам не против пару раз проснуться с ней, но она меня не замечает. Да и в кинобизнесе, увы, большого веса не имеет. Начинающий режиссёр без нужных связей и авторитета — не то, что мне нужно.  
— Внесу напоминание о ней в свой список не слишком важных дел и подумаю на досуге, если будет подходящее настроение.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что в твоём роду не обошлось без орочьей или вампирской крови. Если бы не был лично знаком с твоими предками, однозначно бы, подумал: в цепочке ДНК этого парня есть ген кровососов, — пробормотал Пэмбертон. — Ты приземлённый и продуманный, как они. Жизнь, расписанная на годы вперёд, на уме одна карьера и полностью атрофировано умение веселиться. Фейри не должны быть такими. Где смех, бесконечные улыбки, любовь к флирту и прочее, прочее, прочее?  
— На твоём месте я бы не стал делать таких заявлений в городе, где так называемые кровососы стоят во главе всего. А вообще-то я неправильный фейри, — усмехнулся Эведит. — И у меня некрасивый прикус. Мне не стоит улыбаться.  
— Он очарователен, просто ты так давно этого не делал, что отвык окончательно.  
— Единственная улыбка, которую я могу представить на своём лице — это улыбка Глазго, — мрачно заметил Эведит.  
Пэмбертон сдавленно кашлянул, вероятно, представляя данную картину и не находя её привлекательной. Он обожал всё эстетически правильное, а улыбка Глазго в его представление о прекрасном никак не укладывалась.  
— Те, кто говорит, что мы — безголовые и легкомысленные создания, явно никогда не встречались с тобой. Иначе бы им пришлось кардинально изменить мнение.  
— Вероятно, так и есть.  
— Эв?  
— Что ещё?  
— Ты не сердишься?  
— Сержусь. Ты и сам это знаешь.  
— Но ты меня прощаешь?  
— Если дама окажется выигрышным номером, а не очередной пустышкой, с удовольствием подниму бокал за твой успех.  
— Точно?  
— Точно. И ещё...  
— Да?  
— Всё-таки уберись. Я действительно сегодня буду вкалывать до рассвета, потому не уверен, что не рухну в твои объятия, как только откроется дверь. Сил на уборку квартиры у меня не останется.  
— А что там у вас?  
— Завтра расскажу. Сейчас моё время подходит к концу.  
— Время разговора: пока тлеет сигарета? — усмехнулся Пэм.  
— Время разговора: пока тлеет сигарета, — эхом отозвался Эведит. — Моя уже дотлела. Удачи тебе, Пэм. И страстной ночи.  
— Тебе тоже удачи. И чистых полов. До завтра.  
Сунув телефон в карман, Эведит спрыгнул с подоконника, одёрнул рубашку и жилет. В последний раз посмотрел на своё отражение, подмигнул ему и направился в сторону лестницы. Нужно было спуститься вниз и проверить, как там дела. Спросить у администратора: можно ли приниматься за уборку, или ещё не время?  
Рабочая ночь постепенно начиналась.

 

Никто и нигде не ждёт тебя с распростёртыми объятиями, неоднократно повторяли мистер и миссис Риггз, обращаясь к единственному сыну.  
Никто и никогда не будет помогать тебе бескорыстно, а бесплатный сыр лежит только в мышеловке, неоднократно говорила бабушка.  
Он внимательно слушал, вяло ковыряясь ложкой в тарелке, больше размазывая её содержимое по фарфору, нежели действительно сосредоточившись на поедании пищи, послушно кивал и выходил из-за стола, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Всё принято к сведению. Он подумает об этом позже, когда мечты отступят, а реальностью так придавит к земле, что не отвертеться. Обычно до этого не доходило, и он всё чаще думал о необходимости переезда, тем более что в этом плане не был одинок. Рамки городка средних размеров, расположенного на самой окраине страны, были ему тесны, они сдавливали, мешая дышать полной грудью, ломали рёбра.  
Нам повезёт. Мы поставим этот мир на колени и заставим преданных поклонников облизывать наши ботинки, говорил лучший друг, с которым они были неразлучны со школьной скамьи.  
Пэмбертон Фол был не из тех, кто прислушивается к советам взрослых и делает ставку на скучное, но стабильное будущее. Он хотел видеть настоящую жизнь, проживать её так, чтобы окружающие завидовали и восторженно ахали, он хотел ярко гореть, сгорать и возрождаться, подобно легендарной птице Феникс. Он хотел, чтобы им восторгались, а того восхищения, что он получал в родном городе, Пэмбертону было катастрофически мало.  
Больше, больше, ещё больше.  
Чувств, эмоций, красок, запахов, побед.  
Больше всего этого. И никогда не останавливаться на достигнутом.  
Он был жадным до жизни и заражал этой жаждой Эведита.  
Они ставили перед собой разные цели, но неизменно сходились в одном. Оба понимали, что в родном городе реализовать собственные задумки и потешить самолюбие, как следует, не получится. Слишком мелкий масштаб, размаха нет, перспектив нет, желания хоть как-то шевелиться — тоже нет, поскольку затраченные усилия себя совершенно не окупят, окажутся лишь напрасной тратой времени и сил. А силы, время и упорство, пожалуй, были их единственными козырями в борьбе за место под солнцем.  
Твой дружок приведёт тебя в никуда, сетовала мать.  
Он безголовый и без тормозов. Не общайся с ним, с нажимом говорил отец.  
Эведит снова послушно кивал и продолжал общаться с Пэмбертоном. Видел в нём родственную душу, несмотря на то, что они действительно были очень и очень разными.  
Пэмбертон всегда был звездой, без преувеличения. Куда бы он ни пошёл, без внимания никогда не оставался; ему ничего не приходилось делать, чтобы оказаться центром чьей-то вселенной. Он притягивал к себе почитателей, как магнитом. Его принадлежность к роду фейри проявлялась куда ярче, нежели у Эведита. О том, что у последнего в ближайших родственниках могли быть вампиры или орки, говорили неоднократно. Не только Пэм, но и другие одноклассники. Излишне серьёзное отношение к жизни, равнодушие к чужому вниманию, сосредоточенность на строительстве стабильного будущего...  
Юные фейри не ломали голову над решением важных вопросов, предпочитая отрываться на всю катушку. Обычно о будущем они задумывались, когда юность оставалась позади, а впереди неумолимо маячила зрелость. Впрочем, им не всегда приходилось решать эти вопросы. Девушки, в большинстве своём, были к тому времени давно и прочно замужем. Юноши тоже находили способы обеспечить себе безбедное существование. Иногда добивались всего своими силами, снискав успех в публичной деятельности, связанной с искусством, иногда устраивали жизнь за счёт других. Эведита от мысли о подобном будущем передёргивало, он не хотел быть зависимым от посторонних, да и выбором профессии всех удивил.  
Пока другие фейри грезили реализацией себя на творческом поприще, Эведит прикидывал, сумеет ли он поступить на юридический факультет, чтобы в дальнейшем стать известным адвокатом, обрасти обширной клиентурой и никогда ни в чём не нуждаться. Но на образование мечты нужно было заработать, в семье таких денег не водилось, а лучшие университеты, как всегда, находились в крупных городах, потому вопрос о переезде всё чаще поднимался в разговорах, обостряя и без того непростые отношения в семье.  
Родители не возражали против переезда, но они отчаянно не хотели, чтобы Эведит ехал вместе с Пэмбертоном. Кто угодно, но только не этот улыбчивый клоун, который подставит и глазом не моргнёт. У Эведита на повестке дня был лишь один вариант.  
Вместе было проще, легче и интереснее. Проще, как в финансовом плане, так и в плане присутствия поблизости родственной души.  
Поняв, что разговоры не клеятся, каждый раз завершаясь скандалами, Эведит перестал обсуждать этот вопрос с родителями и решил поставить их в известность постфактум. После того, как все формальности будут улажены, билеты куплены, подходящее жильё найдено, он скажет им, что уезжает. Не сам. С Пэмом. Хотят они этого или нет. Ему наплевать, он давно принял решение.  
— Куда вы собрались? — спросила мать, когда он поставил на стол в гостиной сумку с вещами.  
Миссис Риггз сама догадалась, что едет сын не в одиночестве. Если он вбил что-то себе в голову, он это сделает обязательно, невзирая на лица.  
— Далеко, — лаконично отозвался Эведит.  
— А точнее?  
— В Бладэнфорс.  
Он думал, что вслед за признанием последует крик, но в гостиной установилась гробовая тишина, из тех, что разбиваются обычно с невероятным, оглушающим звоном, а осколки ранят — мало не покажется.  
— Бладэнфорс? — переспросила мать, побледнев, как полотно.  
Казалось, с её лица вмиг сошли все краски.  
— Да.  
Эведит поджал губы, больше ничего не говоря. Он знал, что она не одобряет это решение. Знал, что обеими руками голосует против, но всё равно не отказался от идеи переезда в город алых рассветов и кровавых закатов. Город, где роли первых лиц всегда, неизменно, принадлежали вампирам, а возможностей было столько, что голова шла кругом, и на кончике языка становилось сладко-сладко от предвкушения. И кровь бежала по венам, как пузырьки в шампанском. Упустить свой шанс на реализацию в жизни, обитая в Бладэнфорсе, мог только конченый неудачник с минимумом амбиций и полным отсутствием серого вещества в черепной коробке.  
Прощание вышло скомканным и каким-то до нелепости неловким. На вокзале Эведит курил, исподтишка наблюдая, как Пэмбертон, стоя в стороне, снова отрабатывает свои таланты на стайке девчонок. Они липли к Пэму, когда он играл в школьном театре, заваливали начинающего актёра любовными записками, цветами, игрушками и шоколадками. Они продолжали липнуть и тогда, когда со школьным театром было покончено. Для них Пэмбертон всё равно оставался самой яркой звездой, не имеющей равных. Неудивительно, что после горячего приёма на родине Пэм жаждал добиться ещё больших высот в Бладэнфорсе, и мысль о главных ролях в кассовых блокбастерах стала для него идеей-фикс.  
У него было всё, чтобы стать магнитом для восторженных зрителей, с лёгкостью отдающих деньги за возможность посмотреть на этого парня, блистающего на большом экране. Уверенность в себе, талант, привлекательная внешность, работоспособность и готовность пахать до умопомрачения, если это даст реальный результат, умение с лёгкостью перевоплощаться, не застревая в рамках одного амплуа. Пэм мог играть героев-любовников, обаятельных копов, сажающих преступников за решётку, а мог справиться и с ролью нарушителей закона. Мог бы, если бы ему позволили развернуться в полную силу, но в Бладэнфорсе оказалось немало талантливых и красивых, успевших расхватать желанные места раньше. Никто из них не собирался двигаться, уступая место в ряду деревенскому — по их меркам — выскочке, хоть и с довольно симпатичным лицом.  
Шёл четвёртый год пребывания приятелей в Бладэнфорсе, великие свершения так и оставались пунктами в плане, написанном на истрёпанном листе бумаги. Он висел рядом с входной дверью, прикрытый верхней одеждой. Из всего многообразия мечтаний вычеркнуты были считанные единицы. Бумага успела кое-где помяться, кое-где порваться, а удача так и не улыбнулась своенравным мальчишкам, решившим поставить мир на колени.  
Постоянной работы у Пэмбертона не было. В какой-то степени, он делал шаги на пути к успеху, но все они были черепашьими и не слишком вразумительными. В его послужном списке не значилось ни одной главной роли — лишь участие в массовке или эпизодические появления на большом экране. Пэм таскался по кастингам, оббивал пороги киностудий, рассылал всюду и везде резюме, пробовал получить себе должность ведущего развлекательного шоу на одном из каналов, но удача ему почти не улыбалась.  
Он постоянно знакомился с начинающими актёрами и актрисами, пытался выйти через них на состоявшихся деятелей искусства, но пока что особого результата эти попытки не принесли.  
Эведит до сих пор помнил, как Пэм притащил его в кинотеатр на премьерный показ фильма, в котором исполнил свою первую эпизодическую роль. Они сидели в полупустом зале, Пэм постоянно крутился, будто ему на сидение подложили подушечку с сотней иголок, оглядывался по сторонам, постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику, ожидая момента трансляции того самого эпизода.  
А, когда дождался, на лице его расцвела улыбка, сравнимая по сиянию с солнцем.  
— Здорово, правда? — выпалил он.  
И Эведиту не хватило сил разбить мечту лучшего друга, сказав, что, если бы не неоднократное повторение о том, в каком эпизоде Пэм засветился, он бы ничего не заметил. Или заметил, но не узнал бы в этом загримированном трупе с пробитой головой давнего знакомого.  
— Да, очень, — ответил, улыбнувшись.  
— Следующая моя роль будет главной! — заверил Пэмбертон, выходя из кинотеатра и нацепив на нос тёмные очки, чтобы поклонники со всех сторон не окружили с требованием автографа и совместной фотографии.  
Жизнь умела спускать с небес на землю и виртуозно делала прививки, купирующие начало звёздной болезни.  
Следующая роль Пэмбертона была такой же крошечной, как и её предшественница.  
И ещё одна.  
И ещё.  
Впрочем, Эведит продолжал поддерживать друга, несмотря ни на что. Даже тогда, когда сам Пэмбертон переставал в себя верить и опускал руки, начиная жаловаться на несправедливость жизни, Эведит готов был подставить плечо и постараться помочь. Хотя, что он мог сделать, не имея связей в мире кино и театра? Разве что выслушать или попрыгать рядом с невидимыми помпонами.  
Поскольку огромных доходов эпопея с киноискусством не приносила, вскоре они почувствовали острую необходимость в деньгах. Мечту о юридическом факультете пришлось отложить на год.  
И ещё на год.  
И ещё...  
Сколько лет Пэм грезил о главной роли в фильме, собирающем рекордную кассу, столько же Эведит отказывал себе в поступлении, поскольку им нужно было на что-то жить. В этом году он собирался штурмовать Бладэнфорский университет, несмотря ни на что. Даже если Пэм, пытаясь окрутить даму, проводящую кастинги, снова выстрелит в молоко.  
Жизнь проходит. Вечно ждать нельзя.  
То есть, можно, конечно. Никто этой возможности не отбирает, но результат будет неутешительный. И кому потом жаловаться? На кого сетовать, кроме своей нерешительности?  
Правильно. Абсолютно не на кого и некому.

 

Знакомство с Алисон, и то, что она согласилась сдать квартиру двум парням, хотя изначально настаивала на тихих, спокойных девушках, способных поддерживать жильё в порядке, действительно можно было назвать везением. Везением, выпавшим на долю Эведита, а не Пэмбертона. Именно Эведит занимался поисками жилья, понимая, какое впечатление производит на владельцев квартир он, а какое — Пэм. У того на лице было написано, что стоит только этому фейри поселиться в квартире, и о тихой, спокойной жизни в доме можно позабыть навсегда.  
Эведит внушал доверие. Одевался он строго, почти всегда носил с собой книги и вообще производил впечатление интеллигентного юноши, который не обидит и мухи, а уж о вечеринках никогда не подумает — слишком не его занятие.  
Алисон колебалась недолго, вскоре ключи перекочевали в карман Эведита, и они с Пэмбертоном обрели новый дом.  
Вторым большим везением Эведита Риггза можно было назвать удачное стечение обстоятельств, проложившее ему дорогу в гостиничный бизнес. Разумеется, никто не назначал его администратором. До таких почестей он не дорос, но, стоило признать, что местечко действительно было неплохим. Даже при его должности.  
Расположенный в одном из самых дорогих районов города, выполненный в готическом стиле, окружённый со всех сторон живым забором из тёмно-красных, почти чёрных роз, величественный и пугающий, отель, носивший название «Тёмные небеса», тем не менее, никогда не пустовал.  
Обычные посетители сюда не заглядывали. По большей части, время здесь коротали представители городской элиты. За возможность посмотреть на каждого из них хотя бы одним глазком, Пэм, не задумываясь, отдал бы руку. Эведит лицезрел их каждый раз, выходя на смену, но не впадал в экстаз, вёл себя подчёркнуто вежливо, если к нему обращались с просьбами, чаще напоминавшими приказы, а по большей части старался не попадаться постояльцам на глаза.  
Должность Эведита носила гордое название «Мастер чистоты», на деле подразумевая обычного уборщика, призванного следить за порядком, убирать в номерах, когда это потребуется и крепко держать язык за зубами, не треплясь на каждом углу, какие тайны скрывают обитатели этих номеров.  
Тайн и секретов разной степени омерзительности со временем накопилось немало.  
В «Тёмные небеса» практически нереально было попасть с улицы, только по рекомендации. Протекция и личное знакомство сделали своё дело в девяноста процентах случаев из ста. Так что юноша, приехавший неизвестно откуда, но почти моментально получивший работу в самом знаменитом отеле города, мог собой гордиться.  
Многим знакомым Эведита эта работа представлялась романтичной. Он не рушил чужие иллюзии и не развенчивал мифы, предпочитая хранить молчание, а вместе с ним — интригу. Но, наедине с собой признавал, что его работа нисколько не перекликается с романтикой. Грязи в жизни фешенебельного отеля намного больше, чем лоска. Что в прямом, что в переносном значении.  
Постояльцы высокого происхождения и общественного положения точно так же напивались до беспамятства, крушили полки в ванных комнатах, били зеркала, заливая раковины кровью, блевали мимо унитаза, занимались сексом — зачастую довольно извращённым — в номерах, приводя туда не только законных вторых половин, но и абсолютно случайных пассий. Вторая раскладка случалась гораздо чаще. Количество законных супругов, которых Эведит видел, можно было по пальцам пересчитать. А сколько любовниц и любовников — сходу не скажешь.  
Сотрудникам отеля предписывалось смотреть на это сквозь пальцы с равнодушным лицом. Никакого осуждения во взглядах или понимающих смешков, только непробиваемый профессионализм, который, впрочем, неплохо оплачивался. Мысли об оплате помогали Эведиту мириться с происходящим и не сетовать на жизнь.  
— У тебя, на самом деле, работа мечты, — говорил Пэмбертон, когда они по вечерам лежали валетом на диване в гостиной.  
Пэм просматривал в сети информацию о проводимых кастингах, пролистывая то, что считал неинтересным. Мелкие предложения его не привлекали. Он возвращался к ним только тогда, когда на другие его запросы студии отвечали отказом. Или вообще ничего не отвечали.  
— Вот только мечтаю я о других вещах, — отзывался Эведит, обнимая подушку и пропуская сквозь пальцы косички бахромы. — Рано или поздно, но я стану адвокатом, как того хотел.  
— Конечно. Никто не спорит, но посуди сам, сколько всего ты успел повидать за годы работы в этом отеле! Этим далеко не каждый может похвастать. Я, между прочим, видел меньше звёзд, чем ты. И это, несмотря на то, что снимаюсь в кино.  
От скромности он, однозначно, не страдал. Уж что-что, а она не была коньком Пэмбертона.  
«Снимаюсь в кино» звучало громко и гордо, нисколько не отражая реальное положение вещей.  
Но Эведит молчал, снова тянулся за сигаретами и старался не реагировать, наплевать на пустую болтовню соседа. Иногда Пэмбертон раздражал его своим отношением к жизни. Слишком лёгким. Слишком несерьёзным. Но вместе с тем бросить его было нереально. Не будь в жизни Эведита Пэма, он бы никогда не отважился на переезд, и сейчас занимался бы тем, что расклеивал объявления в родном городе или разносил по домам агитки — десятка за сто розданных листовок, как это бывало в школьные годы. Отелей, подобных «Тёмным небесам», там никогда не было, так что и работы, схожей с той, что он имел сейчас, Эведит не получил бы при всём желании.  
Спустя час после десятиминутного перерыва, отведённого под сигарету и разговор с соседом, Эведит всё же смог приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей.  
Ресторан, расположенный на первом этаже, стремительно опустел. Стихла музыка, звучавшая не в пример элегантнее и красивее, нежели та, что слушал Пэм, официанты убирали со столов, двигаясь незаметными тенями, лавируя по залу бесшумно, будто на цыпочках.  
Стоя в дверном проёме и дожидаясь разрешения на уборку зала, Эведит осматривал внутреннее убранство, созданное специально к сегодняшнему торжеству. Огромное количество живых цветов, полумрак, подсвеченный алым светом, официанты, одетые в старомодные камзолы и чёрные маски, украшенные перьями. С одной стороны, это завораживало, с другой наталкивало на мрачные мысли.  
Ничего удивительного. Так бывало всегда, когда вампиры устраивали торжества в «Тёмных небесах».  
Стоило им появиться на территории отеля, и Эведит ощущал, как вдоль позвоночника проходит неприятный, щекочущий холодок. И хочется бежать отсюда, как можно скорее, как можно дальше. Не столь важно куда, только бы не задерживаться надолго на одной территории с ними.  
Пожалуй, тут только он так открыто демонстрировал истинное отношение к любителям кровавых удовольствий.  
Другие сотрудники отеля бросались к ним со всех ног, желая исполнить тотчас же любую просьбу.  
Самые щедрые, а потому самые любимые клиенты. Они никогда не скупились, оставляя здесь целое состояние, а потому администратор готов был припадать губами к полу, по которому ходили их ботинки. Хотя, стоило признать, что так к вампирам здесь относились почти все, ведь Бладэнфорс действительно находился под покровительством одного из старейших и известнейших кланов. Ван Хайдены имели огромный вес в обществе, диктовали тут свои условия, их мнение становилось решающим в большинстве вопросов, а остальные обитатели города выполняли их прихоти.  
Из школьного курса истории средних веков Эведит помнил, к каким кровопролитным столкновениям приводило нежелание оборотней и фейри подчиняться воле вампиров. С каждым разом битвы становились всё более ожесточёнными, методы ведения войн — изощрённее, а потери восставших — масштабнее.  
Именами вампиров пугали ни одно поколение юных фейри. Эведит и Пэмбертон в своё время тоже побывали на образовательной лекции. Пэмбертон слушал без особого интереса, его вниманием владела одноклассница, с которой они вели любовную переписку, наплевав на страшные факты истории, озвучиваемые учителем. Эведит отмечал про себя, как сходят краски с лица, бледнеют губы, дрожат руки, выводящие на пыльной, испещрённой глубокими царапинами доске годы войн, в которых фейри гибли не сотнями и тысячами — десятками тысяч.  
Наука не прошла даром. Эведит запомнил и подсознательно чувствовал опасность, исходящую от вампиров. Она с лёгкостью оплетала его, сковывала по рукам и ногам.  
Он кусал губы и надеялся, что никогда, ни при каких условиях, не привлечёт внимание одного из представителей этой расы. А если нечто подобное вдруг случится, то ненадолго. Мгновение, изучающий взгляд, минимум интереса, и любитель крови проходит мимо, а он вздыхает с облегчением. В конце концов, зачем аристократии тратить время на парня-полотёра, когда вокруг множество других фейри? Благородных, красивых, готовых на создание любых союзов...  
Харриет, леди-администратор, была занята разговором с шеф-поваром, а потому подходить к ней Эведит не рисковал, однако, невольно прислушивался, чтобы быть в курсе того, какие проблемы обсуждают коллеги.  
— Утром я не стану им подсовывать то же самое. Кто-кто, а они свежесть определить смогут на раз. А других постояльцев здесь сейчас нет. Всё занято ими и их гостями. Для всех нужно готовить новое, а чтобы готовить новое нужно избавиться от старого.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Ничего. Жаль выбрасывать, потому прошу совета.  
— Простейший вариант. Накорми окрестных собак, — предложила Харриет, воздев глаза к небу, словно пребывала в состоянии бесконечного раздражения от осознания чужой глупости. — Они будут счастливы.  
— Я могу их накормить дважды, трижды, а то и десять раз. Нет в округе такого количества собак, — проворчал Норман. — Они столько не съедят, а продукты испортятся.  
— Не морочь мне голову. Оно либо первоклассное, либо протухшее и подлежит утилизации.  
— Харри. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Оно первоклассное, но для наших дорогих во всех смыслах гостей — просроченное.  
— Устрой благотворительный обед. Или раздай остатки персоналу. Накормишь собак, соберёшь по пакету каждому работнику ночной смены, и ничего не останется, — отчеканила Харриет, повернула голову в сторону выхода и, заметив созерцателя, радушно улыбнулась. — Эведит, подойди сюда.  
— Что-то случилось, мэм? — вежливо поинтересовался он.  
— Ничего. Всё прекрасно. Мы тут вместе с Норманом распределяем остатки праздничного пирога, — произнесла Харриет. — Вообще-то официально всё это нужно списать и выбросить, но... Не пропадать же такому количеству добра. Ты возьмёшь что-нибудь?  
— Я... — начал Эведит.  
Вообще-то он собирался отказаться. Подобное распределение не столько пирога, сколько подачек с королевского стола, казалось ему унизительным жестом. Но Норман слушать его не стал, перебив.  
— Конечно, он возьмёт. А ты, парень, не отказывайся. Оно того стоит, — Норман не удержался и подмигнул Эведиту. — Ван Хайдены угощают. Такое не каждый день в жизни случается.  
— Эм... Ну... Хорошо, — не очень уверенно выдал Эведит.  
— Вот и славно. Вот и договорились, — Норман сложил пухлые руки перед грудью, изобразил умиление и пошёл обратно на кухню.  
Харриет проводила его взглядом и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Голодное детство сказывается, не иначе. Тот, кто когда-то мучился от голода, вечно будет труситься над едой, как над величайшей ценностью. Но ты не думай, что мы подсунем вам нечто обкусанное и неудобоваримое. Там не объедки. Там действительно хорошая еда.  
— Да, мэм, — кивнул Эведит, хотя замечание по достоинству не оценил.  
Голодное детство обошло его стороной, а вот голодная юность периодически вспоминалась. Бладэнфорс и, правда, не встретил их с Пэмом, распахнув объятия.  
Но окружающим не обязательно было знать об этом.  
Харриет улыбнулась, поправила воротничок его рубашки с дотошностью истинного педанта, и направилась к выходу из зала, оставив Эведита в компании грязных полов и чистящих средств.  
Окинув зал ещё одним взглядом, Эведит распечатал упаковку резиновых перчаток, надел их и принялся разводить в воде дезинфицирующие растворы, не имеющие запаха.  
Чужой бал закончился, Золушке пора выходить на работу и драить тут всё так, чтобы блестело.  
Подумав об этом, Эведит нервно усмехнулся. С определённых пор, устойчивое выражение провоцировало у него противоречивые чувства. Пэмбертон умел выворачивать всё наизнанку и ставить с ног на голову. С его лёгкой руки выражение о блеске приобрело новую трактовку.  
Вернувшись домой после очередной ночной смены, Эведит увидел ковёр в гостиной, засыпанным блёстками. Всё действительно блестело, но грязи при этом было в разы больше, чем обычно.  
Тогда они с Пэмом впервые подрались, и Пэмбертон, зажимая рукавом толстовки разбитую губу, свалил из квартиры, прихватив с собой сигареты Эведита. Свои у него закончились. Хотя... Как свои. Обычно вещи первой необходимости ему подгоняли очередные пассии. Не светские львицы, прожигающие жизнь и тратящие папины денежки, а студентки театральных вузов, такие же нищие, как сам Пэмбертон. Он стал старше и перебрался в город побольше, а контингент его поклонниц остался прежним.  
В итоге Пэмбертон вернулся и первым пошёл на контакт, клятвенно пообещав, что больше не будет никаких вечеринок, сделал умилительно-кошачьи глаза и две недели что-то стряпал на завтрак, выносил мусор и варил соседу чёрный кофе, поднося его по утрам вместе с одним кусочком сахара и сигаретой. Всячески давал понять, что без него Эведит никак не справится.  
А сегодня снова взялся за своё.  
За всю жизнь у Эведита было не так много друзей. Ещё меньше нашлось тех, кого он мог назвать без сомнения единомышленниками, максимально близкими ему по духу. Лучший друг и вовсе имелся в единственном числе, но если прежде прощать его промахи и многочисленные косяки было столь же просто, как множить два на два, то с годами механизм стал менее подвижным. Шестерёнки отказывались двигаться, а слова прощения давались с большим трудом.  
Эведит всё чаще вспоминал о словах родителей.  
Эведит всё чаще приходил к выводу, что они были правы.  
У него нет друзей.  
Он — трамплин, с которого Пэмбертон пытается прыгнуть. Его активно эксплуатируют сейчас, получая определённый профит, и выбросят сразу же, как только он перестанет приносить пользу, если он не разорвёт порочный круг и не сделает это первым.

 

Что-то было не так. Что-то определённо было не так, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Внутреннее напряжение не ослабевало. Напротив. С каждой минутой оно становилось всё сильнее.  
Эведит медленно поднимался по лестнице, натирая перила чистящими средствами, а после проводя по ним сухой тряпкой.  
Отель в ночное время выглядел ещё более пугающим, нежели обычно, при дневном свете. Подвески ручной работы ловили отблески сотен ламп, искусственное освещение было таким ярким, что невольно хотелось приложить к глазам ладонь или крепко-крепко зажмуриться.  
Ступени лестниц в честь торжества тоже украсили живыми цветами, ныне начавшими понемногу увядать. В шесть утра должны были прибыть флористы и заменить эти букеты свежими.  
Сегодня за Эведитом, помимо банкетного зала, был закреплён четвёртый этаж. Почти все постояльцы, остановившиеся там, предпочли уведомить сотрудников отеля о нежелании быть побеспокоенными, на дверях мерно покачивались таблички с этими надписями. Их не оказалось только на двух дверях, расположенных друг напротив друга.  
Эведит улыбнулся, заметив такую странность.  
Прошмыгнув в туалетную комнату, предназначенную для персонала, он стянул резиновые перчатки, бросил их на раковину, пустил воду и умылся. По ночам ему хотелось спать, но правила отеля были против физиологических потребностей. На работе нужно работать, а не прохлаждаться, иначе никакого поощрения в конце месяца, а вот поругание и лишение премии — это сколько угодно.  
После тщательной уборки банкетный зал выглядел, как новенький. Ни единого пятнышка. Можно поискать с микроскопом, но всё равно не найдёшь.  
Эведит постарался на славу и поспешил оттуда убраться. Вампирский дух преследовал его по пятам, заставляя ощущать себя в ловушке. В капкане, что вот-вот захлопнется, и вырваться, не пострадав, не получится. Как минимум, останутся окровавленными зубцы, а на коже отпечатаются на долгую память уродливые шрамы.  
Оторвав внушительный кусок бумажного полотенца, Эведит промокнул лицо и собирался покинуть помещение, но в этот момент замер на месте, будто невидимая сила приклеила подошвы его ботинок к полу. Рот сам собой приоткрылся от удивления. Страх липкой волной взметнулся вверх по позвоночнику, парализуя. На ещё недавно сверкавшем и отдраенном на совесть полу были капли крови.  
Одна, вторая, третья. Их количество росло с каждым мгновением, но Эведит видел всё, как в замедленной съёмке.  
Раз.  
Небольшая капелька срывается и падает вниз.  
Каждая секунда полёта чётко отображается на сетчатке глаза.  
Бурая лужица расплывается на плитке.  
Два.  
За ней вторая.  
Три.  
До бесконечности...  
Запах соли и мокрого железа будоражил сознание не в лучшем смысле этого слова. Он заставлял огонь прокатываться по венам, сердце — стучать быстрее, и не там, где положено, а почему-то в горле. Три составляющих коктейля, принятого в этот момент: тошнота, отвращение, слабость.  
Он понимал, что нужно бежать. Скрыться отсюда и сделать вид, будто этой ночью не заходил в туалет для персонала, ничего не знает, ничего не видел. Но пошевелиться с места не получалось. Чужая воля завладевала сознанием, подчиняла, прогибала и ломала под себя. Он был открытой книгой для того, кто находился там, за дверью кабинки, и это влияние со стороны незнакомца пугало сильнее всего.  
Эведит услышал слабый стон, наполненный то ли невозможной болью, то ли таким же невозможным удовольствием. Девушке, чья кровь стекала на пол, было одновременно и плохо, и хорошо. Так плохо, что хоть на стену лезь, срывая ногти до мяса и царапая пострадавшими пальцами гладкую поверхность, служащую опорой. Так хорошо, что и умереть не страшно — лучшее, что могло быть в её жизни, уже случилось.  
Эведит не видел её, но чувствовал, что она одного с ними рода — тоже фейри. Юная, не слишком опытная, не слишком раскованная, в общем-то, но, несомненно, жадная до прикосновений того, кто находился рядом с ней. Она бы пошла за ним по раскалённым углям, если бы её попросили, но просьб не было.  
Девушка была всего лишь едой. Ничем непримечательной едой.  
Всё это открывалось перед Эведитом, как на ладони. Он не понимал, что происходит, но с лёгкостью считывал эмоции парочки, находившейся совсем рядом с ним.  
Раздался тихий щелчок. Открылась дверь кабинки.  
Этот щелчок как будто послужил руководством к действию, позволил вырваться из состояния транса. Эведит сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери и почти успел скрыться за ней. Почти. В тот миг, когда он собирался ухватиться за ручку, на неё легла ладонь, и вместо холодного металла Эведит прикоснулся к тёплой, едва ли не обжигающе-горячей коже. Поднял глаза и посмотрел на того, кто посмел преградить ему дорогу.  
Ответ был очевиден. Вампир.  
Лет на шесть-семь старше самого Эведита.  
Кончик языка скользнул по губам, собирая красные капли, слизал их отточенным движением с клыков.  
Красиво подстриженные и классически уложенные тёмные волосы, ярко-голубая, почти синяя радужка и алые отблески на дне зрачков. Мужчину можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не эти пугающие, а вместе с тем гипнотизирующие блики.  
Костюм из серии «Таким, как ты, зарабатывать на подобную шмотку десятилетиями, а купить только перед восхождением на смертный одр. И то не факт, что купить. Может, тебе только прокат и светит».  
— Подсматривать нехорошо, — произнёс мужчина, улыбнувшись. — Подслушивать немногим лучше. Ты занимался и тем, и другим. Как думаешь, какое впечатление сложится о тебе у окружающих?  
Словно подначивал и пытался вывести на словесную пикировку.  
— Пытаться лезть в чужие мысли и использовать туалеты в качестве траходрома, когда есть номера с куда более подходящими условиями, тоже довольно странно, не находите? — поинтересовался Эведит.  
— Я забочусь о персонале. В данном случае, даже не об абстрактном работнике, а непосредственно о тебе. Подтереть пару капель крови с пола проще, чем отстирывать её от простыней. И вообще... Кажется, я что-то пропустил?  
— Пару занятий, посвящённых правилам хорошего тона?  
— Когда в этот отель стали брать столь хамоватых сотрудников? Ты давно здесь работаешь?  
— Несколько лет.  
— Странно. Я заглядываю сюда довольно часто, но прежде тебя не встречал.  
— До этого вечера нам везло.  
— Сегодня повезло ещё больше.  
Оказаться прижатым к стене — то, чего Эведит ожидал меньше всего.  
Оказаться прижатым к стене — то, что с ним произошло.  
Он посмотрел в сторону, вновь зацепился взглядом за багровую лужицу на полу, увидел короткое чёрное платье, больше походившее на футляр, в который девушка старательно себя вбивала, острую шпильку элегантной босоножки и бледную руку.  
_Мертва?_  
 _Или нет?_  
Кажется, он задался этими вопросами вслух, поскольку ответ не заставил себя ждать и последовал незамедлительно.  
— Нет, всего лишь отдыхает. Немного не рассчитали с нашими играми. Увлеклись и вот результат.  
Не дышать, потеряться.  
Стать невидимкой.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы мысли хотя бы частично материализовались, но, разумеется, мечты о возможном исчезновении были чем-то на грани фантастики.  
Пальцы подцепили верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Не расстегнули, а потянули уверенно, вырывая с мясом.  
Горячее дыхание коснулось обнажившейся ключицы, острые клыки прошлись по коже, как будто приноравливаясь, но не прокалывая её.  
— Какого чёрта? — прорычал Эведит, пытаясь оттолкнуть незнакомца.  
Тот неожиданно поддался и отошёл на несколько шагов назад.  
— Восхитительный запах, — произнёс, подводя итог. — И, наверняка, столь же восхитительный вкус. Одурманивает, как и всегда, когда встречаешь кого-то нового и не успевшего приесться. Гладкая, ни разу не тронутая клыками кожа. Тебя ведь ещё никто не пил, верно? Или попался предельно нежный и заботливый любовник, сумевший добиться идеального сращения и в благодарность за подставленную шею не оставивший памятных шрамов? Впрочем, это не важно. Жаль, что я уже не голоден и получил свой десерт, а смешивать несколько вкусов за один раз — моветон. Лет пять назад точно бы не удержался и попробовал, но с годами учишься себя контролировать. Потому придётся ограничиться пресной дрянью, которой я так не вовремя налакался, пропустив более занимательный экземпляр.  
— Судя по стонам, доносившимся из кабинки, всё прошло не так уж и пресно, как мне пытаются рассказать.  
— Ей было хорошо. Мне уже привычно. Это... надоедает. Теряется новизна, становится неинтересно.  
— Мне не обязательно это знать.  
— Зато... Возможно, тебя заинтригует мысль о том, что я бы с удовольствием тобой позавтракал? Хочу посмотреть на тебя в лучах восходящего солнца. Принеси себя в мою постель ранним утром. Можно с кофе, а можно и без всяких предлогов. Люблю откровенные поступки, лишённые показной морали. Мне понравится подобный жест и всё, что последует за ним. Тебе, возможно, тоже будет неплохо.  
— Нет.  
— Время покажет, — насмешливо произнёс мужчина и, раскрыв ладонь Эведита, вложил в неё упаковку с круглой таблеткой в ярко-бордовой оболочке. — Накорми леди этим. Пусть поскорее приходит в себя.  
— Наркотики, чтобы побыстрее откинулась, а меня сделали виновным?  
— Какая поразительная по своей силе подозрительность. Всё в рамках закона. Безобидные витамины для поддержания сил. Неспокойной тебе ночи, мальчик.  
Исчез он стремительно.  
Эведит остался наедине с девушкой, продолжавшей сидеть на полу, прислонившись спиной к одной из стенок. Меловая бледность кожи пугала, кровь на плитках по-прежнему провоцировала приступ тошноты.  
Эведит достал телефон, вбил название препарата, выданного ему вампиром. Пробежался взглядом по строчкам, выхватывая необходимую информацию. Комплекс витаминов и несколько других, не представляющих опасности ингредиентов... Восстановитель гемоглобина, не вызывающий привыкания и побочных эффектов. Действительно полезная штука, если твой любовник всем десертам в мире предпочитает кровь и ничего иного, кроме неё.  
Эведит разорвал упаковку, подобрался ближе к девушке, стараясь не наступить в тёмную, подёрнутую плёнкой, лужицу. Прикоснулся к шее, стараясь найти пульс. Он был слабым, но всё-таки прощупывался. Эведит осторожно протолкнул таблетку в приоткрытый рот. На нижней губе девушки и на пальцах Эведита был чуть заметный алый след, оставленный липкой оболочкой.  
Воспользовавшись подвернувшейся возможностью, Эведит внимательно разглядел любительницу острых ощущений и не менее острых клыков на своей шее. Представив, неосознанно потёр место над ключицей — обожгло фантомной болью.  
Девушка была красива. По-настоящему. Той красотой, что принято именовать природной и ценить на вес золота. Прекрасная светловолосая фейри. Как он и предполагал, на вид немногим моложе его самого. Только лицо более породистое с тонкими чертами лица и острыми скулами, похожими на лезвия. Шедевральные скулы, не иначе. Её происхождение наверняка было выше, чем у него.  
И зачем ей вампир? Могла бы найти достойного супруга, а не того, кто сначала самозабвенно имеет в сортире, а потом поливает грязью и бросает, словно вещь, передавая из рук в руки случайному парню.  
Девушка постепенно приходила в себя. Таблетка действовала.  
Распахнув глаза, девушка внимательно посмотрела на Эведита.  
Он как раз дотирал пол, особое внимание уделяя швам между плитками. Перчатки пришлись, как нельзя кстати. Лазить в чужой крови голыми руками Эведит не рисковал.  
— Привет, — голос у незнакомки был не менее приятный, нежели внешность; только звучал неуверенно. — Кто ты?  
— Мастер чистоты, — отозвался Эведит, разрывая упаковку с салфеткой, пропитанной дезинфицирующим раствором, и протирая пол ещё раз.  
— Интересное имя, — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Это не имя, конечно. Это суть работы.  
— Я Делия.  
— Эведит.  
— Приятно познакомиться. А Гилмор... — начала Делия, осеклась и замолчала, поджав губы.  
— Гилмор? — повторил Эведит.  
— Он ушёл?  
— Да. Лишь попросил накормить тебя восстановителем гемоглобина. Кажется, всё прошло успешно.  
— Почти, — девушка усмехнулась.  
Хлопнула, закрываясь, крышка унитаза. Делия опустилась сверху, сев боком, закинула ногу на ногу. Провела ладонью по шее, проверяя целостность покровов. Брезгливо поморщилась, ощутив на пальцах влагу, и выразительно посмотрела на Эведита. Тот протянул ей ещё одну запечатанную салфетку.  
— Спасибо.  
— Да вроде не за что.  
— Как минимум, за антисептик. Как максимум, за то, что не выбросил таблетку и не сбежал отсюда в страхе.  
— Подобные происшествия — привычное дело, когда работаешь в этом отеле.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Делия в очередной раз грустно улыбнулась, достала из сумочки сигареты, выхватила одну, пощёлкала зажигалкой и швырнула обратно.  
Незажжённая сигарета так и осталась зажатой между пальцами.  
— Я такая жалкая, — внезапно произнесла Делия. — Знаешь, отчаянно хочется сделать или сказать что-то такое, что могло бы поднять меня в твоих глазах. Или наоборот, такое, чтобы унизить тебя. Подчеркнуть пропасть, которая между нами. А потом я вспоминаю, что ты тут вытирал мою кровь и смотрел, как я валяюсь на полу. Вот тогда-то неловкость и возрастает в разы. Сижу в убогом сортире, на грёбанном унитазе и пытаюсь строить из себя королеву жизни, когда сама точно знаю, что никакая я не королева, а очередная девка, которую тут поимели и бросили. В какой-то там раз.  
— И зачем откровенничать об этом со мной? — удивился Эведит, впервые за годы работы в отеле так долго разговаривавший с постояльцами.  
— Просто хочу дать совет, — вздохнула Делия. — Не влюбляйся, парень. Любовь смоет твоё чувство собственного достоинства вот в этот толчок, разрушит до основания личность и превратит в чужого питомца — собачку на коротком поводке с пайетками. Привяжешься к хозяину, начнёшь бегать за ногами и выпрашивать порцию ласки, а тебя будут пинать и периодически... перекусывать тобой.  
— Не знаю, как насчёт остального, но последнее — не обязательно. Не помню такого законопроекта, согласно которому было бы постановлено, что на каждого или каждую фейри обязательно нужно найти свою вампиршу или вампира.  
— Фейри тоже играют в постели с кровью, — хмыкнула Делия. — Мы любим острые ощущения не меньше вампиров. Ты и сам знаешь.  
— Играют, но исключительно по желанию. Не в обязательном порядке. Нравится не всем.  
— До тех пор, пока тебе не встретится профи, с которым боль будет казаться счастьем и подлинным наслаждением, которого прежде не знал.  
— Вроде этого Гилмора?  
— О, да. Не смейся. Я тоже когда-то смеялась, а теперь могу на собственном опыте сказать, что фатально ошибалась. Сегодня ты отнекиваешься и говоришь, что никогда, ни за какие деньги, не говоря уже о бесплатных действиях, этого не сделаешь, а завтра сам подставляешь шею, желая снова и снова переживать неповторимые ощущения. Гилмор... умеет доставлять удовольствие, когда находится в хорошем настроении.  
— Оно у него часто такое?  
— Во всяком случае, действительно грубым он со мной ни разу не был.  
— Оставить девушку на полу в туалете — верх воспитанности и утончённости. Так я и понял. Запомню на будущее, применю на практике, как только у меня появится постоянная подружка, готовая к экспериментам.  
— Просто я не его Истинная, — произнесла Делия, повернув голову и посмотрев на Эведита. — В этом всё дело. Если бы была Истинной, он бы и относился иначе, но я не думаю, что он ошибается, когда говорит о пресном вкусе и равнодушии. Ходят слухи, от вкуса крови Истинных можно сойти с ума.  
— Так себе перспектива.  
— В переносном значении. Не в прямом. Она, как бы сказать... Особенная. Неповторимая. Вкус, который завладеет твоим сознанием, отпечатается на языке. Он просто твой на сто процентов. Не нужно выкачивать её в большом количестве, чтобы утолить особый голод. Достаточно одной капли. Всего лишь одной. Кстати, поговаривают, что и реакция на укус у Истинных совсем не такая, как у временных заменителей. Не знаю, как их описать. Мне такое никогда не светит. Но, говорят, блаженство.  
— Много чего говорят, половина из этого обычно оказывает выдумкой.  
— В этом, определённо, что-то есть, — продолжала Делия, не замечая ремарок.  
— Глупое?  
— Волнительное.  
— Что за чушь? — скривился Эведит.  
— Никогда не слышал об Истинных?  
— Слышал и много раз. Но больше в детстве, тогда все по этой ерунде с ума сходили. Да и родители рассказывали, как всё было в времена их юности, но я не особо проникся.  
— У них были метки?  
— Нет. Когда они поженились, сводить эту дрянь специалисты ещё не научились. Родители не хотели рисковать. Они были молоды, по-настоящему влюблены, а такая мелочь могла разрушить их отношения. Не понимаю, неужели есть разница, в какой оттенок окрасилась бы их метка? Хоть бежевый, хоть алый — не имеет значения.  
— Мне в отношениях с Гилмором светит лишь чёрная.  
— Та, которую принято называть рабской?  
— Ага. Я отдаю ему свою жизнь, но ничего не требую взамен. Пусть только никогда меня не бросает. Чёрт...  
— Что такое.  
— Я действительно жалкая.  
_Есть немного. Или много._  
Вслух этого Эведит, разумеется, не сказал.  
— И ты бы разрешила ему это сделать?  
— Да. Я когда-то сама предложила, но он отверг предложение.  
— Поразительно.  
— Что именно?  
— До недавнего времени я был уверен, что жители Бладэнфорса не подвержены влиянию стереотипов, а романтику считают отжившим анахронизмом. А здесь такие страсти происходят.  
— Ты ошибся, — со снисходительной улыбкой сказала Делия. — Здесь каждая вторая девушка из высшего общества спит и видит себя Истинной Гилмора Ван Хайдена. Из тех, кто попроще, каждая первая. Да и парни, в общем, не отказались бы от чести быть носителями нужного гена.  
— Гилмора... Что? Ван Хайдена?  
— А ты... Как можно жить здесь и до сих пор не знать?  
— Знаю я, знаю. Только запутался кое в каких фактах.  
— Что смущает?  
— Разве его зовут Гилмор? Насколько я помню, глава Совета носит имя Лиддел Ван Хайден. Или нет?  
Эведит попытался вспомнить многочисленные плакаты, развешанные по городу. Они призывали... Да много к чему они призывали, честно говоря. Всего не перечислишь. И почти со всех полотен на Эведита смотрел именно глава Совета Бладэнфорса, а не тот, кого довелось встретить сегодня. Несомненно, что-то общее в их внешности проскальзывало, но Эведит нарочно отгонял от себя мысли о возможном родстве. Подумал, что показалось.  
— Всё правильно. Главу совета зовут Лиддел. Они с супругой сегодня праздновали в отеле очередную годовщину свадьбы. Лиддел — отец.  
— Чей? — глупо спросил Эведит.  
— Гилмора, — невозмутимо ответила Делия. — Ты не знал?  
Разумеется, он не знал.

 

Иногда создавалось впечатление, что жители Бладэнфорса вообще не спят. Здесь можно было в любое время дня и ночи выйти из дома и слиться с толпой. Кто-нибудь куда-нибудь обязательно спешил, в то время как в родном городе улицы почти круглые сутки пустовали, а ночью на них и вовсе опасно было появляться. Единственные, на кого там можно было наткнуться — подвыпившие подростки или бомжи, вечно пребывающие в состоянии поиска денег на спиртное.  
В эту ночь Эведиту очень хотелось, чтобы город погрузился в сон и пребывал в данном состоянии вплоть до окончания смены.  
Ночное происшествие осталось позади, но при мыслях о столкновении с младшим представителем семьи, имеющей непосредственное отношение к Совету, становилось откровенно не по себе. И снова по позвоночнику проходил отвратительный холодок, и снова внутри что-то замерзало, обращаясь глыбой льда. И снова становилось страшно.  
Потому-то Эведит всеми правдами и неправдами старался поскорее расправиться со своими обязанностями, передать полномочия сменщику и покинуть отель. А вернувшись через день на рабочее место, с облегчением выдохнуть, узнав, что Ван Хайдены полным составом выехали, и нет здесь больше любителей кофе и доступных тел, принесённых в постель ранним утром.  
По пути с работы Эведит завернул в круглосуточный хозяйственный магазин, смёл с полок несколько видов чистящих средств и, посчитав миссию оконченной, пошёл домой. Надежды на Пэмбертона не было, да и привести в порядок мысли как-то следовало. Странно, но Эведит обрадовался бы, узнав, что просьбу о содержании квартиры в чистоте проигнорировали. Сейчас он вернётся, переоденется и затеет уборку, а там, вместе с грязью настоящей исчезнет и грязь, заполнившая до отказа голову.  
Не сложилось.  
Пэм превзошёл самого себя.  
В квартире было вылизано, а из кухни доносился запах свежеприготовленного кофе и тостов с сыром. Пэмбертон неизменно добавлял в них базилик, категорически выступая против применения этой приправы в других блюдах, так что спутать было практически нереально.  
Убрав бытовую химию в шкаф в ванной, Эведит заглянул на кухню.  
Друг орудовал лопаткой, ловко переворачивая очередные тосты-заготовки. Первая порция готового блюда уже лежала на тарелке.  
Эведит поставил на стол фирменные пакеты, попутно отмечая, как вытягивается от удивления лицо Пэма.  
Он, наверное, подумал, что друг ограбил ресторан. Сейчас они впервые до отвала наедятся деликатесов, а потом в квартиру ворвутся вооружённые до зубов полицейские, и сладкая жизнь закончится, не начавшись толком.  
— Можешь разбирать и разогревать, что приглянётся, — произнёс Эведит, стягивая куртку и направляясь в спальню; Пэм копался с пакетами. — Наше по праву, никто не придёт и кусок изо рта не вытащит.  
— Что за магия?  
— Та же, что помогла тебе навести порядок в доме.  
— Имя моей дорогой помощницы — Синди Макфайр. Узнав, что это ради тебя, она тут же пришла на выручку. Неужели потом она приехала в отель и оплатила твои покупки? Нет, я точно плюну на всё и женюсь на ней, если это так. Прощу ей влюблённость в тебя. Всё прощу.  
— Мисс Макфайр не имеет отношения к организации праздничного стола.  
Эведит потянул резинку, снимая её с хвоста. Надел на запястье, растрепал волосы. Они были неровно острижены. С одной стороны часть прядей длиннее, с другой — короче, но в обоих случаях ниже плеча они не опускались.  
— Тогда... Кто? — Пэмбертон возник на пороге комнаты, подобно призраку, быстро и бесшумно, он всё ещё выглядел шокированным. — Смотри-ка, что у меня есть.  
— Что?  
— Невероятная вещь под названием «Фейриблют».  
— А точнее?  
— Игра слов, смешение нескольких древних языков. Если разбить на два слова, то получится «Кровь феи».  
— Я знаю перевод. Это действительно она? — Эведит криво ухмыльнулся, вспоминая недавний разговор.  
— Естественно, нет. Это вино. Невероятное по вкусовым качествам и очень, поверь мне, очень дорогое. Думаю, попробую его и сдохну от счастья, потому что прежде и мечтать не мог, что однажды буду держать в руках почти полную бутылку. Ты понимаешь... Нет. Ты точно не понимаешь, какую ценность оно имеет, если волок его, как мешок с картошкой.  
— Надо было положить на бархатную подушечку и нести на вытянутых руках?  
— Как минимум.  
— Доверю это дело тебе. Ты справишься лучше меня. Впервые вижу такой восторг от упоминания еды.  
— И всё-таки?  
— Всё-таки что?  
— Открой секрет. Кто постарался?  
— Ван Хайдены угощают, — произнёс Эведит, скопировав фразу Нормана. — Они же и постарались, но не для меня, а для себя. Семейное торжество, а это — остатки, которые гости не доели. Если брезгуешь, можем выбросить.  
Переодевшись, Эведит лёг на кровать, подсунул ладонь под подушку. По-хорошему следовало бы принять душ и только после этого ложиться спать, но глаза закрывались сами собой — ничего не поделать.  
— Выбросить? Ты точно сошёл с ума. Я обязан попробовать то, что едят члены Совета.  
Кровь фейри. Но не ту, что делают из ягод и разливают по бутылкам, а настоящую, подумал Эведит.  
— Ты не уснёшь просто так, — продолжал вещать Пэмбертон из гостиной.  
Бутылку, ещё недавно нежно лелеемую, — будто не стекло, а ребёнка обнимал, — он оставил на столе, и Эведит мог внимательно рассмотреть этикетку — лаконичную и строгую. Никаких силуэтов крылатых дев, коих прежде ошибочно называли фейри, ни прочего китч-трэша, свойственного дешёвым напиткам.  
— Предварительно я станцую от радости, а потом напишу благодарственное письмо от твоего и своего имени. Только боюсь, что Ван Хайдены подхода не оценят, и ответа не последует. Друзьями мы не станем.  
— Предварительно ты попробуешь это вино.  
— Я не люблю спиртное. Да и пользы от него...  
— Капля никотина убивает лошадь, — хмыкнул Пэмбертон. — Мифических существ никотин убивает ещё быстрее, но что-то не припоминаю, когда последний раз видел тебя без сигареты. Кажется, это было ещё в далёком прошлом, когда мы называли себя детишками и бегали на болото ловить лягушек и отрывать крылья стрекозам. Если быть объективным, то от вина пользы в разы больше, чем от табака.  
— Но я не...  
— После одного бокала изменишь мнение навсегда.  
— В последнее время мне с завидным постоянством пророчат перемены во взглядах на жизнь.  
— А кто ещё?  
— Не имеет значения, — отмахнулся Эведит. — Почему ты уверен, что оно мне понравится, если сам никогда...  
— Может, и не пробовал, но читал неоднократно. Не понимаю, как ты, целыми днями глядя в книгу, не знаешь и не подозреваешь о существовании стольких вещей.  
— Вероятно, всё дело в том, что я читаю уголовно-процессуальный кодекс, а не светскую хронику, — вздохнул Эведит, прикидывая, стоит ли продолжать перепалку или уступить и сделать пару глотков, чтобы, разочаровавшись, с чувством выполненного долга, выплеснуть содержимое бокала в раковину.  
— Это не данные из светской хроники. Это дань легенде.  
— Напиток?  
— История появления названия.  
— Ну да.  
— Не веришь мне, спроси у интернета.  
— Воздержусь, пожалуй, — Эведит протянул руку, принимая бокал, наполненный почти до краёв.  
Когда речь заходила о цвете, вино оправдывало название. Более чем оправдывало. Завораживающе тёмно-красная жидкость мерцала в бокале, на поверхности её вспыхивали и тут же гасли с лёгким шипением алые искры.  
Подобные метаморфозы, происходящие с напитками, Эведит наблюдал впервые, вместе с тем признавая, что его легко удивить в этом плане. Он действительно практически не прикасался к алкоголю, считая его довольно-таки... Не столько пресным, сколько отталкивающим. Он не различал их вкусы, для него все спиртные напитки были на «одно лицо». И эффект производили одинаковый. Другим становилось весело, а у Эведита после нескольких глотков начинало проламывать изнутри виски. Неудивительно, что он всеми правдами и неправдами отнекивался и отказывался от выпивки.  
— Принято считать, что у фейри самая сладкая кровь. Самый большой соблазн для кровососов, — произнёс Пэмбертон. — Не могу сказать, насколько утверждение правдиво, но... Уж кому, как не им, разбираться во вкусах этого своеобразного напитка? Среди вампиров немало тех, кто держит рядом с собой представителей нашего народа исключительно ради кровавых забав. Законные супруги — отдельно, фейри для утех — отдельно. На первый взгляд, достаточно унизительное положение, но если посмотреть правде в глаза, на такие предложения отказом отвечают единицы, большинство само радо повиснуть на шее у благодарного вампира, оплачивающего все прихоти. На роль официальных вторых половин не претендуют, но держатся за своего благодетеля крепко — уходить не хотят. К хорошим вещам привыкаешь быстро, а покровительство вампира — штука такая, соблазнительная. Быть Истинным — вообще шоколадно, но маловероятно. В целом, количество таких пар снизилось до минимума. Никто не заморачивается. Перестали искать, живут с тем, кто под руку подвернётся. На поиски можно потратить всю жизнь, а кому это нужно?  
— Неужели? — иронично поинтересовался Эведит, вспоминая Делию с её ненормальной привязанностью к Гилмору Ван Хайдену и желанием любой ценой остаться рядом с ним.  
Поёжился, воскресив в памяти прикосновение острых клыков к ключице и пальцы, с лёгкостью отрывающие пуговицу от рубашки. Ладонь дрогнула, вино пролилось на пол. Благо, что здесь не было ковровых покрытий, иначе пришлось бы изрядно попотеть, стараясь свести пятно.  
— Эй, осторожнее! — воскликнул Пэм, бросив на паркет салфетку, моментально пропитавшуюся красной жидкостью. — Не трать драгоценности попусту.  
— Смею напомнить, что оно досталось мне даром.  
— Это не повод поливать им паркет.  
— Я не нарочно.  
— У тебя руки дрожали.  
— На моём жизненном пути стали часто попадаться философствующие фейри, рассуждающие об истинности. Это... раздражает и нервирует.  
— Почему?  
— Твои и мои родители никогда не ставили меток принадлежности, что не мешало им жить счастливо.  
— Фейри проще к этому относятся, — пожал плечами Пэмбертон. — Зверюгам-перевёртышам и вовсе наплевать, они могут тащить в кровать всех подряд, удовлетворяя потребности. Инстинкты у них на первом месте.  
— Вампиры немногим от них отличаются. У них в отношениях преобладает та же физиология. Пожалуй, даже омерзительнее. Потрахаться и пожрать за один присест. Совместить приятное с полезным. И это, несмотря на то, что мы не в дремучем средневековье, а они уже не те, что были прежде. Они не безумные живые мертвецы, ведомые инстинктами, а разумные живорождённые существа. Они могут себя контролировать. И насыщаться обычной едой они тоже могут. Но всё равно продолжают высасывать кровь других существ, следуя за древними инстинктами.  
— Не скажи. Они сильнее других существ повёрнуты на теории истинности. Они когда-то ввели моду на это понятие. Возможно, они же её и уничтожили. Мерзкие твари, но вместе с тем, они же больше остальных тяготеют к романтике с этим их «навеки вечные едины».  
— Навеки? Они живут в среднем двести лет.  
— Как и все мы. Так и быть, чтобы ты не цеплялся к словам, изменю формулировку. Не навеки. До гробовой доски.  
— Истинность — прекрасна, — фыркнул Эведит. — Вкус не приедается и не становится пресным. Всегда экстаз на грани с оргазмом. Всегда чудесная еда под боком. Сплошная экономия. Видишь, Пэм? Или тайное знание доступно только мне?  
— Что именно я должен был увидеть?  
— Всё снова сводится к еде.  
— Обычный голод не имеет ничего общего с особой жаждой.  
— Мне не интересно.  
— И это не столько процесс поедания пищи, сколько особый ритуал. Магия крови, всё такое проч...  
— Я тебя не слушаю.  
— Сделай, как в детстве. Закрой уши ладонями и скажи «бла-бла-бла». Такое чувство, что за прошедшую ночь что-то изменилось.  
— Что?  
— Например, тебя облапал и, не спрашивая разрешения, укусил какой-нибудь налакавшийся до состояния нестояния вампир, и ты теперь столь остро реагируешь на их упоминание. Эй, Эв, не делай такое лицо. Я просто пошутил, ничего особенного.  
— Меня бесят такие шутки.  
— Извини. Не хотел обидеть. Просто... Они действительно слишком падки на нашу кровь, потому я бы нисколько не удивился, узнав, что моё предположение оказалось правдивым. Особенно, если учесть, в каком месте ты работаешь, и как много кровососов могло собраться на празднике Ван Хайденов. Но вместе с тем, я прекрасно понимаю, что они могут щёлкнуть пальцами, и к их ногам упадёт любой, добровольно подставляющий шею, потому нет необходимости в совершении насилия, а ты бы просто так им не дался. Случись это, ты бы сейчас вернулся домой не с пакетами, набитыми ресторанной едой, а с сообщением о грядущем увольнении.  
— Хватит, — твёрдо произнёс Эведит.  
— Хватит, — согласно кивнул Пэмбертон и улыбнулся. — Давай лучше пить и наслаждаться жизнью. Я всё ещё хочу услышать от тебя признание, что жизнь никогда не станет прежней, и ты теперь навеки фанат этого напитка.  
Эведит осторожно провёл кончиком пальца по краю бокала.  
— Впервые пробуешь что-то. Загадывай желание, Пэм.  
— А ты?  
— И я тоже загадаю.  
Стекло соприкоснулось с тихим мелодичным звоном. Эведит поднёс бокал к губам, зная, какое именно желание загадает. Он всегда это загадывал, не слишком доверяя приметам, но, надеясь, что однажды их терпение будет вознаграждено, и мечта Пэмбертона исполнится.

 

Пэм мог составить достойную конкуренцию оборотням, не прикладывая к этому перевоплощению ни малейших усилий. У него и так виртуозно получалось изображать тигра в клетке, бегающего из одного угла в другой, готового то с рыком броситься на собеседника, то жалобно заскулить от безысходности.  
Собственно, именно этим Пэмбертон и занимался уже две недели подряд. Квадратик кафеля в ванной комнате каждый вечер покрывался тёмными разводами, оттуда то и дело раздавался грохот. Пэм пытался хоть как-то успокоиться, но методы для этого выбирал сомнительные. Он причинял себе боль. К исходу второй недели костяшки на обеих руках были сбиты и постоянно кровоточили, не успевая заживать.  
Эведит смывал кровь с кафеля, доставал аптечку и обрабатывал раны Пэма, а по ночам, когда не был вынужден ночевать на работе, старательно исполнял роль няньки при маленьком ребёнке, успокаивая, развлекая разговорами, обещая златые горы, великое множество разноплановых ролей, пробуждение в лучах славы, семизначные гонорары и толпы поклонников.  
Пэмбертон успокаивался и засыпал. Дыхание выравнивалось, он закрывал глаза и обнимал подушку, а Эведит поднимался с кровати и на цыпочках, чтобы ненароком не разбудить друга, выбирался на балкон, садился прямо на пол и закуривал, глядя в ночное небо. Здесь оно даже по ночам как будто имело красноватые отблески.  
Блюдце с отколотым краем, исполнявшее роль пепельницы, было доверху набито окурками. Эведит каждый раз обещал себе, что выбросит их и вымоет блюдце, но потом забывалось, затиралось, и ночью, устраивая стандартный перекур, он созерцал привычную горку мусора.  
Пэмбертон в депрессии — разговор особый.  
Пэмбертон в депрессии — это то, чего врагу не пожелаешь, не говоря уже о друзьях.  
Пэмбертон, пребывая в данном состоянии, трепал нервы не только себе, но и тому, кто находился рядом. Он в очередной раз устал от неудач, опустил руки и разучился верить в чудеса.  
— Я не могу больше.  
С таких слов начинался каждый совместный вечер.  
Пэмбертон закрывал лицо ладонями, запрокидывал голову и повторял как заведённый всего одну фразу.  
— Не могу. Не могу. Не могу.  
— Я тоже не могу, — хотел сказать Эведит, но вновь прикусывал щёку изнутри и старался гореть энтузиазмом за двоих, умом понимая, что хватит смотреть на этот спектакль одного актёра.  
Пора открывать сайт вакансий, кликать на первое попавшееся объявление и отправлять Пэмбертона туда. И плевать, что там будет. Хоть работа официанта на половину ставки, хоть курьерская служба, хоть предложение стать личным помощником какого-нибудь вампира.  
Логическая цепочка прослеживалась с лёгкостью. Будут деньги — появится возможность обучиться на курсах актёрского мастерства. Будет свидетельство об окончании курсов — появится больше предложений. Наличие заветной бумаги служило куда более убедительным доказательством актёрской состоятельности соискателя, нежели упоминание нескольких эпизодических ролей в малоизвестных фильмах.  
Сосредоточившись на проблемах приятеля, Эведит окончательно отвлёкся от собственных переживаний и перестал вздрагивать от каждого шороха, оказываясь на территории «Тёмных небес». Всё вошло в привычное русло, форс-мажоров не наблюдалось, вампиры обходили его стороной. Окровавленным девушкам первая помощь более не требовалась.  
Несколько раз Эведит действительно сталкивался с представителями семьи Ван Хайден, но они не проявляли интереса к его персоне, полностью сосредоточившись на своих делах.  
Лиддел Ван Хайден не только годовщины здесь праздновал, но и деловые переговоры предпочитал проводить именно в «Тёмных небесах».  
Периодически заглядывала его супруга. Она всегда выглядела сдержанной, холодной, чопорной. Словно изо льда высеченной. Белоснежные волосы, собранные в узел, пугающе-светлые глаза, серьги с прозрачными камнями, покачивающимися при каждом шаге, длинные платья, чей подол доставал до пола, а воротник скрывал шею, оставляя открытой лишь небольшую полоску кожи.  
Её звали Вэрди. Она частенько проводила вечера в одиночестве. Поднималась в королевские апартаменты, заказывала в номер вино. Улыбалась грустно, скупо благодарила и смотрела на Эведита, намекая, что он со своей задачей справился, пора знать честь и выметаться. Он выметался, ведь желание клиента — закон.  
Выходя за дверь, он неизменно представлял, как она, оставшись наедине с собой, стремительным порывом срывает с шеи, царапая её, дорогие украшения и швыряет их на пол. Рвутся застёжка и нить, рассыпается жемчуг, закатываясь в укромные уголки. Приводя номер в порядок, он несколько раз находил на полу одиночные жемчужины. Бросает серьги-подвески, позволяя им проехаться по столешнице. Наливает себе вино, садится на кровать и плачет, слизывая с губ солёные капли.  
Иногда она разбивала бокалы, и он поднимался к ней, чтобы сделать внеплановую уборку.  
Вэрди не оставляла номер в его распоряжении, она стояла у окна, глядя в стекло, но, на самом деле, исподтишка поглядывала на работу мастера чистоты.  
— Знаешь ли ты, мальчик, как я устала? — спросила она однажды, оторвавшись от созерцания и повернувшись к Эведиту лицом.  
Потянулась к волосам, вытаскивая из них все шпильки. Рассыпались по плечам белоснежные волны.  
Восхитительный цвет.  
Эведит мог сказать, что заметил усталость по опущенным вниз уголкам губ и потухшим глазам, но вместо этого выдал заученное и более уместное в его ситуации:  
— Нет, мэм.  
— Так сильно, что никакими словами не передать.  
И он готов был с уверенностью заявить, что она не лжёт.  
Оживление появлялось на бескровном равнодушном лице лишь в те моменты, когда на пороге номера возникал Гилмор. Он не таскал за собой подружку, приезжая в одиночестве. Вэрди распахивала объятия, обнимала сына, он целомудренно целовал её в щёку. Темы их разговоров оставались для Эведита тайной, но он ни разу не пытался подслушать.  
Гилмор его игнорировал.  
Возможно, и вовсе не помнил, что сказал тогда, в туалетной комнате.  
Один случайный эпизод с одним случайным существом.  
Лишь однажды им довелось пересечься на близком расстоянии. Вытянутой руки, а, может, и ближе. Сидя на веранде ресторана, Гилмор случайно зацепил локтем чашку с недопитым кофе и смахнул её на пол.  
Брызнули во все стороны осколки.  
Эведиту пришлось собирать их. Гилмор следил за действиями работника отеля без особого интереса, между делом. Сидел, откинувшись на спинку плетёного кресла, пролистывал на экране планшета новостную ленту, потом и вовсе отвлёкся на телефонный разговор.  
Эведит сделал свою работу и удалился, осознавая, что чем большее количество шагов разделяет их, тем легче становится дышать. Правильнее сказать, он только теперь вспоминает, каково это — получать порцию живительного кислорода.  
Когда поблизости находился Гилмор, каждый вдох и выдох давались с большим трудом, принося не облегчение, а порождая подобие боли. И, само собой, никуда не девались опасения. Вполне возможно, что странности с дыханием были побочным эффектом страха.  
Равнодушие не вызывало сожаления.  
Оно облегчало жизнь Эведита.  
В его представлении, вампиры были лишь источником бесконечных проблем, а ему вполне хватало своих.  
Незаметно в повседневных заботах пролетели два месяца.  
Пэмбертон окончательно перегорел. Исчезли кровавые разводы на стене в ванной комнате. Прекратились жалобы на жизнь. Прекратилось вообще всё.  
Он больше не бросался к телефону, стоило только услышать его трель в гостиной, не кричал, что это ему. Он лежал на диване, глядя в потолок. Разговаривал мало и неохотно, иногда плакал. Даже вечеринки не собирал, что было жутко на него не похоже. Как будто парня подменили.  
Эведит не представлял, как поступить в такой ситуации. С одной стороны, он жалел Пэмбертона, от всей души ему сочувствовал. А с другой... Мысленно возвращался к размышлениям о необходимости серьёзного разговора и напоминания о том, что ни одно благо не даётся даром, за всё нужно заплатить. Всё имеет определённую цену.  
Он сам неоднократно сетовал на судьбу, но потом опять становился пусть показным, но оптимистом и продолжал верить в счастливую звезду и перспективы построения юридической карьеры. Это была его давняя, заветная мечта. Он хотел добиться высот не меньше Пэмбертона, но продолжал жертвовать собой и своим будущим ради чужих призрачных надежд.  
И кому из них следовало громче голосить, бросаясь обвинениями?  
В начале третьего месяца раздался очередной телефонный звонок.  
— Пэмбертон, возьми трубку! — крикнул Эведит, сдувая с лица пряди, вылезшие из хвоста.  
— Не хочу, — меланхолично отозвался приятель.  
Эведит с трудом подавил в себе желание подойти и швырнуть грязную тряпку, которой драил ванну, в лицо Пэма.  
— Я тоже много чего не хочу делать, но мне приходится. Какая неожиданность, правда?  
— Я тебя не заставляю.  
— Поднимись с дивана и ответь на этот грёбанный вызов! — рявкнул Эведит. — Тем более что звонит не домашний, а мобильный. Твой мобильный. Может, мне уволиться с работы и устроиться твоим личным секретарём? Занятная, на самом деле, перспектива. Только боюсь, что при таком раскладе мы сдохнем с голоду, потому что от тебя всё равно никакого толка нет. И платить тебе будет нечем.  
— Это от меня нет то… — голос Пэмбертона прозвучал ближе, чем прежде.  
И потерялся за шумом воды, уносящей в сток комья пушистой пены.  
Эведит бросил тряпку на дно ванны. В воздухе стоял резкий запах чистящего и дезинфицирующего средств. Такой насыщенный, что глаза начинали слезиться. Ванна давно блестела, равно, как и кафель, но Эведит продолжал натирать гладкую поверхность. Успокоиться не получалось. Пэм виртуозно доводил Эведита до белого каления. Капризный ребёнок с комплексом дивы, перед которой должны были преклоняться все окружающие. Типичный представитель фейри. Так уж сложилось, ничего не поделать. Разве только смириться, закрыть глаза, досчитать до десяти, вдох-выдох. Успокоиться и перестать замечать. Может тогда Пэмбертон прекратит сучить ногами и начнёт действовать.  
Пэмбертон? Начнёт действовать?  
Довольно смешно.  
Он всегда и всюду выезжал на посторонних. Родители, подружки, теперь лучший друг. Он всегда был королём, а они его обхаживали, исполняя роли придворных. Сам по себе он ничего не умеет. Только блистать в обществе. Лишённый былого восхищения, он чахнет, как цветок, оказавшийся в пустыне без капли воды.  
За четыре года ему не удалось стать звездой большого экрана, заработать миллионы и завести команду из огромного количества поклонников. Он и королём эпизода не стал. Проходной актёр, коим имя легион. Он осознавал это, потому и бесился.  
Телефон полетел прямо в лицо, но был перехвачен в полёте. Судя по всему, целился Пэмбертон в переносицу Эведиту, но промахнулся.  
— Если он тебя так бесит, бери и отвечай самостоятельно, — прошипел.  
Звонок к тому времени уже оборвался.  
Эведит посмотрел на незнакомые цифры, отразившиеся на дисплее.  
— Неудачи — не повод ставить на себе крест, — произнёс тихо, но уверенно, без раздражающего назидания.  
— Мне просто надоело бороться, — ответил Пэм. — Понимаешь? На-до-е-ло. Я делал это так долго, как мог. Теперь не могу. Запас моей энергии иссяк, сил не осталось.  
Телефон в руках Эведита повторно ожил. Несколько секунд Эведит сомневался, но потом провёл пальцем по тачскрину, решив, что невежливо заставлять звонящего ждать.  
Пэмбертон прожигал его взглядом, как будто уже сейчас мысленно разбирал на куски за равнодушие в отношении новой порции жалоб. Хорош друг! Не посочувствовал, по голове не погладил, не принялся утешать, в миллионный раз рассказывая о завидном таланте, подобных которому прежде не рождалось. Все режиссёры ещё локти будут кусать, когда поймут, какое сокровище потеряли, хватаясь за свои бриллианты мутной воды и не замечая истинную драгоценность.  
— Да. Нет, это не Пэмбертон, — произнёс Эведит устало. — Он не в настроении и не хочет ни с кем разговаривать. Не уверен, что он сделает исключение для кого-нибудь, но всё-таки спрошу... Эй.  
— Что там? Неужели сами Ван Хайдены?  
— Увы, это не они. Всего лишь какая-то Ива Хансен. Будешь разговаривать, или...  
— Кто?  
— Ива Хансен, — терпеливо повторил Эведит.  
— Ива? — недоверчиво переспросил Пэмбертон.  
— Да. Да! Именно она.  
— Этого не может быть.  
— Он не верит, что это вы, — усмехнулся Эведит. — Передать ему что-нибудь? Да, разумеется. Вы можете на меня положиться. Я обязательно всё ему обрисую в деталях. Спасибо за звонок.  
— Что... — голос Пэма дрожал. — Что ты мне должен передать?  
— На следующей неделе, в четверг, в десять утра, она ждёт тебя в центре «Бладэнфорс-филмз». Там будет проводиться отбор на главную роль в каком-то новом молодёжном проекте. Она так быстро протараторила название, что я не очень понял, как именно оно звучит. Повторять не буду, боюсь ошибиться. Не забудь поставить напоминание в телефоне и не проспи. На тебя возлагают большие надежды.  
— Но...  
— Что?  
— Этого не может быть.  
— Повторяешься. Я это уже слышал. Не далее, как две минуты назад. Тогда ты тоже не верил, что тебе может звонить Ива, однако... — Эведит развёл руками. — Как считаешь, это хорошая новость, или меня стоит сразу же убить, как гонца, приносящего плохие вести?  
В следующую минуту Эведит от удивления вытаращил глаза. Благодарность последовала, но не совсем такая, как он ожидал. Он был уверен, что друг скажет ему буквально пару слов, а потом, вспомнив о недавней ссоре, по-быстрому ретируется. Ведь теперь у него — будущего героя прайм-тайма — появился весомый повод, чтобы задрать нос и перестать общаться с полотёром. Знакомство с представителем такой незавидной профессии восходящей звезде не к лицу.  
Благодарность Пэмбертона была горячей и крайне выразительной. Он схватил Эведита за руку, заставив резко подняться, рванул, потянув его на себя, и прижался к губам в совершенно не целомудренном поцелуе. Отстранившись, провёл пальцем по нижней губе и с жаром выдохнул всего одно слово:  
— Спасибо.  
— Мог бы сразу на словах это сделать, — заметил Эведит, не до конца осознав, что произошло ранее.  
— Они бы и половины моих чувств не передали, а в этот момент я тебя отчаянно любил. До помутнения рассудка, дрожи в руках и сердца, выпрыгивающего из груди.  
— Продажный фейри, — поддел его Эведит, усмехнувшись. — Пять минут назад ты готов был кинуться на меня с кулаками, а в итоге бросаешься с поцелуями.  
— Какой есть, — отозвался Пэмбертон, улыбнувшись в ответ. — Прости. Я, правда, перегнул палку.  
— Ничего. Со всеми бывает. Ты пойдёшь на кастинг?  
— Само собой. Я не могу пропустить такое событие.  
— Надеюсь, всё пройдёт удачно. Нет, не так. Я уверен, что всё пройдёт удачно. И возражения не принимаются.  
— Ты свободен в четверг?  
— Приглашаешь меня на свидание после подписания контракта?  
— Нет. Хочу, чтобы ты пошёл вместе со мной.  
— Зачем?  
— В качестве моральной поддержки. Без тебя не справлюсь.  
— Пэмбертон, я...  
— Пожалуйста, — Пэм сложил руки перед грудью в умоляющем жесте. — Я не могу пойти в одиночестве. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы выйти и сделать там всех. Отчаянно в ней нуждаюсь. Правда.  
— Я пересмотрю свой график. Кажется, у меня смена в ночь со среды на четверг, но к началу отбора я освобожусь, — пробормотал Эведит, в очередной раз отмечая, что идёт на поводу у друга, жертвуя своими интересами.  
— Помнишь то утро, когда мы сидели на полу в спальне и пили «Кровь феи»?  
Пэмбертон посерьёзнел. Не было больше ни единого намёка на смешливые искорки в зелёных глазах.  
— Само собой.  
— Тебе оно понравилось?  
— Ну...  
— Да или нет?  
— Я по-прежнему, не фанат спиртного, но стоит признать, что от большинства других напитков оно отличалось в лучшую сторону. Если в двух словах, то было весьма неплохо.  
— В трёх.  
— А?  
— В трёх словах, а не в двух, — поправил Пэмбертон.  
— Как получилось.  
— Скоро мы будем пить его не только по большим праздникам, а так часто, что оно успеет нам опротиветь. И это будут наши собственные покупки, а не чьи-то объедки. Обещаю, — уверенно произнёс Пэмбертон.  
Запечатлел на губах Эведита ещё один кратковременный, невесомый поцелуй и скрылся из ванной комнаты.

 

Ад пуст. Все его обитатели здесь.  
Эведит вставил купюру в автомат, нажал на кнопку и вскоре получил на руки баночку с ледяным напитком. Сгрёб сдачу и, не глядя, сунул её в карман. Потянул ключ, открывая баночку, и сделал несколько небольших глотков.  
Слишком много сахара, слишком много пережжённой карамели, слишком мало пользы, но зато есть кофеин, а, значит, он не уснёт здесь в ожидании Пэмбертона.  
Центр, в котором проходил кастинг, к десяти утра был уже до отказа заполнен начинающими, независимо от возраста, актёрами. Множество желающих получить роль. Такие же энтузиасты, как Пэм. За плечами — годы ожидания, сотни упущенных шансов, огромное количество пролитых от отчаяния слёз, перед глазами — картина будущего успеха. Каждый верит, что именно он создан для роли. Каждый верит, что именно он её получит, вырвав победу из рук недостойных конкурентов.  
В этой разношёрстной толпе можно было потеряться за считанные секунды. От большого скопления народа голова шла кругом, и Эведиту захотелось поскорее провалиться сквозь землю, стать невидимкой, раствориться в воздухе. Он надеялся отыскать в пределах центра укромный уголок и побыть в одиночестве, дожидаясь появления Пэмбертона. Перед временным расставанием договорились, что как только с проверкой на прочность будет покончено, Пэм обязательно позвонит, и они встретятся в холле, либо у лифта, либо рядом с лестницами, конечно, если не пересекутся раньше.  
Здание «Бладэнфорс-филмз», расположенное в центре города, впечатления на Эведита не произвело, зато Пэмбертон замер напротив главного входа и некоторое время простоял, не шевелясь. Да что там шевелиться... Он лишний раз вздохнуть боялся, опасаясь, как бы сказка не разрушилась, а карета с наступлением десяти часов не превратилась в подгнившую тыкву, наполненную копошащимися червями.  
На его лице ясно прочитывалась решимость перецеловать каждую ступеньку этого здания. До этого дня бывать здесь Пэмбертону не доводилось, и он мог лишь мечтать о пропуске в мир большого кино, больших возможностей и таких же гонораров.  
Эведит прилива восторженных эмоций не испытал.  
Обычное здание из стекла и бетона, огромного размера окна, немалое количество этажей, бесконечные лестницы и лифты. Выдрессированная секретарша, посмотревшая на прибывших соискателей с долей презрения в умело подкрашенных глазах. Она выдала обоим временные пропуска — Пэм сумел выклянчить у Ивы второй для Эведита, — и тут же позабыла об очередных охотниках за счастьем.  
Через неё ежедневно сотни молодых дарований проходили.  
Много чести — каждого запоминать. На это и жизни не хватит.  
Эведит прислонился лбом к стеклу и посмотрел вниз.  
Неслись в бесконечном потоке машины, на пешеходных переходах то тут, то там мелькали прохожие.  
Бладэнфорс жил своей жизнью, продолжая двигаться в безумном ритме. Нужно или соответствовать или сойти с дистанции, уступив место другим — пробивным, способным ломать под себя, а не подстраивающимся под остальных.  
Если до недавнего времени Эведит верил, что относится к первому типу, то сейчас ловил себя на мысли о схожести со второй категорией.  
Ад пуст, снова пронеслась в мыслях фраза, ставшая классикой.  
Действительно.  
Почему бы не пустовать, если обитатели его вырвались на свободу и прожигали жизнь в злачных и не очень местах Бладэнфорса?  
Эведит едва держался на ногах, и виной тому была безумная ночь, максимально подходившая под определение адской. Не меньше.  
На протяжении всего периода времени, что длилась смена, о спокойствии оставалось только мечтать. Стоило остановиться, сделать небольшую передышку, как Эведиту находили очередное важное задание, и он отправлялся выполнять чужие указания.  
К утру он возненавидел всех постояльцев отеля и начал ради развлечения придумывать наказание для каждого из отличившихся.  
Особое место в персональной камере пыток отводилось, что неудивительно, Гилмору Ван Хайдену, заглянувшему по старой привычке в так любимое им место.  
Пересекаясь с Эведитом прежде, Гилмор изображал равнодушие, словно впервые видит этого сотрудника, и это было более чем желанное развитие событий. Сегодня что-то с самого начала пошло не так, перевернулось с ног на голову. Породило знакомое ощущение вселенского холода, побежало вдоль позвоночника тонкой лентой, словно по коже медленно ползла ядовитая змея, готовая броситься и укусить. Пустить в ранку яд, привести к неминуемой смерти.  
Всего один обмен взглядами в холле «Тёмных небес». Расстёгнутая верхняя пуговица на рубашке, небрежно переброшенный через плечо пиджак, изящное движение руки. Подцепить ключи и сунуть их в карман. Пристальный взгляд, похожий одновременно на вызов — проверку выносливости и крайне нескромное предложение — подняться в номер вместе. Особенно неприятным оно становилось оттого, что рядом с Гилмором отиралась очередная девица.  
Не Делия. Прежней пассии дали отставку. Из неё выжали всё, что можно. Её выпили. Ею насытились. Ею пресытились, и она стала ненужной вещью, а от них, как известно, принято избавляться.  
Никто не станет хранить в доме разбитую чашку и надколотые стаканы, когда в магазине полно новой посуды, а стеснения в средствах потенциальный покупатель не испытывает. Для Гилмора Ван Хайдена финансовых проблем не существовало в принципе, он имел возможность менять свою посуду хоть каждый день. По всему выходило, что он долго продержался, используя лишь кровь Делии, но однажды она совсем перестала приносить удовольствие, вкус потерял сладость, став водой. Воды Гилмор мог хлебнуть из-под крана. Только зачем? Ведь искал он не этого.  
Так появилась новая любовница.  
Очередная фейри.  
Моложе предшественницы и несколько вульгарнее. Если Делия вполне могла учиться курсе так на четвёртом, то тут всё ограничивалось первым или вторым.  
Одета она была вызывающе, смеялась громко, сильно запрокидывала голову, то и дело обнажая красивую длинную шею, подчёркнутую тонкой цепочкой с подвеской в виде прозрачной слезы-капли — демонстрировала товар лицом. Чисто визуально она привлекала, но подсознательно Эведит питал к ней отвращение и постарался поскорее отвернуться.  
Очередное живое доказательство легкомыслию фейри.  
Очередное живое доказательство повышенной любви к деньгам и склонности к облегчённому поведению.  
В последнем, конечно, оборотни могли им сто очков вперёд дать, но их уважали не в пример сильнее. По ряду причин. Перевёртыши обычно занимались сексом не за деньги, а из любви к искусству, не были подстилками для кровопийц, предпочитая себе подобных и, в общем-то, многого в жизни добивались не постельными талантами, а упорством, трудолюбием и звериной хваткой. Вцепится — не уйдёшь.  
Разумеется, оборотни стояли выше. Они были личностями. С их мнением считались. К ним прислушивались.  
А фейри, когда-то вполне заслуженно носившие звание гениальных тактиков и стратегов, занимавшие немало высоких должностей, с годами мельчали. Они теряли завидный генофонд и к настоящему времени скатились в самый низ социальной лестницы, получив в качестве определяющего ярлык готовых на всё шлюх. Им и первая ступень не была доступна. Они сидели у подножия. Не все, но многие.  
Судить же, как ни прискорбно, принято по большинству.  
Всего лишь сосуды для вкусной крови, пачками падающие к дорогим ботинкам из крокодиловой кожи, так любимым вампирами.  
Не более того.  
Её платье — клочок эластичной ткани — больше открывало, чем скрывало, не оставляя простора для фантазии. Додумывать там было попросту нечего.  
Оставалось догадываться, где Гилмор умудрился подхватить это сокровище. И как вообще польстился? Явно же не потому, что выбор был ограничен. В его случае об ограничении речь никогда не заходила. Достаточно намекнуть, и сразу появятся на любой вкус и цвет. На вкус, да.  
Подниматься в номер Гилмор со своей пассией не торопился. Первым делом они вновь отправились в ресторан, устроились на веранде. Плетёные кресла, белоснежные скатерти с монограммой в углу, букеты из белых и кремовых роз, большинство из которых ещё не раскрылось окончательно, оставаясь собранными в крепкие бутоны, выглядевшие со стороны намного строже, гармоничнее и изысканнее, нежели большие цветы.  
Гилмор неторопливо пил кофе и пролистывал газету. Его спутница цедила через трубочку яркий коктейль, украшенный разноцветным зонтиком.  
Эведита едва не стошнило, и он поспешил уйти, чтобы лишний раз не натыкаться на обоих взглядом.  
Он искренне надеялся, что борьбой взглядов в фойе всё и ограничится. И, конечно, ошибся.  
Гилмор решил, что одной игрушки в этот вечер ему мало, потому методично вписывал в список участников развлекательных мероприятий ещё одного персонажа. Мнение Эведита в расчёт не принималось, права голоса ему не давали.  
В номер парочка всё-таки удалилась. Предварительно девица не упустила возможности немного покапризничать и выпросить для себя шампанское.  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — поинтересовался Гилмор.  
— Головную боль, — томно произнесла она и нежно улыбнулась своему спутнику, а вскоре с недовольством посмотрела на прислугу.  
Эведит и бровью не повёл. Таких, как эта девушка, он видел немало. Все они на что-то надеялись, а в итоге получали отставку.  
— Принеси, — равнодушным тоном выдал Гилмор, обращаясь к Эведиту.  
— Да, сэр. Будет исполнено.  
Под кодовым выражением подразумевалось шампанское, которое незнакомка даже выпить нормально не смогла. Спустя полчаса после получения своего заказа, они вызвали Эведита в номер. На полу красовались осколки и прозрачная лужица.  
Жидкой головной болью накачивалась лишь девушка, сжимавшая второй, пока ещё целый бокал в пальцах с — на удивление — красивым и элегантным маникюром; основное внимание Гилмора было направлено на экран дорогого лэптопа.  
Дела на первом месте, ебля подождёт.  
Ага. Конечно.  
— Убери это, — небрежно произнёс Гилмор, махнув рукой в сторону битых стёкол.  
Сам Гилмор девчачий напиток не пил, в его стакане плескалось немного виски.  
Девушка хихикнула.  
— Да, сэр, — привычно отозвался Эведит, собирая осколки и опускаясь на колени, чтобы вытереть лужу.  
Исподтишка он наблюдал за спутницей Гилмора.  
Слишком молодая, слишком глупая, слишком потерявшая голову от внезапно привалившего счастья. То ли не понимает, что стала грелкой на одну ночь, то ли испытывает приятное головокружение только от того, что вообще смогла попасть в этот бесконечный список.  
Как там говорила Делия?  
_Здесь каждая вторая девушка из высшего общества спит и видит себя Истинной Гилмора Ван Хайдена. Из тех, кто попроще, каждая первая._  
Тогда Эведит подумал, что она преувеличивает. Теперь не сомневался, что Делия говорила правду. Действительно, мечтали и хватались за любую возможность оказаться ближе с объектом желания, закрывая глаза на истинное положение вещей и отношение, которое Гилмор не скрывал, а всячески подчёркивал.  
_Ты вещь, и вещью останешься всегда. Со временем ничего не изменится. Я через пару дней забуду твоё имя, можешь не надеяться на сказочный финал в стиле «они жили долго и счастливо, а потом откинулись в один день»._  
— Гил.  
Из её уст его имя звучало противнее обычного. Ещё и это сокращение. Оно заставило Эведита встрепенуться и начать работать активнее. Почему-то было неприятно, почему-то его цепляло и раздражало.  
— Что?  
— Мне скучно, — произнесла девушка, присев на край кровати.  
Закинула ногу на ногу, чуть покачивая туфелькой. Платье задралось, обнажая стройные бёдра с гладкой кожей, покрытой ровным слоем приятного загара.  
Гилмор отвлёкся от созерцания экрана, невидяще посмотрел на обоих. Бросаться и тут же выполнять прихоти юной любовницы он не собирался.  
— Скучно? — переспросил.  
— Очень.  
— Поиграй вон с ним, — усмехнулся Гилмор. — Вряд ли он станет возражать.  
Эведит прикусил нижнюю губу, сильнее провёл тряпкой по полу. Он как раз покончил с уборкой и собирался покинуть номер, но не тут-то было.  
Девушка предложение об игре интерпретировала на свой лад.  
Бокал на тонкой ножке, сжимаемый между пальцами, накренился сильнее обычного.  
Эведит это заметил.  
Девушка засмеялась.  
На паркете образовалась очередная лужица.  
— Убери, — произнесла девушка уверенным тоном хозяйки жизни, как будто была не девкой на одну ночь, а законной супругой младшего Ван Хайдена, и весь мир — или, как минимум, весь Бладэнфорс — крутился вокруг неё.  
Поднесла бокал к губам и сделала небольшой глоток, гипнотизируя взглядом Гилмора. Словно жаждала получить его одобрение. Что-то из серии «ты отлично справляешься, детка».  
— Да, мэм, — заученно выдал Эведит, вмиг стирая разлитое шампанское. — Теперь я могу...  
— Нет.  
Она очаровательно улыбнулась и вновь пролила небольшую толику содержимого своего бокала на пол.  
Дрессировка.  
Намеренная демонстрация своего превосходства.  
Попытка выработать условный рефлекс, чтобы от одной мысли о шампанском на коже появлялась сыпь, а за ней подтягивались и другие симптомы аллергии.  
Всё, несомненно, ради того, чтобы Гилмор обратил внимание.  
Он обращал. Эведит чувствовал, что экран лэптопа — прикрытие. На самом деле, Гилмор с интересом наблюдает за ними, прикидывая, когда же у подопытного кролика сдадут нервы, и он, ведомый агрессией, попытается добиться торжества справедливости.  
Девчонку происходящее забавляло. Она смеялась. Ей нравилось смотреть, как другой фейри стоит перед ней на коленях, унижаясь. Он был рабочей лошадкой, она — хозяйкой положения.  
Ровно до того момента, пока у Эведита не отказали тормоза, и он, выхватив бутылку из ведёрка со льдом, не вывернул половину содержимого на голову посетительницы, мысленно прощаясь со своим местом полотёра в «Тёмных небесах». Попутно прикидывал, куда сможет устроиться после такой выходки, упоминание о которой не заставит себя ждать и вскоре окажется в резюме, неслабо его подпортив.  
— У леди трясутся руки? Какое совпадение! У меня тоже.  
Её визгом можно было разбудить половину постояльцев. Но к счастью, в отеле звукоизоляция находилась на достойном уровне, потому вряд ли девушка своими воплями подняла их на уши.  
Она вскочила, как ужаленная.  
Липкое, остро пахнущее виноградом шампанское стекало по волосам и по лицу, искажённому ненавистью.  
— Сука, что ты себе позволяешь?! Да тебя...  
— Мне нравится идея.  
Крышка ноутбука захлопнулась слишком резко. Гилмор поднялся из-за стола, подходя ближе.  
Девица непонимающе посмотрела на него.  
— Гил?  
— Нравится, — повторил он, забирая из рук Эведита бутылку и выливая остатки напитка на спутницу. — Он нашёл шампанскому интересное применение. Это лучше, чем расходовать напиток впустую.  
Влажные дорожки по коже, мокрая эластичная ткань. Летящие во все стороны капли, золото прядей, прилипающих к шее. Мигом исчезающая злость из глаз, сменяющаяся предвкушающим блеском.  
— Можешь облизать её, — произнёс Гилмор, не глядя в сторону Эведита. — Вам обоим будет приятно и не скучно.  
— А ты? — томно поинтересовалась девица.  
— С удовольствием посмотрю.  
— Тогда...  
Она собиралась сделать шаг в сторону Эведита, выполняя желания своего спутника. Если он посмотрит с удовольствием, то она с не меньшим удовольствием покажет ему эротическое шоу.  
Наверное, удивительно было осознать, что следовать чужим инструкциям и исполнять прихоти готовы не все.  
— Я не буду в этом участвовать, — произнёс Эведит.  
— Что? — тихо, но вполне различимо спросил Гилмор, соизволив одарить его королевским взглядом.  
— У меня плохая дикция, или как? Было нечто настолько непонятное в моих словах, что понадобилась расшифровка? Я не буду в этом участвовать, — громче повторил Эведит.  
— Что мне делать? — спросила девушка, растерявшись.  
_Думать своей головой._  
— Не в этот раз, милая, — улыбнулся Гилмор, притянув её к себе на мгновение, обнял за талию, но вскоре ладонь соскользнула ниже и, смяв ткань, забралась под платье. — Иди в душ, я скоро к тебе присоединюсь. Только раздам ценные указания и вплотную займусь тобой.  
Обещание, видимо, девушку воодушевило. Она присосалась к губам Гилмора, как пиявка, оставляя на коже алые следы своей помады.  
Эведит не смотрел на них, но всё равно умудрялся не столько видеть, сколько чувствовать каждое движение этих грёбаных губ, как будто целовала девушка не Гилмора, а его самого. Как будто к нему прижималась всем телом, забираясь пальцами под воротник рубашки и до дрожи хотела ощутить его клыки на своей шее.  
Подарив Гилмору ещё один поцелуй, девушка удалилась.  
Уже стоя в дверях, обернулась и произнесла:  
— Не задерживайся.  
— Обещаю, — улыбнулся Гилмор и вновь посмотрел на Эведита.  
Очередная борьба взглядов.  
Очередное столкновение.  
Очередная стена за спиной и горячее дыхание над ключицей? Или одного раза было достаточно?  
Последний пункт остался всего лишь данью ушедшим дням, не получив новой реализации.  
— Я могу идти? — спросил Эведит.  
— Куда?  
— Делать уборку на этаже. Как вариант, писать заявление об уходе. Может, ещё что-нибудь придумаю, но пока это наиболее актуальные предложения.  
— Ты же не думал, что я забыл нашу первую встречу?  
— Надеялся.  
— Тебе и, правда, недостаёт хороших манер.  
— Мне стоит расплакаться?  
— Нет.  
— А что сделать?  
— Скажи два простых слова, — хмыкнул Гилмор, расстёгивая манжеты на тёмно-синей рубашке, отлично подчёркивающей цвет его глаз.  
Эведит отступил на шаг назад.  
Тело словно огнём опаляло. По неизвестным причинам.  
Очередная попытка покопаться в мыслях?  
Стремление поделиться своими ощущениями?  
Если да, то как Гилмор вообще это делал?  
— И какие слова ты хочешь услышать?  
— «Трахни меня», — с лёгкостью произнёс Гилмор.  
Как будто предлагал вместе сходить во время выходного дня на футбольный матч и выпить пива в ближайшем баре, обсуждая итоги.  
Как будто он сам был соседским парнем, с которым это всё так легко и запросто делается.  
— Если скажу, куда ты её денешь? — спросил Эведит шёпотом, склонив голову набок.  
— Выставлю за дверь.  
— Без сожалений?  
— Без.  
— Какая честь.  
— Так что? Скажешь? Подождать, пока ты решишься или засчитать за согласие уточняющий вопрос?  
— Не стоит. У меня есть ответ. Я обойдусь всего одним словом.  
— И каким?  
— Отъебись.  
— Как грубо.  
— Зато теперь я могу с чувством выполненного долга идти и писать заявление об уходе. Неспокойной вам ночи, мистер Ван Хайден-младший. И прощайте.  
Эведит собирался покинуть помещение. От входной двери его отделяло несколько шагов, и он намеревался преодолеть расстояние в кратчайшие сроки.  
Теперь он узнал, что минута промедления имеет слишком высокую цену.  
Гилмор оказался рядом, ухватил за запястье, сжимая. Сдавливая. Словно жаждал сломать его и удовлетворённо улыбнуться, услышав хруст.  
— Не пытайся казаться лучше и благороднее, чем ты есть на самом деле, — произнёс холодно. — Не пытайся играть и не думай, что сможешь обмануть меня. Я столько вас в своей жизни повидал, и все были одинаковыми. Одурачить меня тебе не удастся, даже если будешь стараться так же убедительно, как и сейчас. Рано или поздно сучья натура прорвётся наружу, а от показного целомудрия не останется и следа.  
— Чего я точно не делал, так это не ставил перед собой целей по соблазнению, — усмехнулся Эведит. — Лекция окончена?  
— Размышляя о прошлом, я всё чаще прихожу к выводу, что в венах моей истинной пары не может течь кровь фейри. Какая угодно, хоть орочья, хоть троллей, хоть гномов. Если бы кто-то из этих уродов оказался моей парой, я бы ещё подумал, стоит ли связывать с ним или с ней жизнь и делать Истинного своим мужем или своей женой. Но сейчас это уже не имеет значения. И тебе не удастся изменить моё мнение, как бы ты не пытался. Ты не он, хотя временами мне кажется... Нет. Этого при любом раскладе не может быть. Ты — подделка, которая наверняка...  
Он замолчал, не доведя мысль до конца. Прикусил язык, поняв, что ещё немного, и наговорит лишнего.  
— А я пытался? — удивлённо вскинул бровь Эведит. — По-моему, нет. Но я приму сказанное к сведению и даже сделаю вид, что мне не всё равно. Лучше скажи, мне отправляться к начальству, или...  
— Или. Унеси пустые бутылки. Смени постельное бельё. Выметайся к чёртовой матери, — бросил Гилмор, с трудом сдерживая ярость. — И чтобы я тебя сегодня здесь больше не видел.  
— Будет сделано, сэр, — с профессиональной улыбкой произнёс Эведит. — Но только после того, как вы отпустите мою руку.  
Гилмор подарил ему последний пристально-уничтожающий взгляд, резко оттолкнул от себя и направился в сторону ванной комнаты, по пути расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке.  
Эведит выдохнул. Повторил про себя первое правило работника отеля подобного уровня и решительно принялся за дело.  
Быть незаметным.  
Делать работу быстро, но качественно, чтобы она не вызывала нареканий.  
Новые полные бутылки в баре вместо старых и пустых.  
Чистые простыни вместо залитых шампанским.  
Изумительно яркий красный цвет, чтобы кровь не была так заметна.  
Роскошной вам ночи, мистер Ван Хайден-младший.  
Пусть вас до скончания веков мучают кошмарные сны.  
Эведит и без того не планировал надолго задерживаться в номере, а после разговора желание поскорее свалить оттуда возросло в десятки раз. Сделав всё, что требовалось, он выскочил за дверь, плотно прикрыл её и... не сдвинулся с места. Прижался затылком к гладкой поверхности, сделал глубокий вдох.  
Твою мать.  
Твою. Мать.  
Сотню, тысячу раз.  
Неведомая сила тянула его обратно. Он сопротивлялся, а она хотела, чтобы он вернулся. Он собирался сбежать, а она выкручивала его наизнанку, заменяла одни стремления другими — противоположными. Ещё немного: он опустился бы на пол под дверью номера и заскулил от отчаяния, царапая её ногтями, как верная собака, желающая оказаться ближе к хозяину. Ещё немного, и он бы вцепился в рукав Гилмора, не позволяя уйти и шепча пересохшими губами нужные слова. Ещё немного...  
Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Пара шагов, отделяющих от падения.  
Его преследовали видения. Он ощущал жар соприкосновения обнажённых тел, чужую страсть, похоть, боль и наслаждение.  
То оказывался в теле самого Гилмора, то наблюдал за ним со стороны, то погружался в мысли, которыми Ван Хайден с удовольствием с ним делился. С каким-то изощрённым удовольствием подкидывал пищу для размышлений.  
Стоя рядом с мусорными баками, Эведит курил, делая короткие лихорадочные затяжки и с завидным постоянством прикладываясь затылком о стену в тёмном тупике. Он бы разбил голову в кровь, если бы был уверен, что это поможет избавиться от наваждения, но он знал другое.  
Не поможет.  
Не стоит и пытаться.  
Даже сейчас, находясь в здании «Бладэнфорс-филмз», прижимаясь лбом к стеклу, он продолжал думать о ночных приключениях, гневной отповеди и мыслях Гилмора, где на скомканных простынях вместо девушки должен был оказаться он, Эведит.  
Гилмор сжимал худые бёдра, столь доверительно раскрытые перед ним, водил ладонью по тонкой коже, похожей на гладкий шёлк, и думал о нём.  
Гилмор яростно, с ожесточением, вбивался в женское тело, непохожее на мужское, и всё равно думал о нём.  
Гилмор разрывал клыками кожу на шее, жадно глотая сладковатую кровь с лёгкой примесью — по вине алкоголя — горечи, тут же зализывал место укуса, и... снова думал о нём.  
О своей ненависти. О желании не просто сделать глоток из прикушенного горла, а разорвать так, чтобы не срослось.  
Убить, выпить до дна, уничтожить.  
Только бы самый большой страх не оказался правдой, а вкус этой крови не свёл его с ума, навеки привязав к себе.  
Только бы метка принадлежности, оставленная на этом теле, не окрасилась светло-бежевым цветом, почти не отличающимся от основного тона кожи.  
Иначе его самого ждёт смертельный исход.  
Эведит залпом допил остатки сладкой газировки и швырнул пустую банку в мусорную корзину.  
Резко повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с девушкой, облачённой в светло-синие джинсы и тунику цвета топлёного молока. Судя по алым отблескам в глазах, девушка была вампиршей.  
— Какой у вас номер? — поинтересовалась она, быстро набирая текст на экране смартфона.  
— Номер чего? — уточнил Эведит.  
— Кредитной карточки.  
— Что, простите?  
— Шутка. На самом деле, карточка мне не нужна. Меня интересует ваш номер в очереди на кастинг, — со вздохом пояснила она. — Это же очевидно.  
— Я не принимаю участия в отборе. Просто поддерживаю друга.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Какая жалость.  
— Почему?  
— Режиссёр хотел поскорее провести пробы с вами, вне очереди, — произнесла вампирша. — Идеальное совпадение, по его мнению. А когда есть безупречный исполнитель роли, глупо тратить время впустую.  
Эведит, наконец, разглядел её имя на бейджике. Николь.  
— На роль главного героя?  
— Главных героев несколько. Вы действительно очень походите внешне на одного из них. Типаж идентичный. Но если вы не принимаете участия в отборе...  
— Я могу забрать свои слова обратно? — спросил Эведит, вспомнив прошедшую ночь и подумав о том, что готов куда угодно податься, только бы не возвращаться в «Тёмные небеса».  
Кино — не худший вариант.  
— Возвращаемся на старт. Ваш номер?  
— У меня его нет.  
— И почему я не верю, — произнесла Николь в сторону. — Имя?  
— Эведит Риггз.  
Николь вновь обратила взор на экран смартфона, пролистала представленный список и посмотрела на Эведита с недоумением и укором.  
— Вы принимаете участие в отборе, и номер у вас есть — 327, — протянула немного обиженно. — Зачем было говорить, что не...  
— Последовал вашему примеру. Я тоже пошутил, — с лучезарной улыбкой произнёс Эведит.  
— С режиссёром так лучше не шутить. Да и с остальными членами жюри. Вряд ли они оценят.  
— А моя очередь...  
— Уже совсем скоро. Ещё десять участников. После них — вы. Вас проводить в зал? Или...  
— Пожалуй. И заранее спасибо за помощь.  
— Это моя работа, — заметила Николь.  
Эведит ничего не ответил.  
Холод, сковывающий внутри, в очередной раз заставил вздрогнуть.  
Ошибка.  
Под этим номером должен быть кто-то другой.  
Или никого не должно быть вовсе.  
Затея с кастингом не выдерживала никакой критики, но раз уж Ива Хансен — других кандидатур просто быть не могло — допустила промах, внеся его в список, этим шансом следует воспользоваться. Нарочно она так поступила или непреднамеренно — не имеет значения.  
Сама того не подозревая, она сделала незнакомому юноше подарок, о котором и мечтать нельзя.  
Во всяком случае, Эведиту так казалось, и он уверенно следовал за Николь.  
Вперёд.  
Навстречу судьбе.


	2. Часть II. Звезда экрана.

_Тишину, воцарившуюся в зале, можно было резать ножом на куски, настолько она оказалась ощутимой._   
_Самая оглушительная тишина наступает за секунду до взрыва, подумал Эведит._   
_И словно в доказательство его теории в зале тут же раздались одиночные аплодисменты, показавшиеся Эведиту тем самым взрывом — кто-то громко хлопнул в ладоши, а потом не менее громко воскликнул, не скрывая своей чрезмерной эмоциональности:_   
_— Да это же идеальный, мать его, Айвен! Та же дерзость в глазах, та же аура сексуальности, скрытая под маской простого парня из соседнего двора. Эй, парень, как тебя зовут?_   
_— Эведит Риггз, сэр, — произнёс Эведит, кашлянув, чтобы замаскировать нервозность._   
_— К чёрту! К чёрту твоё имя. Теперь ты не Эведит Риггз. Теперь ты Айвен Кроу. Николь! Ты слышишь меня, Николь? Вот же безмозглая девчонка... Мы нашли его. Отправляй домой остальных претендентов на эту роль. Пусть эти никчёмные сосунки рыдают в подушку, потому что им она не достанется, — взгляд вновь обратился в сторону Эведита. — Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, парень. Я сделаю из тебя звезду в два счёта. Оглянуться не успеешь, а уже проснёшься знаменитым._   
_— Да, сэр, — выдал Эведит._   
_В голове до сих пор не укладывалась новость о грядущих переменах. Так просто? Прийти за компанию с Пэмбертоном и получить роль, изначально ни о чём таком не мечтая. Что может быть удивительнее?_   
_— И прекрати называть меня сэром. Это бесит, — раздражённо произнёс собеседник, что-то быстро записывая в открытой записной книжке._   
_— Хорошо, с... — начал Эведит, но тут же вспомнил о просьбе-требовании и поспешил исправиться. — Хорошо._   
_— Молодец. Быстро учишься, а значит — сработаемся. Люблю понятливых, ненавижу идиотов. Ты на идиота не похож. Слушайся меня, и я точно сделаю тебя знаменитым. Вот увидишь._   
_Эведит не особо верил и всё-таки нервно посмеялся мысленно над этими словами._   
_Тем удивительнее было осознавать, что в конечном итоге обещание Колина Мастерса оказалось пророческим._

 

Удар.  
Жёлтый мячик с серыми полосками, отправленный в полёт точным движением, пролетел над сеткой.  
— Хах, сейчас я покажу тебе коронный приём Пэмбертона Фола! — экспрессивно выдал Пэм, бросаясь к мячику и надеясь отбить подачу.  
Подошвы кроссовок проехались по искусственному покрытию корта. Пэм поскользнулся и едва не упал, но в конечном итоге сумел удержаться на ногах. Резкий взмах ракетки рассёк воздух, мячик соприкоснулся с нею и полетел обратно.  
Эведит крепче перехватил ракетку, боясь промазать.  
Ещё один взмах.  
— Не очень-то гордись собой, приятель! — усмехнулся, отбивая подачу. — Потому что коронный удар Эведита Риггза ничем не хуже твоего.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
Эведит прищурился, глядя на приятеля из-под козырька кепки. Пэмбертон ответил тем же. В воздухе разве что молнии не ударили, но напряжением повеяло основательно, вспыхнули и погасли невидимые искры.  
Соревновательный момент, желание любой ценой оказаться лучше соперника. Обойти его, застолбив за собой первенство — именно этого хотелось Пэму. Если не в кино, то хотя бы на корте.  
Он бы, несомненно, отбил подачу, но в этот момент его телефон зазвонил. Мячик упал на траву, игроки потеряли к нему интерес.  
— Конец игры, — крикнул Пэмбертон. — Но только на сегодня. В следующий раз не надейся на лёгкую победу, Эв.  
— Ради тебя я готов притащиться на корт в любой момент дня и ночи, — заверил Эведит.  
— Ловлю на слове.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это правда.  
Пэмбертон не ответил. Он поднял мячик и, подкидывая его в руке, направился к столику, на котором лежал его телефон.  
Эведит некоторое время постоял на месте, пытаясь отдышаться, после чего, приведя дыхание в норму, поплёлся к трибунам — на ограждении висело полотенце.  
Промокнув лицо, он оглянулся.  
Пэмбертон бросил ракетку на стол, стоял, прислонившись к нему бедром, и разговаривал по телефону. Выражение лица у него было мечтательным, как будто в этот миг ему довелось заполучить в своё распоряжение приятнейшего из собеседников.  
Только сейчас, когда жар азарта отпустил, Эведит понял, насколько спонтанная тренировка вымотала. Но вместе с тем, она подарила ему немало приятных ощущений.  
Отдав ракетку персоналу отеля, Эведит поспешил удалиться. Здесь ему больше нечего было делать.  
Восемнадцать месяцев.  
Так мало и вместе с тем — так много.  
Удивительно осознавать, насколько изменилась его жизнь за какие-то полтора года.  
А она изменилась. Сделала такой крутой поворот, какой в самых смелых снах не мог присниться.  
Восемнадцать месяцев, отданных на строительство новой жизни.  
Картинки сменяются стремительно, как в калейдоскопе.  
Колин Мастерс дал ему билет в роскошную жизнь, утвердив на роль Айвена Кроу.  
Колин Мастерс позволил загореться на небосклоне Бладэнфорса новой звезде.  
Достаточно лишь поставить подпись, и всё.  
Больше нет ночных смен, нет недовольных постояльцев, пытающихся унизить своими словами или действиями сотрудников отеля, нет необходимости держать язык за зубами, тщательно анализируя каждое высказывание. Нет нужды обуздывать порывы, терпеть, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев сильных мира сего и не вылететь с позором, получив за свой острый язык не слишком-то вдохновляющую запись, ставящую крест на карьерном росте, в резюме.  
Он больше не похож на парня из соседнего двора.  
Не стрижёт волосы, как придётся, стоя в ванной и кромсая пряди на глазок. Не дышит омерзительными растворами, предназначенными для дезинфекции, от которых, кажется, лёгкие сжимаются и наполняются невыносимой болью, когда, кашляя, с замиранием сердца и содроганием смотришь на платок, приложенный ко рту, и боишься увидеть на ткани кровь. Не подтирает чужую блевоту, не собирает окровавленные осколки в ванных комнатах. Не одевается, как придётся. Не выскакивает посреди ночи в магазин за сигаретами. Не мучается от недостатка средств. Не смотрит с тоской на свои неухоженные с обломанными ногтями руки, покрытые многочисленными мельчайшими порезами и царапинами, загрубевшие всё от той же бытовой химии.  
Его волосы стригут и укладывают профессионалы. Они же наносят на лицо идеальный грим, маскируя немногочисленные дефекты кожи. Они же делают маникюр и занимаются его стилем, тоже изменившимся до неузнаваемости. Теперь от него пахнет дорогим парфюмом, а не хлоркой. Рваные на коленях джинсы и куртки из кожи молодого дермантина, ранее составлявшие основу гардероба, остались в прошлом, а в шкафу поселились строгие костюмы, тёмные очки и многочисленные аксессуары, подчёркивающие наличие вкуса у их обладателя. В этом году он возглавляет рейтинг самых стильно одетых мужчин не только Бладэнфорса, но и всей страны.  
Аура сексуальности, окружавшая первого сыгранного им героя, ярко проявляется и у него самого.  
Каждый взгляд, каждый жест — произведение искусства.  
То, как он случайно закусывает дужку очков из последней модной коллекции или прикуривает, небрежным жестом откидывая крышку зажигалки, украшенной вензелем, сопровождается восторженными вздохами.  
То, как общается с журналистами, подчёркнуто вежливо и профессионально, вызывает уважение и восхищение. Излишняя эмоциональность под запретом, разговоры исключительно по делу. По существу.  
Он — загадка, которую рад бы разгадать каждый.  
Несколько раз в неделю он обязательно выбирается на корт и играет в теннис. Не такое уж редкое увлечение среди элиты Бладэнфорса, но на него смотреть особенно приятно.  
У него нет скандальных подробностей в прошлом. Он в чудесных отношениях с родителями, не подсиживает коллег и не распускает о них сплетни, желая подогреть интерес к своей персоне за счёт скандальных выходок.  
От многообразия фактов голова идёт кругом.  
Но сильнее всего окружающих занимает вопрос, почему Эведит Риггз по-прежнему одинок.  
Он до сих пор живёт вместе со своим приятелем — по совместительству личным помощником, но их связь исключительно деловая — ни единого намёка на интимные отношения. Вопрос, были ли они когда-нибудь любовниками, всплывал в общении с журналистами неоднократно, но ответ ни разу не менялся.  
Нет.  
Однозначно и непоколебимо.  
И сомнений в его правдивости не возникало.  
Некоторые находят одиночество странным. Молодой и красивый фейри, постоянно находящийся на виду, не может быть одиноким. Это нонсенс. Факт, производящий революцию в сознании наблюдателей, жадно отслеживающих подробности чужих жизней.  
Впрочем, какая ему разница до чужих шаблонов, разорванных в клочья? Их это угнетает и заботит. Ему абсолютно наплевать.  
Эведит убрал волосы от лица, провёл по нему ладонью. Футболка прилипала к спине, неприятно жгла, пропитавшись потом, вдоль позвоночника медленно стекала капля. Эведит прижался спиной к стенке лифта, ощущая лопатками её прохладу.  
Впервые за долгое время — с момента увольнения, если быть точным — он вновь оказался на территории «Тёмных небес». Только теперь статус его изменился фантастически. Эведит стал желанным гостем. Швейцары распахивали перед ним двери, предлагали отогнать машину на стоянку, портье улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, изображая вселенское счастье.  
Харриет улыбалась тоже. Они даже обнялись при встрече и расцеловались в обе щеки.  
Возвращаться сюда было... странно. По правде говоря, на таком выборе настоял Пэмбертон, мечтавший оказаться в «Тёмных небесах» столько, сколько себя помнил. Теперь у него появилась возможность приезжать сюда на постоянной основе и активно просаживать чужие деньги, чем он, кстати, и занимался виртуозно.  
Собственная карьера у Пэма так и не сложилась.  
Несмотря на то, что на кастинге удача улыбнулась обоим, и Пэмбертон тоже получил в мини-сериале небольшую роль, его довольно быстро задвинули на задний план, а критики назвали героя невзрачным и невыразительным. Зрители были солидарны с профессионалами, а потому за его историей почти не следили, одаривая вниманием других.  
У друзей детства были одинаковые стартовые позиции, но пришли они к финишу с разными результатами.  
Десять серий.  
Десять ступеней, приводящих одного к успеху, а второго к разочарованию.  
Роль Айвена Кроу оказалась судьбоносной, принеся в жизнь Эведита славу, признание и многочисленные предложения — он действительно проснулся знаменитым сразу после старта сериала на телеэкранах.  
Недостатка в новых ролях Эведит не испытывал и мог выбирать любой проект. Жанры сценариев были настолько не похожи друг на друга, что от этого многообразия глаза разбегались. Триллеры, мелодрамы, эротические бестселлеры, перенесённые на большие экраны.  
Все режиссёры Бладэнфорса как с цепи сорвались, мечтая получить в свой проект молодого актёра, обладающего невероятным обаянием, пронзительными синими глазами, способными выражать огромное количество эмоций, живой мимикой и тем, что принято именовать природным талантом. Пока его смазливая мордашка не приелась, не стала слишком растиражированной и не начала раздражать зрителей, следовало использовать ресурсы с максимальной пользой.  
Пока Эведит не успел надоесть аудитории, он мог читать прогноз погоды, а у экранов всё равно бы собирались толпы. Если он был хорош в чтении прогнозов, что говорить о действительно красиво сыгранных историях? Они тем более не должны были оставаться без внимания.  
Пэмбертон, пережив неудачу, предпринял ещё несколько попыток, потратил месяц на походы по новым кастингам и поиск призвания, чтобы, спустя определённый промежуток времени, окончательно смириться с тем, что кинематограф — не его стезя.  
Новая дорога привела его в личные помощники Эведита.  
Створки лифта разъехались в стороны, пропуская Эведита в знакомый и изученный, как свои пять пальцев, коридор.  
Остановившись перед дверью, Эведит нащупал в кармане шорт ключ-карту и вскоре скрылся в номере, желая, как можно скорее, оказаться под душем. Смыть с себя соль и усталость уходящего дня, чтобы, поработав над своей внешностью, спуститься вниз посвежевшим и, вновь радушно улыбаясь, ответить на заготовленные вопросы. Независимо от того, насколько каверзными они окажутся, нужно постараться сохранить лицо и не выйти за рамки привычного образа.  
Телефон запищал, оповещая о приёме нового сообщения.  
Эведит и без того знал, что там может быть написано, но притормозил и потратил несколько секунд на чтение.  
Набрав ответ, бросил телефон на кровать и направился в ванную комнату.  
Спустя полчаса, он, как и было обговорено заранее, спустился на первый этаж. Пэмбертон скрашивал журналистке из очередного глянцевого журнала время ожидания своим присутствием. Они довольно мило общались, и Эведит поймал себя на мысли, что его появление может быть лишним, им и без него хорошо, но, тем не менее, переступил порог.  
Знакомая веранда.  
Плетёные кресла. Не те, что стояли прежде, обновлённая и улучшенная, так сказать, версия. Дизайнеры основательно потрудились над интерьерами, изменив их практически до неузнаваемости. Та же веранда, но как будто и не она вовсе.  
Цветы, украшающие столики.  
Эведит протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по гладким лепесткам.  
Вспомнил взгляд, безразлично проскользнувший по его лицу. Ледяное синее пламя, как бы странно это не прозвучало. Осколки кофейной чашечки, шорох газетных страниц, лента новостей на экране планшета.  
Трёхцветный коктейль, украшенный зонтиком, в высоком бокале. Платье из эластичной ткани, разлитое шампанское и голос, наполненный презрением, скрытой угрозой и ненавистью.  
Желание Гилмора Ван Хайдена исполнилось.  
Больше им не доводилось пересекаться здесь. И не только здесь.  
От осознания этого Эведит испытывал одновременно и облегчение, и... разочарование.  
— Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать, — произнёс Эведит, подходя к столику и опускаясь в одно из пустующих кресел.  
— Получить ваше согласие на интервью — уже прекрасный подарок, — улыбнулась журналистка. — К тому же, мистер Фол не позволил мне скучать, и мы отлично провели время за увлекательной беседой.  
— Вы меня смущаете, мисс Милман, — хмыкнул Пэмбертон.  
Она засмеялась.  
— Впервые слышу подобные слова от мужчины, но не скажу, что мне неприятно. Люблю нестандартные случаи.  
— Раз уж Эведит спустился, пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине. Не буду мешать, — Пэм отодвинул кресло, выпрямился в полный рост, но вскоре склонился и поцеловал руку девушки, не упустив возможности провести большим пальцем по хрупкому запястью, после чего удалился.  
Эведит и его визави остались наедине.  
— В первую очередь, я бы снова хотела поблагодарить вас...  
— Простите?  
— Да?  
— Не могли бы вы назвать ваше имя? Беседа всегда складывается приятнее, когда знаешь имя своего собеседника.  
Официант поставил на столик чашку кофе и тут же удалился, не задерживаясь надолго.  
— Айлин, — ответила журналистка.  
— Вот. Так намного лучше, — улыбнулся Эведит.  
Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. В городе было столько самых разнообразных мест, буквально на каждый вкус и кошелёк. В любом из них можно было провести интервью, но Пэмбертон потащил Эведита именно сюда, уделив большее внимание собственному мнению и не желая считаться с чужим.  
Для него это место было новым. Чистый лист, с которым нет никаких ассоциаций.  
Эведита здесь преследовал полный набор призраков прошлого, от которых он не мог избавиться, несмотря на то, что неоднократно успел повторить про себя волшебные слова о необходимости спокойствия. Прошлое растворилось, ушло. Он другой, жизнь другая.  
Никто не пошатнёт его душевное равновесие.  
Никто...  
Он непроизвольно вздрогнул и повернул голову. В оконном стекле отражалось прошлое, от которого Эведит старательно убегал. Невидимая ладонь взяла за горло, сжала, вложив в прикосновение максимум силы. Лёгким жестом лишила доступа воздуха.  
Прошло несколько невыносимо долгих минут, прежде чем он отвернулся и постарался успокоиться, но пальцы подрагивали, а в памяти вновь пробудился голос, доверительно шепчущий о желании убить, стереть с лица земли, избавиться от проблемы раз и навсегда. Слишком откровенно, слишком продуманно, чтобы это можно было воспринять в качестве безобидной шутки и посмеяться.  
Гилмор Ван Хайден — его персональный ад на земле.  
Именно его машину Эведит видел в отражении. И если вначале ещё сомневался, что просто та же марка или модель похожая, то теперь испарились последние сомнения, приказав долго жить.  
Это был Гилмор собственной персоной. Сегодня вечером без сопровождения, а это означало, что он не собирается проводить в отеле ночь. Заглянет сюда исключительно на ужин. Возможно, у него деловая встреча. Может быть, снова визит вежливости к любимой матери. Лучше бы верным оказался последний вариант, тогда есть шанс, что удастся избежать столкновения лицом к лицу.  
— Мистер Риггз? — осторожно позвала Айлин.  
— Прошу прощения. Я немного задумался. Не возражаете, если я закурю?  
Они и без того сидели в зоне для курящих, но Эведит решил уточнить.  
— Нет. Конечно, нет.  
— Спасибо, — он кивнул благодарно и вытащил из пачки одну сигарету.  
Щёлкнула зажигалка.  
Эведит мог скурить всю пачку, но всё равно бы не избавился от мелко, трусливо дрожащего напряжения внутри. Однако руки всё равно потянулись к своеобразному табачному успокоительному.  
Чёрт бы побрал этих Ван Хайденов, неровно дышащих к «Тёмным небесам» и приезжающих сюда чаще, чем к себе домой.  
Чёрт бы побрал Пэмбертона, решившего, что «Тёмные небеса» — идеальное место для проведения интервью.  
— Могу ли я уточнить кое-что? — спросил, немного успокоившись.  
— Да, разумеется.  
— Как долго продлится интервью?  
— Подобными вопросами вы ставите меня в тупик, мистер Риггз, — заметила девушка немного кокетливым тоном. — Я не определяла временные рамки, потому не могу однозначно ответить. Но если вы торопитесь, то мы можем провести интервью в телеграфном стиле. Это недолго.  
Эведит постоянно смотрел в сторону дверей, боясь наткнуться взглядом на определённую личность. Не находил его там, но продолжал чувствовать себя так, словно ему с размаха вогнали нож между рёбер, и он истекает кровью, зная, что с минуты на минуту покинет этот мир.  
— Давайте, — произнёс Эведит решительно. — Я действительно тороплюсь. Планы изменились, но мой помощник, к сожалению, не учёл этот факт и не стал переносить интервью.  
Он затушил сигарету и внимательно посмотрел на Айлин, давая понять, что готов отвечать. Она может задавать интересующие вопросы.  
— Как вы относитесь к оральному сексу?  
— Что, простите?  
— Как вы относитесь к оральному сексу? — повторила Айлин, и глазом не моргнув.  
— У вас все вопросы такие? — уточнил Эведит.  
— Практически.  
— А издание, видимо, такое же дешёвое и грязное, как анкета?  
— Мистер Риггз, послушайте...  
— Я понимаю, что желание прессы влезть в чужую постель всегда было велико, но... — Эведит потёр переносицу. — Разве вы не знаете, что я не отвечаю на вопросы подобного типа?  
— Однако ваш помощник сказал во время подготовки к интервью, что тема не имеет значения.  
— Да?  
— Думаю, вы сами понимаете, что моё интервью приурочено к грядущей премьере эротического триллера, в котором вы исполнили главную роль. Не так давно состоялся предпремьерный показ для журналистов, и мы знаем, что в этом фильме довольно много эротических сцен, — уверенно произнесла Айлин и тут же сама себя поправила, уточняя, почему вопросы получились настолько провокационными. — Откровенных эротических сцен, в которых задействованы и вы, и ваша партнёрша. Именно поэтому основное внимание в нашем интервью отведено под обсуждение таких же откровенных тем. Без цензуры, без ложной скромности и ненужной морали. Если я напишу о чём-то другом, это не впишется в формат грядущего номера. Наше издание совсем не грязное. Можете сами пролистать подшивку из нескольких номеров и убедиться в этом, хотя я не уверена, что вам интересны темы, поднимаемые на его страницах. Просто тема грядущего номера — эротика во всех проявлениях искусства, потому и материалы должны быть такими. Тематическими.  
— Ясно, — коротко отозвался Эведит.  
— Так как вы относитесь...  
— Никак.  
— То есть?  
— Я никак к нему не отношусь. В эротических сценах, а тем более откровенных эротических сценах задействован не я, а мой дублёр, — хмыкнул Эведит. — Потому лучше поговорить об этом с ним, но я не уверен, что вас удовлетворит интервью с дублёром.  
— Но...  
— Послушайте, Айлин, ситуация довольно нелепая. Похоже, что мы все здесь неправильно друг друга поняли, отсюда столько неприятных последствий, но я могу попытаться исправить ситуацию. Сходу я ничего вразумительного не придумаю, и продолжение общения приведёт к тому, что материал ваш получится провальным. Но если вы оставите мне список вопросов, я смогу скинуть готовый материал вам на электронную почту через пару дней. Если вам подходит такой вариант, то всё замечательно, а если нет, то нам лучше отложить интервью до тех пор, пока меня не перестанет напрягать перспектива — отвечать на столь откровенные вопросы. Что скажете? Электронная почта или встреча в другое время?  
Айлин достала из сумочки папку с распечатками и протянула её Эведиту.  
— Там есть моя визитная карточка. На ней телефоны и адрес электронной почты, — произнесла негромко.  
Судя по всему, нервозность Эведита передалась ей. Теперь они оба чувствовали себя неуютно, находясь на одной территории.  
— Благодарю, — сухо отозвался Эведит. — Я не бросаю слов на ветер, так что через пару дней вы обязательно получите готовый материал. Не обещаю, что он станет бомбой и по откровенности переплюнет тот триллер, что был перенесён на большие экраны, но... Это гораздо лучше, чем всё то, что я могу озвучить сейчас.  
— Спасибо, мистер Риггз.  
— Пока не за что.  
— Вы пытаетесь спасти положение, несмотря на то, что наша беседа пошла совсем не так, как мне бы того хотелось.  
— Лучше самому проконтролировать ситуацию, чем пустить её на самотёк, а потом прочитать о себе на страницах издания какую-нибудь надуманную чушь, не имеющую сходства с реальностью, — резко ответил Эведит и не сдержал ухмылки, поняв, что попал в точку.  
Не предложи он самостоятельно написать ответы, Айлин от начала до конца придумала бы текст, его и отдала бы в печать.  
— На этом спешу откланяться. До свидания, Айлин.  
— И вам, мистер Риггз.  
Когда он покинул ресторан, Айлин всё ещё сидела за столиком, бездумно передвигая по блюдцу чашку с недопитым чаем.  
Эведит зашёл в лифт, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и принялся внимательно изучать список вопросов. Сидя за столиком, он лишь пробежался взглядом по списку, выхватив отдельные строчки, теперь сосредоточился на каждой. Вопросы действительно оказались из серии «хуже не придумать». Бесконечное обсуждение темы секса во всех его проявлениях, завуалированные попытки узнать предпочтения героя интервью, его особые фетиши и так называемые кинки. Прямо-таки не беседа, а попытка подать аудитории издания информацию о том, какими методами можно приручить кумира, устроив ему пару потрясающих ночей.  
Правда, для начала следовало каким-то чудом попасть к нему в постель. А вот это как раз было задачей повышенной сложности.  
Лифт тащился вверх в черепашьем темпе. За время подъёма Эведит успел несколько раз пожалеть, что проигнорировал лестницы.  
Впрочем, в этом можно было усмотреть положительные стороны. Например, появление времени на раздумья.  
Не пороть горячку, а тщательно проанализировать, взвесить все «за» и «против». Не совершать тех глупостей, что отчаянно боролись за выход на первое место.  
Увидев на пороге своего номера Эведита, Пэм приоткрыл от удивления рот, но быстро совладал с эмоциями.  
— Уже отстрелялся? — спросил заботливо.  
— Ты знал, о чём она будет спрашивать?  
— А что...  
— Знал или нет?  
— Послушай...  
— Значит, Айлин не солгала. Она прислала тебе примерный список вопросов, а ты одобрил. Заверил, что это не проблема, и я обязательно буду рассказывать каждому встречному столбу о том, как отношусь к оральному сексу, различным игрушкам и какие у меня эротические фантазии. Нет, ты действительно думаешь, что это допустимо?  
— Да нет же! Послушай, Эведит...  
— Давай. Рассказывай. Послушаю с удовольствием, при условии, что будешь говорить, а не блеять.  
Усмешка получилась злой.  
— Она просто сказала, что тема планируется не совсем обычной. Ни слова об игрушках и фантазиях. Неужели там, правда...  
— Смотри сам, — Эведит протянул Пэму папку с распечатками. — Похоже на выдумку? Или признаем, что я не преувеличиваю?  
— Эв, я действительно не подозревал.  
— Ты и не должен подозревать. Ты должен знать наверняка, что и как. Твоя должность называется «личный помощник», а не «личная гадалка на кофейной гуще». А потому, если возникают форс-мажорные обстоятельства, ты обязан разрешать их на ранней стадии, не допуская катастроф. Сегодняшний разговор был одной из них.  
— Успокойся. Я...  
— Я спокоен, как скала.  
— Скорее, как вулкан перед извержением.  
— Я спокоен, — повторил Эведит, забирая — скорее, выхватывая — папку из рук Пэмбертона.  
Прикасаться к ней было противно, словно каждое касание пачкало пальцы отборнейшей грязью. Самой омерзительной, какую только можно представить.  
— Тогда, может, сейчас выдохнешь, переоденешься, мы спустимся вниз и сыграем ещё одну партию? Ты сконцентрируешься на игре, перестанешь зацикливаться на неудачной беседе, и всё как рукой снимет. Как ты смотришь на...  
— Никаких игр не будет. Я уезжаю. Здесь мне делать нечего. У меня есть дом, и я предпочитаю ночевать там. Идея с интервью в «Тёмных небесах» мне не нравилась. Мои ожидания оправдались. К сожалению.  
— Я старался ради тебя.  
— Неужели?  
— Хочешь сказать, тебе неприятно оказаться здесь в качестве почётного гостя, а не прислуги? Теперь ты можешь сам раздавать указания и нежиться на тех кроватях, где...  
— Они примечательны только тем, что в них перетрахали десяток-другой шлюх. Это единственная их ценность. Сомнительная, стоит заметить.  
— Путаешь с придорожными мотелями? Как вообще можно ставить их на одну ступень?  
— Нет. Не путаю. Говорю, как есть. Этот отель отличается от придорожных мотелей лишь ценой и рангом блядей. Там — дешёвые, здесь — дорогие. Мне противно и от первого варианта, и от второго. И это тебе тоже известно, потому что прежде я неоднократно делился соображениями.  
— Да, делился, но...  
— Кто бы меня слушал, верно?  
— Не начинай.  
— Не начну. Просто хочу, чтобы ты признал: делал всё это не ради меня, а ради себя, — произнёс Эведит, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. — Потому что тебе здесь нравится. Ты любишь проводить время в пафосном местечке, где вечно собирается элита, вот ты и не стал принимать в расчёт мои пожелания.  
Пэмбертон ничего не сказал.  
И это молчание стало лучшим ответом.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — произнёс Пэм только тогда, когда Эведит дошёл до двери своего номера.  
Эведит притормозил, обернулся. Посмотрел на Пэмбертона, хмыкнул и благополучно промолчал. Не посчитал нужным — продолжать споры. Глаза говорили больше слов. Эмоции, плескавшиеся на дне зрачков, были откровеннее притворных слов сожаления.  
Задерживаться здесь было бессмысленно. Собрав вещи, Эведит спустился вниз и вскоре уже шагал к стоянке, надеясь, что судьба окажется благосклонной, и там, рядом с ровными рядами автомобилей, он не столкнётся с тем, кого хотел видеть меньше всего на свете.  
Оказавшись на месте, он вдруг почувствовал себя до отчаяния беспомощным. Как будто стоял здесь обнажённым и беззащитным.  
Ключи от машины никак не желали находиться, хотя, он точно помнил, что положил их в карман. Когда же нашлись, Эведит вновь ощутил слабость во всём теле и головную боль, разрывающую виски. Некто с завидным упорством пытался забраться ему в голову, и не было сомнений, кто именно это делает. Очевидно, не только Эведит заметил старого знакомого, но и Гилмор увидел его через стекло. Не стал разыгрывать радость от встречи, но и просто так отпустить, никак о себе не напомнив, не смог.  
Взгляд. Препарирующий. Вспарывающий кожу.  
Веки на миг опустились.  
Эведит видел себя чужими глазами. Видел и обстановку, окружающую Гилмора. Знакомые занавески. Знакомая кровать. Знакомая речь на заднем плане — отголоски слов. Снежная королева — Вэрди Ван Хайден.  
Визит к матери, значит.  
Она продолжает приезжать сюда, а Гилмор по-прежнему трогательно заботится о матушке.  
«Отгребись от моих мозгов», — мысленно огрызнулся Эведит, не будучи до конца уверенным, что тот намеренно копается в его голове.  
Любопытство одержало победу.  
Желая проверить правильность или ошибочность выдвинутой теории, Эведит обернулся, нашёл взглядом нужное окно, окончательно убеждаясь, что за ним оттуда следили. О том, что у подоконника недавно кто-то стоял, можно было догадаться по покачивающейся занавеске.

 

Машина стремительно летела вперёд.  
Скорость почти вдвое превышала допустимый предел, установленный для движения по этим улицам, но Эведит не думал останавливаться. Напротив. До упора вжимал педаль газа в пол, бросая равнодушные взгляды на стрелку спидометра, стремящуюся к максимуму. Город как будто вымер, неоднократное нарушение правил не привлекло внимание служителей закона, ни одна машина не вылетела навстречу, вообще ничего и никого не осталось — только поразительный вакуум вокруг. Вакуум, в который с отвратительной настойчивостью просачивались обрывки воспоминаний этого вечера.  
Обмен взглядами, как альтернатива приветствию на словах.  
Неизменное одиночество одного.  
Аксессуар в виде новой пассии, повисшей на руке у второго.  
Эведит не подходил ближе, чтобы в деталях рассмотреть очередное сопровождение Гилмора, он и без того знал, что компанию младшему Ван Хайдену составляет фейри. Сегодня, правда, наблюдалось одно существенное отличие.  
Новый фейри оказался парнем. Но зато внешне он копировал типаж прошлого эскорта. Те же светлые до хрустальной прозрачности глаза, те же светлые волосы. Их оттенок варьировался от светло-русого до пепельного блонда, но с темноволосыми фейри Гилмор не имел дел, словно у него был пунктик на внешности.  
Не будучи джентльменом, он отдавал предпочтение блондинкам.  
Эведит, заметив, как пара входит в зал, напрягся. Он хотел бы не придать значения появлению новых лиц, проигнорировать их и не заметить, но привычное до тошноты и рвоты ощущение опасности напомнило о себе. Эведит уже сейчас знал, что его не обойдут вниманием и обязательно возжелают перекинуться парой слов, большая часть которых снова будет состоять из попыток зацепить, унизить и окончательно сравнять чувство собственного достоинства с землёй.  
Эведит осознавал, что у Гилмора, несомненно, есть какая-то причина для ненависти, но... Окажись он на месте Ван Хайдена, вёл бы себя иначе и по возможности игнорировал того, кто одним фактом своего существования пробуждает первобытную ярость. Осознавал. Но не считал это нормальным. Эведит отказывался понимать, почему Гилмор видит в нём источник проблем — согласно прежним данным Истинные не причиняли вреда своим парам и не подвергали их смертельным опасностям. Ну, или история об этом благополучно умалчивала.  
Вампир и фейри — самый омерзительный расклад, какой только можно представить, если ты — вампир, ненавидящий фейри, или фейри, питающий аналогичные чувства к вампирам.  
Какая ирония, право слово.  
Не случись переезд, не состоялась бы и встреча. Эведит знал, что ноги бы его в Бладэнфорсе не было, если бы не заветный юридический факультет в университете, считавшемся лучшим во всей стране по ряду показателей.  
Эведит хотел быть с лучшими.  
Наплевав на успехи в кинобизнесе, считая их глупостью, не заслуживающей внимания, он продолжал нежно лелеять мечту о построении юридической карьеры.  
Здесь Эведита только это и удерживало.  
Кино было для него временным развлечением и способом получения лёгких денег, в то время как жизнь преуспевающего адвоката по-прежнему возглавляла список мечтаний.  
Сам того не желая, Эведит исполнял мечты Пэма, а свои в сотый раз задвигал на задний план, и это делало его несчастным.  
Пэмбертон не верил и смеялся, когда Эведит говорил, что хочет порвать с миром кино.  
— Как можно мечтать о чём-то другом, когда у тебя есть это?  
— Можно, — вздыхал Эведит, прислонялся спиной к стене и снова давил в блюдце с отколотым краем сигаретные окурки.  
Несмотря на изменение финансового положения и возможность перебраться в апартаменты, более подходящие известной личности, Эведит продолжал обитать в квартире Алисон.  
Это была его личная прихоть — напоминание о том, кем он был прежде и кем снова может стать в любой момент, если вдруг фильмы начнут проваливаться в прокате, а у режиссёров на него замылится глаз, и они перестанут видеть привлекательное в данном типаже внешности.  
Пэмбертон вынужденно соглашался, что такая терапия, применяемая в целях борьбы с развитием звёздной болезни, прекрасно работает, но Эведит неоднократно отмечал, что друг — или уже нет? — отчаянно жаждет свалить в роскошные условия и вести жизнь, максимально похожую на жизнь знаменитости.  
Не носить серые толстовки, не курить на балконах, глядя на звёзды и рассуждая о судебных практиках и экспертизах, не варить самостоятельно кофе, не заниматься уборкой помещений.  
Нет. Этим может заниматься кто угодно, но не он. Пэмбертон Фол — фейри высшей пробы, бриллиант чистой воды. Ему положено жить на широкую ногу постоянно, а не только в моменты вхождения приятеля в образ.  
Пропасть между ними росла. Росла так стремительно, что вспоминать о «дружбе навеки», в которой они клялись друг другу ещё в младшей школе, было наивно и по-настоящему глупо.  
Эведит хотел верить, что Пэм остался прежним, но видел, что это совсем не так.  
Увы. Дружба отживала своё и металась в агонии.  
А то, что один по чистой случайности перехватил мечту другого, привело их на самый край обрыва и разделило окончательно.  
Отпусти его, ты от этого только выиграешь, шептало подсознание, но Эведит не желал прислушиваться к советам.  
Тот случай, когда ему действительно хотелось закрыть уши ладонями и сказать «бла-бла-бла, я тебя не слышу».  
Эведит до последнего не отпускал, он сильнее сжимал руку Пэма и пытался убедить себя, будто всё хорошо, а дальше будет только лучше. Проблема состояла в том, что он, на самом деле, всё видел и слышал. Всё понимал. В свете недавних событий уже и догадываться не приходилось. Пэмбертон перестал маскировать свои мотивы и прикрываться историей о вечной дружбе, что всем на зависть продолжается много лет. С первого класса вместе. С первого класса лучшие друзья, почти братья, хоть и не по крови.  
Сентиментальная чушь. Пэмбертона рядом с Эведитом держали лишь меркантильные интересы. За деньги он мог бы и душу на продажу выставить без раздумий, а тут само плыло в руки.  
Неудачное интервью стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу и заставившей её содержимое разлиться некрасивой маслянистой лужей. От неё пощипывало кончики пальцев, а оттереть черноту можно было только радикальным способом — содрав её вместе с кожей.  
Маска доброжелательности держалась на лице долго. Лишь теперь пошла трещинами и осыпалась в момент, обнажив тёмную сторону милашки Пэма.  
Эведиту пришлось признать, что он не удивлён таким поворотом. Нисколько.  
За последнее время они с Пэмом успели неоднократно схлестнуться в словесных баталиях, припомнили друг другу все грехи. Поругавшись накануне премьеры, расползлись по разным углам, впервые нарушив давние традиции и не помирившись через пару часов, — а то и минут — после скандала.  
Эведит хлопнул дверью и скрылся в спальне. Подходить первым надоело, тем более что оступался и совершал бесконечные ошибки не только он, но и звёздный мальчик Пэмбертон, не желающий признавать: жизнь — не фабрика по исполнению желаний. Никто не обязан бросаться и выполнять его прихоти по щелчку пальцев. Вообще никто. И если родители когда-то вбили ему в голову мысль о рождении под счастливой звездой, о будущем, вызывающем зависть у окружающих, и всё такое прочее, то это не проблема Эведита. Это проблемы членов семьи Фол, не сумевших привить ребёнку трезвый взгляд на жизнь. Нацепивших ему на нос розовые очки и не позволивших снять их. За восхвалениями и бесконечными превозношениями они забыли просветить любимого сыночка о том, что мужчине этот аксессуар не к лицу.  
Утром извинений не последовало. В квартире царила гулкая пустота, на столе лежала записка, придавленная кружкой с недопитым чаем. Судя по тому, насколько почернел напиток, заваривали его не с утра. Пэмбертон уехал ещё ночью, Эведит, провалившись в глубокий сон, не услышал, как открывается и закрывается дверь. Неудивительно. Перед сном он принял таблетку успокоительного, оно же и стало причиной глубокого сна.  
Суть объявления сводилась к тому, что Пэмбертон на время удаляется. Ему нужно привести мысли в порядок, подумать, как быть и жить дальше. Когда у него получится разложить всё по полочкам, он вернётся обратно, и они с Эведитом поговорят, как в старые добрые времена.  
Пэмбертон оставался верен себе и своим принципам. Перечислил, что собирается делать, прощения не попросил. Он ждал извинений от Эведита, в этом не возникало ни малейших сомнений.  
Эведит перечитал записку несколько раз, смял её и швырнул в мусорное ведро, представляя, что это летит не комок бумаги, а их с Пэмбертоном дружба, отгоревшая своё и ставшая обузой. Им следовало разорвать отношения, тяготившие обоих. Очередное перемирие было бы таким же жалким и кратковременным, как все их перемирия, приходившиеся на прошедший год.  
— Ты украл мою мечту. Ты украл мою жизнь, — выплюнул ему в лицо Пэмбертон. — Превратил в свою собачонку, заставив прислуживать и копаться в бесконечных письмах поклонников, сценариях и распорядке твоего дня. Эведит то, Эведит это... И после этого хочешь, чтобы я хорошо к тебе относился? Да единственное, о чём я мечтаю — это перерезать тебе глотку. Я ненавижу тебя с тех самых пор, как режиссёры начали носиться вокруг, наперебой предлагая роли, а меня снова сбросили в пропасть. На этом месте должен быть я, а не ты. Меня всегда любили, мне пророчили звёздное будущее, а на экране блистаешь ты. Понимаешь, каково это? И если ты сейчас собирался снова притворно меня утешать, то подавись своим утешением, оно мне не нужно.  
Эти слова были, пожалуй, самым правдивым из всего, что Пэм сказал ему после переезда в Бладэнфорс. Злость развязала Пэмбертону язык, заставив сказать всё, что давно хотелось, но оставалось лишь в мыслях. Его откровенность зашкаливала, а в глазах горел такой огонь ярости, что появись у Пэма способность сжигать взглядом, от Эведита бы осталась лишь горстка пепла, осевшая на пол.  
Неделя, прошедшая с момента отъезда Пэмбертона, не принесла ровным счётом ничего. Ни облегчения, ни новостей. Телефон молчал, а все попытки дозвониться до пропажи оборачивались крахом. То ли Пэм выключил телефон, то ли сменил сим-карту, а потому неизменно оставался вне зоны действия сети.  
Грёбаный манипулятор умел вить верёвки из окружающих и виртуозно играть на обнажённых нервах.  
Неудивительно, что перед премьерой, назначенной на этот вечер, Эведит чувствовал себя взбудораженным, разбитым на части и хаотично склеенным вновь. Он не хотел приезжать, но такое поведение со стороны выглядело странно, провоцируя недоумение у команды, работавшей над созданием экранизации. Эведит не должен был подводить их. Пришлось пересилить себя и отправляться на светский раут, чтобы по закону подлости встретиться здесь с не менее, а то и более мощным, чем Пэм, источником нервозности и раздражительности. Логично было позаботиться о своём непробиваемом железобетонном спокойствии и предварительно закинуться успокоительными, но, зная, как на его организм действуют самые безобидные из них, Эведит не рисковал.  
Приходилось стискивать зубы и тренировать выносливость. Благо, что Гилмор пока не проявлял к нему интереса, сосредоточившись на общении с другими гостями вечера. Младший Ван Хайден, без преувеличения, был просто нарасхват.  
Эведит наблюдал не только за Гилмором, но и за его спутником. Молодой фейри вёл себя довольно сдержанно — на фоне вульгарной девицы из отеля, однозначно, выигрывал. Может, просто боялся показаться недалёким на фоне сопровождающего, потому активно постигал науку, прозванную этикетом, тянулся к Гилмору, желая достигнуть однажды верхней планки. Может, происходил из интеллигентной семьи, а потому отличался завидными манерами. Выходы в свет не были для него в новинку. Он знал, как нужно себя подавать, чтобы выглядеть в глазах окружающих образцом воспитанности.  
Он был милым. Но Эведита он раздражал.  
Дальше так продолжаться не могло. Поймав на себе ещё несколько оценивающих взглядов, принадлежащих каким-то незнакомым существам, Эведит поспешил выбраться из душного зала и отправиться туда, где можно было остаться наедине с собой.  
Мысли о состоявшейся премьере нервировали. Особенно ярко нервозность проявлялась, когда Эведит думал об эпизодах, которые упоминала в беседе Айлин. Они действительно имели место в киноленте и отличались повышенной реалистичностью. Только из-за них появилось неприятное послевкусие, хотя до сегодняшнего дня Эведит не сожалел о принятом решении.  
Перед тем как дать согласие на съёмки, он несколько раз обдумал и тщательно всё взвесил. Мог отказаться, в принципе. Его не держали под дулом пистолета и не грозились переломать все пальцы, если он не поставит подпись на контракте. Всё было сделано по собственному желанию.  
Раз он не раскаивался в содеянном прежде, то теперь и вовсе лицемерием было заговаривать о моральных аспектах и недопустимости выпуска в прокат подобных кинолент. Это были его личные тараканы, тем более что, несмотря на некие душевные метания, Эведит признавал: сняли картину красиво и очень качественно.  
И он сам, и его партнёрша по фильму выглядели на экране шикарно, эротики было много, но она идеально сплеталась с основным сюжетом. Сцены, оправдывавшие упоминание триллера в жанрах, получились весьма достоверными. Эведит, сидя в зале, ощущал общее напряжение, и ему это нравилось.  
Не хотелось признавать, но он немного гордился проделанной работой и наслаждался своим экранным образом. В какой-то мере, роль частного детектива, исполненная им, стала прорывом на пути к избавлению от призрака Айвена Кроу. Дебютная роль Эведита запомнилась зрителям, стала его вторым именем. Теперь он старался избавиться от этого амплуа, потому, не тратя время на раздумья, отказывался от схожих ролей, даже если ему предлагали достойные суммы.  
Айвен был собирательным образом — средоточием идеальных черт, что привлекают внимание большинства. При этом сахарным и слишком приторным его бы никто не назвал. Сценаристы, создавшие персонажа, знали, каким должен быть баланс между тёмными и светлыми сторонами, чтобы герой выглядел живым, а не сошедшим со страниц сказки о благородных принцах.  
Айвен нравился преимущественно подросткам.  
Новая работа имела возрастное ограничение «18+», и основную аудиторию её составляли личности зрелые, не падкие на яркие картинки и таких же персонажей.  
Детектив Нолан был полной противоположностью Айвену. Полный набор странностей в голове. Социофоб, социопат, любитель приложиться к бутылке, временами не брезгующий и химией разной степени опасности. По характеру — мудло полнейшее, с которым лишний раз заговаривать не хочется. Роль не слишком привлекательного персонажа, но Эведит ухватился за неё обеими руками, отклонив все остальные предложения и сказав, что они рядом не стояли с этим сценарием. Ему нравился контраст, возникающий при сравнении ролей. Если он справится с задачей и «оживит» Нолана, то это будет прекрасным достижением. Ну или поставит на карьере крест, испортив впечатление, созданное образом Айвена. Но лучше так, чем вечно оставаться заложником одной роли, преследующей до конца жизни — меняются лишь имена, а суть остаётся единой.  
Для этой роли Эведиту накладывали специальный сложный грим, занимавший не менее двух часов. Искусственное старение и шрам, частично скрытый под волосами — в определённых моментах Эведит не узнавал себя на экране, при этом помнил, что снимался в данных сценах. Персонаж был старше Эведита. К тому же увлечение Нолана различными стимуляторами не могло не отразиться на внешности. Он не должен был быть писаным красавцем. Он должен был производить неоднозначное впечатление, чем-то отталкивать, но одновременно — завораживать.  
Соглашаясь на роль Нолана, Эведит бросал вызов самому себе. И вышел из схватки победителем.  
Он должен был чувствовать себя триумфатором вечера, но как-то не сложилось, оттого он теперь и блуждал по зданию, ища уединения и спокойствия.  
Коридоры встречали его ярким слепящим светом и прохладой кондиционеров, работавших на полную мощность. А ещё — пустотой. Каждый шаг в этой пустоте и тишине звучал преувеличенно громко.  
Эведит проверил телефон.  
Он не питал иллюзий и напрасных надежд, да и Пэма знал не первый год. Рассчитывать не на что. Он оказался прав. Пропущенных звонков не было. Пэмбертон как в воду канул и жил припеваючи, бросая чужие деньги на ветер, будто свои собственные.  
Спорно.  
Свои бы он приберёг. Тратить чужое было проще и приятнее.  
Эведит пообещал, что завтра же займётся поиском пропавшего, и в зависимости от полученных результатов расследования решит, какие меры предпринять в отношении Пэмбертона.  
Не простить было сложно.  
Простить — сложнее.  
Эведит достал сигареты, но закуривать не стал. Покрутил пачку в руках, сунул сигарету в рот, пощёлкал зажигалкой и положил её обратно в карман, так и не подпалив самый кончик.  
Сильвервайлд свёл их с Пэмбертоном около семнадцати лет назад. Шестнадцать и десять месяцев, если быть точным. Дружба была такой, что водой не разлить. Рука об руку и плечом к плечу в любой ситуации.  
Они были отражением друг друга. Они были продолжением друг друга. Они были названными братьями.  
_Друзья навеки._  
 _Ага. Как же._  
Бладэнфорс с лёгкостью разрушил всё. А, может, просто обнажил давние проблемы, успевшие накопиться за время показной дружбы, препарировал безжалостно, без наркоза, но действенно. Заставил в принудительном порядке перестать жить в мире фантазии и трезво оценить ситуацию.  
Эведит прислонился плечом к стене и прикрыл глаза. Бумага на фильтре размокла и порядочно бесила, но он всё равно не мог определиться: будет курить или нет.  
_Умей отпускать с лёгкостью. Кто-нибудь однажды обязательно уходит. Независимо от нашего желания. Однажды жизнь вынуждает нас с кем-то попрощаться, а попытки остановить не приносят радости, они усугубляют ситуацию. Лучше один раз наплакаться от души, но сказать последнее «прощай», чем постоянно подвывать, подобно раненому зверю, и продолжать насиловать себя, прогибаясь под окружающих. Друзья, любимые... У каждого чувства свой срок. Встречаются исключения из правил, но их меньше, чем хотелось бы. Не жалей ни о чём. Отпускай, если этот срок подошёл к концу. Отпускай и не трать время на сожаления._  
Родители неоднократно говорили ему это. Он не вникал в суть сказанного, предпочитая думать: его потери обойдут стороной. Отмахивался, заявляя, что они слишком пессимистично смотрят на жизнь. Зачем заранее готовить себя к потерям? В этот вечер он особенно ясно ощутил, насколько слова подходят к его положению, насколько они правдивы и объёмны — ярчайшая иллюстрация.  
_Не жалей. Отпускай и не трать время..._  
Отчаяние накрывало его, затягивая сознание мутно-серой пеленой, похожей на воду в луже.  
Эведит покрутил в руках зажигалку, отбросил крышку и высек пламя.  
Закурить ему не удалось. Тёплые пальцы коснулись края его губ, цепляя основательно замусоленную сигарету и выхватывая её.  
— Официант, наполни мне бокал, — произнёс Гилмор, смяв табачную палочку и не глядя бросив её в мусорку.  
Примечательно. Не промахнулся. Попал.  
— Попроси ту моль, что пришла с тобой. Она больше похожа на официанта, — процедил Эведит.  
Оценил количество напитка в бокале. Его там было более чем достаточно. Лёгкое шипение, алые искры вспыхивали и гасли.  
«Фейриблют», будь он неладен.  
— О, простите великодушно. Не признал великого актёра. Сожалею, искренне прошу прощения, — кривляясь, произнёс Гилмор.  
Он не был пьян, отлично соображал и отдавал отчёт в своих поступках, оттого становилось в разы омерзительнее.  
— Можешь и дальше не признавать. Невелика потеря.  
— А этот парень... Он не моль. Довольно выразительный юноша, если не смотреть на него предвзято. Сын знакомых моей матери. Друг семьи или что-то в этом роде.  
— Друг семьи, которого ты тоже потащишь в кровать.  
— Если он захочет, я не стану отказываться от доступного тела и такой же крови. Чистые фейри на дороге не валяются, а делать глоток первым... В некотором смысле почётно и волнительно.  
— Ритуал сродни лишению невинности? — усмехнулся Эведит.  
— Интимнее и в разы острее по ощущениям. Но если смотреть с позиции стороннего наблюдателя, равнодушного к тонкостям, то твоя вариация вполне подойдёт.  
— Очень рад за тебя. И могу сказать сразу: вас ждёт прекрасная ночь — он захочет. Со стороны заметно, как этот друг семьи на тебя пялится. Ещё немного, и глаза на пол выпадут.  
— За полтора года ты так и не научился хорошим манерам.  
— Некогда было. Заучивал сценарии, играл всяких циников и форменных козлов, чтобы избавиться от имиджа милого парня, на которого поклонники пачками вешаются. Вроде даже преуспел, — хмыкнул Эведит.  
— Стоит спонтанно отлучиться из города, и сразу столько перемен вокруг.  
— Ты уезжал?  
— Очевидно. Меня больше года не было в Бладэнфорсе. Но откуда тебе знать, если ты больше не работаешь в «Тёмных небесах», а пересекались мы обычно именно там.  
— Почему вернулся?  
— Дела позвали, и я поддался их зову.  
— Какая жалость. Больше не планируешь отлучаться?  
— Только кратковременные поездки. Год, потраченный впустую, не оправдал ожиданий, потому я принял решение: оставить всё, как есть.  
— И на что же ты потратил целый год?  
— Не имеет значения.  
— Ладно, — безразлично произнёс Эведит.  
— Ладно, — в тон ему ответил Гилмор.  
Не улыбнулся. И не пытался. Взгляд стал холоднее обычного.  
— Беги в зал и охраняй сокровище, а то твоего приятного и во всех отношениях чистенького фейри испортят, — Эведит изобразил кривую усмешку.  
— Завидуешь?  
— Было бы чему.  
— Тому, что он приятный и во всех отношениях чистенький, — передразнил Гилмор.  
— Не такое уж достижение.  
— Для фейри, известных своим умением раздвигать ноги по первому требованию? Почти нонсенс.  
— Вот и радуйся, что тебе достался подобный экземпляр. Один на миллион. Парень на вес золота. Не упусти свой шанс. Забери невинность его крови, сделай его одним из тех, кого так сильно презираешь. Но не забудь предупредить заранее, что твоим истинным фейри быть не может, потому пусть не рассчитывает на счастливый брак и любовь до гроба.  
— Неужели настолько зацепило высказывание? Столько времени прошло, а ты до сих пор вспоминаешь.  
— Нет. В отличие от обитателей Бладэнфорса, жители Сильвервайлда не делают культа из вампиров, не превозносят их и не стремятся в обязательном порядке найти себе подобного покровителя. Там их немного боятся, вспоминая стародавние времена, но чаще презирают.  
— Сильвервайлд?  
— Город, расположенный на севере страны. Ехать оттуда до Бладэнфорса полтора дня. На поезде. Самолётом лететь — часа два-три, наверное. Сильвервайлд небольшой, но очень уютный. У него богатая история и бесчисленное количество легенд, так любимых местными жителями. Самая известная, пожалуй, связана с появлением названия. Говорят, много лет назад там жили необычные фейри, в чьих жилах текла уникальная серебряная кровь. Все они отличались диким нравом — отсюда и вторая часть названия. Больше всего на свете они любили свободу, подчинение кому-либо было для них хуже смерти. Но, конечно, нашлись те, кто жаждал покорить эти земли и этот народ. Как думаешь, кому не сиделось на месте?  
— Вампирам?  
— Разумеется. Это противостояние, длившееся почти сотню лет, вошло в историю, как война красной и серебряной розы. Как ни печально признавать, но фейри проиграли. Когда король был убит, оставшаяся в живых немногочисленная армия была вынуждена сложить оружие и признать поражение. Тело короля предали огню, прах его развеял ветер. А на той земле, куда попали частицы праха, теперь растут ослепительно-белые цветы с тонкой серебристой каймой на лепестках. Они раскрываются всего на один день с первыми лучами солнца. На закате, когда они увядают, лепестки окрашиваются алым оттенком, а потом скручиваются, чернеют и вновь обращаются в пыль. Этот цветок изображён на флаге Сильвервайлда и служит напоминанием о тех несчастьях, что принесли в наши земли вампиры.  
— О войне серебряной и красной розы я слышал неоднократно, но там всё было гораздо проще и настолько приземлёно, что остаётся поражаться размаху фантазии того, кто придумал иной вариант событий. Хотя я не удивлён. Романтизировать всякое дерьмо любят не только фейри. Вампиры недалеко от них ушли, и эта чушь об Истинных парах — прямое тому подтверждение. Легенда, рассказанная тобой, красивая и трогательная, в какой-то степени. Она могла бы стать ещё лучше, если бы не одно упущение, противоречащее логике, — усмехнулся Гилмор.  
— Какое?  
— Фейри с серебряной кровью — выдумка. Нет гемоглобина — нет и крови. Его не заменит ни серебро, ни золото, ни платина.  
— На то она и легенда. — Эведит пожал плечами. — В них всегда найдётся место для частицы волшебства, которое в жизни давно не встретишь. Насчёт цвета крови спорить не стану, поскольку наблюдать уникальное явление мне не доводилось. Зато цветы видел. Мы считали это хорошей приметой — найти хотя бы пару-тройку за лето.  
— Зачем пересказывать легенду? Мог ответить, что это город. И всё.  
— Просто и скучно. Без моей краткой лекции ты бы так и не узнал, почему город носит подобное название, а оно тебя заинтриговало.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Читаю твои мысли, — иронично заметил Эведит.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Если ты действительно это умеешь, скажи, что я сейчас сделаю.  
— Лучше я скажу, чего ты не сделаешь никогда.  
— Вот это интереснее исторических справок. Я почти заинтригован. Приготовиться к откровению? Перечислишь все мои страхи?  
— Всего один.  
— И?  
— Ты будешь перекусывать кем угодно, но только не мной. И виной тому не брезгливость. Ты боишься, что я окажусь твоим Истинным, после чего убеждения рухнут, и тебе придётся принять, как данность: истинный Ван Хайдена-младшего может быть носителем крови фейри.  
— Это завуалированное предложение? — поинтересовался Гилмор.  
— Констатация факта, — ответил Эведит.  
— Даже подумать страшно, откуда у тебя появилась такая мысль.  
— Допустим, моё предположение — глупость. Тогда зачем ты говорил в отеле об этом? Развлекался бы со своей дамой и горя не знал. Сомневаюсь, что ты каждой горничной рассказываешь о готовности заключить брак с орком или представителем прочих, не слишком привлекательных рас. Ради развлечения и в целях ликвидации безграмотности, наверное. И как я сам не додумался до такого простейшего решения?  
— Наглая самоуверенная блядь, — засмеялся Гилмор. — Не знаю, что ты себе вообразил, но придётся спуститься с небес на землю. Ты не можешь быть моим Истинным.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что его уже давно нет в живых.  
Бокал опустел за считанные секунды.  
Гилмор выплеснул вино на Эведита. Не в лицо, а на шею, и со всей силы рванул на себя, схватив за воротник рубашки — оторвалась и стукнулась об пол очередная верхняя пуговица.  
Вино пропитывало ткань, расползаясь по белому материалу бордовыми струйками, словно клыки уже вспороли кожу, и это кровь растекается, оставляя за собой липкие следы, собираемые обжигающе-горячим кончиком языка.  
Голова снова закружилась от привычного ощущения, когда собственные мысли теряются за чужими, смешиваются с ними и причудливо переплетаются — не разобрать, где и чьи. Единое целое, иначе не скажешь.  
Эведит, обычно равнодушный к крови, сейчас не мог спокойно о ней думать. Эведит не был собой. В его сознание проник Гилмор. Это Ван Хайдену хотелось вонзить клыки в шею и пить. Пить до умопомрачения, пока не погаснет внутреннее пламя.  
_Пока не утихнет жажда._  
 ** _Пока эта мразь не умрёт._**  
Эведит считывал эмоции Гилмора, словно смотрел в открытую книгу. Бегущей строкой отражались на чистых листах мысли. Одна за другой.  
Дурманящий запах, никем не тронутая шея, гладкая кожа, лишённая шрамов, которую хочется прокусить или расцарапать, чтобы полнее и ярче ощутить аромат наслаждения.  
Так близко. Так соблазнительно. Глоток чужой жизни.  
Настоящая кровь фейри, а не ягодный суррогат, пусть и приятный, но всё-таки незаслуженно получивший аналогичное название.  
_Кровь Истинного существа._  
 _Кровь во всех смыслах невинного Истинного существа._  
 _Возьми его. Возьми, возьми, возьми... Сделай своим. Сделай это прямо сейчас, пока не поздно, и ты узнаешь, каково на вкус блаженство. Ты получишь то, о чём никогда и мечтать не мог._  
_**Возьми и убей. Выпей его целиком, разорви ему глотку, уничтожь, сожги дотла, развей прах над Бладэнфорсом. Разорви, как лист бумаги. Сломай. Сломай! Не медли, иначе он получит контроль над тобой и нанесёт удар первым. Убей его, или он убьёт тебя.**_  
Желание, сродни одержимости, захлёстывало Гилмора. Одурманивало.  
Ярость не меньшей силы стремилась получить пальму первенства.  
Противоречия. Бескрайний океан противоречий. Сознание Гилмора раскалывалось надвое. У него ломило в висках — спор двух сторон, призывающих к совершению противоположных поступков, был бесконечным,  
Одна часть тянулась к Эведиту и верила в реальность появления едва заметной метки, другая всеми силами протестовала и способствовала пробуждению ненависти, пестовала её, лелеяла и заставляла пламя презрения разгораться всё ярче.  
Гилмор отчаянно хотел попробовать Эведита на вкус.  
Но вместе с тем хотел разорвать на клочки.  
Полное безумие.  
Гилмор помотал головой и отступил на шаг назад, закрывая лицо одной рукой и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
Потрясающая выдержка, потрясающий самоконтроль.  
Он не выпустил клыки. Не позволил себе ни капли. Даже маленькой царапины не оставил, не говоря уже о полноценном укусе.  
_Достаточно одного глотка, и я его убью._  
— Неужели за прошедшие полтора года тебя так никто ни разу и не пил? — спросил хрипло, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
Эведит хотел сказать что-то остроумное, но вместо этого ограничился лаконичным ответом:  
— Нет.  
Гилмор стоял, положив ладонь ему на плечо, вцепившись до боли и побелевших костяшек, смотрел в глаза.  
— Как бы там ни было, я ненавижу всех фейри. Без исключения, — произнёс, спустя несколько минут обмена красноречивыми взглядами. — И тебя тоже ненавижу.  
— Как будто я был волен выбирать, с какой кровью рождаться.  
— Ненавижу, — повторил Гилмор.  
— Знаю, — усмехнулся Эведит, сбрасывая ладонь со своего плеча. — Ненавидишь. Так пойди и отомсти. Отымей друга семьи, испорти ему кровь, сделай ещё одним типичным фейри. Только смотри не переусердствуй. Будь нежнее хотя бы ради приличия, а то друзья твоей матери не обрадуются, получив обратно обескровленного сына, не подающего признаков жизни.  
— Откуда ты...  
— Я читаю твои мысли, — произнёс Эведит и, на этот раз, не солгал.  
Никто не знал, что ему удалось сохранить спокойствие ценой невероятных усилий. Никто не знал, насколько сложной оказалась задача — пройти спокойно по коридору, ощущая пристальный взгляд, направленный в затылок, и не вздрогнуть. Никто не знал, что Эведит пережил, услышав голос, от которого мурашки пробежали по коже.  
Только когда Гилмор исчез из поля зрения, он позволил себе перейти на бег. Выскочил из здания и, не попрощавшись с остальными гостями вечера, убрался отсюда, как можно скорее.  
Но даже сейчас в голове звучал приглушённый голос, озвучивающий страшный секрет, залитый невыносимо-красным цветом.  
_Мой Истинный умер двенадцать лет назад. Я сам убил его. И я не помню, как это произошло. Я ничего не помню, только кровь на руках и тело с разорванной грудной клеткой, лежавшее на полу... Он мёртв, я знаю это._  
**_Но иногда мне кажется, что он жив, и я должен добраться до него, как можно скорее, пока этого не сделали другие._**  
Эведит был уверен, что Гилмор не планировал признаваться ему в этом. Обернувшись, Эведит убедился, что Гилмор и рта не раскрывал. Он стоял и молчал, методично убивая взглядом.  
Причиной осведомлённости стал стихийно проснувшийся навык чтения мыслей, чьё действие распространилось на младшего Ван Хайдена. Именно благодаря этому дару Эведит случайно узнал тайну чужого прошлого.  
Радости ему новое открытие не принесло.

 

Внутренняя дрожь утихала постепенно.  
Отпускало по капле, а не сносило переживания бурным потоком.  
Оказавшись за закрытой дверью, Эведит прижался к ней спиной и крепко зажмурился. Голос, произносивший страшное признание, продолжал звучать в мыслях, но с каждым мгновением становился всё тише и невыразительнее, пока не смолк окончательно.  
Эведит бросил ботинки посреди прихожей, не удосужившись убрать их, снял пиджак, расстегнул рубашку и теперь держал её на вытянутых руках, рассматривая в деталях. Красные пятна на ткани. Вино в качестве замены. Вылить его, чтобы не соблазниться кровью, собрать с дрожащей от прикосновений кожи сладковатые капли, имеющие слабо выраженный привкус спирта, чтобы избежать настоящего укуса. Чтобы прошлое не повторилось. Любой ценой избежать трагедии.  
_Я убил своего Истинного._  
Признание, страшнее которого не придумать, ставящее под сомнение само явление. Полностью перечёркивающее его ценность и важность. Случалось ли такое прежде, с другими? Или это происшествие можно с лёгкостью записывать в категорию уникальных, печально известных эпизодов? Может, таких историй было много? Может, именно поэтому прекратилось финансирование исследований, связанных с Истинными, а то, что активно насаждалось, стало едва ли не запретной темой, которую следовало выпалывать из сознания, подобно сорнякам? Уничтожать на начальной стадии.  
Пик популярности теории идеальных партнёров, дополняющих друг друга на сто процентов, пришёлся на прошлое столетие. Она существовала и прежде, но лишь в виде легенд и преданий, а тогда получила научное обоснование.  
В детстве Эведита это явление весьма и весьма оживленно обсуждали, продвигали и даже внедряли в массы. О нём говорили научные сотрудники, активно проводились исследования, феномен максимальной совместимости изучали, постоянно напоминали о нём с экранов телевизоров и по радио, появлялись статьи в авторитетных изданиях — солидных, толстых, с глянцевыми страницами и морем заумных слов на страницу текста. После массированной атаки на сознание сложно было представить, что однажды о теории истинности будут отзываться с презрением и насмешками.  
Кажется, четырнадцать лет назад учёные собирались провести какое-то масштабное исследование, обещавшее поставить генетику на колени, максимально облегчить поиск Истинных и, таким образом, сделать счастливыми как можно большее количество существ. Найти другие доказательства совместимости, кроме цвета меток, ставить которые решались далеко не все. Родителям предлагалось подать заявку на участие своего ребёнка в эксперименте. И хотя это был риск, попасть в проект хотели многие — стать одним из первых экспериментальных фейри было почётно и престижно. Тем, кого выбрали для участия, завидовали остальные, оставшиеся за бортом. Одним из таких разочарованных и опечаленных отказом был Пэмбертон. Его прокатили уже тогда. Он банально не подошёл по возрасту.  
Для исследований выбирали шестнадцатилетних или семнадцатилетних фейри, чистых душой и телом, находящихся в возрасте, идеально подходившем для любовных переживаний.  
Пэмбертону с Эведитом на момент начала исследований исполнилось десять — какой уж тут поиск идеала.  
Эксперимент начался в срок, и старт его показал положительные результаты.  
А потом всё стремительно утихло. Чем завершился опыт, никто так и не узнал. Воспоминания остались. Они не стёрлись окончательно. Истинными всё ещё грезили многие, родившиеся в конце прошлого столетия и ставшие свидетелями эксперимента, но со временем большинство разочаровывалось. Представители нового поколения теорию идеальной совместимости всё чаще рассматривали с иного ракурса, воспринимали больше в качестве красивой легенды, нежели, как руководство к действию.  
Название этого эксперимента, как назло, напрочь вылетело из головы, а по общему запросу поисковые системы ничего вразумительного отыскать не смогли. Эведит точно помнил, что в названии упоминался то ли близнец, то ли двойник, но это не сильно облегчило поиск.  
Единственная доступная в интернете информация и так была ему известна. Антинаучное сотрясание воздуха, дополнительно украшенное мишурой и яркими блёстками — сказка для романтичных личностей.  
Ничего особенного.  
Легенды всегда должны быть красивыми.  
Кровь в них не застывает густой багряной лужей, подёрнутой плёнкой, а имеет свойство оборачиваться прелестным цветком. Души умерших становятся прекрасными бабочками, стрекозами или белоснежными птицами, уносящимися в небо, чтобы затем получить перерождение и вернуться обратно в новом теле.  
Нет ни одной легенды, в которой бы с упоением смаковалась жестокость, а финал правдиво рассказывал, как тело героя в конце концов истлело в земле, его сожрали черви, и единственное, что осталось на память об усопшем — желтоватые кости, которые рассыплются, если прикоснуться к ним неосторожно.  
Никакой романтики, никаких диковинных растений.  
Эстетика сдохла в корчах.  
Из легенд можно было почерпнуть немало полезных знаний — ни одно предание не возникает на пустом месте. В легендах выдумка тесно переплетена с правдой. Вот только способа отличить одно от другого не существовало, и Эведит не знал, сумеет ли отыскать среди необъятного количества вымышленных фактов столь нужные ему крупицы правды. Результаты научных исследований были выжимкой, избавленной от лишней воды. Они были чистым экстрактом, состоящим из наиболее важных открытий, но доступа к ним обычный пользователь интернета не имел.  
Прошедшая ночь оказалась отмечена бессонницей и поиском интересующей информации в сети. Эведит сидел на диване, подсунув под спину подушку и устроив на коленях ноутбук. Потирал глаза, чтобы не уснуть, курил прямо в комнате и запивал табачный привкус крепким чаем — от кофе, после трёх чашек, его уже воротило. Оторвавшись от созерцания мерцающего экрана, Эведит посмотрел в окно. Отложив ноутбук, подошёл к балконной двери, но выходить не стал.  
Бладэнфорс просыпался.  
По улицам шли редкие прохожие, проезжали ещё более редкие автомобили.  
Поднимались жалюзи на окнах, открывались двери магазинов.  
Мирная, тихая, спокойная жизнь, лишённая тайн и загадок.  
Поразительный контраст с его размышлениями.  
Эведит думал о пугающей картине прошлого Гилмора, которую ему довелось неосознанно, непреднамеренно перехватить.  
Руки, покрытые багровыми разводами, испачканное лицо с застывающими на коже тёмными каплями, затравленное выражение синих глаз. Непонимание, недоумение.  
Как это произошло?  
Как так получилось?  
_Разве я это сделал? Я? Но ведь... Этого не может быть. Нет. Не может. Не может! Кто-нибудь спасите меня. Кто-нибудь помогите мне. Кто-нибудь избавьте меня от этого ада, иначе я сгорю в нём заживо._  
Гилмор на негнущихся ногах поднялся, на ощупь нашёл выключатель, оставляя на нём бордовые разводы, бездумно осмотрелся по сторонам и, спустя несколько бьющих по нервам минут, закричал, наткнувшись взглядом на мертвеца.  
Сетчатку резал слишком яркий, поразительно холодный свет с голубоватыми отблесками, бетонный пол был усыпан битым стеклом и залит кровью. В центре комнаты лежал мёртвый фейри; рядом с ним опустился на колени Гилмор.  
Ладонь касалась бледной ледяной щеки, расписывая кожу неаккуратными красными мазками, а губы подрагивали.  
Он не понимал, что натворил.  
Не помнил, как это произошло.  
В его сознании была только эта картина. Пробуждение и запах крови, пробивающийся в ноздри. Этот запах не разжигал жажду, он лишь заставлял желудок скручиваться в спазме, и Гилмору приходилось с завидной периодичностью подавлять рвотный рефлекс.  
Кровь мёртвого существа.  
Эведит прогонял в памяти эти картинки раз за разом. Круг за кругом. Пытался найти хоть какую-то зацепку, но всё равно ничего не понимал. Да и разве под силу ему было — распутать в два счёта, по щелчку пальцев, адский клубок?  
Мысли об этом сводили Гилмора с ума больше десяти лет, и он до сих пор не отыскал выход из своей персональной камеры пыток, хотя — Эведит не сомневался, — находился в активном поиске. Но память его хранила фрагментарные воспоминания, а не целую картину. Результат, а не всё, что было до.  
Эведит с радостью избавился бы от полученных знаний, но, увы, стирать память самому себе и окружающим он не умел. Потому единственное, что ему оставалось — смириться.  
Собрав на подносе пустые чашки и пепельницу, он отправился на кухню. Голова после бессонной ночи была тяжёлой. Он двигался по инерции, словно на автомате. Четыре одинаковых подхода, одни и те же движения. Выплеснуть содержимое чашки в раковину, прополоскать, вытереть, вернуть на полку.  
Он потянулся за тряпкой, чтобы протереть поднос, но в этот момент в дверь позвонили. Эведит нахмурился. Он не ждал гостей, хотя, на пороге вполне мог оказаться не кто-то незнакомый, а Пэмбертон, завершивший спонтанный вояж и вернувшийся в родные пенаты. Как вариант, потерял в дороге ключи от квартиры, потому теперь и названивал в дверь с поразительной настойчивостью.  
Эведит выключил воду, вытер руки и, швырнув полотенце на стол, направился к двери. О том, что предварительно следовало посмотреть, кто стоит на лестничной площадке, он подумал с опозданием, когда дело уже было сделано, и двери распахнулись настежь.  
— Эведит Риггз? — спросил парнишка с веснушчатым носом.  
Не очень высокий и совсем юный, вчерашний выпускник, а, может, ещё школьник, решивший подзаработать в свободное от учёбы время.  
— Да.  
— Распишитесь за доставку.  
Мальчишка, получив подпись, улыбнулся, пожелал хорошего дня и скрылся в лифте, а Эведит стоял и смотрел на подношение, с которого началось его утро.  
Корзина, до отказа набитая цветами.  
Возможно, кто-то другой, оказавшись на месте Эведита, обрадовался бы подобному подарку-сюрпризу. Но Эведит был собой, а не кем-то другим, и потому подарок произвёл на него своеобразное впечатление.  
Ни единого проблеска счастья. Полное отсутствие восторга.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы корзина исчезла, растворилась, подобно миражу. Без следа. Но она никуда не девалась, продолжая стоять посреди гостиной.  
Крупные бордовые бутоны роз с тёмной каймой, больше походившей на чёрную, по краю лепестка. Любимые цветы вампиров, почти что их отличительный знак.  
И белая с золотистыми буквами карточка, чей краешек маячил посреди тёмно-зелёных листьев, гипнотизируя и провоцируя пробуждение страха.

 

Ресторан, носивший громкое и гордое название «Кровавый закат», был ещё одним пафосным заведением Бладэнфорса, пользующимся повышенным спросом у представителей элиты данного города. Но если в «Тёмных небесах» Эведит постоянно находился по долгу службы, то сюда однозначно не заглядывал. Прежде всего, потому, что основной контингент посетителей составляли вампиры.  
Встречались и фейри, несомненно, но как раз из той породы, которую так ненавидел и презирал Гилмор — охотники за чужими кошельками, активно выставляющие себя на продажу. Желательно не на одну ночь.  
Никаких коротких юбок и вырвиглазного макияжа у девушек, никаких кожаных брюк и сетчатых маек у парней. Они продавали себя, но не были совсем уж дешёвками. Сами себе эти фейри устанавливали высокую цену, некоторые даже гордились, что сумели стать игрушками для постельных кровавых удовольствий. Какое-то время им не приходилось прыгать из одной в кровати в другую, на определённый период они находили себе постоянную «любовь», а покровители давали им красивую жизнь.  
Они не заключали контрактов, но это было подобие делового соглашения. В основе — товарно-денежные отношения; кровь в обмен на материальное благополучие. Ходили слухи, что иногда вампиры обмениваются своими игрушками. Специфический круговорот.  
Признавать правоту Гилмора не хотелось, но всё-таки в его словах было рациональное зерно. Фейри создали себе сомнительную репутацию и ничего не делали, чтобы вернуть былую славу и честное имя.  
Приехав немногим ранее обозначенного в приглашении времени, Эведит уже двадцать минут не мог заставить себя выйти из машины, вместо этого сидел и гипнотизировал взглядом вывеску, надеясь, что отсутствие пунктуальности сыграет ему на руку, и тот, кто назначил сегодняшнюю встречу, уйдёт, не дождавшись. Отправитель не посчитал нужным — назвать своё имя, потому Эведиту предстояло свидание вслепую, что нисколько не воодушевляло, а вот сомнений порождало сотни и тысячи.  
Одно он знал наверняка — на встречу его пригласил не Гилмор. Это ощущалось на подсознательном уровне, а Эведит доверял своей интуиции.  
Полученные цветы не оставляли простора фантазии. Принадлежность дарителя к вампирам была очевидна. Эведиту осознание этого не льстило. Он по-прежнему относился к ним с подозрением, считая их источником многочисленных проблем, а потому хотел бы свести количество контактов с представителями их кланов к минимуму. Основной причиной тому служила, так называемая память крови, о которой неоднократно говорили учителя в школе, на уроках биологии. Для жителей Сильвервайлда вампиры с давних пор стали врагами, и то, что их главенство, в конце концов, было признано, ничего толком не изменило.  
Отличительная особенность потомков носителей гена серебряной крови.  
Так уж сложилось.  
Ладонь сжалась в кулак, ногти вонзились в кожу, причиняя лёгкую боль.  
Иди, шепнуло подсознание.  
И Эведит, сделав ещё несколько глубоких вдохов, сопровождаемых протяжными выдохами, выбрался из машины.  
Швейцар услужливо распахнул перед ним дверь.  
Стоило показаться в холле, как сразу же подскочил управляющий, предлагающий пройти вместе с ним в отдельный кабинет. Эведит рассчитывал на ужин в общем зале. Перспективы провести вечер с незнакомым вампиром тет-а-тет были не слишком радужными. Этот штрих, добавленный к общей картине, наталкивал на определённые подозрения. Тем не менее, назад пути не было.  
Первым делом в глаза бросалось обилие алого цвета в оформлении кабинета. От него кружилась голова. Сладкий запах каких-то ароматических свечей головокружение усиливал. Эведиту он казался не только сладким, но и липким, прилипающим к коже. Он успел пропитаться этим ароматом за считанные доли секунды, и уже сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось вымыться.  
Управляющий в кабинет заходить не стал. Тот, кто там находился, жаждал увидеть Эведита в одиночестве, обслуживающий персонал только мешался под ногами.  
— Прошу прощения за опоздание, — произнёс Эведит, проходя в кабинет.  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но все слова, крутившиеся на кончике языка, испарились. Эведит замер на месте, не имея возможности пошевелиться.  
Страх. Липкий, противный страх, препарирующий и проникающий под кожу, накрыл с головой, парализовал и утянул за собой в тёмную ледяную пучину.  
Туда, откуда ещё никто не возвращался.  
На тонких губах появилась ироничная улыбка. Синие глаза посмотрели с интересом.  
— Когда я заинтересован в ком-то или в чём-то, несколько минут ожидания не имеют значения. Вас я готов был ждать до утра, не жалея о потраченном времени. Не стойте на пороге, мистер Риггз. В ногах правды нет, к тому же, мне куда сильнее импонирует мысль о дружеской беседе, проходящей в непринуждённой атмосфере. Судя по первому впечатлению, вы напряжены и изумлены. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это напряжение продолжало висеть над нами, как Дамоклов меч. Пожалуйста, присядьте и по возможности расслабьтесь. Хотите чего-нибудь выпить?  
— Благодарю за предложение, — слова давались Эведиту с трудом.  
Вырвавшись из хватких когтей оцепенения, он подошёл ближе к столу и сел напротив собеседника. Исполнить его желание о лёгкой, непринуждённой и дружеской беседе было сложнее.  
От слов о расслаблении он напрягался ещё сильнее.  
Немногие поспорили бы с ним, что причины такого поведения нельзя назвать вескими.  
— Так гораздо лучше, — заметил мужчина. — И всё же...  
— Что?  
— Выпьете чего-нибудь?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я не любитель алкоголя.  
— Жаль, здесь весьма достойная винная карта, но настаивать не буду.  
— Не хотелось бы показаться излишне любопытным, но в разы сильнее еды меня занимает вопрос, ради чего вы пригласили меня на встречу.  
— Быть может, мне просто интересно поговорить с умным и разносторонне развитым собеседником?  
— Не думаю, что у вас есть в них недостаток.  
— Недостатка нет, но и разбрасываться новыми кадрами — неблагоразумно. Вы мне нравитесь, мистер Риггз. В этом всё дело. Мне нравится ваша точка зрения на некоторые аспекты жизни, остроумные заявления, некоторые роли. Мне хочется узнать, действительно ли вы такой в жизни, или это всего лишь грамотное продвижение, и реклама, как всегда, приукрасила действительность.  
— Роли? Неужели вы смотрите подобные фильмы?  
— Ничто из развлечений не чуждо членам Совета. Мы вполне можем смотреть на досуге фильмы, играть в теннис или заниматься фехтованием. У каждого свои увлечения, но они не такие уж уникальные. Одни мои знакомые коллекционируют фигурки кошек, другие — пустые винные бутылки, третьи и вовсе препарируют на досуге лягушек. Любовь к кинематографу — не самое странное из увлечений, верно?  
— Полагаю, что да.  
— Вот видите. Потому нет ничего удивительного в моей осведомлённости. Это наша первая встреча, но, думаю, бессмысленно задавать вопрос о том, известно ли вам моё имя. Не так ли?  
— Лиддел Ван Хайден, — произнёс Эведит. — Да, конечно, я знаю, как вас зовут. Вряд ли в Бладэнфорсе, да и за его пределами, найдётся существо, которое этого не знает.  
Эведит протянул руку к бокалу с водой.  
Во рту давно пересохло, язык напоминал кусок пенопласта, каждое слово давалось с трудом, а в мыслях без остановки проносилось одно и то же. Лучше бы отправителем презента оказался Гилмор. В случае с ним хотя бы наполовину было понятно, чего можно ожидать. Вторую половину — прочитать самостоятельно, как только подвернётся удобный случай.  
Лиддел Ван Хайден, на первый взгляд, выглядел доброжелательно, но Эведит знал, что это обманчивое впечатление. Он был овеян аурой жестокости и жёсткости. От него не просто пахло, а разило ими за три километра. Он подавлял, сам того не замечая, а, может, замечая и наслаждаясь произведённым впечатлением.  
Эведит на подсознательном уровне чувствовал в нём врага. На шее мелко подрагивала жилка, в горле стоял ком.  
Лиддел отмечал малейшие перемены, происходившие в настроении Эведита. Потому его губы то и дело изгибались в подобии улыбки. Его это напряжение и этот страх забавляли.  
— Верно. Но вы можете называть меня по имени.  
— Так запросто?  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Может, из-за вашего положения в Совете? — предположил Эведит, выпив почти половину бокала в несколько глотков.  
— Сегодня оно не имеет значения.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Как я и говорил, мне нравится идея дружеской беседы. А для друзей вполне приемлемо обращение по именам.  
— Это странно, — произнёс Эведит, отважившись посмотреть Лидделу в глаза.  
— Не вижу ничего необычного в своём предложении, но, если хотите, считайте это предложение сумасбродством. Я хочу слышать обращение, лишённое официальности, только и всего. Лучше скажите, вам понравились цветы?  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Почему нет? Красота же.  
— Потому что вы лжёте, — заметил Лиддел.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Чтобы уличить кого-то во лжи, достаточно быть внимательным к собеседнику, а не витать в облаках. Вы дали ответ слишком быстро, и это больше походило на желание отделаться отговоркой, чем на искреннее восхищение. Выходит, всё-таки не понравились? Жаль. Они были доставлены прямиком из Редчестера. Это...  
— Город, известный своими цветами, — сказал Эведит. — Точнее, их многообразием, начиная от самых распространённых, заканчивая редчайшими видами, которые в других городах достать практически нереально. И розы «Королева ночи», растущие там, особенно прекрасны. Их цвет более насыщенный, а аромат сильнее и ярче, чем у роз того же сорта, выросших в других городах. Потому ценность их возрастает в разы, а транспортировка проводится с особой осторожностью, чтобы аромат оставался таким же насыщенным, как и в момент, когда розу срезают с куста.  
— Прекрасно, — произнёс Лиддел.  
— Что именно?  
— И ваши познания о цветах, и голос, который поведал мне историю о ценности данного сорта роз. Знаете, как они появились?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Эведит. — Они какие-то особенные? И почему именно «Королева ночи»?  
— Вам действительно интересно?  
— В противном случае, я бы не стал спрашивать.  
— Эведит, вы всегда настолько прямолинейны?  
— Не мне судить. Сложно разглагольствовать о собственных достоинствах и недостатках, — произнёс Эведит. — Но на моём пути встречались те, кто говорил, что мне недостаёт манер. Возможно, к прямолинейности это тоже относится. В обществе ведь принято лицемерить, а мне это не слишком нравится.  
Лиддел понимающе хмыкнул.  
В его глазах мерцали алые блики.  
Единственное, о чём Эведит мог думать, глядя на своего визави — это опасность, подбиравшаяся всё ближе и ближе. Она буквально стояла за спиной и дышала в затылок, готовая в любой момент свернуть Эведиту шею.  
— Вернёмся к нашим розам, — предложил Лиддел; он не нуждался в согласии и одобрении со стороны, это было не столько предложение, сколько стремление поставить перед фактом, гласящем, что теперь они обсуждают цветы, а не что-то другое. — Она действительно особенная по ряду причин. Хотя бы потому, что напрямую связана с историей рода Ван Хайденов. Вампиры всегда любили розы, вот только цветы не всегда отвечали им взаимностью, начиная увядать на глазах, стоило только прикоснуться к лепесткам. Благородные существа, благородные цветы. Казалось бы, они созданы друг для друга. Но розы осыпались прахом в наших руках до тех пор, пока одна прекрасная леди, из числа наших далёких предков не нашла способ приручить эти создания. Девушку звали Квин Ван Хайден, собственно, потому и сорт носит название «Королева ночи».  
— А что за способ? — спросил Эведит.  
— Она поила их своей кровью.  
— Кровожадные цветы? Что-то новенькое, — усмехнулся Эведит. — Сколько должно быть крови, чтобы напоить большое количество растений? Мне сложно представить нечто подобное.  
— Они не кровожадны. Они не становятся зависимыми от крови, а для установления своего рода связи нужно совсем немного, — произнёс Лиддел. — Буквально две-три капли, растворённые в воде. Этого хватит на множество растений. «Королева ночи» — результат своеобразной селекции. Когда-то она была обычной белой розой, а красной стала лишь после того, как попробовала кровь вампира. С тех пор она не увядала от контакта с детьми ночи, и лепестки её не рассыпались в пыль от прикосновения — на них появлялась тёмная кайма, и именно она отличает «Королеву ночи» от множества других сортов красных роз, делая её поистине уникальной.  
— Цветок Ван Хайденов востребован и у представителей других кланов.  
— Неприглядная сторона популярности, побочный эффект моды. Мода и популярность идут рука об руку. То, что модно, становится популярным, а, значит, получит широкое распространение, и неизбежно будет копироваться. Так же и с этими розами. Но в Редчестере цветы действительно лучшие из лучших. Возможно, потому, что именно там жила Квин. Именно там располагалась некогда основная резиденция Ван Хайденов. В Бладэнфорс мы перебрались много позднее, но он оказался довольно гостеприимен и принял нас. Потому мы решили задержаться.  
— На несколько веков.  
— Именно так. Мне здесь нравится, хотя, признаюсь, иногда я скучаю по Редчестеру. Но никто не мешает периодически возвращаться туда и прогуливаться по родовому поместью.  
Лиддел упёрся локтем в подлокотник, чуть склонил голову и пристально посмотрел на Эведита. Покрутил в пальцах бокал, сделал небольшой глоток.  
Эведит так и не притронулся к порядком остывшей еде. У него от мысли о необходимости пребывания на одной территории всё внутри скручивалось в узел. Какой уж тут аппетит? Но осознание, что всё было заказано и подано заранее, до того, как он пришёл на встречу, уже говорило о многом. Например, о том, что его мнение никто не учитывал и учитывать не собирался. Будь он голоден, пришлось бы ужинать тем, что подали. Тем, что выбрал сам Лиддел, на своё усмотрение и на свой вкус. Официанты сюда всё равно не заглядывали, заказать что-то другое было некому.  
— Хотели бы составить мне компанию?  
— Я?  
Вопрос получился неуместным, Эведит сам понимал, что сказал глупость, но слова собеседника застали врасплох. Они не намекали — открытым текстом говорили, что скрывается под невинным, на первый взгляд, высказыванием.  
— Разумеется, Эведит. Кроме вас здесь нет никого, кому я мог бы адресовать этот вопрос, — произнёс Лиддел.  
— Зачем вам это?  
— А у вас и, правда, несколько нестандартная реакция на определённые жесты и предложения.  
— Они ставят меня в тупик и заставляют без перерыва размышлять, что послужило поводом для подобного отношения, — Эведит допил воду и едва не пронёс бокал мимо стола, успев исправить положение в самый последний момент. — Конечно, приятнее верить в безвозмездные подарки со стороны судьбы, но... Такие суждения позволительны в детстве и ранней юности. Вырастая, все понимают, что даром ничего не даётся, любой подарок рано или поздно приходится оплачивать. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что вы увидели во мне родственную душу, увлечённую ботаникой, а потому решили провести экскурсию по саду, оставшемуся со времён дамы-селекционера, приручившей розы.  
— С годами традиции не меняются, — заметил Лиддел, тоже осушив бокал и поставив его на стол. — Страсть, которую мы прежде питали к прекрасным и редким цветам, никуда не делась, скорее, стала сильнее. И, когда появляются особо примечательные экземпляры, пройти мимо них невозможно. Ими обязательно захочется обладать.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
— Именно то, о чём вы подумали, Эведит. Небольшое иносказание, спонтанная аллегория, но смысл сравнения угадывается и с лёгкостью читается между строк.  
— То есть...  
— Не секрет, что кровь фейри имеет ряд вкусовых особенностей, что делает её наиболее привлекательной и выделяет на фоне других видов, а потому желающих попробовать её не так уж мало. Как не секрет и то, что многие фейри охотно этим пользуются, давая вампирам пить себя в обмен на определённые материальные блага. Я не исключение из правил, мне тоже нравится вкус этой крови.  
— А ваша супруга...  
— Надо же. Кого-то ещё смущает такой незначительный факт?  
— Его сложно назвать незначительным.  
— Сущий пустяк, — отрезал Лиддел.  
— Вы не Истинные?  
— Вы тоже верите в эту чушь, Эведит?  
— Чтобы упоминать что-то, не обязательно истово в это верить. Когда мне было десять лет, о теории идеальных пар орали из каждого утюга, а я не страдаю провалами в памяти.  
— Эта теория — одна большая ошибка, долгие годы считавшаяся лишь красивой легендой, в реальность которой слепо верили многие существа. Верили так ретиво, что решили найти ей научное подтверждение. Ошибка, на исследование которой были впустую потрачены время и средства, а в итоге всё обернулось крахом. Никакой пользы — сплошное разочарование и разбитые мечты. В наше время упоминают эту теорию редко и больше ради шутки, но не всерьёз. В существование идеалов верит не так много существ, разве что последние романтики, а их количество значительно уступает прагматикам.  
— Я бы поспорил относительно частоты и цели упоминаний, но не стану. Просто скажу, что и в наше время есть существа, мечтающие оказаться чьей-то истинной парой — для них поиск равен смыслу жизни, но я, пожалуй, отношусь к числу скептиков.  
— Тогда, несомненно, понимаете, насколько утопично общество, целиком состоящее из идеальных партнёров.  
— Да.  
— Вы вообще всё прекрасно понимаете, — произнёс Лиддел. — И мне это импонирует. Знаете, почему я выбрал именно вас?  
— Нет.  
— Впервые вы появились на экране полтора года назад, привлекли внимание и почему-то продолжали удерживать его, несмотря на то, что сначала показались мне очередным неинтересным экземпляром. Однако всё это время я наблюдал за вами и остался доволен. Давно известно, что фейри — создания довольно легкомысленные и порочные. Обнаружить среди них настоящий бриллиант — сложная задача, но, кажется, в вашем лице я нашёл его. Ваша чистота одна из самых больших ценностей, которые может быть у фейри. Чистота, которую я хочу получить любыми способами.  
— То есть...  
— Я предлагаю вам стать моим официальным любовником.  
— Если говорить точнее, то не просто любовником, а бладилавером. Вам нужен не только секс, но и моя кровь.  
— Именно так. Я не требую моментального ответа и готов дать определённое время на размышления.  
— Нет.  
— К чему относится этот ответ?  
— Нет. Мне не нужно время на раздумья. Нет. Это мой ответ, который я даю прямо сейчас, — спокойно сказал Эведит.  
Лиддел посмотрел на него со снисхождением и очередной полуулыбкой, расшифровать смысл которой можно было сотней разнообразных способов, так и не узнав, какой из вариантов правильный.  
— Эведит.  
— Что?  
— Если мне не изменяет память, а она этого не делает, то мы всё ещё в Бладэнфорсе. Моя фамилия всё ещё Ван Хайден. И я по-прежнему глава Совета. В Бладэнфорсе не отказывают ни членам этой семьи, ни любым другим членам Совета.  
— В таком случае, считайте, что в вашей жизни наступил переломный момент. Вам только что впервые отказали, — произнёс Эведит, резко отодвигая стул и поднимаясь на ноги. — До свидания, мистер Ван Хайден.  
Он шёл по коридору, подгоняемый мыслями о том, что покинуть ресторан ему не позволят. Схватят на выходе, заставят вернуться обратно и насильно выбьют согласие.  
Он боялся, но этого не произошло.  
Однако внутренняя дрожь, присущая моментам, подобным этому, колотила в разы сильнее обычного. И Эведит знал, что даже закрытая дверь не избавит его от страхов, идущих следом и наступающих на пятки.  
Они его догоняли, они становились частью его сознания. Они обещали никогда с ним не расставаться.  
Их голоса звучали по-разному, но все они неизменно складывались в одни и те же фразы:  
_Беги отсюда, парень. Беги, пока не поздно._

 

На пассажирском сидении лежала тонкая папка с отчётом, зачитанная за последние два часа до дыр, и смятый бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе.  
Эведит оставил машину на стоянке и вскоре уже пересекал холл отеля, в котором, если верить отчёту, предоставленному частным детективом, остановился мистер Фол.  
Уехав из Бладэнфорса, Пэмбертон размышлял о жизни, думал, что делать дальше, как вывести отношения с лучшим другом, стремительно попавшим в категорию врагов, из глубокого кризиса, писал длинную речь с извинениями, и делал всё, что принято делать в случаях, подобных этому...  
На самом деле, нет.  
Извиняться он не собирался, переложив данную обязанность на плечи Эведита, как и размышления о преодолении неразрешимых противоречий. Так уж исторически сложилось. В этом скандале, как и во всех остальных, Пэм считал пострадавшей стороной себя, потому занимался активной восстанавливающей терапией, и для этих целей выбрал город свободы, больших денег и таких же трат, дорогих отелей и сказочно красивых казино — Плэйграунд.  
Всего-то полтора-два часа езды от Бладэнфорса.  
Тот, у кого в кармане есть деньги — король Плэйграунда.  
У Пэмбертона они были. То, что не его, а чужие — незначительная мелочь, на которую так просто закрыть глаза. После чего продолжить тратить с удвоенным рвением.  
Надолго задерживаться здесь Эведит не собирался. Ему хотелось посмотреть бывшему другу в глаза и попрощаться навсегда. Теперь — точно. Без оглядки на годы дружбы. Воспоминания о детстве и юности, проведённых в Сильвервайлде, не теряли ценности.  
Он возвращался к ним, думал о моментах счастья, совместных прогулках по холмам и поиске легендарных цветов, первой сигарете, раскуренной на двоих рядом с теми же холмами, о первой бутылке распитого алкоголя и приторном послевкусии, оставшемся во рту — Пэм утащил у родителей начатый ликёр.  
О стрекозах, пойманных в плен ладоней. Оба нашёптывали насекомым свои желания, а потом отпускали в небо, надеясь, что однажды мечты исполнятся.  
О том, как они вместе заходили в поезд, в последний раз глядя на Сильвервайлд. А потом долго стояли у окна, боясь отлипнуть от него. По щекам у обоих катились слёзы. Одновременно посмотрев друг на друга, они заметили это и вновь отвернулись. Одна ладонь скользнула по стеклу, приближаясь к другой, накрыла её и несильно сжала.  
— Прорвёмся, братишка?  
— Прорвёмся.  
О том, как Пэм, стоя у распахнутого настежь окна в дешёвом хостеле, кричал поздней ночью: «Держись, Бладэнфорс! Мы приехали тебя покорять!». Пэмбертон снова был пьян, и Эведит всё старался оттащить его от окна, но терпел поражение. Пэм слишком сильно цеплялся за подоконник и не желал отлипать от него. Как на него со словами «Заткнись и дай людям выспаться, покоритель» вылили ведро воды, попутно намочив и Эведита, высунувшегося некстати в окно. И они, сидя там, на полу, хохотали до колик. Мокрые, растрёпанные, почти нищие — запасы денег иссякали, а высокооплачиваемая работа мечты всё не желала находиться, — но счастливые, как дети, не знающие ни бед, ни проблем. Успокаивались, смотрели друг на друга и вновь начинали хохотать, ещё громче, чем прежде.  
О получении Пэмбертоном первой эпизодической роли.  
Он пришёл тогда посреди ночи, плюхнулся к Эведиту на кровать и, толкнув его в бок, возмущённо выдал:  
— Эй, просыпайся! Как ты можешь спать в такой момент?!  
— Какой момент?  
— Твой друг получил первую роль.  
— Где? Какую роль?  
— Настоящую роль. В настоящем фильме!  
Отмечать радостное событие было нечем. Они пили из фужеров бледно-жёлтый чай — дважды заваренный пакетик, до зарплаты Эведита надо ждать несколько дней, а денег уже нет — представляли, что это дорогое шампанское и фантазировали о том, как карьера Пэма пойдёт в гору семимильными шагами.  
И много-много таких моментов.  
Но больше всего Эведита царапала сцена из родного Сильвервайлда, где в глубине леса росло дерево, ничем не примечательное на первый взгляд, но ставшее местной достопримечательностью. На его коре многие пары вырезали лезвием ножа свои имена. Обводили надпись рамками-сердечками и верили, что эта любовь продлится вечно.  
Эведит и Пэм, добравшись до места, забрались на верхушку дерева, где не было ещё ни одной надписи, и оставили свою. Никаких сердечек, а вместо слова «любовь» — обещание. «Друзья навеки».  
Сейчас перед глазами Эведита вновь вставала эта надпись. Как будто много лет назад обещание процарапали на коже. Она зажила, но теперь раны открылись вновь и кровоточили. Он поскрёб ногтем по запястью, пребывая в состоянии задумчивости, ощутил слабую вспышку боли и приказал себе позабыть о сентиментальности.  
Пэмбертон сам сказал, что их дружба осталась в прошлом.  
Теперь есть желание перерезать глотку, а не подставить плечо.  
Теперь они — враги.  
_Отпускай без сожаления._  
Наблюдение за лестницей вскоре дало результат. Пэмбертон спускался вниз, на губах у него играла улыбка. С собой у него была небольшая кисть винограда. Он отщипывал по одной ягоде и тут же отправлял их в рот.  
Эведит точно знал, что бывший друг направляется к банкомату. Пэмбертон не снимал всю сумму разом, предпочитая каждый вечер брать понемногу, но за время его отсутствия эти малые порции уже превратились в приличную сумму.  
Сегодня его там ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
Эведит заехал в банк сразу после получения отчёта от частного детектива. Колебался недолго — секунды две. После чего резко перекрыл деньгопровод, заблокировав карточку Пэмбертона.  
— Что за чёрт?! — с недоумением выдал Пэмбертон, когда банкомат в очередной раз его послал, выдав сообщение о невозможности проведения операции.  
Эведит, подойдя к нему на расстояние, равное приблизительно тридцати шагам, следил за происходящим без тайного превосходства или радости от удавшейся шалости. Радости как раз не было. Эведит думал о том, что Пэмбертон с момента переезда нисколько не повзрослел. Менялись цифры их возраста, должно было претерпевать изменения и мировоззрение, но Пэм продолжать и сейчас смотреть на всё глазами избалованного ребёнка, знающего, что рядом обязательно появится кто-то, способный исполнить его желания. Появится. Иначе быть не может.  
— Лимит закончился, — произнёс Эведит.  
Пэмбертон резко вскинулся, как будто его током дёрнуло, обернулся и посмотрел на Эведита, как на привидение.  
— Ты? — спросил изумлённо.  
— Как видишь. Думаю, глаза тебя не обманывают, хотя, поручиться на сто процентов не могу.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Тот же вопрос хочу задать тебе.  
— Я, кажется, всё подробно расписал в...  
— Вот именно. Тебе кажется, — усмехнулся Эведит. — На самом деле, мы оба понимаем, что ты не собирался ничего обдумывать, а свалил сюда и начал с завидной регулярностью просаживать мои деньги на свои прихоти. Не подумай, что я тебя упрекаю в чём-то или пытаюсь ущемить в правах, но настало время разделить наши финансы. Мне есть, на что потратить средства, и, по секрету, эти траты не имеют ничего общего с обогащением казино Плэйграунда. Насколько я помню, тебя от меня тошнит, и должность личного помощника представляется тяжким трудом. Считай, что от этой обязанности я тебя тоже освобождаю. С этого дня ты уволен.  
— Ты заблокировал карточку? — догадался Пэмбертон.  
— Это единственный вывод, который ты сделал из сказанного мной?  
— Ну ты и тварь.  
— Ага. Омерзительная и гнусная.  
— И как...  
— Что?  
— Как я, по-твоему, должен жить без средств?  
— Сказать, что это не мои проблемы? — иронично поинтересовался Эведит. — Так вот. Это не мои проблемы. Ты взрослый мальчик, Пэм. И ты сам сможешь заработать себе на жизнь. Как ты будешь это делать, мне наплевать. Хоть на панель иди. Конечно, на первое время я дам тебе денег. Здесь вполне хватит на сегодняшнюю игру, оплату съёма квартиры на месяц, повседневные траты и прочие мелочи, без которых ты жизни не представляешь. Распоряжайся ими, как хочешь. Можешь поставить на карту всё. Можешь большую часть обменять на фишки, надеясь на благосклонность со стороны удачи, а остаток отложить, чтобы потом пойти и купить пистолет. Или ограбишь банк, или застрелишься в случае проигрыша. Нести ответственность за твою жизнь я не намерен.  
Он протянул Пэмбертону конверт с деньгами.  
Пэмбертон взял, выхватил практически. Достал деньги из конверта, пересчитал и презрительно усмехнулся.  
— Вот, значит, во сколько ты оцениваешь нашу дружбу?  
— Чего я никогда не делал, так это не мерил чувства деньгами.  
— Раз такой благородный, мог бы накинуть пару сотен по доброте душевной.  
— Посчитай, сколько ты слил в сортир своими проигрышами, и не наглей.  
— Да пошёл ты со своими деньгами! — рявкнул Пэмбертон, швырнув купюры в лицо Эведиту. — Подавись ими, ублюдок.  
Эведит изумлённо вскинул бровь, но отвечать на оскорбление не стал.  
С безразличием он смотрел, как оседают на пол разноцветные бумажки, в последний раз заглянул в глаза Пэму и, прошептав одними губами последнее слово, быстро зашагал к выходу из отеля.  
Так просто. Так легко. Так обречённо.  
«Прощай».  
Задерживаться в Плэйграунде надолго Эведит не собирался. Оказавшись в салоне автомобиля, он зацепился взглядом за пустой стаканчик и отчёт детектива. Руки сами собой потянулись к последнему.  
Он рвал бумагу с ожесточением, вымещая на ней всю злость, накопившуюся в душе, всю ненависть и всё отчаяние, поглотившее его, подобно цунами.  
_Отпускай, не жалея._  
Он отпустил.  
И остался совсем один.  
У него больше нет друзей. Сегодня он потерял близкое существо. Пэмбертон не умер, но... как будто именно это и произошло. Они умерли друг для друга.  
Бладэнфорс встретил Эведита темнотой и своим по-настоящему зловещим небом с красноватым отливом. Хотелось поскорее оказаться дома, закрыться в квартире, отключить телефон и напиться до поросячьего визга. Напиться так, как он никогда себе не позволял. Да. Лучший вариант. Он сделает это, похоронив, помянет дружбу, а с завтрашнего дня начнёт новую жизнь.  
Телефон зазвонил в тот миг, когда Эведит потянулся к дверной ручке и собирался скрыться в подъезде. Эведит полез в карман за телефоном, но почувствовал болезненный укол в шею. За ним ещё один. И ещё.  
Проклятые комары.  
Насекомые стали последним, о чём Эведит подумал прежде, чем в теле появилась слабость, глаза закрылись, а земля стремительно закружилась и ушла из-под ног.


	3. Часть III. Пленник.

Дышать, несмотря ни на что.  
Открыть глаза вопреки всему.  
Заставить себя подняться с кровати, как бы сильно не хотелось пролежать в ней весь день, превратившись под вечер в тонкий слой пыли, что разлетится от сильного порыва ветра.  
Потратить время в гардеробной комнате, выбрать себе подходящий наряд, способный подчеркнуть природную красоту. Добавить к нему аксессуары, призванные стать завершающими штрихами на безупречном полотне.  
Улыбнуться и никогда не опускать уголки губ, потому что он любит, когда ему улыбаются, и ненавидит, когда смотрят с равнодушием.  
Во время подготовки к нежеланному, но неизбежно приближающемуся свиданию всеми возможными способами избегать встречи со своим отражением в зеркале, чтобы не видеть причудливую вязь татуировки, идущую по левой стороне от ключицы, поднимающуюся до виска и теряющуюся под волосами.  
Метка принадлежности, навеки ставшая его частью. Метка принадлежности, окрашенная не светло-бежевым и не бледно-алым оттенком, а траурным антрацитовым, перетекающим в невыносимо чёрный.  
Такую метку невозможно скрыть от окружающих, она кричит безвестным голосом, что данное существо не принадлежит самому себе. Его жизнь находится в посторонних руках. Он не имеет права голоса, он подчиняется желаниям другого. И так теперь будет всегда, даже если он захочет избавиться от надоевшей связи.  
Можно попытаться сбежать, но далеко уйти не получится. Хозяин всегда знает, где находится его вещь. Хозяин всегда, насколько бы умело она не пряталась, сумеет обнаружить её или убить, если игрушка ему окончательно надоест и перестанет приносить хотя бы минимальное удовлетворение.  
Хозяин имеет право ломать, его за это никто не осудит.  
Общество продолжит безмолвно наблюдать за его действиями, а крики боли утонут в овациях, заполняющих зал, отведённый под проведение казней.  
Никто не придёт на помощь. Даже те немногие, неравнодушные, будут сопереживать в молчании, смотреть с жалостью и бездействовать, чтобы в дальнейшем не поменяться местами с игрушкой. Жалость жалостью, милосердие милосердием, но своя шкура дороже. И каждый предпочтёт спасти её, нежели помочь другому и навлечь гнев на себя. Дураков нет.  
Чем выше поднимаешься, тем больнее падать.  
Он допустил ошибку, позволив себе взлететь, оттого падение было особенно болезненным и кровавым.  
Он отсчитывает дни до очередной встречи, понимая, что вскоре и те крохи свободы, что у него есть, будут утеряны.  
Как только вернётся хозяин.  
Каждый день он подходит к окну, заворожено глядя на главные ворота резиденции Ван Хайденов, той самой, что в Редчестере, с замиранием сердца ожидая, когда они откроются, а ему снова придётся отыгрывать привычный, навязший на зубах спектакль.  
Вести себя так, чтобы самому становилось мерзко, зато нравилось другому.  
Вести себя так, чтобы не возникало ни малейших подозрений о возможном предательстве, чтобы бдительность засыпала безмятежным сном.  
Чтобы никто не помешал претворить в жизнь то единственное, что уже полгода даёт ему силы жить дальше, заставляет дышать, открывать каждое утро глаза и играть роль послушной куклы.  
Он хочет окрасить свои руки чужой кровью.  
Только мысль о мести держит его на этом свете.  
Он убьёт, несмотря ни на что. А, сделав это, не сможет уйти отсюда живым. Но после исполнения заветного желания и умереть не жалко.  
Полгода назад он потерял себя, превратившись из успешного востребованного актёра в птицу с переломанными крыльями, живущую в золотой клетке под непрерывным присмотром.  
Охрана приставлена к нему в режиме двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю. Большую часть времени он проводит в этом доме, выбираясь за его пределы лишь в случае крайней необходимости, но и там за ним по пятам следуют охранники. Теперь он иначе воспринимает слова «я и моя тень». Теперь он знает, каково это — потерять свободу.  
Его былая чистота осталась данью прошлого, её больше нет.  
А воспоминания о страшной ночи навеки отпечатались в памяти.  
Теперь персональный ад, в котором никогда не гаснет пламя, есть не только у Гилмора Ван Хайдена, чьи мысли он прочитал.  
Теперь персональный ад, из которого невозможно вырваться, есть и у него самого.  
Этот ад напоминает лестницу, по которой он поднимается ежедневно, как только сны отпускают, и наступает момент пробуждения — под сомкнутыми веками проносятся яркие картины событий полугодичной давности. Они возвращаются каждое утро, как только он начинает осознавать, что произошло, и где он находится. Лестница в несколько ступеней, где каждая следующая страшнее своей предшественницы.  
И он бы рад никогда не подниматься наверх, но это не в его власти, он просто помнит. Он не может забыть. Он не хочет забывать и не желает великодушно прощать, подставляя под удар вторую щёку.  
Месть — смысл его жизнь.  
Ненависть — его второе имя, ставшее ближе и роднее первого.  
Подкуривая очередную сигарету, он вспоминает слова бывшего друга, со смешком повторяющего одну и ту же фразу. Капля никотина убивает лошадь, а фейри она убивает ещё быстрее. Удивительно, как бесконечное курение до сих пор не убило его.  
**_Ступень первая._**  
Он вспоминал пробуждение в незнакомом доме. Приглушённый свет и прикосновение ладони к лицу. Осторожное, почти нежное поглаживание, торжествующая улыбка, что будет преследовать в кошмарах ещё долгое время.  
— Где я?  
— Поговорим, когда закончится действие транквилизаторов.  
— Поговорим, — эхом повторил он, не до конца понимая смысл сказанной фразы и вновь погружаясь в мир разноцветных снов.  
Осознание происходящего пришло в полной мере в следующий раз, когда он проснулся днём, в глаза беспощадно бил яркий свет, а в памяти всплывало упоминание о транквилизаторах. Не было никаких комаров, в него просто выстрелили несколько раз, вогнав для надёжности сразу три капсулы с сильными транками, вызвавшими почти мгновенную отключку. Воспользовались беспомощностью и похитили, переправив сюда, чтобы со временем превратить в комнатную собачку, вроде тех, что есть у остальных вампиров. Не пошёл на соглашение по-хорошему, значит, будет по-плохому.  
И это не обсуждается. Раз Лиддел Ван Хайден захотел, будет обязательно.  
Когда Эведит проснулся во второй раз, с гудящей, тяжёлой, но всё-таки соображающей куда лучше, чем прежде, головой, в доме не было никого, кроме прислуги и охраны. Они не считали нужным отвечать на вопросы, игнорировали его, словно пустое место, разве что предложили спуститься вниз и получить свой поздний завтрак. Как будто не понимали, что ему кусок в горло не лезет.  
Эведиту хотелось вырваться отсюда и сбежать. И он точно знал, что сбежит. При первой же удобной возможности. Подождёт наступления подходящего времени и предпримет попытку дорваться до свободы. Нужно запастись терпением, и однажды оно обязательно будет вознаграждено.  
Лиддел появился вечером. Прошёл в гостиную и пригласил пленника, которого почему-то называл гостем, составить ему компанию за ужином.  
Желание хозяина передала горничная, она же помогала Эведиту одеться, выбирала костюм, рубашку, галстук и прочие мелочи. То, что придётся по вкусу хозяину, то, что потешит его самолюбие.  
Правило номер один. Здесь все хотят сделать Лидделу Ван Хайдену приятно. Все, кроме самого Эведита, но его мнение к сведению не принимается.  
Узнать у горничной что-нибудь интересное и важное не получилось. Она говорила мало и только по делу, оставила на прикроватном столике таблетку от головной боли и стакан с водой, а, когда с приготовлениями было покончено, покинула гардеробную комнату и удалилась, оставляя Эведита в одиночестве.  
Он стоял посреди огромной комнаты, до отказа забитой вещами разных цветов и фасонов, тупо смотрел на них, переводя иногда взгляд на выбранный костюм. Тёмно-красная рубашка, чёрный костюм — идеальный наряд для вампира. Или для того, кто будет в этот вечер сидеть с ним за одним столом. Для того, кто вскоре сам станет едой.  
Одевшись, он спустился вниз. Ужинать предстояло не в доме, а на террасе, и Эведита привели туда. Лиддел разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, при этом выглядел одновременно изумлённым, настороженным и рассерженным — почти в ярости. Когда он посмотрел на Эведита, взгляд был ледяным. Сложно было понять, чем это вызвано. Стало не по себе.  
Эведит продолжал стоять до тех пор, пока Лиддел, взмахнув рукой, не разрешил ему сесть.  
— Надеюсь, твой сон посторонние не потревожили? — спросил первым делом.  
Обращение на «вы» отпало за ненадобностью, теперь Лиддел не пытался играть в интеллигента. Он уже сейчас видел Эведита частью своей коллекции.  
— А были прецеденты?  
— У тебя брали кровь, — произнёс Лиддел и усмехнулся, заметив, как Эведит первым делом потянулся к шее, чтобы провести по коже и проверить целостность покровов. — Не так. Из руки. Всего лишь безобидный анализ. Хочу быть уверенным на сто процентов.  
— В чём?  
— Что твоя кровь максимально чиста. На первый взгляд, это очевидно, но... Мало ли, какие у тебя генетические данные? Наследственные заболевания не делают её вкуснее, уж поверь мне.  
— Верю, — Эведит с трудом вытолкнул из себя пару слов. — Что я здесь делаю?  
— Привыкаешь к жизни в новом качестве.  
— Меня устраивало прошлое. И, насколько я помню, финал нашей встречи ясно дал понять...  
— Я предпочитаю думать, что нашей прошлой встречи не было. Или была, но представляла собой неудачную репетицию. На этот раз всё по-другому.  
— У меня своя жизнь, и я не хочу становиться очередной вампирской подстилкой, которая...  
— У тебя нет своей жизни, — твёрдо произнёс Лиддел. — Точнее, пока есть. Но если я захочу, её не станет.  
— И что сделаете?  
— Эведит, — снисходительно сказал он, — мы в Бладэнфорсе. И здесь я волен сделать всё, что придёт мне на ум. Хоть небеса на землю обрушить, если мне того захочется. Никто не решится пойти наперекор главе Совета. Во всяком случае, никто из тех, у кого есть голова на плечах и минимальное количество мозгов в черепной коробке. Ты знаешь, со мной бесполезно спорить и бесполезно пытаться переубедить. Ван Хайденам не отказывают в Бладэнфорсе. Ван Хайденам не отказывают вообще нигде.  
— Я отказал.  
— Меня это не волнует. Решишься бежать отсюда? Беги. Но только заранее предупреждаю, ничем хорошим эта инициатива не закончится. Уходить тебе будет некуда. Если я того захочу, все жители Бладэнфорса начнут шарахаться от тебя, как от прокажённого. Вернуться домой ты тоже не сможешь, потому что стоит только захотеть, и Сильвервайлд сравняют с землёй, а ты вряд ли желаешь столь незавидной судьбы для своих родных, близких и друзей. О карьере в кино можешь не беспокоиться, её не станет. Режиссёры навеки забудут о существовании такого актёра, как Эведит Риггз. Да что там большое кино... Тебя даже в низкопробном порно никто сниматься не позовёт. Я превращу твою жизнь в ад, сделаю её невыносимой и оставлю два варианта на выбор. Однажды тебе придётся определиться с ним.  
— И какие это варианты?  
— Ты либо наложишь на себя руки от безысходности, либо вернёшься ко мне и согласишься на предложение. Стать любовником главы Совета в разы приятнее и практичнее, нежели превратиться в отброс общества.  
— Вы меня совсем не знаете.  
— Как бы там ни было, ты, прежде всего, фейри. Пройдёт немного времени, кровь возьмёт своё, и ты преклонишь колени, перестав сопротивляться. Любовь к комфорту пересилит всё.  
— Нет.  
— Не спорь. Отказами можно разбрасываться до тех пор, пока не видел реальных масштабов катастрофы и не знаешь, как это будет выглядеть на деле. Когда я начну претворять задуманное в жизнь, от твоей спеси и гордости не останется и следа. Я сломаю тебя, как и эту зубочистку, — произнёс Лиддел, с лёгкостью разламывая тонкую деревянную палочку, зажатую между пальцев.  
— Зачем вам это?  
— У всего, что я делаю, есть смысл. Зачем? А просто так. Нужно, — беззаботно и насмешливо. — Я никогда тебя не отпущу.  
— Даже, когда надоем?  
— Даже, когда надоешь. В таком случае, я просто избавлюсь от тебя. И всё.  
— Я вас ненавижу.  
— Давай. Пусть у твоей крови будет вкус ненависти. Так даже интереснее.  
**_Ступень вторая._**  
Лиддел не появлялся в Редчестере несколько дней, и это вселяло надежду на благополучный исход задуманной и несколько раз мысленно отрепетированной операции.  
Нужно лишь приложить немного усилий, и всё получится. Не терять бдительности, не доверять окружающим, не трепать языком и не бросаться угрозами — они остаются невысказанными, чтобы у Лиддела не было возможности использовать слова, брошенные на пике эмоций, против Эведита.  
Резиденция охранялась не хуже тюрьмы строгого режима. По двору свободно бродили адские гончие, чьи глаза, горящие алым светом, не могли оставить равнодушным никого. Даже самые стойкие нет-нет, но вздрагивали. Гончих натаскивали в совершенстве, они разорвали бы на клочки каждого, кого считали чужаком. Эведит входил в этот список. Гончие не воспринимали его в качестве хозяина, не слушались приказов и готовы были броситься на него, стоило совершить лишнее движение.  
Стоя за стеклянными дверями, ведущими в сад, он смотрел зверям в глаза, неотрывно. Представлял, как одним ловким движением сворачивает шею каждой из них. Они — помехи на пути к свободе.  
Он не позволит адским тварям задержать его.  
Вероятно, на подсознательном уровне они чувствовали это. Стоило встретиться с ними взглядами, как они тут же начинали злобно скалиться, демонстрируя огромные клыки, с высунутых языков капала слюна, тёмная шерсть становилась дыбом. Они рвались в помещение, бросались на стеклянную перегородку, скребли когтями по полу, надеясь добраться до раздражителя, но он оставался недосягаемым.  
Эведит больше не сидел в комнате. Он свободно перемещался по дому, проводил время в гостиной, исподтишка наблюдал за слугами, изучал распорядок дня, отмечал, когда гончих кормят, и собирался устранить проблему простейшим способом. Обнаружив в аптечке снотворное, раскрошил его в пыль, ссыпал в небольшую коробку и повсюду носил за собой.  
Отвлечь прислугу оказалось довольно просто. Достаточно было обмотать руку полотенцем и со всей силы ударить по оконному стеклу, разбивая его. Осколки полетели во все стороны — такой звон не мог остаться незамеченным. Еда, приготовленная для зверей, одно время пробыла на столе без присмотра, и порошок медленно осел на содержимом мисок.  
Горничная покинула дом сразу после раздачи пищи животным, осталась только охрана. Дежурили они по двое, в определённое время один совершал обход, проверяя территорию, второй продолжал стоять на месте.  
Это проблема, несомненно, но справиться с одним было гораздо проще, нежели с двумя.  
Эведит снова разбил стекло. На этот раз, под раздачу попадало зеркало в ванной. На костяшках выступила кровь, но в остальном рука не пострадала. Он поспешил исправить это, полосуя осколком по коже, неглубоко и несильно, но кровь побежала.  
Охранник, заглянувший в дом, увидел окровавленные руки и собирался обработать раны. Оставив Эведита, бьющегося в показной истерике, он направился в ванную комнату за аптечкой. Именно в этот момент на голову ему опустилась тяжёлая статуэтка, и мужчина, будто подкошенный, упал на пол, не успев предупредить напарника об опасности.  
Эведит нащупал на шее пострадавшего пульс и выдохнул, осознав, что мужчина остался жив.  
Подумав немного, Эведит расстегнул кобуру и достал пистолет, спрятав его под свитером — оружие лишним не было. Особенно в его ситуации.  
Гончие, проглотившие заготовленный для них подарок, видели десятый сон. У одной из пасти натекла лужа слюны. Эведита передёрнуло от отвращения, и он поспешил поскорее убраться отсюда, пока не вернулся второй охранник, и оружие, прихваченное у его напарника, не пришлось пускать в ход.  
Убит при попытке к бегству — самая реальная перспектива, из всех, что были нарисованы перед ним.  
Забор оказался не таким уж высоким и не таким уж опасным.  
Вспоминая детство, Эведит забрался на дерево, перескочил с ветки на ограждение, ухватился за шпили, желая подтянуться наверх. Ему оставалась пара шагов до свободы. Только перелезть на другую сторону, спрыгнуть и броситься бежать.  
Он не успел толком разобраться, что произошло, а знакомое ощущение, когда земля уходит из-под ног, снова накрыло его за считанные секунды. Ладони прошило болью, словно их сунули в крутой кипяток. Эведит оступился и полетел на землю, продолжая крепко стискивать зубы. Только бы не закричать, только бы не привлечь к себе внимание посторонних.  
В воздухе что-то затрещало и заискрилось.  
Приземляясь и больно ударяясь спиной, он понял, что верхняя часть ограждения находилась под напряжением, и руки теперь горели не просто так. Ухватившись за шпили, он получил разряд тока.  
К счастью, довольно слабый.  
А, может, и не к счастью.  
Должно быть, именно поэтому в доме постоянно находилось не так много охраны, состоящей преимущественно из носителей орочьего гена.  
Того, кто не будет застрелен ими, растерзают адские гончие, готовые в любой момент всласть налакаться крови.  
Того, кто уйдёт целым-невредимым, а, может и изрядно потрёпанным, но живым, от гончих, убьёт ток.  
Никаких загадок — простая, действенная, по-настоящему отлаженная система.  
_**Ступень третья.**_  
Происшествие не осталось без внимания.  
Эведит лежал на кровати, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Разбитая губа саднила, спина представляла собой сплошной синяк, а рук он практически не чувствовал.  
В коридоре раздались шаги, и вскоре дверь распахнулась настежь, грохнула о стену. Эведит не обернулся, хотя, прекрасно понимал, что в покое его не оставят. К нему стремительно приближался не только Лиддел, чьё раздражение ощущалось в воздухе, но и час расплаты.  
Ладонь вцепилась в волосы, схватила и стремительно рванула на себя. Лиддел стащил Эведита с кровати, оставив лежать у своих ног.  
Эведит распахнул глаза и с вызовом посмотрел на мучителя.  
— С этого дня охраны в доме станет в три раза больше, — произнёс Лиддел. — И на твои уловки никто из них не попадётся. Бей стаканы, тарелки, стёкла, зеркала... Что угодно делай, к тебе не подойдут.  
— Даже если я потом наглотаюсь этого стекла? — поинтересовался Эведит, улыбнувшись разбитыми губами и захохотав безумно.  
— Этого не произойдёт. Завтра утром в доме будут установлены камеры, фиксирующие каждое твоё действие. Наглотаешься стекла — спасут. Наглотаешься таблеток — откачают. Вены резать тоже бессмысленно. Вернуть к жизни всегда успеют. Тем более, судя по сегодняшним выступлениям, ты не очень-то жаждешь умереть, используешь раны в качестве отвлекающего манёвра.  
— Сука, даже право на смерть у меня украл. Я уже и ею распорядиться не могу?  
К концу первого месяца Эведит тоже перестал «выкать», решив, что слишком много чести.  
— Не можешь. Рад, что ты это понимаешь. Ты будешь жить до тех пор, пока я этого хочу.  
— А потом?  
— Потом посмотрим.  
— Какое великодушие, — хмыкнул Эведит, продолжая стоять на коленях.  
Ладонь сильнее схватила его за волосы, заставила запрокинуть голову и встретиться глазами с взглядом напротив.  
— Я действительно великодушен, — произнёс Лиддел. — Но не сегодня. Есть вещи, которые нельзя спускать с рук, иначе мысли о вседозволенности пробудят желание сопротивляться активнее, нежели прежде.  
— Уже приготовил наказание?  
— Ты сомневаешься в моих возможностях?  
— Ни капли. Просто не представляю, что можно придумать хуже того, что происходит со мной сейчас. Ты уничтожил мою карьеру, а теперь пытаешься уничтожить меня. Последнее тебе не удастся.  
— Ты ошибаешься. Я не пытаюсь тебя уничтожить, — усмехнулся Лиддел. — Обычно, если мне нужно с кем-то разделаться, это происходит быстро и легко. Я никогда не пытаюсь, я беру и уничтожаю. Тебя я просто пытаюсь приручить.  
— Выдрессировать, — поправил Эведит.  
— Может быть, — не стал спорить Лиддел. — Каждый называет это так, как хочет, но суть одна. Рано или поздно ты подчинишься, перестанешь демонстрировать паскудный характер и сам начнёшь тянуться, желая, чтобы тебя немного приласкали.  
— Конечно. Только предварительно покалечу ещё десяток твоих охранников, и, надеюсь, в следующий раз моя попытка окажется удачнее. Не просто вырублю на время, а проломлю ему башку к такой-то матери.  
— А перед Кидом ты извинишься сегодня же.  
— Ага. В устном и письменном виде, — фыркнул Эведит. — И не подумаю я этого делать.  
— Ошибаешься. И подумаешь. И сделаешь.  
— Ни. За. Что.  
— У тебя был выбор, — произнёс Лиддел.  
— Теперь нет?  
— Теперь нет. Оливер, принеси-ка сюда подарок, приготовленный мною для мистера Риггза.  
Очередной сотрудник, обеспечивающий безопасность главы Совета Бладэнфорса, бесшумной тенью скользнул за дверь и вскоре вернулся, неся в руках коробку. За время его отсутствия Эведит и Лиддел обменивались убийственными взглядами. Фразы закончилось.  
— Существа не боятся смерти до тех пор, пока не столкнутся с ней лицом к лицу, — чётко проговорил Лиддел. — Рассматривая её в перспективе, все геройствуют, а вот, когда она подбирается близко и стоит за спиной, спесь слетает с их лиц.  
— Ты меня пристрелишь? — нежно спросил Эведит. — Отличная идея. Жду с нетерпением.  
— Я уже говорил, что твоя смерть не входит в мои планы. Сегодня ты не умрёшь, но встретишься со смертью лицом к лицу, и это представление станет твоим извинением перед моими преданными сотрудниками.  
— Моя фантазия истощилась.  
— Расширяй границы восприятия.  
— В коробке то, что позволит мне это сделать?  
— В коробке то, что поможет мне отвести тебя вниз, поскольку самостоятельно туда идти ты не желаешь.  
— А именно?  
— Увидишь, — бросил Лиддел и обратился к своему сотруднику. — Оливер?  
— Да, мистер Ван Хайден, — немного отрывисто произнёс охранник, срывая с коробки подарочную упаковку, открывая её и вскоре оказываясь у Эведита за спиной.  
Узкая холодная полоса металла перехватила горло, заставив Эведита шумно сглотнуть. Лиддел нежно провёл пальцами по щеке, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Ладонь скользнула ниже, раздался тихий щелчок — ошейник закрылся.  
— На вид он не внушает доверия, но на деле — прекрасная вещь. Такие ошейники надевают на самых злобных адских гончих, — заметил Лиддел, проводя пальцами по краю полосы. — Эти милые зверушки тебя ненавидят, не понимая, что вы с ними безумно похожи. А, может, наоборот, понимают и завидуют, видя достойную конкуренцию. Ты каждой из них сто очков вперёд дашь.  
— Сдохни, — пожелал Эведит.  
— Пойдём вниз, маленький злобный зверёк, — ожесточённо произнёс Лиддел, принимая в руки цепь, переданную ему Оливером и резко потянув за неё. — Пусть все увидят, кто ты, на самом деле. Пусть все знают, что ты моя собственность, и я распоряжаюсь тобой так, как хочу. Думаю, после сегодняшнего представления ты перестанешь кусаться.  
— И не надейся.  
Лиддел хмыкнул и, намотав цепь на руку, рванул сильнее. Железная полоса врезалась в кожу. Эведит вцепился в неё пострадавшими ладонями, стараясь избавиться от удушающей дряни, но сопротивление было бесполезным.  
Всё происходящее смешалось в единый коктейль, состоящий из боли, сильной боли и боли адской, невыносимой. Вскоре ничего, кроме неё, не осталось.  
Даже сейчас, когда ошейник больше не давил на шею, Эведит иногда ощущал его удушающее прикосновение и возвращался мысленно к тому моменту, когда Лиддел тащил его по лестнице вниз, будто собаку, устраивая показательные выступления перед своими охранниками. Они стояли в холле и безучастно наблюдали за происходящим, в пустых глазах не было ни капли сочувствия. Эведит ломал ногти, хватаясь за всё, что попадалось на пути, стирал колени о жесткое покрытие, чувствовал, как по шее стекает кровь, а ошейник становится влажным и липким от неё.  
Помнил, как Лиддел вытащил его на середину комнаты, поднёс к губам бокал, наполненный чем-то густым, бордовым и подозрительно шипящим.  
Поднёс и посмотрел выжидающе.  
— Я не буду это пить, — процедил Эведит.  
— Будешь.  
— Нет.  
— А я говорю, что будешь. И если я это сказал, сопротивляться бесполезно. Ты это выпьешь.  
Цепь вновь попала в руки Оливера. Тот натянул её сильнее обычного, железная пластинка вновь попала в открытую рану. Эведит запрокинул голову, стараясь уйти от давления ошейника, скользившего по окровавленной коже; скрипнул зубами.  
Лиддел схватил Эведита на подбородок, заставил разжать челюсти и насильно влил в него этот странный коктейль, состоящий из вина и чего-то такого, меняющего вкус практически до неузнаваемости. Вино горчило, огнём проходило по рецепторам. Часть его пролилась мимо рта; тонкие струйки поползли по подбородку, попали на одежду.  
— Теперь посмотрим, насколько хватит твоей выносливости, и когда ты начнёшь умолять спасти тебя. Или прикончить.  
— Что там было? — выдохнул Эведит, чувствуя, что мерзость начинает действовать.  
— Одна экспериментальная вещь, которая используется во время допросов вместо стандартных пыток. Она поможет тебе узнать ответ на вопрос: действительно ли ты хочешь умереть, или нет. Всего несколько слов, и ты получишь вот это, — в руке Лиддела, зажатая между пальцами, как когда-то зубочистка, мелькнула небольшая капсула нежно-фиолетового цвета. — Но проси хорошо, иначе придётся справляться своими силами.  
Эведит вновь не оправдал чужих надежд.  
Он не просил.  
Он справлялся, хотя много раз действительно хотел, чтобы его прикончили. Порошок, растворённый в вине, делал своё дело, и его воздействие на организм, пожалуй, даже сравнить было не с чем. Это разве что отдалённо походило на одновременное избиение десятью свирепыми, озлобленными существами, не знающими жалости.  
Эведит корчился на полу, скрёб ногтями по паркету. Все внутренности то как будто кипятком обжигало, то разрывало на части, как после многочисленных ударов носками ботинок с металлическими нашивками. Сознание мутилось, носом шла кровь, дыхание было рваным, доступ воздуха порядком затруднился. Эведит кашлял, выплёвывая вместе со слюной сгустки крови, его лёгкие резало невидимым ножом.  
— Проси, — повторял рефреном Лиддел, с такой настойчивостью, будто позабыл другие слова.  
Все до единого.  
— Проси, — звучало ещё громче, чем прежде, и на грудь опускалась подошва ботинка.  
— Проси, дрянь! — натягивалась до предела цепь, врезалась в кожу полоса металла, принося с собой новые страдания.  
А потом, не услышав заветных слов, Лиддел отшвырнул Эведита от себя и плюнул ему в лицо.  
Вскоре Эведит перестал его слышать и видеть, почти ослеп от бесконечной нестерпимой боли. Предметы потеряли очертания, всё слилось в сплошную чёрную пелену, и эта пелена окутывала его, подобно савану.  
Эведит ощущал холод. Эведит был близок к смерти и надеялся, что она всё-таки придёт за ним. Но именно в этот момент, когда он был готов встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, его губ коснулись губы Лиддела, и упругая капсула в желатиновой оболочке, зажатая зубами, проскользнула в рот.  
Принцип её действия Эведит не знал, но и без того догадался, что ему только что дали противоядие-антидот.  
Как и было обещано, ему не позволят умереть, его вытащат с того света.  
— Хорошее шоу, мальчик. Заслужил награду, — произнёс Лиддел.  
Пальцы вновь прошлись по коже, собирая влагу. Щёлкнул, расстёгиваясь, вероятно сенсорный, реагирующий на определённого хозяина, ошейник.  
Эведит помутневшим взглядом видел, как Лиддел провёл кончиком языка по окровавленным пальцам, облизнулся и прикрыл глаза, глухо простонав от наслаждения.  
Он впервые попробовал мою кровь, подумал Эведит.  
После этого чернота окончательно затянула его в свои сети.  
**_Ступень четвёртая._**  
Его ад не вписался в классическую концепцию. Всего-то пять кругов вместо семи. Всего пять шагов на пути к становлению новой личности.  
Четвёртый был залит кровью и заполнен холодом.  
— Ты снова нарушил правила, — произнёс Лиддел, задумчиво.  
Он не отлучался из резиденции уже неделю, предпочитая проводить время здесь, а для связи со своими подчинёнными использовал телефон и ноутбук.  
Когда Лиддел уезжал, из дома исчезали и все средства коммуникации.  
Эведит был буквально отрезан от внешнего мира стенами особняка и забором — ток теперь не отключали ни днём, ни ночью. Потому, стоило только выбраться в город, он тут же жадно хватался за многочисленные газеты, скупал их в промышленном масштабе и читал от корки до корки, боясь пропустить что-то важное.  
Именно из газет он и узнал о спонтанном завершении своей актёрской карьеры. Согласно заверениям журналистов, он лично сделал такое заявление на пресс-конференции, чем вызвал бурю эмоций, как у коллег, так и у поклонников. Его решение уйти из мира кино на пике популярности шокировало многих.  
По правде говоря, его самого — сильнее остальных.  
Ван Хайден не бросал слов на ветер, он крошил чужую жизнь с тем же невозмутимым выражением лица, с каким кормил лебедей, кроша булочку и кидая её кусочки птицам. Абсолютно идентично.  
— И что я должен сказать? — спросил Эведит. — Неужели?  
— Ты мог бы попросить не наказывать тебя за проступок. Разве нет?  
Эведит не ответил. Отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. Прижался затылком к жёсткой спинке кресла, подтянул колени к груди.  
Сменялись сезоны. Уходили один за другим дни календаря, пролетали недели. Он находился в заключении два месяца. Два грёбаных месяца, показавшихся ему вечностью.  
Менялось всё и все, а он оставался пленником в Редчестерской резиденции.  
Лиддел не обманул. После попытки неудачного побега в доме появились камеры. Эведит вёл себя тихо лишь первое время, а после предпринял очередную попытку проведения революционного переворота. Взял тяжёлую пепельницу, размахнулся и швырнул её, расколотив в порыве вдохновения те самые стеклянные двери, ведущие в сад. Стекло посыпалось водопадом. Адские гончие, по традиции наблюдавшие за Эведитом, тут же ринулись в комнату, желая разорвать его на мелкие кусочки. Эведит не убегал. Стоял на месте и ухмылялся, подобно умалишённому.  
Единственный способ покончить с такой жизнью, оказавшийся неучтённым. Лиддел наивно думал, что Эведит не сунется к гончим. И просчитался.  
Охрана успела вовремя.  
Тихий визг, потухшее пламя в алых глазах — опасность осталась позади.  
Одной из гончих досталась смертельная доза транквилизаторов. Она умерла почти мгновенно.  
Эведит только усмехнулся. Безумную улыбку тут же стёрли одним ударом. Лиддел, занимавшийся решением деловых вопросов, а ныне спустившийся вниз, размахнулся и приложил его по лицу, вложив в удар раздражение, спровоцированное бесконечным потоком чужого упрямства, и максимум силы.  
Под раздачу попала не обычная гончая, а любимица Ван Хайдена-старшего. Кто сомневался, что закон подлости снова сыграет?  
Эведиту было наплевать. Он готов был разрывать адским гончим глотки, не питая ни капли сочувствия к ним и сожалел, что погибла только одна, а не все сразу.  
Печально, что теперь камеры были и на кухне. Он потерял возможность подсыпать что-то, вроде крысиного яда, в миски мерзких созданий.  
— Наказание было мягким, — продолжал Лиддел. — Да и можно ли назвать пощёчину наказанием?  
— Делай, что хочешь, — произнёс Эведит.  
— Уверен?  
— Мне просто наплевать.  
— Насколько хватит лимита твоей дерзости?  
— У меня его нет. Тариф безлимитный, знаешь ли.  
— Ты закричишь.  
— Нет.  
— Закричишь.  
— И не надейся.  
В качестве первой ассоциации к четвёртой ступени у Эведита осталось огромное количество шрамов. Если бы сейчас режиссёры увидели его спину, они бы ни за что не предложили ему роль в эротическом триллере. Да и не только триллере. Его бы не пригласили ни в один из фильмов, сосредоточенных на эротике. Если только в очередной раз задействовать дублёров, потому что такое тело нельзя показывать неподготовленному зрителю.  
Плеть оставляла на его спине бесконечное количество следов. Один удар за другим, одна рана за другой. Поток холодной воды в лицо, как только Эведит начинал терять сознание, вновь возвращал в реальность. Кровь, вначале падавшая на пол редкими каплями, теперь лилась без перерыва. Руки были стянуты крепкой верёвкой, кожа на запястьях стёрлась и тоже кровоточила.  
Боль обжигала. Боль была его частью. Он сам был болью. Она жила в каждой клеточке истерзанного тела.  
Эведит кусал губы, чтобы не заорать, и под конец воспитательных работ они напоминали открытую рану. На первый взгляд — жутко. На второй... Ничто — в сравнении с тем, во что превратилась спина.  
Узел ослаб, верёвка исчезла.  
Эведит упал в лужу собственной крови — джинсы моментально пропитались ею, — попутно приложился коленями о бетонный пол. Разбил и их, но очередная вспышка боли не произвела на него ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Даже стоять на коленях было сложно. Он растянулся на полу и закрыл глаза. Спина с разодранной во многих местах кожей горела огнём, из глаз сами собой лились слёзы. Он не плакал, не бился в рыданиях и жуткой истерике — слёзы стекали по щекам непроизвольно. И даже бесконечные ментальные пощёчины, которые он отвешивал самому себе, не помогали заглушить рыдания.  
Лиддел стоял над ним, сжимая в руках окровавленную плеть.  
— Ты проиграл, — прошептал Эведит. — Я молчал.  
— Ещё нет, — ответил Лиддел, в глазах его блеснул огонь.  
Не тот, что дарит тепло, а тот, что пожирает всё, встреченное на пути, и убивает без жалости.  
— Я...  
— Ты закричишь, — пообещал Лиддел.  
— Нет.  
— Закричишь, — повторил он увереннее, чем прежде.  
Ладони старшего Ван Хайдена окрасились красным, когда он навис над Эведитом, и брызги полетели во все стороны. В его глазах было безумие и желание добиться крика любыми возможными способами, радужка теряла синюю окраску, она становилась алой.  
Кончики зубов заострились.  
Эведит закрыл глаза. На подсознательном уровне он почувствовал, что это будет не обычный укус, и оказался прав.  
Клыки вонзились в горло, и в кровь потёк яд, сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее.  
Кожа горела, когда на ней начали проявляться контуры татуировки. Метка принадлежности, поставленная против воли. Метка принадлежности, которую невозможно свести, как бы сильно этого не хотелось. Метка принадлежности, которая исчезнет только после смерти.  
Эведит с невыносимым отчаянием вцепился в волосы Лиддела, стараясь оторвать его от себя, но тот и не думал останавливаться, продолжая метить свою новую вещь. Татуировка разрасталась в размерах, перетекала с шеи на часть лица, скользила по виску, утверждая чужие права на это тело, выжигая его прошлое, окончательно умерщвляя, и вскоре замерла на границе роста волос.  
— Больше нет нужды беречь тебя и пытаться быть нежным, — выплюнул Лиддел, поднимаясь. — Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. Навеки.  
— До тех пор, пока один из нас не умрёт, — уточнил Эведит, не желая мириться со словом, ставшим для него синонимом обречённости.  
Лиддел не ответил. Он покинул подвал, а Эведит продолжал лежать на полу, глядя невидящим взглядом в потолок. Теперь внутри него окончательно оборвалось всё. Побег стал бессмысленной вещью. Он знал, что метка принадлежности с лёгкостью рассекретит его местоположение, куда бы он ни отправился.  
Он хотел подняться, но сил не хватило. Максимум, что ему удалось — перевернуться на бок.  
Вернулся Лиддел довольно быстро — соскучиться по нему точно не успели. Не в одиночестве.  
Впереди него бежали сразу три адские гончие. Они чувствовали запах крови и рвались сюда, желая урвать себе часть угощения, но поводки натягивались, не позволяя зверям разойтись в полную силу.  
— Уберите за ним, — произнёс Лиддел.  
Загремели цепи.  
Гончие кинулись лакать кровь. Их чавканье сводило с ума. Их смрадное дыхание было сегодня в разы отвратительнее обычного. Их тупые морды с оскаленными клыками действовали на нервы, добивая остатки самообладания.  
Эведит терпел минуту, две, три...  
Но когда язык одной из гончих коснулся его спины, и по телу вновь прошлась волной невыносимая боль, он больше не смог сдерживаться.  
Он закричал.  
Закричал так, что у самого уши заложило.  
И только после того, как в подвале воцарилась мёртвая тишина, Лиддел заговорил. Речь его была короткой и состояла всего из одного слова, в котором без труда прочитывалось безграничное торжество.  
— Проиграл.  
_Проиграл. Но не сломался. И если смерть — это единственный способ избавиться от метки, я им воспользуюсь. Если ты думаешь, что я собрался умирать, придётся тебя разочаровать. Я не умру. Я убью тебя._  
**_Ступень пятая._**  
Последний рывок.  
Последнее воспоминание.  
Последний круг.  
Последнее, чего он лишился. Стремительно потерял то немногое, что у него оставалось.  
Чистота была. Чистоты не стало.  
Она погибла, будто лепестки неприученных к вампирским прикосновениям роз. Рассыпалась в пыль.  
Каждый секс, сопровождающийся болью, отвлекающей от пересчёта подвесок на люстре.  
Каждый укус, сопровождающийся ещё большей болью и появлением нового шрама на теле.  
_Когда я буду убивать тебя, я нанесу столько ударов, сколько отпечаталось шрамов на моей коже. На тебе живого места не останется._  
Ни намёка на нежность, ни единой попытки доставить партнёру наслаждение. Очередная борьба и противостояние. Очередная проверка на прочность. Скованные руки со стёртыми запястьями, обкусанные губы, простыни, залитые кровью, ни намёка на возбуждение. Омерзительные хлюпающие звуки, очередная вспышка боли, от которой на глазах выступают слёзы, и мир расплывается за прозрачной пеленой. Искажённая призма, кривое зеркало, способное показать реальность такой, какая она есть. Мутная и неприглядная.  
— Я буду трахать тебя только так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Только так, запомни это дрянь.  
— Что, даже знак принадлежности не помогает? Метка есть, а руки не лижу. Какое разочарование.  
— А когда ты мне надоешь, я без сожаления сверну тебе шею.  
— Скорее бы это произошло. А пока кончай, жри, сколько нужно, и проваливай.  
— Выгоняешь меня из моего же дома?  
— Да.  
— Дерзкая сука.  
_Я не умру. Я убью тебя._

 

Утро Эведита началось со стандартной пробежки, а завершилось на корте.  
Бездействие убивало, как, впрочем, и отсутствие связи с внешним миром. Не зная, чем себя занять и куда девать скопившуюся энергию, Эведит решил тратить время на спорт. Бег. Занятия в бассейне. Бесконечные отжимания и несколько подходов упражнений, предназначенных для укрепления пресса. Работа не на износ, исключительно пользы ради и здоровья для. Под вечер он не валился с ног. Не падал без сил на кровать, отрубаясь моментально. Он ощущал приятную усталость, как и прежде, когда время от времени выбирался вместе с Пэмбертоном на тренировки по теннису.  
Несколько раз Эведиту удалось уломать охранников составить ему компанию и сыграть пару партий, но, в отличие от Пэма, как будто с рождения державшего в руках ракетку, сотрудники службы безопасности Лиддела были на редкость неуклюжими, когда речь заходила о теннисе. Они уверенно сжимали рукояти пистолетов, готовые в любой момент всадить полную обойму в того, кто начнёт им угрожать, попытается проникнуть на территорию резиденции, либо же, напротив, выбраться за её пределы без разрешения самого Ван Хайдена. Но стоило только выйти на корт, и они моментально превращались в беспомощных младенцев. Удары были либо недостаточно, либо слишком сильными, так что мячи или не долетали до сетки, или улетали далеко за пределы корта.  
Эведит пытался научить их играть, но терпел крах и вскоре оставил это обречённое дело, пообещав себе, что больше никогда не свяжется с этими существами. Однако сегодня поступился принципами, ему хотелось выместить свою злость и ненависть на ком-нибудь или на чём-нибудь. Теннисные мячики, которые можно было лупить без риска для здоровья, подходили для этих целей идеально.  
Напротив сегодняшнего числа в календаре стояла галочка, а это означало, что праздник жизни закончился. В очередной раз придётся включать на полную катушку актёрские способности и разыгрывать вселенскую любовь — Лиддел Ван Хайден возвращался в Редчестер, желая провести время со своим любовником. Не сиделось ему спокойно в Бладэнфорсе.  
Вспомнив об этой не слишком приятной новости, Эведит вновь сжал рукоятку ракетки, которую хотелось сломать, представляя, что это и не ракетка вовсе, а шея главы Совета Бладэнфорса.  
Четыре месяца.  
Ровно четыре месяца.  
Ровно столько выдержал Эведит в режиме постоянного ведения военных действий, наполненных бесконечной болью, насилием и ранами на шее, которые затягивались куда медленнее, чем могли бы — Лиддел нарочно оставлял в крови яд, мешавший стремительному сращению, а не облегчал страдания, как делали, если верить рассказам, другие — заботливые и нежные — любовники.  
Каждый его укус был наказанием, местью за непослушание.  
Через четыре месяца Эведит решил, что с него хватит. Желание разделаться с главой Совета никуда не делось, не перетекло в болезненную привязанность или хуже того — любовь. Оно только росло и крепло с каждым днём, но методы ведения боя следовало изменить, чтобы не прийти к финишу окончательно измотанным и физически, и морально.  
И если Гилмор давал своим любовницам и любовникам таблетки для скорейшего восстановления крови, то Лиддел предпочитал оставлять всё так, как есть. Эведит, лёжа в постели, на простынях, перепачканных алой жидкостью, был уверен, что вот в этот-то раз его обязательно вырвет от запаха железа, витавшего в воздухе, но каждый раз он умудрялся сдержаться — с тошнотой получалось справляться. А с потоком ненависти, поднимавшимся всё выше и затапливающим душу — нет.  
Чтобы убить кого-то, нужно быть в хорошей физической форме. Как минимум, руки не должны трястись. Бить нужно уверенно, отбросив в сторону сомнения, иначе всё напрасно. Не стоит даже и пытаться.  
Окончательно расставив приоритеты, Эведит изменил тактику поведения и стал намного сговорчивее, хотя огонёк презрения, всё ещё горевший в его глазах, по-прежнему нравился Лидделу, вызывая у него восторг. Покорность не доставляла ему удовольствия, а сопротивление заводило в разы сильнее.  
— Ты необычный фейри, — произносил он задумчиво, цепляя подбородок Эведита пальцами и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Самый необычный из всех, кого мне доводилось встречать.  
— Их было так мало?  
— Их было много, именно поэтому я удивлён, почему прежде не встречал подобных экземпляров.  
Эведит не отвечал. Он лишь закрывал глаза и приоткрывал рот.  
Лиддел смеялся и лёгким отточенным движением проталкивал между губ круглую таблетку в липкой сладкой оболочке. После того, как Эведит впервые лёг в чужую постель добровольно, ему начали давать восстановитель крови. И даже новых шрамов не появлялось — Лиддел нежно зализывал место укуса, а яда, делавшего процесс заживления невыносимым, не оставлял.  
Под приторной сладостью таилась невыносимая горечь, и Эведит ждал момента, когда она начинала расползаться по языку, с каким-то извращённым наслаждением. Он не любил сладкий вкус. Он любил вещи, максимально приближенные к реальности — горечь была одной из них. Она не позволяла потеряться в мире иллюзий, не оставляла простора фантазиям, она показывала ему настоящую жизнь, в которой его щека была изрезана чёрной вязью рабской метки принадлежности, обещавшей исчезнуть только со смертью того, кто её поставил.  
Игра находилась в самом разгаре, когда Эведит почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Это не мог быть кто-то посторонний. Только Лиддел.  
Эведит не оборачивался, не отвлекался от игры, стараясь максимально на ней сконцентрироваться, и только когда мяч упал на землю, посмотрел в сторону ограждения. Там действительно стоял Лиддел. Он крутил в руках солнцезащитные очки.  
Эведит опустил ракетку и крикнул:  
— Алвин, на сегодня игра окончена!  
После чего зашагал к ограждению. Козырёк бейсболки закрывал часть лица, а потому разглядеть его выражение было проблематично. Чем ближе Эведит подходил к Лидделу, тем лучезарнее становилась улыбка, а гнев, негодование и отвращение стекали с лица, будто некачественный грим под ярким светом софитов.  
В белоснежной форме, предназначенной для занятий теннисом, Эведит выглядел крайне привлекательно и прекрасно знал об этом.  
Судя по тому, каким взглядом его одарили, Лиддел придерживался того же мнения. Его взгляд был выразительным, цепким, жадным.  
Стоило подойти ближе, и Лиддел тут же обнял Эведита за талию, притягивая ближе. Вдохнул запах разгорячённой кожи, клацнул зубами.  
Эведит запрокинул голову, открывая больший доступ к шее.  
Играть в любовь было не так уж сложно, как он думал в самом начале. Не затягивало, не привлекало, но проходило на ура. Видимо, сказывалось прошлое, связанное с миром кино. На съёмочной площадке и не тому можно было научиться. Любовь — это просто. Любовь — это всего-навсего напичканное примитивностью действо, от которого Ван Хайдена по-настоящему вело. Кто бы мог подумать, что он с лёгкостью поддастся на дешёвые трюки?  
— Твоя кровь стала пахнуть ещё соблазнительнее, — произнёс Лиддел, запечатлев на коже быстрый невесомый поцелуй и отстраняясь. — Хотя, казалось бы, это невозможно.  
— Насыщенный вкус, насыщенный цвет, — протянул Эведит, устроив свободную ладонь на плече Лиддела.  
Под пальцами ощущалась ткань дорогого пиджака. Ладонь скользнула выше, провела по шее. Эведит представил, что в руке у него находится нож, и острое лезвие порывисто входит в кожу, беспрепятственно разрывает податливые ткани, из раны фонтаном, рваными толчками, хлещет кровь, а Лиддел закатывает глаза и умирает за считанные секунды.  
Отличное начало дня получилось бы.  
Или завершение.  
— Неповторимый.  
— Ты сегодня рано. Я был уверен, что ты появишься только вечером.  
— Надеялся? — поддел Лиддел, не подозревая, насколько предположение оказалось близким к истине.  
Эведит не надеялся. Он грезил неблагополучным исходом чужой жизни. Но Лиддела катастрофы обходили стороной.  
— Нет. Просто думал. И всё-таки, что произошло?  
— Планы немного изменились, пришлось их скорректировать. Всю неделю я буду занят, а мне хотелось побывать здесь, вот и изменил расписание.  
— Что-то серьёзное?  
— Вопрос престижа, не более. Развлечение высшего света, если угодно.  
— М? — Эведит снял бейсболку и стянул с волос резинку, чтобы вскоре вновь собрать их в хвост.  
— Ежегодное мероприятие. Бал полнолуния.  
— Никогда о нём не слышал.  
— Неужели?  
— Как-то не доводилось.  
— Дань традициям, — произнёс Лиддел. — Ещё одна история, связанная с жизнью благородной леди Квин Ван Хайден.  
— Она, как я посмотрю, была законодательницей мод.  
— Не без этого. Тебе нравятся балы?  
— Безумно, — хмыкнул Эведит.  
Лиддел перестал обнимать его, зато провёл подушечкой пальца по губам. Эведит осторожно лизнул кожу, неотрывно глядя в глаза напротив, безмолвно подталкивая к решительным действиям. Тихо застонал, когда его, схватив за воротник рубашки, притянули ближе и поцеловали грубо и жёстко. Клыки прокололи кожу, язык тут же слизал выступившие капли.  
_Пей, сука. Пей. Может, однажды отравишься моей ненавистью._  
— Лгать ты так и не научился, — засмеялся Лиддел.  
_Это я-то не научился лгать? Да ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько виртуозно я это делаю. Каждый раз, когда лежу в твоей постели и изображаю охуенный восторг от происходящего._  
— А кто сказал, что я лгу? Возможно... Преувеличиваю? Самую малость. Вопрос был неожиданным и застал врасплох. Мне не доводилось присутствовать на балах в былое время, потому сложно ответить: нравятся они мне или нет.  
— Через несколько дней у тебя появится прекрасная возможность определиться со своими предпочтениями. Тем более что ты в этот вечер будешь находиться в центре внимания.  
Эведит обошёл ограждение, убрал ракетку в чехол, собрал мячи в коробку.  
— В центре внимания? — переспросил удивлённо. — Это обязательно?  
— Оставь. Скажешь Берте, и она сама всё уберёт. Что касается вечера, то, пожалуй, без этого никак не обойтись. Ты впервые появишься в обществе, как мой официальный спутник, потому неудивительно, что на тебя будут смотреть, а многие захотят пообщаться.  
— Официальный спутник? А Вэрди...  
— Именно так, — сдержанно произнёс Лиддел. — Насчёт Вэрди не беспокойся. В этом году бал полнолуния пройдёт без её участия.  
— Довольно неожиданное заявление, — признался Эведит.  
Покинув корт, они проходили через арку, увитую плющом и какими-то невыразительными цветочками бледно-розового цвета, направляясь к дому. Гончих не было. Обычно по утрам, во время занятий Эведита, их сажали на цепь, чтобы была возможность спокойно тренироваться.  
— Звучит так, словно ты напуган.  
— Я не люблю масштабные сборища, но если это на один вечер, то обещаю вытерпеть и не жаловаться.  
— Всего лишь на один, — заверил его Лиддел. — Не больше. Однако...  
— Что?  
— К сожалению, я не могу задержаться здесь надолго. Дела зовут меня в Бладэнфорс, а потому завтра утром мне придётся уехать. Пускать на самотёк организацию бала я тоже не могу. Качество его проведения должно быть на высшем уровне и...  
— Хочешь, чтобы я этим занялся? — Эведит взял со стола стакан с апельсиновым соком и сделал несколько маленьких глотков.  
Лиддел сел напротив, провёл пальцами по экрану планшета. Быстро пролистал ленту, толком ни на чём не заостряя внимание.  
— Это весьма сложное и трудоёмкое занятие, — ответил Лиддел, отключив планшет и отложив его в сторону. — Нужен опыт и умение контролировать ситуацию, не давая ни малейшей слабины. Возможно, в следующем году я доверю организацию тебе, но в этом лучше побудь наблюдателем и поучись у профессионалов.  
— И когда мне предстоит с ними увидеться?  
— Уже сегодня.  
Эведит вскинул бровь. Бросил в стакан трубочку. Размешал его содержимое, превратив сок в апельсиновое торнадо.  
— Значит, мне нужно будет выбираться в город, чтобы встретиться с ними? Или они будут приезжать сюда каждый день?  
— Не придётся. Он будет жить здесь.  
— Он?  
Эведит почувствовал лёгкую щекотку в районе солнечного сплетения и порадовался, что не сделал глоток, потому что в противном случае подавился бы и закашлялся, услышав сказанное.  
Он не был глупым и прекрасно понимал, кто может поселиться в этом доме беспрепятственно. Кто может заниматься организацией семейных мероприятий и знать все тонкости. Раз уж Вэрди не примет участия в бале полнолуния... Остаётся один вариант.  
— Гилмор.  
— Гилмор? — эхом повторил Эведит, самому себе напоминая попугая, который только и умеет, что копировать чужие слова.  
— Мой сын, — пояснил Лиддел. — Он приедет вечером, и я вас познакомлю.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Эведит, сохранив внешнее спокойствие, но расхохотавшись в мыслях.  
В отличие от сына, Лиддел нечасто смотрел по сторонам и уж точно никогда не обращал внимания на сотрудников отелей. Он полагал, что Эведит увидел его впервые в «Кровавом закате». И думал, что Эведит не пересекался прежде с Гилмором. Сегодня вечером Эведита ждало разоблачение или столкновение с ещё одним мастером игры в жизнь. Гилмор мог рассказать отцу обо всём, а мог и промолчать, сделав вид, будто прежде не встречал Эведита, потому видит его впервые.  
— До вечера у нас никаких гостей не ожидается? — спросил, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
— Нет.  
— Точно?  
— Само собой.  
— Тогда, может, стоит провести это время с пользой? — Эведит улыбнулся и, расстегнув пуговицы на рубашке-поло, чуть оттянул вниз воротник, демонстрируя во всей красе изгиб шеи. — Я всё-таки собираюсь вымыться после тренировки. Так что сейчас пойду в душ. Присоединяйся, если хочешь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он направился к стеклянным дверям, восстановленным после неприятного инцидента, и уже в стекле увидел отражение Лиддела.  
Тот поднялся и пошёл за ним.  
Хоть бы раз отказался.

 

Эведит сидел на полу в беседке, прижимался затылком к перекладине и бессмысленно таращился на звёзды. Беседка осталась одной из немногочисленных в резиденции зон, свободных от наблюдения, а потому здесь можно было чувствовать себя свободнее и раскованнее, нежели в любом другом месте. Стояла глубокая ночь, и небо в этот миг было чернильным, порядком отличавшимся от того зрелища, которое Эведиту доводилось неоднократно наблюдать в Бладэнфорсе.  
Как будто разные планеты. А всего-то два или два с половиной часа езды, разделяющие города.  
Парадоксально и удивительно.  
Удивительнее было только одно явление. Услышать собственные мысли, озвученные кем-то другим.  
— Ночи в Бладэнфорсе и Редчествере невозможно сопоставить. Сама идея довольно глупа, — раздался сбоку голос, Эведит повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Гилмором, решившим совершить ночной променад. — В Бладэнфорсе все куда-то спешат, несутся на максимальной скорости, не позволяя себе останавливаться. В противном случае те, кто наступает им на пятки, вырвутся вперёд и пройдут по зазевавшемуся неудачнику, растирая его по асфальту. Редчестер не похож на тот безумный муравейник. Здесь некуда спешить, всё идёт плавно, медленно, размеренно. Контраст между ними довольно резок. Здесь прошла большая часть моего детства. Вэрди не любила Бладэнфорс, он сводил её с ума. Но отец постоянно находился там, и она должна была поддерживать любое начинание супруга, независимо от того, насколько оно сумасбродное.  
— И зачем мне об этом рассказывать? Очередной краткий экскурс в историю вашей семьи? — поинтересовался Эведит.  
Появление Гилмора его не радовало. Более того, пробуждало в душе какое-то нездоровое сожаление о том, что всё сложилось именно так, а не иначе. Ему было стыдно смотреть Гилмору в глаза. Его трясло от одной мысли о возможных умозаключениях, сделанных Гилмором.  
Но он знал, что не станет оправдываться, несмотря ни на что.  
Он преследовал свои цели и не собирался от них отступать. Однако подсознательно ощущал, что стремление держать ситуацию под контролем присуще не только ему.  
Гилмор тоже играл в какие-то свои игры.  
В его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда Лиддел представлял их с Эведитом друг другу. Не было ехидных ухмылочек, попыток поймать в коридоре после ужина и в очередной раз напомнить о незавидной репутации фейри, не было фраз о знакомстве, состоявшемся задолго до этой встречи. Гилмор сделал вид, будто впервые Эведита видит, не пытался заговорить с ним в течение дня и только сейчас, когда на Редчестер опустилась ночь, впервые проявил интерес к чужой персоне.  
Во время ужина, разделённого на троих, Эведит больше молчал, чем говорил. В основном, Ван Хайдены общались между собой, а он оставался сторонним наблюдателем, разрезающим свою еду на мелкие кусочки, но не притрагивающимся к ней. Представители обоих поколений обсуждали грядущее торжество, спорили относительно деталей и, казалось, не замечали постороннего присутствия. Забыли о его существовании, сосредоточившись на препирательствах друг с другом. Эведит на время превратился в невидимку, о чём не жалел ни капли.  
Его не интересовал бал полнолуния. Как не интересовали и все остальные традиции дома Ван Хайденов.  
Единственная польза, которая была от визита Гилмора, заключалась в том, что Лиддел не удостоил Эведита своим вниманием ночью. Эведиту не пришлось притворяться, изображая дикую страсть и невероятное удовольствие, отдаваясь, на самом деле, с холодным расчетом и планами на будущее. Планами, в которых красной нитью проходил один мотив.  
Месть.  
Это утро ничем не отличалось от других. Дом снова пустовал. Гилмор уехал, а вернулся ближе к вечеру. Ужинать с собой не приглашал, занимая террасу в одиночестве. Стоя у окна, Эведит наблюдал за ним, но стоило только Гилмору посмотреть вверх, отступал от подоконника и растворялся в темноте комнаты. Его тянуло туда, к Гилмору, ему хотелось быть ближе, несмотря ни на что, вопреки всему, но он запрещал себе думать об этом. Вытравлял из себя все неоправданные, ненормальные чувства, которыми накрывало, стоило лишь встретиться взглядом с сыном Лиддела. Пытался вытравлять, но терпел поражение. Эффекта хватало минут на пять, когда они истекали, становилось в разы хуже.  
Потому равнодушие Гилмора было расценено, как благо, и Эведит надеялся, что всё время их вынужденного соседства пройдёт по этому сценарию. Но режиссёр Ван Хайден-младший решил скорректировать всё, переписать заново и поставить пьесу так, как того хотелось ему, а не актёру погорелого театра.  
— Пришёл поговорить по душам. Моя внезапная амнезия отступила, и я снова вспомнил, где видел это порочное личико, украшенное ныне одной интересной штучкой, — насмешливо произнёс Гилмор, поднимаясь по ступенькам на площадку и замер на месте, прислонившись плечом к одной из колонн. — Последний раз я слышал о тебе в тот миг, когда ты внезапно объявил о завершении карьеры и исчез с экранов, будто тебя никогда и не было. Твои поклонники рыдали, строили предположения, что послужило тому причиной. Теории были разные. Признаюсь, мне тоже было интересно, но не настолько, чтобы я бросился на поиски пропажи. Ответ настиг меня с опозданием, но оказался сенсационным. Скажи, ты сразу планировал нечто подобное, или тебе просто повезло? Все фейри Бладэнфорса будут тебе завидовать, узнав, к какому покровителю попала их некогда непорочная звёздочка. Если продавать невинность, то по максимальной цене. Это звучит так вызывающе и пошло, так оскорбительно. Извини, я не пытался тебя зацепить — констатировал факт. Я всё понимаю. Быть шлюхой главы Совета гораздо интереснее кривляния перед камерой. И почти не осуждаю. Почти. Щепотка презрения всё-таки есть. Когда мы познакомились, в тебе было что-то особенное. Теперь оно исчезло.  
— И что же у меня было, просвети, пожалуйста. Чистая кровь и узкая задница? — усмехнулся Эведит. — У всех фейри, избежавших укуса, такая кровь, а у всех девственников такие задницы. Ничего удивительного и выдающегося.  
— Антиреклама? — хмыкнул Гилмор. — Иногда ты всё ещё умудряешься меня поражать своими заявлениями.  
— Я не стремлюсь.  
— В любом случае, эти безапелляционные высказывания, провоцирующие всплеск удивления, ничего не меняют в целом. А мнения хуже, чем у меня сложилось на данный момент, быть не может. Ты — воплощение всего самого омерзительного, что мне доводилось встречать на свете. И, несмотря на громкие заявления, такая же шваль, как и остальные фейри. Только продавшая свою невинность дороже.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Эведит, выпрямляясь в полный рост и подходя ближе, несмотря на то, что внутренний голос советовал не рисковать и держаться на почтительном расстоянии от потенциального источника опасности.  
— В общем-то, ничего. Банальный интерес к жизни старого знакомого, который некогда метил на место моего Истинного.  
— Я этого не делал.  
— Конечно.  
— Ещё пара претензий, и я уличу тебя в ревности. Бесишься, что в итоге я выбрал твоего отца, а не тебя?  
— Нет. Это кажется мне забавным.  
— Почему?  
— Тот, кто был моим Истинным, тоже грел постель Лиддела. Никакая истинность не останавливала. С тех пор стало понятно, что эта сказка об идеальных парах не имела ничего общего с реальностью. Я видел, какими глазами он смотрел на моего отца. Как дрожал, когда они пожимали друг другу руки. Как он краснел, оставаясь с отцом наедине, не зная, что я наблюдаю за ними, стоя у приоткрытой двери. Я видел, как они занимались сексом. Я помню, как выла под Лидделом эта сука, скуля, нежничая, цепляясь в него мёртвой хваткой и не желая отпускать. Да он ради моего отца готов был в смертники пойти, а ради меня... Честно говоря, ничего он ради меня не собирался делать. С тобой всё начиналось иначе, а закончилось аналогичным образом. И это действительно весело. Лучше смеяться, чем плакать, иначе никаких слёз не хватит. После него было ещё немало представителей вашего рода, и все они неизменно…  
— Оказывались в постели твоего отца? — засмеялся Эведит.  
— Нет. Нарисованный тобой поворот событий был бы совсем печален.  
— Тогда что?  
— Все они оказывались продажными тварями, падкими на материальные блага и использующими свою красоту в качестве пропуска в мир больших денег и таких же возможностей. Я мог бы дать им и то, и другое, если бы хоть один из них оказался верным, но верностью от них не пахло.  
— А как же тот нежный и чистый друг семьи, висевший на твоей руке в день премьеры?  
— Обычный фейри, каких миллионы. Чистота и нежность не помешали ему почти сразу запрыгнуть в мою постель.  
— Надеюсь, несмотря на это, тебе было хорошо с ним.  
— Очень, — ответил Гилмор на полном серьёзе, без тени улыбки. — Мне было хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем можно представить. Он был невинным, но старательным, и это подкупало. Мне понравилось стремление доставить удовольствие партнёру, и понравился он сам, но явно не настолько, чтобы во всеуслышание объявлять его своей парой и ради этого устраивать торжественный вечер. Да ещё и в такое время, не подождав хотя бы немного для приличия.  
— Что?  
— Что? — передразнил Гилмор. — Не делай вид, будто не знаешь.  
— Но я действительно...  
Палец коснулся его губ, заставляя замолчать. Осторожно погладил серединку их.  
— Маленькая лживая дрянь, — усмехнулся Гилмор. — Ты так чудесно притворяешься, что я готов поверить этим невинным глазам и нежным губам, что говорят о неосведомлённости. Но что-то останавливает. Наверное, то, что я вижу тебя насквозь, и понимаю, насколько мизерный процент правды в этих словах. Знаешь, в данный момент я отчаянно хочу тебя убить, но это будет уже открытый вызов и объявление войны. От радикального поступка меня удерживает лишь понимание: время ещё не пришло. Но однажды я обязательно это сделаю, и тогда ты пожалеешь, что появился на свет. Я буду слушать твои мольбы о лёгкой, быстрой смерти и убивать, максимально растягивая процесс расправы. Чтобы ты прочувствовал всё на собственной шкуре, чтобы понял, к чему привели твои поступки.  
— Я...  
— Ты?  
— Я, правда, не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
— Как думаешь, ради чего я здесь?  
— Занимаешься подготовкой бала полнолуния.  
— Точно. А что такое бал полнолуния?  
— Какая-то из семейных традиций Ван Хайденов.  
— Да неужели? Действительно не в курсе? Видимо, папочка решил сделать тебе сюрприз, а я тут напрасно треплю языком и раскрываю все карты. Какой я плохой.  
— Чёртов клоун, — процедил Эведит, понимая, что над ним насмехаются, не пытаясь скрыть это.  
— Поставь меня в угол, милый отчим. Я не буду возражать, если именно ты меня накажешь.  
— Отчим?  
— Бал полнолуния — особая вечеринка только для своих, — произнёс Гилмор, проигнорировав вопрос. — Он проводится уже несколько сотен лет. А самый первый связан с именем Квин Ван Хайден. На первом балу полнолуния была объявлена помолвка сей милой особы. Спустя год, на том же балу состоялась её свадьба. Всем присутствующим это всё настолько понравилось, что Квин решила: нужно превратить бал в ежегодное мероприятие, во время которого представители знатных кланов будут объявлять о памятных датах в своей жизни. Причём кланы не обязательно вампирские. Элита есть среди носителей любых генов. Каждый год кто-нибудь, да женится, а не женится, так объявляет помолвку.  
— И?..  
— В этом году пропуск в высший свет получит один фейри, который обручится с главой Совета Бладэнфорса. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть?  
— Но... Как же...  
— У тебя закончились связные мысли? Будешь теперь всю ночь изъясняться предлогами и междометиями? Или это новая мода — играть в белого и пушистого, будучи настоящей тварью?  
— ...Вэрди? — тихо произнёс Эведит, закончив прошлую свою мысль, и вскоре отшатнулся от Гилмора.  
Щёку обожгло сильным ударом.  
— Не смей произносить её имя своим мерзким грязным ртом, — прошипел Гилмор. — Не смей, если не хочешь сдохнуть раньше, чем наступит счастливый день вашей с Лидделом свадьбы. Или скажешь, что об этом ты тоже не знаешь?  
— О чём?  
— Ты, что, в вакууме живёшь?  
— Да, — растерянно выдал Эведит.  
— Слушай, несвятая невинность, хватит строить из себя идиота. Тебе всё известно. Просто скажи, что хочешь услышать это ещё раз от меня и потешить самолюбие, удостоверившись: всё — правда. Нет помех на пути. Никто не помешает тебе стать частью правящей в Бладэнфорсе семьи. Никто. Некому больше мешать.  
— Гилмор.  
— Ты хотел это услышать? Хорошо. Слушай. И наслаждайся, мразь. Вэрди Ван Хайден мертва. Её похоронили всего лишь пару месяцев назад, а отец уже нашёл ей недостойную замену и собирается выводить эту самую замену в свет. Это мерзко, это грязно, но ему наплевать. Он хочет это сделать и сделает, проигнорировав мнение окружающих. Пусть кто-то попробует открыть рот и возмутиться поступком главы Совета. Этот рот больше ни слова не произнесёт. Его закроют насильно и не на время, а навсегда. Но это посторонние. Для меня мнение отца авторитетным быть перестало, а потому я не обязан подчиняться его указам и любить тех, кого он тащит в наш дом и в нашу семью. Тем более, когда его драгоценное приобретение — такая грязь, как ты. Не надейся, что я с радостью приму тебя. Я никогда не прощу тебе смерти Вэрди и обязательно заставлю заплатить за неё. Сполна и с процентами.  
— Послушай, всё не...  
— Не так? А как?  
— Не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
— Наверное, мне это привиделось — события параллельной вселенной, — фыркнул Гилмор. — На деле ты не живёшь в этом доме. Не спишь с моим отцом. Не рвёшься на место его законного супруга. И это не ты позволил ему поставить рабскую метку принадлежности. Не ты. Просто кто-то до отвращения на тебя похожий. Брат-близнец? Двойник, решивший испортить жизнь, настроив против тебя окружающих? Ах, нет. Не брат. Это ты стоишь передо мной. Это к тебе мой папаша таскается чаще, чем домой или на работу. И тебя же он имеет во все дыры.  
— Я не буду оправдываться.  
— Не нужно. Я и без того знаю, что ты сейчас начнёшь всячески обелять себя, давя на жалость и говоря, какой ты бедный-несчастный. Хотя, мы оба знаем, что ты просто грязная шлюха, получившая, наконец, своё. Ты же счастлив, разве нет?  
Эведит мог поспорить с ним. Мог сказать множество самых разнообразных слов, но не стал тратить время. Он понимал, как его слова будут звучать со стороны и как будут восприняты — та самая попытка обелить себя. Влезть в шкуру маленькой бедной овечки, требующей помощи, и жалобно блеять, насколько всё плохо.  
Унижаться сильнее обычного.  
Перед кем угодно, но только не перед Ван Хайденами, сломавшими его жизнь однажды и продолжавшими ломать сейчас.  
Эведит окинул Гилмора презрительным взглядом и практически выплюнул ему в лицо:  
— Да. Я счастлив. Безумно. Как никогда прежде. Ты прав. Бесконечно прав. Я меркантильная дерзкая сука, которая когда-то жаждала залезть к тебе в штаны. Ты умница. Сразу раскусил коварный план и не поддался. Но, знаешь, даже здорово, что так получилось. Отсасывать главе Совета куда приятнее и выгоднее, чем его сыну, не имеющему власти и, судя по всему, не дружащему с головой. А на то, что Вэрди умерла, мне откровенно наплевать. Сдохла? Отлично. Спасибо ей, что не стала медлить с принятием решения и освободила дорогу.  
Он знал, что говорить это — себе дороже. Он не думал так о Вэрди и, конечно, не был счастлив, но ему хотелось зацепить Гилмора, довести его до ручки и бешенства. Сделать так, чтобы больно и обидно было обоим, а не только ему.  
Выпалив всё это, он потратил несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание, а потом бросился вперёд, пытаясь вырваться из беседки, чьи стены, казалось, подступали к нему со всех сторон, обещая вскоре раздавить окончательно.  
И, естественно, потерпел фиаско.  
Гилмор успел схватить его за капюшон толстовки и потянуть обратно. Эведит рванулся вперёд, Гилмор сбил его с ног и сам полетел следом. При падении Эведит приложился головой, прикусил губу и с шумом втянул воздух. Падение даром не прошло: голова закружилась, а к горлу подступила тошнота.  
Они покатились по полу. Один пытался вырваться, а второй удержать на месте, чтобы преподать урок хороших манер, поведав, как можно разговаривать с представителями семьи Ван Хайден, а от каких выражений лучше воздержаться.  
Гилмор, чьё приземление прошло в разы мягче, спустя определённый период, отмеченный непрекращающейся борьбой, одержал победу. Навис над Эведитом, упираясь одной ладонью в пол, а второй пережал горло.  
— Ещё одно высказывание в подобном тоне о моей матери, и ты труп, — произнёс голосом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, но неприятности гарантировавшим на невозможные двести процентов. — Она была великолепной женщиной, и такого отношения, какое проявлял к ней отец, не заслуживала. В отличие от некоторых, она происходила из рода чистокровных аристократов и знала себе цену, а не раздвигала призывно ноги под каждым встречным, как это делают некоторые.  
— Если ты меня не отпустишь, я закричу, — прошипел Эведит, хотя что-что, а закричать бы у него не получилось.  
Гилмор слишком сильно сжимал его горло, так что из глотки рвались лишь рваные хрипы, услышать которые мог далеко не каждый.  
— Кричи, — улыбнулся Гилмор. — Но кому ты сделаешь этим хуже — тот ещё вопрос. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты и тебе подобные — грязь под нашими ногами, а мы — Ван Хайдены, и этим всё сказано. То, что отец на тебя когда-то повёлся, соблазнившись поразительной для фейри чистотой и невинностью, не означает, что он будет прощать тебе абсолютно все промахи.  
— Например?  
— Меня он при любом раскладе не тронет. А вот тебе придётся несладко. Если ты изменишь ему, он тебя прикончит. Если он начнёт подозревать, что ты ему изменил, он тоже тебя прикончит.  
— Я не...  
— Как думаешь, о чём подумает охрана, увидев нас в подобной позе? Что они передадут отцу? Кому он поверит, когда настанет время рассказать, как всё обстояло на самом деле? Тебе или мне? Пасынок-насильник — распространённый вариант для обвинений, но в твоём случае ставка не сыграет. Хочешь новую версию событий? До того, как отец приедет, я успею придумать несколько вариантов. А пока позволю себе немного импровизации. Почему мы вдвоём тут оказались? Проще простого. Ты сам назначил встречу здесь, зная, что в беседке нет камер, сам пришёл сюда и сам же предложил себя. Тебе было скучно и одиноко, а рядом находился я, и устоять перед соблазном не получилось. Занятная перспектива, не правда ли?  
— Но ты же этого не сделаешь.  
Эведит с трудом сглотнул.  
Ладонь, удерживающая прежде горло, спустилась ниже, пальцы прихватили замочек молнии и потянули его вниз. В тишине этот звук представлялся оглушительным, бьющим по натянутым нервам.  
— Сделаю, — ответил Гилмор.  
Полы толстовки разошлись, замочек ударился об пол — ещё один невыносимо громкий звук.  
— Нет.  
— Сделаю. И ты не будешь сопротивляться, потому что, в противном случае, заплатишь самую большую цену за проступок.  
Окончательно уйти от удара Гилмор не успел. Возможно, потому, что и не ожидал его вовсе, а скорость реакции оказалась недостаточно высокой.  
Ладонь сжалась в кулак, Эведит размахнулся и впечатал его в холёное лицо, представляя громкий хруст костей, но попал только по губе. Она вмиг лопнула, закапала кровь. Гилмор, не думавший, что ему окажут сопротивление, на мгновение потерял бдительность, и Эведит вновь попытался сбежать, но мизерного количества выигранного времени не хватило, чтобы благополучно убраться из сада. Он собирался быстро спуститься по ступенькам, но как только добрался до середины лестницы, снова ощутил сильную хватку. Теперь под раздачу попал не капюшон, а волосы. Гилмор зарычал хрипло, вцепился в пряди и рванул за них, потянув назад и вновь отшвырнув Эведита на пол беседки.  
После неудачного бегства о свободе можно было забыть.  
Гилмор завёл его руки за голову, перехватил их и сжал до синяков на запястьях.  
— Хорошая попытка, — произнёс, усмехнувшись. — Тебе почти удалось. Почти — не считается, — склонился ниже и прошептал, едва прихватывая мочку зубами. — Не забывай, кто ты. Делай то, что должен. То, что у тебя лучше всего получается. Знай своё место. И подчиняйся приказам.  
— Синяки на запястьях и свою разбитую губу ты тоже объяснишь моим добровольным согласием?  
— Судя по тому, сколько шрамов появилось на коже, запомнившейся мне нетронутой и гладкой, ты любишь грубость. Моё поведение никого не удивит. Тебе нравится жёсткое обращение, а я прислушиваюсь к желаниям тех, с кем сплю.  
— Типа классный любовник? — с иронией поинтересовался Эведит.  
— Типа да, — насмешливо процедил Гилмор.  
— Ни один мужик не скажет о себе что-то вроде: «Любовник из меня не особо хороший, на троечку». Даже я так не скажу, несмотря на то, что невероятно умелым себя не считаю. Некоторые вовсе мнят себя нереально классными любовниками, а потом бросают своих временных пассий в общественных сортирах, оставляя на попечение персонала.  
— Тебя эти воспоминания цепляют.  
— Цепляют. И?  
— Не сравнивай её с собой, а себя с ней.  
— Не сравниваю. Любопытствую. Меня тоже бросишь, оставив лежать здесь?  
— Зависит от того, какой финал ты заслужишь.  
— Я не собака, чтобы служить.  
— Не собака, — согласился Гилмор. — До них тебе очень далеко. Кто они? Милые, благородные, преданные животные. А кто ты?  
— Кто?  
— Просто шлюха, — почти нежно произнёс Гилмор.  
Нежность эта была показная, издевательская.  
Из-за туч показалась луна, её свет падал на пол беседки, частично освещая то, что там происходило. Как будто насмешка. Эведиту хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться, стать черной лужей, растекающейся по доскам. Просочиться между ними, впитаться в землю и навсегда в ней исчезнуть. Или, в случае невозможности реализации первого варианта, оказаться в кромешной темноте, погрузиться в неё и не видеть того, что происходит, не ощущать. Не смотреть в насмешливое лицо, не думать обо всём, что уже довелось пережить. О том, что предстояло пережить в дальнейшем.  
Луна не спешила исчезать с неба. Она продолжала заливать обоих тусклым светом.  
Он как будто вновь оказался на съёмочной площадке, с той разницей, что там ситуации не заходили в тупик, и решение находилось моментально. Достаточно было услышать голос режиссёра, кричавшего: «Стоп! Снято!», и все кошмары рассеивались, монстры уходили, убийцы, прижимавшие нож к горлу жертвы, начинали улыбаться и снова становились обычными актёрами, вжившимися в образ.  
Здесь не было режиссёра, способного остановить всё хлопком ладоней и громким криком.  
Здесь не было надежды на спасение, и Эведит знал, что его сегодня вновь проведут через привычный ад, если всё пойдёт по проверенной схеме, и он начнёт усиленно оказывать сопротивление.  
Оба Ван Хайдена — что отец, что сын — весьма отдалённо походили на сказочных принцев, являясь таковыми исключительно в фантазиях наивных обитателей Бладэнфорса, коим не довелось свести личное знакомство с представителями правящей семьи. Или в представлении тех, кто познакомился с обоими, но не стал объектом их интереса.  
Каким бывает Лиддел, Эведит успел прочувствовать на собственной шкуре. Проверить и в прямом, и в переносном смыслах.  
Каким бывает Гилмор, на себе не испытывал, но вспоминал фрагменты чужих воспоминаний и растерзанное тело, лежавшее на полу какого-то обезличенного помещения, залитого ярким светом. В связи с этими воспоминаниями оптимистичных прогнозов не делал.  
Ярость Гилмора не была слабее ни на грамм. Он тоже умел мучить, он умел убивать. И он убивал. Не только в перспективе об этом думал, не в порыве гнева кричал, а потом забывал. Нет. Он действительно убил того юношу, хоть и не помнил, как это произошло — аффект во всей красе.  
Ладонь привычно уже сомкнулась на горле Эведита, сдавила сильнее, затрудняя доступ воздуха.  
Эведит запрокинул голову, выгнул шею. Веки опустились, тень от ресниц легла на щёки. Он облизал губы, приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как за ним всё это время пристально наблюдают, и взгляд этот был в разы осторожнее настоящих прикосновений, не отличавшихся сдержанностью. В нём прочитывалась заинтересованность.  
Эведит молчал, но действия говорили больше слов.  
Он предлагал не церемониться с ним особо.  
Хочешь душить?  
Души. Делай всё, что угодно.  
Хочешь ударить?  
Ударь.  
Хочешь оставить как можно больше шрамов, синяков и ссадин на коже, чтобы эта ночь ещё долго преследовала твою жертву в кошмарах?  
Оставляй.  
Ломай, собирай заново, снова ломай — и так до бесконечности. Пока количество трещин, оставшихся после очередной сборки и не подлежащих маскировке, не превысит все допустимые пределы. Пока сам не ужаснёшься, посмотрев, что стало с некогда цельной вещью после твоих действий.  
Эведит был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что Гилмор накроет его рот ладонью и вскоре прижмётся своими губами к тыльной её стороне.  
— Я хочу заставить тебя страдать, — прошептал Гилмор, глядя в широко распахнутые от изумления глаза. — Ужасно хочу, почти до дрожи. Хочу слышать, как ты заорёшь от боли, и видеть, как в глазах промелькнёт ужас. Сломать, уничтожить, растоптать. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты стал причиной смерти Вэрди, и вряд ли когда-нибудь прощу. Ненавижу потому, что в твоих венах течёт эта проклятая кровь. Ненавижу за то, что, стоит только тебя забыть, снова появляешься в моей жизни. Врываешься вихрем цветочных лепестков и кружишь голову. А ещё за то, что ты тогда был прав. Я допускал возможность ошибки и почти поверил, что ты можешь оказаться моим Истинным. Пусть мне неоднократно говорили, что он мёртв, показывали медицинские заключения и результаты проводимых исследований. Пусть... Я всё равно за каким-то хреном проникся, позволив себе в очередной раз обмануться. И даже сейчас, когда я хочу тебя стереть в порошок, унизить и раздавить, меня удерживает невидимый поводок. Как будто причиняя боль тебе, я начну ощущать её отголоски.  
— Причини, — усмехнулся Эведит, продолжая ощущать тепло ладони, неплотно прижимавшейся к губам. — Сделай это — станешь вторым номером в списке тех, кого я хочу убить.  
— Забавно, что в моём списке ты тоже проходишь только под вторым номером, — заметил Гилмор, ослабляя хватку.  
Луна безжалостно высвечивала их лица, не позволяя лгать.  
Луна сделала реальной возможность считывать чужие эмоции, глядя в глаза, а не пряча истину в непроглядной темноте.  
Луна была единственным свидетелем его окончательного падения.  
Лишь она знала, что он не устоит перед соблазном.  
В дальнейшем поступке Эведита не было никакой логики, но он, резким движением отбросив ладонь от своего лица, ухватился за воротник рубашки, скомкал ткань и, продолжая хранить молчание, резко потянул Гилмора на себя. К себе.  
Чтобы не ушёл прямо сейчас.  
Не вырвался.  
Не оставил, как бывало прежде.  
Не дожидаясь нелепых вопросов, способных разрушить до основания вообще всё, что только можно превратить в руины, Эведит прикоснулся губами к губам Гилмора.  
Это был стремительный шаг в бездну, окончательное признание собственной глупости, танец на горящих углях. Сумасшедшая пляска на краю пропасти, от каждого движения за камнепадом идёт камнепад, без конца и края. Кажется, что падение неизбежно, но в последний момент ладонь крепко перехватывают, удерживают за неё и тянут обратно. Не время умирать. Это всего лишь игра, открывающая все грани чувств. Забыв об осторожности, забыв вообще обо всём, мёртвой хваткой вцепиться в того, кто находится рядом, а дальше пусть хоть небеса на землю обрушатся — он не придаст происшествию значения, растворившись в потоке собственных эмоций и ощущений.  
Гилмор растерялся лишь в самом начале — вскоре от изумления и оцепенения, накрывшего в момент спонтанного поцелуя, не осталось ни следа. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить, давать какие-то наставления и направлять. Он знал, что и как нужно делать. Он жаждал перехватить инициативу в свои руки и вести в этой безрассудной схватке, а не подчиняться чужим желаниям. Он ломал под себя, но Эведит и не сопротивлялся.  
Невидимое лезвие ножа рассекло воздух, перерезая такие же невидимые нити, тянувшиеся к рукам и ногам. Невидимое лезвие подарило ему свободу действий, окончательно избавляя от предрассудков, лишая остатков разума, заставляя позабыть об осторожности и полностью погрузиться в странные чувства, не походившие ни на что, пережитое прежде. Несравнимые. Невыносимо яркие и такие пленительные.  
Дрессировка Лиддела не прошла даром. Эведит умел разыгрывать страсть, это было не сложнее, чем играть роль влюблённого по уши существа, желающего потерять себя и раствориться в объекте любви. Игра в страсть представлялась ему простейшей задачей. Ещё проще, чем любовь. Не приходится говорить нежных слов, не нужно подобострастно заглядывать в глаза. Можно быть собой, переплавлять реальные чувства в поддельные — никто не заметит подмены. Страсть в чём-то была родственна ненависти, два этих чувства тесно переплетались между собой, и огонь, горевший в глазах, можно было по ошибке принять за невыносимо сильное влечение.  
Здесь и сейчас ему не приходилось переступать через себя. Не приходилось мысленно запускать реакции замещения, превращая ненависть в страсть. Слова Гилмора задевали, царапали, беспощадно разрывали, и только за это ему хотелось причинить ответную боль, однако, она не была целью и смыслом. Она не занимала доминирующую позицию. Она была всего лишь одной эмоцией из сотни, а то и тысячи их.  
Эведит думал, что сегодня он впервые осознаёт, каково это — сгореть заживо.  
Он сгорал.  
Он отчаянно тянулся.  
Он не хотел отпускать, и сам не до конца понимал, почему так происходит.  
Тишина сада, лунный свет, и двое на полу в беседке.  
Гилмор не был излишне нежным и сдержанным. С одеждой он точно не церемонился, разрывая футболку, а не тратя время на то, чтобы аккуратно снять её, провёл ладонями по торсу, оставляя на коже красноватые полосы от ногтей. Расстегнул джинсы и потянул их вниз, снимая вместе с нижним бельём.  
Сам он не торопился раздеваться. И, когда Эведит потянулся к его рубашке, сжал ладонь, собираясь отстранить её.  
Запросто провернуть задуманное у него не получилось. Эведит решил оставить себе на память хотя бы один трофей, вцепился в верхнюю пуговицу и потянул её, вырывая вместе с нитками. Улыбнулся торжествующе и услышал тихий смешок — Гилмор тоже помнил.  
Костяшки пальцев погладили щёку, отводя в сторону прядь волос. Ладонь спустилась на плечо, отметила прикосновением кожу, испещрённую шрамами, оставшимися после многочисленных болезненных укусов, приправленных терпким привкусом яда.  
Эведит лежал на полу полностью обнажённый и неотрывно смотрел в глаза напротив.  
— Скажи это, — произнёс Гилмор.  
Голос у него был охрипший, не такой, как обычно. Прикасаясь к обнажённому телу, поглаживая его, наслаждаясь, Гилмор сам возбуждался не меньше, и его сдержанность, прежде походившая на высокую бетонную стену, с каждой секундой истончалась всё сильнее, пока не стала прозрачной, а после — и вовсе растворилась.  
— Что именно?  
Эведит сглотнул с трудом. Ему хотелось быть невозмутимым и равнодушным, но не вышло — выдало еле заметное движение адамова яблока.  
— Два простых слова.  
— Каких?  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Трахни меня? — усмехнулся Эведит.  
Гилмор кивнул, продолжая рассеянно водить ладонью по горячей обнажённой коже, коснулся внутренней стороны бедра.  
— Мне казалось, что ещё минут десять назад кто-то собирался меня насиловать, и разрешение не требовалось.  
— Скажи, — с нажимом повторил Гилмор.  
Эведит перехватил его ладонь, отстраняя от себя, сжал запястье. Сел, склонил голову, позволяя волосам занавесить лицо, и... потянулся к одежде. Чтобы спустя мгновение, отшвырнуть её, облизать губы нарочито пошло и невозможно эротично, опалить горячим дыханием и, обняв за шею, всё-таки выдохнуть эти несчастные слова.  
— Трахни меня, Гилмор. Сейчас же.  
Получилось отчаянно, хотя планировал он не это — надеялся, что тон получится приказным.  
Взгляд горел вызовом.  
Это было умопомрачение — полноценное сумасшествие.  
Отборнейшее безумие.  
Определённо.  
Именно оно.  
Идеальное слово для неидеальных отношений.  
Сумасшедшие объятия.  
Эведит обвил шею Гилмора руками и потянул его за собой. Приложился лопатками о деревянный пол беседки, кратковременная боль осталась незамеченной, а вот прикосновение ладоней, обхвативших лицо, невозможно было проигнорировать.  
Сумасшедший поцелуй.  
Губы соприкоснулись. Яростно, безумно, почти больно. Ни грамма нежности и сдержанности. Они целовались с таким запалом и азартом, какого хватило бы на десятерых, а досталось им — на двоих.  
Они даже не целовались — пошло лизались, не собираясь прерываться ни на мгновение, не говоря уже о том, чтобы остановиться. С каждым разом огонь, разгоравшийся внутри, становился всё сильнее, сдержанность бесславно умирала, языки пламени поднимались выше, и не было способа потушить его.  
Сумасшедшие прикосновения.  
Гилмор знал его тело, как свои пять пальцев. Оно словно было создано для него, заточено под него. Оно отзывалось на каждое касание, тянулось за продолжением, хотело ещё и больше.  
Сумасшедшая лихорадка, охватившая обоих.  
Эведит всё же дорвался до обнажённой кожи, приспустил рубашку с плеч, вонзился в них ногтями, прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу.  
Гилмору не нужно было просить сказать те самые слова, Эведит с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать умолять его.  
Он мечтал об этом, жаждал до отчаяния, до разноцветных бликов под сомкнутыми веками.  
Ничто больше не имело значения, ничто не играло решающей роли.  
Ничто не сдерживало его.  
Боль, пот и кровь под ногтями, оставшаяся после царапин, расцвечивающих спину цепочками ярких капель.  
Вздыбленная ширинка.  
Пальцы, прихватывающие молнию и тянущие её вниз.  
Он не хотел медлить и бестолково тратить время на подготовку. Стоило только раскатать по члену тонкий латекс, сам подался вперёд, насаживаясь, и тут же коротко вскрикнул. Ладонь вновь прижалась ко рту, гася этот спонтанный вопль. Гилмор замер на мгновение, давая привыкнуть, и начал двигаться, сначала медленно и сдержанно, а потом...  
Потом — идеально, постоянно проводя по тонкой грани между отчаянной болью и наслаждением, захлёстывающим с головой, подобно приливу. Не мягкому и нежному, похожему на волны океана, нагретого солнцем, а тому, который сметаёт всё на своём пути, накрывает и утягивает за собой, в пучину. Утонуть, захлебнуться, не осознавая, что происходит, а оттого — умереть счастливым.  
Эведит умудрился кончить первым; привычным жестом убрал от лица волосы, открывая доступ к шее.  
Тело всё ещё отходило от оргазма — лёгкая дрожь, сбитое дыхание, кровь на обкусанных губах, расширенные зрачки — чернота на всю радужку.  
Гилмор лизнул кожу на шее, приноровился и укусил, узнав вкус, который хотел попробовать прежде. Эведит вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, сжал сильнее, пытаясь то ли уйти от этого укуса, то ли, наоборот, мечтая, чтобы он длился как можно дольше.  
Пил Гилмор мало и совсем нежадно, словно ему это было не в радость, а так — неприятная обязанность, от которой никак не отделаться, потому приходится, ничего не попишешь. Покончив с процессом, небрежно провёл языком по шее, чтобы рана быстрее затянулась, не оставив на коже нового шрама.  
А, может, сделал всё так, чтобы шрам остался, и Лиддел понял: ему изменили.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — произнёс Гилмор, облизав окровавленные губы и упираясь обеими ладонями в пол. — Ты был прав.  
На лице его прочитывалось равнодушие.  
Он провёл пальцем по припухшим от многочисленных поцелуев губам, чуть оттянул нижнюю. Засмеявшись, щёлкнул Эведита по носу, откатился в сторону и потянулся к своей одежде.  
Откровение обрушилось на Эведита сверху потоком острых льдинок, способных прорезать кожу.  
Откровение прижало его к земле и раскатало по ней тонким слоем.  
Откровение, которое и откровением-то назвать было сложно. Так, свидетельство догадкам, возникавшим прежде, а теперь уже ставших однозначным утверждением. Не теорема. Аксиома.  
— В чём именно? — спросил Эведит, наблюдая за стриптизом наоборот.  
Он продолжал лежать на полу беседки. Водил по нему рукой, ощущая под пальцами гладкую поверхность лакированных досок и думая о том, насколько один и тот же поступок может быть неодинаковым для разных существ. Для одного — верх идиотизма, а для другого — верх цинизма. В резиденции Редчестера нашёлся ещё один актёр, сумевший переиграть профессионала. Долго стараться не пришлось. Победа приплыла ему в руки в первый же вечер.  
Впереди маячила ещё неделя совместного проживания на одной территории.  
Гилмор привёл себя в порядок, рассеянно провёл рукой по тому месту на рубашке, где прежде была пуговица, а теперь остались только торчащие нитки. Подошёл ближе и протянул Эведиту руку, предлагая помочь подняться.  
— Когда говорил, что в тебе нет ничего особенного и хоть сколько-нибудь примечательного. Узкая задница и неплохой вкус — вот и весь список достоинств. Остановиться особо не на чем. Ты, оказывается, сам знаешь, сколько их у тебя. Наверное, часто приходилось перебирать в памяти, прикидывая, что предложить на рынке товаров-услуг и по какой цене.  
Эведит, не пренебрегший предложением помощи, крепко сдавил перехваченную ладонь, сожалея, что не обладает определёнными навыками. Сейчас он бы не отказался сломать Гилмору руку.  
— Как скоро ты побежишь к отцу с доносом? — спросил Эведит, убирая от лица длинную прядь. — Приготовиться к грандиозному событию или не всё сразу? Может, как вариант, ничего и говорить не придётся, а он уже всё видел?  
Осмотрелся по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать взглядом скрытые камеры. Не обнаружил и принялся одеваться. Собственная нагота раздражала, как и мысли о недавних прикосновениях, хранимых памятью тела.  
Тот поступок действительно никак, кроме как помутнением сознания, назвать не получалось. И Эведит не до конца понимал, что на него нашло.  
Что именно в мозгах закоротило и привело к короткому замыканию?  
Почему он поцеловал Гилмора и не остановился после того, как ощутил вкус этих губ?  
Отчего не послал на все четыре стороны?  
Вместо этого потянулся к нему всем своим существом, будто под гипнозом. Или под влиянием истинности, которой быть не могло.  
— Я к нему не побегу, — ответил Гилмор, подходя ближе и останавливаясь на расстоянии не более десяти шагов.  
— Почему? Не говори, что решил быть благородным. Не поверю.  
— Не скажу, у меня другие причины.  
— И какие?  
Гилмор протянул руку, вновь проводя костяшками пальцев по щеке. Погладил метку принадлежности и усмехнулся.  
— Юношеская психологическая травма и её последствия. Комплекс обиженного мальчика, желающего использовать в своих целях чужие игрушки. Мой отец без сомнений отобрал у меня Истинного, и мне захотелось нанести ответный удар. Получилось частично. Ты не его пара — просто вещь, но он к тебе привязан, и я, кажется, понимаю, почему. Дело не в твоей крови. Она обычная. Вкусная, а для меня — вдвойне, потому что я пробую её впервые, но обычная. И не в сексе, потому что отдаёшься ты на редкость дурно и уныло — даже целоваться толком не умеешь, ведомый одними инстинктами, тычешься губами, как слепой котёнок, куда придётся. Это и на обозначенную тобой троечку не тянет. Дело не в красоте. У тебя привлекательное лицо и потрясающее тело, но во многом это — не твоя заслуга. Фейри не рождаются уродливыми, ты и сам знаешь, что в плане внешности природа всегда была к вам щедра. Всё дело в том, как ты ненавидишь. В том, кто и как твою ненависть интерпретирует. Эти искорки, мелькающие в глазах, так легко спутать в некоторых моментах со страстью и бескрайним восторгом. Ими так легко обмануться и принять желаемое за действительное. Эти искорки... Вот они по-настоящему прекрасны. В определённой мере, подкупает.  
— Высказался?  
— Нет. Пока не до конца. Добавлю несколько слов. Спасибо, что скрасил мне тоскливый вечер. Я подумывал над тем, чтобы снять себе кого-нибудь на ночь, но ты сэкономил мне время и деньги. Так что спасибо вдвойне. Относительно чистый домашний мальчик куда приятнее сифилисной шлюхи. Ты, конечно, отвратителен в постели, но дрочить тобой всё же лучше, чем забавляться в одиночестве. Может, завтра снова придёшь сюда ближе к вечеру? Неделя ожидается на редкость скучная, а так хоть какое-то развл...  
Договорить Гилмор не успел, заткнувшись на полуслове.  
Эведит во второй раз умудрился застать его врасплох, но, на этот раз, удар пришёлся ровно туда, куда и планировался. Хрустнули кости носа, на доски закапала редкими, но крупными каплями кровь.  
Гилмор подставил раскрытую ладонь, с недоверием посмотрел на алые разводы, оставшиеся на коже, и... засмеялся. Схватил Эведита за руку, поднёс ладонь со сбитыми костяшками к губам и коснулся её невесомым поцелуем, окончательно вгоняя в ступор своими действиями и словами.  
— Именно это в тебе и прекрасно, — произнёс. — Ярость преображает милое скромное существо в хищника, делает его восхитительным. В такие моменты я в тебя искренне влюбляюсь.  
— Второй в списке тех, кого я хочу убить, — повторил Эведит тихо, но уверенно. — Помни об этом.  
— Ты тоже на втором месте. В моём списке, — напомнил Гилмор.  
— А кто на первом?  
Гилмор потянул его к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
— Сам догадайся, если до сих пор не нашёл ответа. В чём я сильно сомневаюсь. По лицу видно: ты догадливый парень. И небольшой совет на будущее. Всё-таки научись целоваться, а лучше — не только целоваться. Форма должна соответствовать содержанию. Быть таким красивым и таким бревном — противозаконно.  
— Ты...  
— Да-да, я в курсе, кто я, — весело произнёс Гилмор, положив ладонь на затылок Эведиту. — Но в данном случае я преследую высокие цели. Проявляю исключительную заботу о ближнем.  
— Хочешь, чтобы папочке было хорошо?  
— Конечно, нет. Хочу, чтобы хорошо было мне.  
— А какое отношение...  
— Прямое. Он спал с моим Истинным. Я буду спать с его официальным спутником, пока мне это не надоест.  
— Однажды я точно тебя прикончу, — усмехнулся Эведит.  
— Попробуй, — ответил Гилмор, прислушался и нахмурился. — Похоже, сюда кто-то идёт. Я и забыл, что тут периодически совершают обход территории, а твой вид оставляет желать лучшего.  
— То есть?  
— Выглядишь так, словно тебя только что отымели. Ах, да. Это же недалеко от истины. Но отцу и его работникам знать наш маленький секрет не обязательно, потому переходим к плану Б. Условное название: «Жертва нарушения правил техники безопасности и один счастливый случай, спасший ей жизнь».  
— У тебя изначально был какой-то план?  
— Несомненно.  
— Предусмотрительный гондон, — процедил сквозь зубы Эведит.  
— У тебя на лице всё написано, и поэтому я знал, что всё так будет, — произнёс Гилмор, запечатлев у него на лбу целомудренный поцелуй. — Теперь прекращай понапрасну болтать и сделай то, что у тебя получается гораздо лучше сексуальных трюков.  
— Что?  
— Сыграй предложенную роль. И главное — ничего не бойся, потому что с тобой ничего не случится.  
Эведит посмотрел непонимающе. Гилмор улыбнулся и добавил одними губами:  
— Обещаю.  
После чего скрылся, оставив Эведита в одиночестве. В воцарившейся тишине неожиданно громко и устрашающе прозвучал звон. Эведит резко обернулся и замер на месте, не в силах пошевелиться от страха. В темноте мерцали тусклым алым светом глаза адских гончих. Монстры сорвались с привязи — звенели их цепи.  
Играть Эведиту не пришлось.  
Учуяв его запах, гончая тут же сменила траекторию и понеслась прямиком к беседке. Лапы оттолкнулись от земли — она прыгнула. Эведит отшатнулся в сторону, упал, приземляясь на колени. Закрыл лицо руками и, заново переживая кошмарные события, связанные с наказанием в подвале, заорал в отчаянии.

 

За оконным стеклом была привычная картина. Знакомые виды Бладэнфорса, открывавшиеся из номера в «Тёмных небесах».  
Эведит стоял, прижав к груди простыню, и думал о недавнем происшествии, послужившим причиной для скорейшего переезда. Лиддел решил, что там Эведиту грозит опасность, а потому будет лучше, если он переберётся в Бладэнфорс и некоторое время поживёт в отеле.  
В дом пока официально не проводил, но это было и к лучшему.  
Эведит не представлял, как переступит порог дома, хозяйкой которого была Вэрди. Данный поступок виделся ему кощунственным и омерзительным. Мысль о необходимости заключения брака, повисшего над ним, была омерзительна вдвойне.  
Спектакль Гилмора действительно был разыгран, как по нотам. Гончие потрепали Эведита так, что никаких вопросов относительно разорванной футболки, запечатлённой камерами наблюдения на входе в дом, не возникало. На фоне окровавленных рук, расцарапанных когтями, это было сущей ерундой.  
Первым рядом с ним возник Гилмор.  
Когда появились охранники, услышавшие крик, гончие корчились на земле, скуля отчаянно и протяжно, воя в унисон. Гилмор каким-то образом воздействовал на их психику, мучая мерзких созданий. В наказание. Эведит догадывался, что раз гончие были частью плана, то, скорее всего, цепи они порвали тоже не просто так — с подачи Гилмора и с его помощью. Сам подтолкнул к действиям, сам же наказал и вынес приговор.  
Играл он, конечно, шикарно. Эведит и рядом с ним не стоял в этом плане.  
Ван Хайден-младший опустился перед Эведитом на колени, обнял его, притягивая к себе, и говорил, игнорируя наблюдателей, заготовленную заранее утешающую муть, изредка вставляя между этими фразами стандартные для подобных случаев вопросы. О самочувствии, здоровье, желаниях.  
На последний вопрос ответ нашёлся сразу.  
— Задушить тебя.  
— Молодец, — шепнул Гилмор. — Значит, живой. И сыграл ты чудесно.  
После чего поднялся на ноги, помог подняться Эведиту и провёл его мимо охранников, попутно бросив, что проводит пострадавшего, а потом вернётся и даст указания относительно дальнейших действий.  
Эведит зашёл в дом и мигом, не замечая ступенек, взлетел по лестнице.  
В спальне царили тишина и темнота.  
В спальне он получил то, о чём мечтал — спасительное одиночество.  
Эведит стащил с себя разорванные, окровавленные шмотки и проскользнул в душ. Включил воду, постоял, позволив тёплым струям сбегать по телу, а потом шумно выдохнул и опустился на пол, закрывая голову руками и едва не раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
Покончив с водными процедурами, сидел там же и курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол душевой кабины, изредка нарушая тишину неадекватными нервными смешками.  
Слишком напряжённый вечер, слишком напряжённая ночь. Слишком натянутые нервы, что лопаются, рассекая воздух, подобно струнам.  
Раз.  
Два.  
Три.  
И до бесконечности.  
Утром появился Лиддел. Кто-то доложил ему о ночном инциденте. То ли охранники, то ли Гилмор. Личность доносчика не имела значения и не играла особой роли, хотя, вторая кандидатура всё равно казалась Эведиту более подходящей.  
Гилмор с лёгкостью избавился от неприятного соседства и теперь остался в резиденции в одиночестве. Возможно, за прошедшие с того момента пять дней неоднократно приводил в особняк девиц или юношей облегчённого поведения, как ему того хотелось. Уж они-то по-настоящему скрашивали вечера одинокого, богатого, красивого, а не разочаровывали, не оправдывая надежд.  
Эведит обернулся, глядя в сторону кровати.  
Лиддел в столь поздний час безмятежно спал. Спал так крепко и сладко, словно был невинным младенцем.  
Взгляд зацепился за столик, на котором всё ещё стояло ведерко со льдом и оставшаяся невостребованной бутылка шампанского.  
Бладэнфорс тонул в темноте.  
Минутная стрелка подбиралась к отметке в три часа.  
Эведит вспомнил неоднократно услышанное высказывание о том, что большинство смертей приходится именно на этот период времени. От трёх и до пяти утра. Наступавший день обещал дополнить статистику ещё одним случаем.  
Всё будет. Нужно только собраться с мыслями и избавиться от остатков сомнений.  
Прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу, Эведит прикрыл глаза, вспоминая недавние объятия и голос, от которого по загривку бежали мурашки, а сердце раз за разом пропускало удары.  
Безапелляционно, с вызовом. Шипение змеи, наполненное угрозами и порождающее страх.  
— Ты спал с моим сыном?  
— Что?  
Ладонь жёстко схватила за подбородок, сжала, не позволяя отвернуться. Взгляд прошил насквозь, проник в самые тёмные уголки сознания. Мастерски вывернул наизнанку душу.  
— Вопросы здесь задаю я, а не ты. Ты — отвечаешь. Понятно?  
— Более чем.  
— Так ты спал с моим сыном?  
— А должен был?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда к чему это анкетирование? Или сам факт, что ты оставил нас наедине, должен был натолкнуть на мысли о проверке?  
Лиддел благополучно проигнорировал вопросы, адресованные ему. Лишь нежно погладил метку принадлежности.  
— Ты мой, — произнёс насмешливо. — Только мой и делиться с кем-то я не собираюсь. Если однажды узнаю, что ты меня обманываешь, избавлюсь без сожаления. Вещи должны служить хозяевам. На одну вещь только один хозяин. Таково правило. Надеюсь, тебе и это понятно.  
— Да, Лиддел, — ответил Эведит, отмечая удовлетворённую улыбку; главе Совета Бладэнфорса нравилось, когда его называли по имени. — Я всё понял и принял к сведению.  
— Умница, Эведит. Иди в постель.  
Ночь после разговора выдалась отвратительной. Лиддел снова вёл себя так, словно в его постели оказалась не послушная надломленная кукла, готовая терпеть всё, послушно расставляющая ноги и подставляющая шею, а кто-то другой, оказывающий сопротивление и требующий дрессировки.  
Дрессировки и наказания.  
Пятый круг персонального ада возвращается и раскрывает объятия.  
Ни возбуждения, ни удовольствия.  
Только бесконечная боль.  
Хорошее отношение нельзя получить за красивые глаза. Нужно заработать, а, получив поблажку, не стоит забывать о своём месте. Не стоит расслабляться, потому что однажды прошлое обязательно вернётся, не позволив навечно позабыть о себе. Когда оно вернётся, будет в разы хуже.  
_Помни, кто ты. Помни и подчиняйся приказам._  
И снова простыни были залиты красным. И снова желание умереть просыпалось с завидным постоянством. Раны затягивались медленно, обещая оставить очередной памятный шрам на основательно изуродованной, изувеченной после близкого общения с некоторыми представителями рода вампирского коже.  
Рефреном звучало одно слово хозяина.  
Мой.  
Моя игрушка.  
Моя сломанная статуэтка.  
Хочу — ломаю. Хочу — склеиваю заново.  
До бала полнолуния оставалось несколько часов. Этим вечером Лиддел собирался официально заявить свои права на игрушку и надеть ей на палец кольцо.  
Эведит не удивился бы, узнав, что украшение не простое, а с каким-нибудь секретом. Украшение, вроде тех, которые можно надеть только однажды и не пытаться снимать, если жизнь дороже. Начнёшь стягивать его с пальца — получишь смертельную дозу яда. Это было вполне в стиле Лиддела.  
Эведит отпустил концы простыни — ткань мягко соскользнула вниз, растеклась по полу гладким шёлком — и потянулся к одежде, лежавшей на полу. Надел брюки, застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы.  
Ему придётся бежать из номера, не задерживаясь здесь дольше положенного, не теряя драгоценного времени, потому нужно быть готовым — одежда точно не помешает.  
_Я не умру, я убью тебя. И наплевать, что станет с моей жизнью в дальнейшем. Главное, что ты отправишься на тот свет раньше._  
Ты украл мою жизнь. Единственное, о чём я мечтаю — перерезать тебе глотку, сказал однажды Пэмбертон.  
О бывшем друге Эведит старался не вспоминать, а если и делать это, то как можно реже. Сегодня его слова пришлись как нельзя кстати и идеально подходили к ситуации.  
Лиддел Ван Хайден сделал то же самое с ним.  
Лиддел Ван Хайден украл его, Эведита, жизнь и безжалостно её растоптал.  
Эведит задержался на несколько секунд у столика — ладонь прошлась по гладкой поверхности, прихватывая необходимую вещь. Еле различимо выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, собрался с силами и шагнул к кровати.  
Лиддел продолжал безмятежно спать, не догадываясь, что ожидает его в дальнейшем.  
Шаги давались Эведиту с трудом. Он старался передвигаться тише, на цыпочках, как матёрый преступник, но вместо этого двигался, подобно слону в посудной лавке. Прежде чем он подошёл к кровати, прошла целая вечность, не меньше. По ощущениям.  
Он посмотрел на часы.  
Они показывали всего лишь три часа и двадцать минут.  
Эведит присел на край кровати, приноравливаясь. Оперся одной ладонью на подушку, собираясь реализовать задуманное, и в этот момент Лиддел внезапно открыл глаза. В них не было осмысленности, он просто почувствовал постороннее присутствие рядом.  
— Эведит? — произнёс с удивлением.  
Эведит улыбнулся ему нежно, наклонился ближе и выдохнул:  
— Доброе утро.  
— Утро? Ещё же...  
— Утро. Доброе. Очень-очень доброе, — засмеялся Эведит, прикасаясь к губам коротким поцелуем.  
Быстро отстранился, не позволив удержать и снова затащить в постель.  
— Ты... — начал Лиддел, но тут боковым зрением отметил движение руки.  
Он слишком поздно увидел опасную игрушку в руках любовника. Слишком поздно понял, что ему грозило.  
Попытался подняться, но Эведит, не раздумывая, толкнул его обратно, вжимая в кровать.  
Сонливость и минутная растерянность сыграли с Лидделом злую шутку.  
Эведит, размахнувшись, вогнал нож, предназначенный для колки льда, Лидделу в шею. А потом ещё раз.  
Снова и снова.  
Лиддел пытался ему помешать, но злость и отчаяние придавали сил, позволяя Эведиту уворачиваться. Он вырывался, не чувствуя ничего, кроме пустоты в душе и ненависти, накопившейся прежде, а сегодня вырвавшейся на свободу, и вновь наносил удар.  
Кровь заливала простыни гораздо сильнее, чем прежде — ушедшей ночью. Руки Эведита были липкими и мокрыми от неё, но он не обращал на это внимания.  
Пять ударов. Мизерное количество, которое близко не стояло к числу оставленных шрамов, но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы решимость испарилась.  
Эведит отшатнулся от кровати. Вытер рукоятку ножа простынёй и, прихватив памятную бутылку шампанского с собой, выскочил из номера. Не дожидаясь лифта, он бежал вниз по лестнице.  
Он понимал, что сейчас похож на сумасшедшего, а окровавленные руки и рубашка, усеянная бурыми пятнами, скажут каждому встречному, что перед ними убийца. Кто-то из свидетелей обязательно позвонит в полицию, кто-то опишет внешность преступника, и вскоре его поймают. Он не избежит наказания — далеко не профессионал и налажал по-крупному, совершив множество непростительных ошибок, но больше бы он не выдержал в этом аду.  
Больше бы не смог.  
Или убить. Или наложить на себя руки.  
Его выбор был очевиден с самого начала.  
_Я не умру. Я убью тебя._

 

Ночь отказывалась от своих прав, уступая место рассвету.  
Репортёры толпились у главного входа в отель «Тёмные небеса», желая узнать как можно больше подробностей.  
Новостные порталы и телепрограммы наперебой вещали о покушении на жизнь главы Совета Бладэнфорса, желая набрать как можно большее количество просмотров и свою долю рейтинга. Каждый считал своим долгом осветить это событие. Да и как можно было игнорировать?  
Главной мелодией наступившего дня стал вой сирен на полицейских машинах, а главным именем, не сходящим с уст всех жителей города, стало имя Эведита.  
Когда город погружался в панику и напоминал сумасшедший муравейник, политый кипятком, Эведит стоял на широком каменном ограждении моста, смотрел, как течёт внизу вода, пил ненавистное шампанское прямо из горлышка и думал только об одном.  
_Сегодня умер не он. Сегодня умер я._  
Ветер трепал его волосы.  
Жизнь, напоминавшая гонки без правил, готовила очередной крутой поворот.


	4. Часть IV. Заключённый.

— Новая крошка.  
— Как тебя зовут, очаровательное создание? Не хочешь немного развлечься этой ночью?  
— Какие милые губки. Они не должны оставаться без дела. Я быстро найду им применение.  
— Может, и ко мне заглянешь, малыш?  
— Свежее мясо.  
— Эй, куколка.  
_Свежее мясо. Свежее мясо. Свежее мясо..._  
Ему хотелось заткнуть уши ладонями, чтобы больше не слышать эти глумливые голоса, обращённые к нему. Чтобы омерзительные высказывания, сопровождаемые гулом и свистом, оставались где-то там, за границами восприятия.  
Однако руки были скованы за спиной, и он при всём желании не мог поднять их, потому приходилось выслушивать всё, что летело в его адрес.  
Слушать и не обращать внимания.  
Стискивать зубы и... ненавидеть.  
Ненавидеть сильнее обычного.  
Чтобы не сойти с ума, не сломаться. Не позволить окружающим сломать себя.  
Чтобы однажды вернуться и отомстить, доведя начатое до конца.  
Грёбаный закон подлости не отвернулся от него и в этот раз. Врачи успели провести спасительную операцию.  
Лиддел Ван Хайден остался в живых.  
_Неубиваемая сука._  
— А куколка-то меченая.  
— Кто твой хозяин, крошка?  
— Это куколка Ван Хайдена, — крикнул кто-то, стоящий в отдалении.  
Эведиту захотелось сжаться в комок при упоминании омерзительного имени, но вместо этого он гордо вскинул голову и задрал подбородок. Он не гордился своим поступком, но прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что, окажись он в самом начале пути, всё повторилось бы заново, полностью скопировав первый вариант. Снова легла бы в ладонь рукоятка острого тонкого ножа, снова это утро в отеле началось бы с показной нежности и ударов, нанесённых не в состоянии аффекта и не под влиянием момента. Он убивал осознанно, мстил за пережитую боль, за сломанную жизнь. Он убивал, но... не убил.  
Ему было наплевать на чужое мнение. Его не волновали планы других заключённых на его тело, которых уже, судя по высказываниям, набралось немало. Он собирался выжить здесь любой ценой и знал, что сделает это, даже если для сохранения собственной жизни придётся отнимать чужие.  
Если кто-то потянет к нему свои грязные лапы, утро этот кто-то встретит уже без руки. Если придётся убивать, он убьёт без сожаления. Несомненно. Убьёт.  
Больше никто и никогда не прикоснётся к его телу без разрешения.  
— Крупная рыбка. Может, не стоит рисковать?  
— А он не узнает.  
— Мы ему не скажем. Здесь доносчиков нет.  
Последние слова заглушили звуки всеобщего смеха, крик надзирателя утонул в бесконечном потоке насмешек, ставших ещё грубее и скабрезнее, нежели прежде.  
Эведит заскрипел зубами, но промолчал, однако руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, перед глазами всё затянула багровая пелена.  
Он знал, что за жизнь придётся бороться, и борьба эта будет бесконечной.  
В блоке D размещалось девяносто заключённых — по четверо в камере. Девяносто матёрых, прожженных жизнью, циничных и озлобленных волков, которые начнут проверять его на прочность и попытаются сломать, как это уже делал Лиддел.  
Чтобы добраться до своего места, Эведиту в сопровождении надзирателя пришлось пересечь длинный вонючий коридор, ощутив на себе десятки взглядов, наполненных разнообразными эмоциями, начиная от равнодушия, заканчивая отторжением, презрением и даже ненавистью.  
Последнее чувство было ему понятно и близко. Его взгляд, наверняка, был ею пропитан насквозь.  
Отчаянию места не нашлось.  
Щёлкнули, открываясь, наручники, и Эведит тут же потянулся, чтобы растереть запястья.  
Двери камеры распахнулись, лязгнув.  
— Внутрь! — произнёс надзиратель, и Эведит сделал шаг вперёд.  
Дверь захлопнулась у него за спиной, мир сузился до пределов четырёх стен и одной койки, застеленной ветхим застиранным и посеревшим от старости постельным бельём.  
Впереди ждал ад. Пятнадцать лет ада.

 

Он не сопротивлялся, когда его окружили.  
Не попытался сбежать, когда на запястьях закрывались наручники.  
Более того, сразу же решил сотрудничать со следствием и признался в совершении преступления. Он прекрасно понимал, чем обернётся для него это покушение, к чему приведёт. Нанимая адвоката, он уже знал, на сто процентов был уверен: срок ему заломят максимальный. По указанию сверху. И тут никакой адвокат не поможет. Ни тот, которого назначает государство, ни тот, которому платишь из своего кармана. Когда твоим противником становится Лиддел Ван Хайден, о помиловании речи не идёт, а Эведит умудрился перейти дорогу не кому-нибудь — главе Совета Бладэнфорса.  
Время, проведённое в камере предварительного заключения, слилось для него в один огромный, безразмерный серый день. Он перестал замечать смену дня и ночи, потому что все они были похожи друг на друга. Каждый день, каждый час, каждая минута и даже секунда.  
Бесконечная жара, духота, пот градом, просоленная от него одежда, жуткая антисанитария, омерзительный запах мочи — кто-то вечно мочился мимо толчка, — которым к концу месяца они все пропитались насквозь. Не проходило дня, чтобы кто-нибудь не упал здесь в обморок, спать приходилось не только на койках, но и на полу. Тот, кому достался старый, тонкий матрац был королём, обитающим в роскошных условиях. Периодически за этот матрац дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Периодически победу одерживал кто-то новый.  
Кормили здесь холодной несъедобной жижей, отличавшейся только по цвету, а на вкус всегда походившей на блевотину. Кислое, мерзкое месиво, приготовленное из какого-то дерьма. О том, как можно превратить в подобное нормальные продукты, Эведит не догадывался. Вероятно, потому, что это было нереально. Из нормальных продуктов тут не готовили, только из отбросов.  
Эведит смотрел на этот новый мир, открывший перед ним двери, и мысленно начинал истерически ржать. В голос смеяться не позволял инстинкт самосохранения. За шум здесь обычно наказывали, хотя и без того не баловали.  
Из мальчишки-полотёра в список ярких звёзд. Из списка звёзд в резиденцию Ван Хайденов, а потом и в заключённые.  
Смертельные горки, не иначе.  
Количество заключённых в камере превышало допустимые нормы. Воздуха не хватало. Воды давали минимум — каждая капля на вес золота. Маленькое окошко, забранное решётками, почти не пропускало в камеру свет, так что и днём заключённые жили, как ночью.  
Некоторые из них ломались быстро, как спички, и начинали скулить от безысходности, но тут было непринято жалеть соседей, утирая им сопли и слёзы.  
Слабых здесь доламывали и добивали.  
Суд состоялся, спустя два месяца после признания.  
Утром, накануне знаменательного дня Эведит сидел на полу, наблюдая за тем, как бегают по грязной поверхности тараканы, и размышлял над перспективами, открывавшимися перед ним. Это было его первое преступление, в ходе которого никто не погиб. По закону, срок ему грозил небольшой, об этом неоднократно говорил и адвокат, но Эведит не питал иллюзий. Его жертвой стал не простой прохожий, на которого он напал в тёмном переходе, желая отжать кошелёк. Его жертвой стал сам Лиддел Ван Хайден, и это обстоятельство перечёркивало все законы.  
В данном случае, они переставали работать.  
Днём по его душу пришёл посетитель. Эведит сначала подумал, что его желает видеть адвокат, но, когда дверь в комнату, предназначенную для свиданий, распахнулась, Эведит вновь встретился взглядом со своим ночным, дневным, утренним и вечерним кошмаром. Тот стоял у окна и обернулся, услышав звук открывающейся двери.  
Комната свиданий была немногим лучше камеры. Такая же маленькая, узкая, пыльная, освещённая тусклым светом лампочки, покачивающейся под потолком. Два стула и стол, привинченные к полу, железная решётка на маленьком окошке.  
— У вас час, — произнёс охранник, проводивший Эведита сюда.  
Лиддел кивнул и сделал движение рукой, давая понять, что тот может быть свободен, его присутствие нежелательно и даже раздражает.  
Больничный вояж не слишком-то отразился на лице Лиддела. Только если совсем чуть-чуть. Черты лица несколько заострились, во взгляде добавилось жестокости. В остальном он был тем же Лидделом, что и прежде. Уверенность, властность в каждом жесте. Осознание собственной силы и способности вершить судьбы других существ.  
Наверное, Эведиту следовало покаяться в содеянном, опуститься на колени и, не поднимая взгляда, вымаливать прощения, но он так же уверенно, как и прежде смотрел на недобитую жертву. Его не смущал контраст, возникший сейчас между ними.  
Совсем недавно он возглавлял список самых стильно одетых мужчин, а теперь... Теперь вместо дорогого костюма и строгой рубашки — тюремная роба серого цвета, на запястьях следы от наручников, волосы стали сальными, склеились и свисают, обрамляя лицо сосульками. Ничтожество, на которое глава Совета никогда бы не польстился, находясь в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти.  
Под глазами залегли тени, а вот сами они остались прежними — вызов и нежелание мириться с обстоятельствами, прочитывающиеся в глубине тёмных зрачков, обрамлённых ярко-синей радужкой.  
Лиддел подошёл ближе, остановился напротив.  
— Сегодня я не скажу, что ты приятно пахнешь, — произнёс, усмехаясь.  
— Сегодня я не солгу, что рад тебя видеть, — ответил Эведит, проходя мимо Лиддела и присаживаясь на стул. — Если бы знал, какой посетитель меня ожидает, отказался бы от встречи.  
— Кого же ты ждал?  
— Какая разница?  
— Гилмора?  
— Ты чокнулся. С чего бы он начал наносить визиты? С чего бы мне его ждать?  
— Ты ведь спал с ним. Признай это хотя бы сейчас, — Лиддел не спрашивал, он говорил, уверенный в своей правоте. — Хотя, пожалуй, ты прав. Он не стал бы к тебе приезжать, потому что ты ему не нужен. Дешёвка. Он таких, как ты, сотнями каждый день наблюдает. На что ты вообще надеялся, когда решился лечь под него?  
Эведит не стал оправдываться и опровергать сказанное, однако и признавать открыто ничего не собирался. Лишь дёрнул плечом и произнёс:  
— Мне наплевать и на твоего сына, и на тебя самого. Я ждал адвоката.  
— Придётся тебе пережить это разочарование.  
— Уже пережил. Ты пришёл с пустыми руками, _милый_?  
— А, что, есть пожелания?  
— Мог бы принести какой-нибудь жратвы, — хмыкнул Эведит, опираясь локтем на стол и прижимаясь щекой к раскрытой ладони. — Запах дорогущего парфюма здесь мало на кого произведёт впечатление, равно, как и шмотьё. Зато за нормальную хавку и сигареты некоторые готовы душу продать. Только ни того, ни другого я у тебя в руках не наблюдаю.  
— Твои манеры окончательно испортились. Омерзительные выражения.  
— Да я и не в институте благородных девиц курс обучения прохожу, если не заметил. Здесь многому научат, конечно, но только не изысканным выражениям. Раз жрачки нет, может, поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. Не менее интересном. Расскажешь, как тебе удалось выжить?  
— Спасло счастливое стечение обстоятельств. Попади лезвие на сантиметр ниже, и я бы стал трупом.  
— Жаль, что я не рассчитал и облажался.  
— Какой же ты дурак, — усмехнулся Лиддел.  
— Дурак, — согласился Эведит. — Нужно было бить в сердце, чтобы наверняка.  
— Судя по всему, ты не раскаиваешься?  
— Ты поэтому сюда пришёл? Надеялся, что я лезу на стенку, осознавая, что натворил? Мечтаю вылизать царственный ботинок и вымолить прощение? Ты ошибся. Я не считаю свой поступок ошибкой, и я бы с удовольствием всё это повторил, от первого и до последнего момента, за исключением поцелуя, конечно.  
— Тем вечером ты мог получить гораздо больше того, что имел. Ты мог стать моим официальным спутником, и сейчас весь Бладэнфорс лежал бы у твоих ног. Достаточно было подождать несколько часов, чтобы твой статус изменился. Что ты получил в итоге? Дерьмо на утро, обед и вечер? Застиранную робу и койко-место в камере? Ты умеешь выбирать, Эведит. Определённо. Теперь придётся гнить за решёткой и...  
— По закону мне светит небольшой срок, но ты-то постараешься сделать так, чтобы он многократно вырос, не так ли?  
— Тебя нужно проучить, — произнёс Лиддел. — Показать настоящую жизнь. Мои методы оказались недостаточно действенными. Ничего не остаётся, ты понесёшь заслуженное наказание. И вот тут-то, в этих стенах, точно взвоешь от безысходности.  
— Уверен?  
— Да.  
— Что будет, если твой прогноз оправдается?  
— Когда ты всё осознаешь и переосмыслишь, я, возможно, пересмотрю решение и заберу тебя.  
— Из детского садика, — засмеялся Эведит.  
— Не дерзи.  
— Почему нет? Свобода мне не светит, пусть хоть какая-то отдушина будет. Но так и быть, стану взрослым и серьёзным. Ты заберёшь меня отсюда. И? Снова привяжешь к ноге? Спасибо, Лиддел, но лучше тюрьма.  
— Ты не знаешь, на что себя обрекаешь.  
— Не знаю сейчас — узнаю потом.  
— В любом случае, я готов принять тебя обратно.  
— Понравились острые ощущения?  
— Нет. Просто ты мне нужен.  
— Зачем?  
— Не твоё дело.  
— Ну и ладно. Молчи дальше, великий и ужасный. Просто знай, что в любом случае, я не планирую _возвращаться к тебе_ , а сейчас позволь откланяться. Разговор меня утомил. Встретимся в суде.  
— Глупый мальчишка, — усмехнулся Лиддел.  
Эведит ему не ответил.  
— Уведите меня отсюда, — произнёс, обратившись к охраннику.  
Привычным жестом подставил руки, позволяя железным браслетам защёлкнуться на запястьях, и тогда с удивлением понял, что это уже не кажется ему диким. Это стало для него обыденным, как и запах мочи, переставший раздражать, как и бесконечные столкновения в камерах, как и весь тюремный антураж, о котором он прежде только в книжках читал. Но там всё было сглажено в разы, залакировано и присыпано блёстками. Реальность напоминала огромные жернова, перемалывающие тех, кому не посчастливилось попасть сюда, в муку.  
Никто не покидал тюремные стены, оставшись прежним. Все они менялись. Хотя бы частично, но менялись. Одни становились такими по собственной воле, а кому-то приходилось. Одни закалялись и были крепче стали, а кто-то ломался, превращаясь в тихое, забитое существо, вздрагивающее от вида собственной тени на стене.  
Суд состоялся. Суд приговорил Эведита к пятнадцати годам.  
Эведит не удивился. Не опротестовал решение.  
Покидая заседание после вынесения вердикта, он вновь нашёл в толпе глазами Лиддела. Ухмыльнулся и прошептал одними губами:  
— Я вернусь, и ты пожалеешь, что встретил меня однажды. Помни об этом.  
Лиддел, судя по всему, сумел прочитать послание. Его взгляд потяжелел и стал темнее чёрного.  
Толпа понесла Эведита вперёд. Всё потонуло в гуле голосов и вспышках фотокамер. Журналисты готовили новую сенсацию об актёре, оказавшемся убийцей.  
Теперь он до конца осознал значение выражения, гласившего о зависимости высоты полёта и количестве болезненных ощущений при падении.  
Теперь он, наконец, не просто упал, а пробил собой асфальт и оказался под землёй. Но всё равно трепыхался, не торопясь бросаться навстречу смерти.  
Утром Эведита ждал переезд.  
Бесконечная дорога, бесконечный рой мрачный мыслей.  
В тюрьме его и остальных заключённых, прибывших вместе с ним, первым делом отправили на осмотр. Более унизительной процедуры было не придумать, но Эведит вновь стискивал зубы, закусывал губу и пытался поверить, что всё происходит не по-настоящему. Это не его жизнь. Это очередная роль, которую ему предстоит сыграть в дальнейшем. Он не в тюрьме, это просто репетиционная площадка, и здесь он проверяет свои силы, тренирует волю и отчаянно надеется, что со всем справится блистательно.  
Кто-то другой, а не он стоит обнажённым в шеренге этих обречённых и смирившихся с уготованной им участью существ. Не его, а кого-то другого облапливают сильнее, чем того требуют правила, ладони, обтянутые латексными перчатками. И не в его задницу тычут пальцами, только что побывавшими в задницах других. Никакой дезинфекции, никакой — даже минимальной — обработки. Омерзительно, тошнотворно, но ничего не поделать. Это был обязательный пункт программы осмотра. Подобные способы перевоза наркотиков никто не отменял.  
Эведит стискивал руки так сильно, что ногти впивались в кожу, оставляя на ней красные полумесяцы.  
Он обязательно справится.  
Он сильный.  
Его ничто не сломает.  
Испытания его только закалят.  
После осмотра их отправили в душ. Мыло почти не давало пены и воняло немилосердно. Вода была ледяной, а полотенце — застиранным и жёстким. Оно драло кожу, словно наждак. Эведит закрывал на это глаза, повторял привычную, на зубок заученную мантру о необходимости сохранять спокойствие и во всём руководствоваться холодной головой. Никаких спонтанных решений, никаких резких движений, но и никакой покорности.  
Привлекательная внешность и принадлежность к роду фейри обещали сделать его жизнь в этих стенах невыносимой. Какой бы уродливой и застиранной не была роба, под ней невозможно было спрятаться — она не скрывала его красоты.  
Молодым и мало-мальски симпатичным заключённым здесь точно не светило ничего хорошего.  
Жадные взгляды и похабные выкрики подтверждали эти подозрения.  
Пройдя по коридору вместе с надзирателем, Эведит в полной мере прочувствовал смысл высказываний о свежем мясе. Он действительно был всего лишь куском мяса, подходящим для удовлетворения другими физиологических потребностей. У него не было возможности слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Свежесть и отсутствие потасканности делали его наиболее желанным на этом специфическом рынке.  
Прежде чем попасть в камеру, Эведит успел встретиться с начальником тюрьмы. Тот смотрел на него с жалостью и наверняка понимал, насколько зверский срок получил Эведит за совершённое преступление. Убийство в Бладэнфорсе каралось десятью годами лишения свободы.  
Эведиту дали больше, а он даже не убил.  
— За примерное поведение вам могут уменьшить срок, — произнёс начальник тюрьмы. — Не пятнадцать, а лет десять. Возможно...  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Эведит. — Понимаю.  
Он действительно осознавал, что может заслужить досрочное освобождение, если будет ходить по струнке, держась за стеночку и изображая тень. Как осознавал и то, что реализовать нарисованное в мыслях на практике — равносильно самоубийству. Теоретически возможно всё, а вот фактически, увы, нет. Или ломают его, или ломает он. В стенах тюрьмы работает только один закон, и он таков. А, значит, досрочного освобождения не видать, как своих ушей.  
Эведит присматривался к окружающим, изучал их, делал определённые выводы. Тюрьма была закрытым обществом, походившим на фабрику клонов. Серые робы, сливающиеся в единое пятно, потухшие глаза, плотно сжатые губы, вечная озлобленность и готовность в любой момент броситься в драку.  
Это было уже чем-то на уровне рефлексов — передвигаться, сгорбившись, закладывать руки за спину и никогда, ни в чём не медлить. Потеря лишней минуты грозила большими проблемами, а ещё здесь великолепно умели давить личность, убивать индивидуальность, уничтожать её без следа, оставляя безликую оболочку.  
Ходить строем, не пропускать перекличку, просыпаться по сигналу, засыпать только после того, как в камерах погаснет свет.  
Заключённые ели жадно, хватаясь за каждый лишний кусок, несмотря на то, что бурда, налитая в тарелку, никогда не выглядела аппетитной. Бурые кусочки непонятного месива, в котором трудно опознать рыбу или овощи — всё имело один вкус. Безвкусный бледный чай, такой же кофе, когда от напитка одно название, а по сути, в чашке голый кипяток. Но какая-никакая еда была лучше, чем ничего. Голодовка оставляла без сил, а они здесь лишними не были.  
Изменения, происходившие с теми, кто попал за решётку, были связаны не только с качеством их жизни, но и с самим её восприятием. Паника преследовала по пятам каждого. Беспечность и доверчивость здесь были самой большой ошибкой. Доверять следовало одному себе, а о беспечности забыть на долгое-долгое время.  
Определённые заключённые с Эведитом были приветливы, но он всё равно относился к ним с опаской и не рассчитывал на помощь в случае чего. Он понимал, что в одиночестве ему долго не продержаться, но заводить дружбу с каждым встречным не пытался. Неразборчивость в связях до добра не доводила, что там, на свободе, что здесь.  
За два месяца Эведит успел узнать о тюремных порядках больше, чем ему хотелось бы. И увидеть многое из того, что предпочёл бы не видеть никогда.  
Тюрьма была тем местом, где уже нечего терять и нечего бояться. Разве что смерти. Но её здесь не боялись, а некоторые разыскивали с отчаянным рвением.  
Изнасилования не были мифом. В камерах постоянно кто-то кричал, умоляя о помощи и натыкаясь на стену равнодушия. Насилию подвергались не только новички, но и те, кто жил в этих стенах давно, а потому, наверное, позабыл, какой бывает нормальная жизнь, начав воспринимать в качестве образца то, что творилось здесь. Напасть могли, где угодно — в камерах, в душе, в подсобных помещениях. Жертвы кричали только первое время, а потом понимали, что их никто не спасёт и лишний раз не открывали рта. Те, кто отличался повышенной болтливостью, долго не жили.  
Не были мифом и рассказы о том, что здесь довольно распространена продажа и употребление наркотиков. Они пользовались спросом и были ходовым товаром. Вмазаться и сдохнуть, не встретив очередной рассвет — некоторые только об этом и мечтали.  
Не меньшим был интерес к деньгам и табачным изделиям, использовавшимся в качестве замены валюты.  
У Эведита сигарет не было. Ни в камере предварительного заключения, ни здесь. Как не было и денег. Передач он не получал.  
Ему отчаянно хотелось вернуться в нормальные условия.  
Жить по собственному расписанию, не подстраиваясь под чужие ритмы. Есть нормальную еду, носить нормальную одежду, мыться не по графику и желательно не раз в неделю.  
Спать в нормальной постели, а не на матрасе, покрытом разводами и пятнами, оставшимися от различных выделений. Кого-то здесь изнасиловали, кого-то наверняка убили. Эти матрасы, вероятно, были сшиты в тот же год, когда и построена тюрьма. На вид они были древними и, несомненно, хранили память о множестве событий, которые назвать радостными язык не поворачивался.  
Выкурить хотя бы одну сигарету, не страдая от постоянной никотиновой ломки. Иногда он чувствовал, что за микроскопическую порцию табака способен убить. Без преувеличения. Всё, что угодно за возможность вновь ощутить на языке лёгкую горчинку и выпустить дым из приоткрытых губ. Он напоминал себе ребёнка, отчаянно жаждавшего сладостей, стоявшего у витрины и понимавшего, что в кармане голяк. Нет денег — нет сладостей. И сигарет, в общем-то, тоже.  
Желанные сигареты в последнее время перепадали ему крайне редко.  
Внутренний голос неоднократно напоминал о шансе воспользоваться внешними данными и получить поблажку. При идеальном раскладе — улучшение условий.  
Эведит ненавидел своё подсознание за такие советы.  
Наблюдая за другими фейри, находившимися в их блоке, Эведит отмечал, что здесь, за высоким забором, по которому течёт с гудением ток, за толстыми стенами и прочными решётками, большинство их ведёт себя так же, как и там — в большом мире. Просто ставки резко поехали вниз, а то, что раньше казалось дном — теперь билет на небеса. Некоторые фейри ради одной сигареты, нормальной еды и мягкой постели с чистым бельём, пропитанным запахом кондиционера-ополаскивателя, а не тюремной вонью, подставлялись надзирателям и не считали зазорным подобные поступки. Они привыкли к другой жизни. Они хватались за суррогат её, чтобы не болтаться на самом дне жизни хотя бы пару часов в неделю.  
Эведит смотрел на надзирателей, ловил на себе их похотливые взгляды и понимал: никогда. Ни за что. Какую бы цену ему не предложили за эту ночь.  
Он отказался от ночей в постели главы Совета Бладэнфорса.  
После этого продать себя за пачку сигарет и чашку неплохого супа было по-особенному тоскливо и омерзительно.  
На волне меркантильных размышлений Эведит вспоминал высказывания Гилмора и усмехался. В данный момент, они уже не были сотрясанием воздуха — напрасными обвинениями. В данный момент, они идеально иллюстрировали желания Эведита. Если продавать себя, то лишь по максимально высокой цене.  
_Да, Гилмор, ты был прав. Я хочу продать себя дороже, а по мелочам не размениваюсь. Ты был прав._

 

Спустя три месяца, Эведит умудрился загреметь в карцер. Согласно правилам, его не должны были сюда отправлять, но он смирился с тем, что, когда речь заходит о нём, все законы и правила работать перестают.  
— Ещё долго продержался, — усмехнулся, разговаривая с самим собой — других собеседников в ближайшие две недели не подразумевалось — и опускаясь прямо на пол.  
После пяти — в общей сложности — месяцев пребывания в местах не столь отдалённых он попрощался с мыслями о брезгливости и перестал лишний раз загоняться по этому поводу. На смену им пришло множество других, куда более актуальных проблем, требовавших решения.  
Он мог в любой момент сдохнуть, напоровшись на лезвие ножа, которые были официально запрещены, а на деле хранились у каждого второго заключённого, получив по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым, или от жестоких побоев вкупе с изнасилованием. Мысли о микробах казались чем-то глупым, далёким и незначительным — привет из потерянной жизни.  
Особенно забавно это смотрелось на контрасте с прошлой работой, когда он не прикасался к безобидным маленьким пятнышкам на полу, не надев предварительно резиновые перчатки и не облившись антисептиком. Теперь спокойно садился на пол, спал на грязном рваном матрасе и окончательно смирился с запахами тюрьмы, которые наполовину состояли из всякого дерьма, как в прямом, так и в переносном значении.  
Причиной попадания в карцер стала драка, устроенная Эведитом. Говоря откровенно, пострадал он не меньше, чем противники, но на кого-то следовало спустить всех собак, и он попал в число козлов отпущения, потому сейчас и сидел в этом узком помещении, нагонявшем страх на новичков. Многие из них боялись туда попасть, поскольку, по словам старожилов, карцер был адом.  
Эведит снова криво усмехался, вспоминая о чужих наивных размышлениях. Слишком наивных.  
Ад. Как же! Они, что, остальную тюрьму к раю приравнивают?  
Карцер оказался узкой комнатушкой — спичечная коробка и та по размерам больше, — тёмной и вновь наполненной спёртым воздухом.  
Эведит зажал нос ладонью. Перетянутая бинтами, она приятно и по-особенному освежающе пахла антисептиком. Резкий аромат. Аромат прошлого. Под материалом продолжала тягуче пульсировать боль, прежде проигнорированная, а ныне не позволяющая позабыть о себе.  
Болели рёбра.  
Трещина, равнодушно бросил доктор и принялся накладывать повязку.  
Осторожности в его действиях так и не промелькнуло. Он действовал намеренно грубо, словно сожалел, что не может переломать Эведиту вообще все рёбра. А, может, и не только рёбра. Методично раздробить все кости, до единой, чтобы целых не осталось вовсе.  
У нас такого мусора, как они, хоть лопатой греби. Если один сдохнет, ничего не изменится. Будь моя воля, я бы всех их отправил не в тюрьму, а на расстрел, говорил тот же самый доктор прежде, обмениваясь мнениями с кем-то из надзирателей.  
Болела ладонь.  
Хватать битое стекло голыми руками было не то, чтобы рационально, но альтернативы не подвернулось. Пришлось пользоваться тем, что имелось в наличии.  
Болели разбитые губы.  
На них запеклась кровь, и Эведит облизнулся, размачивая ранку, ощущая слегка солоноватый привкус. Ничего особенного. Что вампиры в ней находят? Вкус, как вкус. Единственная его ценность заключалась в том, что он отрезвлял и не позволял терять связь с реальностью.  
Эведит растянулся на матрасе, закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Откровение на него оттуда не снизошло, по тёмному прямоугольнику изредка мелькали светлые блики. Где-то в отдалении звучал сигнал, сообщавший о скором выключении света. Через пятнадцать минут тюрьма должна была окончательно превратиться в царство боли, грязи и страданий. Мир унижения одних и доминирования других, доказывающих раз за разом свою силу.  
Закрыл глаза, прогоняя под сомкнутыми веками картины ушедшего вечера.  
Холодная вода, от которой кожа покрывается мурашками, мерзкое мыло, шампунь, пахнущий, как и всё здесь, казёнщиной. Тупая бритва, которой приходилось отчаянно по пять раз скоблить щёку в одном месте, чтобы избавиться от щетины. Зеркало, заляпанное всем, чем только можно, подтекающие краны — каждая капля, как удар по голове. Они действовали на нервы и неимоверно раздражали.  
Эведит пытался не думать об этом, отвлечься. Не получалось.  
От холодной воды, некачественного мыла и тупых лезвий кожа воспалялась, а ещё — шелушилась.  
Эведит, вспоминавший прежний, ухоженный и лощёный образ, упакованный в дорогой костюм и откидывавший крышку зажигалки отточенным жестом, не узнавал себя в этом бледном парне с заострившимися чертами лица.  
Тюрьма стирала его идеальность и былую приторность. Она смешивала его с грязью. Она его самого делала грязью.  
Он больше не походил на испуганного зверька. В нём самом просыпался хищник. Пока только просыпался, но явно готов был, при случае, продемонстрировать все свои таланты и развить природный потенциал до максимальных показателей.  
Проводя по коже бритвой, Эведит срезал не только щетину, но и прошлый облик, ставший чужим. Вместе с пеной стекала в раковину его прошлая жизнь.  
_Держись, Бладэнфорс. Мы приехали тебя покорять._  
 _Покорители, мать их. Хозяева большого города. На меньшее мы не согласны!_  
Какими они с Пэмбертоном были наивными, когда ехали сюда, мечтая о завидном будущем. Кто знал, что однажды всё настолько изменится? Кто мог подумать, что их с Пэмбертоном пути разойдутся? Кто вообще знал, что сейчас происходит с Пэмом? И где он? Может, действительно просадил все полученные деньги в казино, а на оставленные по совету купил пистолет и застрелился. Может, удача смачно поцеловала его в губы, обняла и не отпустила, позволив сорвать куш и получить столь желаемое богатство. Так или иначе, но им обоим приходилось меняться под влиянием обстоятельств.  
Эведит больше не был собой.  
А, может, был собой сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
Ещё одна ступенька жизненного пути.  
Ещё одна сыгранная роль.  
Смыв пену, он собирался потянуться за полотенцем, но взгляд зацепился за отражение в зеркале.  
Когда Эведит отправлялся сюда, поблизости никто не отирался. Когда покончил с бритьём, амальгамная плёнка бесстрастно и равнодушно отражала не только его. Один из заключённых стоял прямо за спиной. Эведит немного скосил глаза, посмотрев в сторону. Так и есть. Двое других — у двери. Видимо, чтобы предупредить о возможном появлении надзирателей.  
— Задницу куколка так же старательно выбривает? — голос был под стать внешности говорившего. — Может, позволишь оценить усердия? В благодарность обещаю быть нежным и не рвать тебя сильно.  
Много слов для описания этого голоса не требовалось. Одного с лихвой хватало.  
Омерзительный.  
Обладатель его был на вид типичным представителем тёмных эльфов. Та же смуглая до черноты кожа, те же светлые волосы — странное сочетание. Кажется, его звали Майк, но точно Эведит не помнил. Благополучно выпустил из памяти это знание.  
Говорил мужчина с ярко выраженным тяжёлым северным акцентом.  
— Гуляй, красавчик. Ты не в моём вкусе, — усмехнулся Эведит, протирая лицо куском жёсткой тряпки.  
Нормальных полотенец здесь не водилось.  
Слова Эведита эффекта не возымели.  
Прошло совсем немного времени, и ладони коснулись бёдер. Не просто коснулись — схватили, сжали и поползли по ткани вверх, стремительно подбирались к поясу штанов. Эведит наблюдал за происходящем в зеркале, лицо расчертила стандартная кривая ухмылка.  
— Мнение обязательно изменится, — жарко выдохнули ему на ухо. — Как только твоя жадная дырка примет мой член.  
— Грязный эльфийский отросток — это то, чего мне в жизни не хватало, — Эведит продолжал насмехаться, не опасаясь последствий. — У меня, наверное, просто не было нормального мужика, вот я и не оценил все прелести и плюсы пребывания чьего-то хрена в моей заднице.  
— Вампирская подстилка вообще не имеет права голоса.  
— Неужели?  
— От тебя за километр разит этой дрянью, а рабская метка принадлежности на щеке уничтожает последние крохи уважения. Говорят, до попадания сюда ты отсасывал самому главе Совета Бладэнфорса. Как же он допустил, чтобы его куколка оказалась в настолько дерьмовых условиях? Неужели провинился в чём-то?  
— Ты не знаешь?  
— Послушаю эту историю из твоих уст. А то ходят слухи, будто ты его прирезать пытался, но...  
— Это не слухи, — заметил Эведит, прикрывая глаза и позволяя эльфу прикоснуться губами к своей шее.  
Он чувствовал чужое возбуждение.  
Сложно не чувствовать, когда к тебе сзади притискиваются, вжимаются горячо и уверенно, представляя в деталях омерзительную сцену грязного жесткого совокупления и кайфуя от этого, заводясь сильнее, чем прежде. Сложно не чувствовать, когда безапелляционно тянут вниз не менее застиранные, нежели всё остальное, штаны, при этом шумно дышат в шею и тут же проводят по ней языком в отвратительно пошлом жесте.  
Ни грамма удовольствия — сплошное унижение и осознание себя ничтожеством.  
— Сладкая сучка.  
— Ага, именно. А ещё грязная, мокрая и всё такое прочее, что в таких случаях принято говорить, — хохотнул Эведит. — Видишь, уже потёк в ожидании, когда мне кто-нибудь вставит. Стоит получить это, и я тут же сам начну натягиваться на каждый встречный хер и орать в голос. Такая блядь. Ты и представить себе не можешь, как я, на самом деле, хочу. Но у меня есть одно условие. Я люблю жёсткий секс и тащусь от игр с кровью. Только жесть, никаких поблажек. Детский лепет оставь для других. Всё ещё уверен, что сумеешь меня удовлетворить?  
— В следующий раз, если ты выскажешься обо мне в подобном тоне, я отрежу тебе язык, — пообещал мужчина.  
— Разумеется, — тихо произнёс Эведит и повторил увереннее. — Разумеется. Но знаешь... Играть я люблю с чужой кровью, а не со своей. Прими это к сведению.  
Он широко распахнул глаза, поймал очередное отражение в стекле и резко выбросил кулак вперёд, обрушивая в раковину водопад стекла. Костяшки защипало от резкой боли, но Эведит этого не заметил, сосредоточившись на других вещах. Против него шло трое озлобленных заключённых, они могли его уничтожить, а могли и упасть вскоре к ногам, вымаливая прощение.  
Зависит от того, насколько благосклонны к нему сегодня звёзды.  
Повторение усвоенного материала.  
Разбитое зеркало в качестве отвлекающего манёвра.  
Растерянность позволила Эведиту вырваться из чужих рук, попутно выхватив из раковины бритву. Она, конечно, была недостаточно острой для того, чтобы одним резким движением перепилить противнику глотку, но ранить вполне могла, а значит и на роль средства самообороны подходила.  
Помимо бритвы здесь было много битого стекла, любой осколок в умелых руках становился отличным оружием. Эведит не был профессионалом, но он не боялся вида крови и не страшился попасть в немилость у начальства тюрьмы только потому, что пытался осадить некоторых ретивых и необузданных.  
— В следующий раз хорошо подумай, прежде чем подходить ко мне.  
— Ты пожалеешь, сука, — пообещал мужчина и бросился в драку.

 

Две недели заточения прошли на удивление быстро. Эведит от одиночества устать не успел. Там, в карцере, наедине с собой он чувствовал больше уверенности и спокойствия, чем в окружении других заключённых. Неудивительно. Если прежде он оставался нейтральной стороной, не принимавшей участия в конфликтах и многочисленных столкновениях, то теперь обзавёлся первыми, но, кажется, не последними врагами.  
Во время драки они залили кровью душевую комнату, и это была не только его кровь.  
Делом чести было отомстить за это, и Эведит знал: в покое его не оставят.  
Он должен стать ещё осторожнее, увереннее в своих силах и агрессивнее, чтобы в решающий момент мобилизоваться и дать отпор. Умирать, так героем, сражавшимся до победного конца, а не трусливой крысой, убегающей от преследователей.  
Соседи по камере смотрели на него с подозрением, когда он вернулся.  
— Без глупостей, Риггз, — холодно произнёс надзиратель, втолкнув его в камеру. — Второй заход тебе понравится меньше, а продлится дольше.  
Двери снова захлопнулись, а три пары глаз впились Эведиту в лицо, словно искали там ответы на невысказанные вопросы.  
Единственной радостью после пребывания в карцере стал очередной поход в душ. На этот раз, у входа в душевую стоял надзиратель, и другие заключённые к Эведиту не совались. Никто не пытался заткнуть его рот ладонью, прижать лицом к стене, не позволяя двигаться, и быстро, резко слить в податливое тело, потерявшее способность к сопротивлению.  
Отшвырнуть и удалиться восвояси, с чувством выполненного долга.  
Кто-то, стоило к нему подойти, превращался в монстра и ломал неудавшимся насильникам руки, а кто-то покорно терпел издевательства и потом часто всхлипывал, сидя под потоками ледяной воды. До тех пор, пока не приходили надзиратели, не вытаскивали оттуда насильно и не тащили в камеру.  
У тех, кто охранял преступников, чувство сострадания атрофировалось даже сильнее, чем у нарушителей закона.  
Ходили слухи, и у Эведита не было причин им не доверять, что оставаться в душевых с охранниками не менее рискованно, чем с другими заключёнными. Первые считали последних грязью, но это не мешало им активно пользоваться бесплатными телами.  
Снова вспоминались слова Гилмора.  
_Дрочить тобой лучше, чем забавляться в одиночестве._  
Здесь, вероятно, многие придерживались того же мнения. Собственные руки им надоели, а рабочие рты и такие же рабочие задницы находились всегда и на любой вкус. Одних ломал страх, другие не боялись, но своими методами шли к лучшим условиям, не осознавая, насколько жалко выглядят в глазах окружающих.  
Насилие было здесь главным принципом жизни, а склонность к нему — основой выживания. Сексуальное насилие, в том числе. Не всегда и не столько об удовольствии шла речь, сколько о стремлении продемонстрировать свою силу за счёт унижения других.  
Заставь других бояться тебя, чтобы лишний раз подходить не рисковали. Однажды дашь слабину, и прежнего положения в тюремной иерархии уже не видать.  
Эведит посмотрел на своих сокамерников и, ничего не произнеся, устроился на нижней полке. Ему не о чем было разговаривать с ними. Нечего обсуждать. Они не были его друзьями. Они были случайными кадрами на плёнке его жизни. Не слишком удачными, надо сказать. Он бы с удовольствием вырвал каждого из них из персонального фотоальбома, проведя генеральную чистку, но в настоящее время не имел на это ни малейшего шанса.  
Разделения тюрьма не предусматривала. В камерах соседствовали представители разных родов и кланов. Разные преступники. Одни действительно были матёрыми рецидивистами, другие — украли какую-то незначительную безделушку, попались на этой ерунде и теперь мотали срок наравне с первыми.  
Эведиту довелось соседствовать с ещё одним фейри и двумя перевёртышами. Их сразу выдавали глаза необычной формы, которые принято называть кошачьими. Чуть вытянутые к вискам уголки, непривычные золотистые отблески в зрачках.  
— А куколка оказалась с характером, — произнёс один из них.  
Эведит не отвечал, продолжая сверлить взглядом стену.  
— Одинокому фейри в тюрьме сложно выжить.  
— Тут тебя Ван Хайден не спасёт. Его имя, несомненно, звучит внушительно, но только здешние обитатели срать на него хотели.  
— Какое совпадение. У меня много единомышленников, — процедил Эведит.  
За две недели его отсутствия в камере ничего не изменилось. В целом, в блоке тоже перестановок не произошло, разве что самые обыденные, рутинные, к которым все успели привыкнуть и перестали удивляться. Вынесли один труп, привезли потенциальный другой и сунули в клетку с тиграми.  
— Если хорошо попросить, тебя обязательно заметят и кто-нибудь обязательно встанет на защиту. Такой красивый мальчик не должен пропадать. Да и зачем далеко ходить. Я мог бы...  
— Только попробуй, — произнёс Эведит, сверкнув глазами. — И я проломлю тебе башку.  
Сокамерник скрипнул зубами и отступил на шаг назад. Он явно не собирался останавливаться на середине пути. Рассчитывал на горячую благодарность от очередного доступного фейри, а вместо этого получил отпор и взгляд, значение которого трактовалось по-разному. Он мог пригвоздить к стене, а мог и испепелить заживо.  
Жизнь потекла по стандартному для этого места сценарию. Тревожный сон, зыбкий, тяжёлый, больше всего походивший на прыжок в мутную, воняющую гнилью воду. Невозможность расслабиться, постоянное напряжение, бесконечный поток мыслей.  
Тебе не помогут.  
Ты одиночка.  
Бей, не жалея.  
Бей на поражение, иначе они убьют тебя.  
В столовой по-прежнему подавали какое-то убогое варево и бесцветный компот, напоминавшие по вкусу помои. Персонал, разумеется, питался иначе, но доступ к их кухне получить могли далеко не все. Эведиту, попавшему в чёрный список за поведение, такая участь не грозила. И работа, которую он выполнял, обычно была самой грязной и тяжёлой.  
Эведит безучастно жевал весь выданный паёк и вспоминал кровь на раковине, о которую он приложил головой одного из эльфов.  
С ожесточением разломал ломтик картофеля и отправил его в рот.  
На плечо опустилась рука, и Эведит сразу понял, кто находится рядом. Обиженный потенциальный любовник, не получивший желаемое.  
— И как тебе жилось в карцере, детка? — поинтересовался Майк.  
Теперь Эведит уже не сомневался, что надоедливого эльфа, лишённого инстинкта самосохранения, зовут именно так, а знал наверняка. Спросил у одного из знакомых, тот подтвердил и посоветовал не обострять отношения с этим заключённым.  
Смешно.  
Он и сам не хотел выходить на открытые конфликты, но одно обстоятельство перечёркивало всё. Обычное такое обстоятельство. Примитивное, но логичное. От него и от его желаний тут мало что зависело.  
— Отлично, — отозвался Эведит, бросив недоеденную картошку на поднос. — Во всяком случае, там не было тебя, а это уже три звезды из пяти.  
— Смейся. Смейся, — пальцы сдавили плечо, оставляя на коже отметины. — Но только в следующий раз ты от меня не уйдёшь, и сделаешь всё, что я скажу. Только теперь — в наказание — о нежности придётся забыть.  
— В моей жизни многовато тех, кто жаждет меня наказать. Это утомляет.  
Эведит поднёс к губам стакан и сделал несколько больших глотков, ощутив на языке привкус едва подслащенной воды.  
— Ты будешь орать, умоляя остановиться, а мне будет наплевать. Когда мне надоест, за тебя возьмутся мои друзья. Ты уползёшь оттуда, истекая кровью, как девка. И каждая шавка будет знать, что это была насыщенная ночь, и тебя хорошенько отделали.  
— В следующий раз я не только порежу тебя, — произнёс Эведит, — но и ткну рожей в битое стекло, а потом заставлю его сожрать. Ещё раз попытаешься сунуть в меня свой хрен, я тебе его отрежу и в твой же рот засуну. Отсосёшь сам себе, мудила. Узнаешь и прочувствуешь на собственной шкуре, что предлагал другим. Возможно, поймёшь, что без этого просто прожить. Вот так-то. А теперь свали с экрана. Ты меня достал. Я понятно объясняю, или повторить?  
Эведит обернулся и внимательно посмотрел в глаза собеседника. Чего там не наблюдалось, так это осмысленности, а вот гнева было предостаточно, как и желания убивать прямо сейчас, не отходя от кассы.  
— Ах ты, блядина конченая. Хочешь, чтобы тебя всем корпусом поимели? Легко устроить, и вот тогда...  
Майк резко ухватил Эведита за воротник робы, тонкая ткань затрещала под пальцами и разошлась на части — лохмотья, место которым на помойке.  
— Я закричу? — предположил Эведит, вскинув бровь. — Ошибаешься. Я не зову на помощь. Никогда.  
С грохотом полетела на пол полупустая посуда, мелькнул в воздухе поднос. Эведит размахнулся и врезал им Майку по лицу, острый металлический уголок впился в кожу, закапала из рассечённой брови кровь.  
Майк зарычал, отшвыривая Эведита от себя. Звон битой посуды стал почти невыносимым, оглушающим, опрокинулся стол.  
Эведит уворачиваясь от Майка, летящего на него, откатился в сторону, проигнорировав мелкие осколки, впившиеся в плечо — ткань рукава постепенно окрашивалась красным цветом. Сделал подсечку, сбивая Майка с ног, и вскоре навис над побеждённым врагом. Оседлал его и ударил кулаком в лицо.  
Перед глазами всё затянуло алой дымкой, и не было больше ничего, кроме неё.  
Всё проходило как в тумане, и Эведит лишь урывками вспоминал, что творилось вокруг.  
Особенно ярко вставала перед глазами картина, когда кто-то от души врезал ему ботинком сначала в живот, затем по почкам.  
В ушах звучал звук закрывающейся на засов двери и доносившийся из-за неё голос разъярённого надзирателя:  
— Ты, похоже, на пожизненное нарываешься, Риггз. Три недели карцера и ни днём меньше.  
И второй, грудной, глубокий, низкий незнакомый голос, прозвучавший гораздо позднее. Голос, который невозможно было не слушать.  
— Всё-таки в этот раз попалась прекрасная рыбка. Морису понравится этот улов.

 

— На выход, Риггз, — произнёс надзиратель, распахивая дверь.  
Эведит приложил к глазам ладонь, закрываясь от яркого света, казавшегося в тот момент ослепительным. Глаза привыкли к темноте, свет раздражал — безжалостно резал сетчатку.  
— Три недели пролетели как-то быстро. Или я ошибаюсь?  
— Поговори мне ещё.  
— Куда теперь? В душ или сразу в камеру?  
— В комнату для свиданий.  
— Что?  
— К тебе посетитель.  
Эведит нахмурился, прикидывая, кто мог к нему приехать. На ум никто, кроме Лиддела, жаждавшего узреть раскаяние, не приходил. Встречаться с ним желания не было.  
Эведит помнил свои слова, произнесённые напоследок в зале суда. Он от них не отказывался. Месть была его путеводной звездой, позволявшей держаться и не падать духом. Она давала ему силы двигаться вперёд.  
В комнату свиданий Эведит заходил без особого восторга, думая, что увидит знакомое лицо, но его ожидал сюрприз. За столом сидел незнакомый мужчина. Стоило появиться, и он повернул голову, позволив взглядам встретиться на долгие, томительные несколько минут. Несколько дольше положенного. Несколько дольше того, что считалось приличным.  
Эведит вскинул бровь и чуть приподнял уголок губ.  
Этот жест не походил на флирт — не в его положении было пытаться играть в соблазнителя. На эту роль гораздо сильнее подходил неожиданный посетитель. Потому жест Эведита был, в большей степени, демонстрацией личностной заинтересованности, недоумением, замаскированным под показную дерзость.  
Мужчина хмыкнул и поднялся из-за стола.  
Фейри. Но фейри необычный.  
От него исходила аура властности, которой недоставало многим существам. Он не подчинялся приказам, он их отдавал, а в случае неудачи карал за нарушение правил — первое впечатление сложилось и получилось таким.  
Он был старше Эведита. Не намного — лет на пять, может, чуть больше — в пределах десяти, — но старше.  
Его волосы длинные и светлые с едва заметным пепельным отливом свободно спадали по плечам. Глаза неожиданно оказались тёмными и крайне внимательными, взгляд — проницательным.  
Оглядев оценивающе одежду незнакомца, Эведит едва не присвистнул. Он видел подобные вещи, он сам их когда-то покупал — положение обязывало. Чеки получались внушительные. Раз этот посетитель мог позволить себе ношение подобных вещей в повседневной жизни, значит, стеснения в средствах он не испытывал.  
В окружении тюремных интерьеров он смотрелся чужеродно. Серые стены и грязь на полу резко контрастировали с кипенно-белым макинтошем и начищенными ботинками. Идеальная иллюстрация несовпадения миров. Эведит и все, подобные ему, вписывались в эту обстановку и сливались с ней, мимикрия проходила на «отлично», а вот мужчина выделялся.  
Зато его без труда можно было представить в обстановке благородной, если так можно выразиться. На каком-нибудь благотворительном вечере или на любом из светских мероприятий, где принято обмениваться последними новостями-сплетнями, выгуливать дорогостоящие наряды и новых любовниц. Или любовников, в зависимости от предпочтений, само собой.  
А ещё — на обложке модного журнала, на страницах каталогов, в рекламе элитной недвижимости и дорогих автомобилей, но никак не в тюрьме.  
Мужчина выглядел возвышенно. Породистое аристократичное лицо, ухоженные руки, маникюр, идеальный жест, которым он отбросил крышку зажигалки и прикурил.  
Эведит невольно сглотнул. Всё это напоминало его самого. До того момента, пока в его жизни не появился Лиддел. До того момента, пока всё не пошло под откос.  
Не произнося ни слова, мужчина достал вторую сигарету, прикурил её от своей. Протянул Эведиту, предлагая и не сомневаясь, что подношение примут. Не ошибся, конечно.  
Эведит, наученный горьким опытом, помнил о бесплатном сыре и мышеловках, но перед соблазном не устоял. Рука сама собой потянулась за сигаретой, и вскоре кончики пальцев соприкоснулись. Эведит не отдёргивал руку, незнакомец тоже не торопился и не совершал резких движений.  
Общение, которое и называлось таким с большой натяжкой, выходило своеобразное. Язык жестов, обмен взглядами, особые улыбки — полное отсутствие слов.  
Мужчина присматривался к Эведиту, оценивал его, анализировал увиденное и выносил вердикт.  
— Спасибо.  
Эведит первым нарушил тишину. Затянулся в первый раз за долгое время, выдохнул дым и после этого поблагодарил. Получилось хрипло, непривычно для собственных ушей — будто его голос подвергся максимальному искажению.  
— Не стоит, это мелочь, — произнёс обладатель белоснежного макинтоша.  
— Могу я узнать имя благотворителя? — поинтересовался Эведит, присаживаясь на стул.  
Курить было... поразительно неловко. Странно.  
Он вроде и помнил, как это делается, а вроде и отвык. Несколько месяцев без табака сделали своё дело.  
Эведит настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что смог вернуться к реальности лишь в тот момент, когда ощутил, как кратковременно обожгло пальцы.  
— Морис Колдер.  
_Всё-таки в этот раз попалась прекрасная рыбка. Морису понравится этот улов._  
Воспоминания прокатились эхом по уголкам сознания. Эведит напрягся сильнее, чем прежде, хотя старался истинные чувства не показывать.  
Он не первый день тратил время — пребывание в карцере освобождало немалое количество данного ресурса; там сходили с ума не от напряжения, а от тотального бездействия, — пытаясь найти решение непосильной задачи, но неизменно приходил к одному и тому же выводу — тупику. Он прорабатывал разные версии, начиная от примитивных вариантов, заканчивая теми, в которых было столько всего накручено, что глаза разбегались, и голова шла кругом от многообразия деталей. Ежедневно загружал себя этим и всё равно оказывался перед ровной кирпичной стеной без выступов — ни единой зацепки, способной привести к разгадке тайны. Какому же Морису он должен был понравиться? В его окружении не было ни одного обладателя данного имени.  
До этого момента.  
— Отлично, — произнёс Эведит, затушив окурок. — И что вам от меня нужно?  
— Твоя жизнь, — ответил Морис, сложив руки на груди и посмотрев с тайным превосходством.  
Вполне оправданно считал себя победителем поединка — столкновения взглядов. Его слова звучали довольно необычно. В чём-то интриговали.  
Сумел удивить, несомненно.  
Эведит непонимающе на него посмотрел, склонил голову набок, чуть прищурил глаза.  
— А если серьёзно?  
— Я вполне серьёзен.  
— И как вы себе это представляете?  
— Прекрасно представляю. В деталях, с многочисленными подробностями. На самом деле, у меня есть к тебе одно деловое предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.  
— Не будьте столь категоричны. Отказываться можно от всего. Правда, иногда это вылезает боком, — произнёс Эведит. — Но мне, кажется, уже нечего терять, так что можно и дальше сыпать отказами. Хуже точно не будет.  
Сидя напротив Мориса, одетого с иголочки и распространявшего в комнате ароматы дорогих косметических средств и так называемой роскоши, Эведит чувствовал себя, по меньшей мере, неловко.  
Его одежда после нескольких недель пребывания в карцере пропиталась потом, стала грязной и немилосердно воняла, волосы слиплись в сосульки, под ногтями скопилась всё та же грязь, поэтично названная траурной каймой. Удивительно, что Морис не побрезговал протянуть ему сигарету и не отдёрнул руку сразу, как только пальцы соприкоснулись. Более того, не стал кривиться от отвращения. Он воспринимал всё, как само собой разумеющееся явление.  
— Именно это мне в тебе и нравится, — заключил Морис.  
— Что?  
— Ты необычный фейри.  
— По-моему, ничего особенного.  
— И ты похож на меня.  
— Откуда бы вам знать, если мы сегодня встретились впервые? — спросил Эведит, заранее зная ответ.  
Встреча — всего лишь формальность. Морис узнал о нём гораздо раньше.  
— Заочному знакомству это не мешало, — подтверждая его недавние догадки, сказал Морис. — Признаться, твоя история привлекла меня давно, а выбранная жертва впечатлила. Попытка убить Ван Хайдена... Знаешь, не каждый профессионал отважится на такое. Ты не был профессионалом и всё равно решился. Этот поступок был глупым, но он меня покорил.  
Эведит поднялся на ноги, отвесил шутливый поклон и снова сел. Широко расставил ноги, оперся ладонями на жёсткое сидение.  
— Можете даже поаплодировать, если не жалко.  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь убить его? — спросил Морис, не оценив сомнительную иронию и нарочито показные кривляния.  
— Что?  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь убить его? — повторил Морис.  
— Вам не кажется, что отвечать на подобные вопросы, находясь...  
— Слова нужны не всегда. Иногда ответ можно увидеть и в глазах. Посмотри на меня.  
Эведит посмотрел.  
Просто потому, что хотел поскорее покончить с этим цирком. Он не понимал, что происходит. Не понимал, когда успел стать полноправным участником фарса. И больше всего удивлялся тому, что продолжает сидеть на месте, с поистине детским любопытством ожидая вердикта и предложения. Даже если он в итоге откажется, послушать всё равно интересно.  
На губах Мориса появилась улыбка.  
— Ну как? Увидели что-нибудь?  
— Да.  
— И что скажете?  
— Скажу, что ты прекрасен. Скажу, что ты идеально мне подходишь.  
На некоторое время в комнате для свиданий повисла тишина, а потом Эведит засмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Ему было весело от осознания абсурдности происходящего.  
— Я осуждён на пятнадцать лет. Из них осталось сидеть четырнадцать с половиной. На помилование и досрочное освобождение рассчитывать не приходится — я не примерный мальчик, который позволяет вытирать о себя ноги, а потому уже второй раз меня запирают в карцере. При таком раскладе однажды я, обороняясь, могу не ранить, а по-настоящему замочить кого-то, и срок мне не только не уменьшат, а увеличат. Я не выхожу отсюда завтра, потому и планы на будущее не строю. Хотя, нет, строю, но не факт, что им суждено осуществиться. По большей части, я стараюсь не мечтать, чтобы не разочаровываться. Я не знаю, для чего именно вам подхожу, но, наверное, стоит подыскать другого кандидата на эту роль.  
— Когда есть идеал, глупо тратить время на поиски дублёра. Мне нужен ты, и я тебя получу.  
— Каким образом?  
— Всему своё время, — произнёс Морис. — Всему своё время. И ты обязательно поймёшь, когда оно настанет. А то, о чём ты сказал — вообще не проблема. Это не Бладэнфорс и такой власти, как там, Ван Хайден здесь не имеет. Здесь мы с ним на равных позициях, и я не собираюсь отдавать ему победу.  
Их взгляды вновь схлестнулись. Минута, две, три. Бесконечность.  
— Кто вы? — одними губами спросил Эведит, первым отказываясь от противостояния.  
Они могли до бесконечности пытать друг друга тишиной, но это была бессмысленная трата времени.  
Морис протянул ладонь, прикоснулся к щеке, отмеченной меткой принадлежности, погладил чёрную вязь кончиками пальцев и, копируя собеседника, беззвучно ответил:  
— Твоя свобода. И твой билет в новую жизнь.

 

Эведит дрожал. Его до сих пор не отпустило.  
Он обхватил себя руками, крепко сжал ладони на предплечьях, царапнул ногтями, оставляя на коже красноватые следы. Закрыл глаза и медленно, с шумом втянул воздух, чтобы затем неторопливо выдохнуть.  
Он помнил панику, истошный вой сирены, от которого раскалывалась голова и рвались барабанные перепонки. Очередь выстрелов и лязг открывающейся двери камеры.  
Он помнил мужчин в форме надзирателей, которые сопровождали его к выходу, бег по коридорам, утонувшим в темноте, оранжевый цвет, сигнализировавший об опасности, и лужу крови на полу, вытекшей из головы убитого надзирателя. Эведит поскользнулся на ней и едва не упал. Изнутри его колотило, как при интенсивном ознобе, но желание вырваться на свободу было слишком сильным. Времени на размышления о морали не нашлось, как, впрочем, и желания.  
Кто-то уверенно подхватил его и потащил к выходу, чтобы вскоре вытолкнуть за ворота.  
Остался позади забор с колючей проволокой, по которой пропускали ток.  
Остались позади без малого восемь месяцев бездарно потраченной, украденной у него жизни.  
Впереди маячила новая неизвестность.  
Это пугало. Но уровень страха в крови значительно снижало понимание: хуже, чем в тюрьме, не будет нигде.  
Там был пик.  
Там был его максимум.  
Осознание всего произошедшего накатывало постепенно, но по-прежнему представлялось чем-то нереальным, невозможным, невероятным. Это могло произойти с кем угодно, но только не с ним.  
Да, определённо.  
Но бесконечная дрожь, не желавшая покидать его, несмотря на активные попытки самовнушения, и такое же бесконечное выбивание зубами ритма, лишённого какой-либо закономерности, доказывали, что это не сон.  
Он не только наблюдал за всем, но и принимал активное участие.  
Он был частью спектакля, с первой и до последней сцены созданного и поставленного Морисом Колдером.  
Занимательная картина, продюсером и режиссёром которой выступил Морис. Он же написал сценарий, озаботился обеспечением немалого количества спецэффектов, самостоятельно подобрал актёров на главные роли и теперь любовался полученным результатом, сидя напротив.  
Эведит в последний раз провёл ладонями по коже и откинулся на спинку кресла, прижавшись к ней затылком.  
Морис тут же подвинул стакан с водой и упаковку с двумя капсулами светло-зелёного цвета.  
— Выпей это, — произнёс заботливо.  
— Что там?  
— Кое-что, способное оказать нам неоценимую услугу.  
— А именно?  
— Поможет тебе выбраться далеко за пределы этого города и остаться незамеченным. Действие метки принадлежности никто не отменял, и если Ван Хайден засечёт твои перемещения, вся наша идея пойдёт прахом.  
— Не помню, чтобы учёные хоть раз говорили об изобретении подобного средства, — задумчиво протянул Эведит, повертев в руках упаковку, напрочь лишённую опознавательных призраков.  
— Они и не говорили.  
— Почему? Секретная формула? Распространение исключительно среди своих и за большие деньги?  
— Нет, — Морис отрицательно покачал головой. — О нём не говорили, потому что официально его не существует. Формула экспериментальная, но проведённые опыты доказали, что она работает — вызывает кратковременный разрыв связи. К сожалению, только кратковременный. Действия двух капсул хватит, чтобы пережить эту ночь и добраться до Блэквуда. Когда окажемся на месте, определимся с дальнейшими действиями. Возможно, продолжишь приём лекарства, чтобы эффект не прерывался. Но я уже сейчас подозреваю, что ты не станешь возражать и обеими руками поддержишь моё стремление избавить тебя от метки.  
— Она не алая. Её невозможно свести. Если первая удаляется с лёгкостью, то рабская — клеймо на всю жизнь. Меня Ван Хайден из-под земли достанет, если понадобится. Тем удивительнее, что ты решил сделать ставку на меня.  
— При желании возможно всё.  
— Тоже экспериментальным путём?  
— Да.  
— А каков риск? — Эведит всё же положил капсулы в рот, рассасывая желатиновые оболочки.  
Под ними скрывался какой-то горький песок, противно заскрипевший на зубах. Эведит скривился, но не выплюнул. Ради спокойствия, даже мимолётного, можно было потерпеть немного.  
— Высок.  
— Насколько?  
— Процентов на девяносто. Именно поэтому официально ритуал сведения чёрной метки запрещён. Она прочно соединяет хозяина и его собственность, разрывать такую связь опасно — чревато серьёзными последствиями. Немногие решаются ставить её, зная об особенностях. Желание служить кому-то может быть мимолётным, с годами пройдёт, а метка останется на месте. Из трёх видов связей сильнее только та, что появляется у Истинных. Её вообще никак не разорвать, но никто в здравом уме и не станет отказываться от своей настоящей пары.  
— Ясно. То есть, решившись убрать этот рисунок, я могу не дожить до утра и откинуться прямо там, на операционном столе?  
— С большей вероятностью, — произнёс Морис, не вздыхая притворно, не пытаясь показаться милосерднее, великодушнее, чем был на самом деле. — Но если попадёшь в оставшиеся десять процентов выживших, будет тебе счастье.  
— Спасибо за обнадёживающие и такие нужные слова, — протянул Эведит. — И стоило ли устраивать подобное представление ради того, кто, возможно, умрёт после неудачной операции?  
— Стоило. А скрывать от тебя правду бессмысленно. Ты должен понимать, на что идёшь.  
— Риск неоправдан и не окупает себя. Деньги, брошенные на ветер.  
— Считай это моей прихотью, подкреплённой слепой верой в то, что ты попадёшь в число десяти процентов уцелевших после проведения ритуала.  
— Я все твои поступки ею считаю.  
— И не всегда ошибаешься, — произнёс Морис с улыбкой. — У богатых свои причуды, моя — вот такая. И она мне нравится.  
— Ты странный, — хмыкнул Эведит.  
— Особенный, — поправил его Морис.  
— К тому же, ты скромный. Просто _очень_ скромный.  
— Позволь с тобой не согласиться. Насчёт особенного... Это не только моё мнение. Это статус, который я буду носить до конца жизни. И помнить всегда, как бы сильно мне не хотелось стереть память и позабыть обо всём.  
Эведит насторожился. Неожиданное откровение его удивило.  
Морис заметил перемены в лице Эведита, ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Я не собираюсь держать тебя в неведении и обязательно расскажу обо всём. Но не сейчас. Немного позже, когда будет покончено с приготовлениями.  
— И чем мне заняться в ожидании? — поинтересовался Эведит, запивая горький привкус экспериментальной химии минеральной водой без газа.  
— Наслаждаться.  
— Это нелегко.  
— Почему?  
— Моя голова взрывается от множества мыслей. Какое уж тут наслаждение?  
— На тему?  
— Полагаю, ответ очевиден. Я размышляю о побеге и его последствиях. Неужели меня не будут искать? Сомневаюсь, что всё настолько просто. Сбежал, скрылся и всё? Да они должны поставить на уши весь город, чтобы отыскать меня. С подачи Ван Хайдена я там едва ли не самым опасным преступником считаюсь, а они не должны разгуливать на свободе. Их место за решёткой.  
— Возможно, те, кто боится, не ошибаются. Они немного поспешили с выводами, но не промахнулись.  
— То есть?  
— Скрытый потенциал, — произнёс Морис, ослабляя галстук; поднёс к губам бокал и сделал небольшой глоток «Фейриблюта» — искры над поверхностью напитка сложно было позабыть и спутать с чем-то другим. — В тебе больше хищника, чем жертвы. И если эти задатки развить, то... Короче говоря, тебя действительно стоит опасаться. Памятка на будущее всем, кто решит перейти тебе дорогу.  
— Я бы воспринял это, как комплимент, но слова о том, что я смогу с лёгкостью убить, если постараюсь, сложно назвать лестными.  
— Чтобы пробуждать в чужих душах страх, не обязательно проливать реки крови. Со временем ты это поймёшь. А насчёт побега не беспокойся, здесь тоже всё под контролем.  
— М?  
— Сегодня ночью при попытке к бегству заключённый Эведит Риггз был застрелен. Получил несколько ранений, скончался от потери крови. Успел основательно наследить, в том числе, застрелить нескольких сотрудников тюрьмы — своих сообщников, помогавших организовать побег в обмен на довольно крупные суммы денег. Всё предусмотрел, изворотливый сукин сын, но, тем менее, уйти целым и невредимым ему не удалось. Удача была близко, но в последний момент отвернулась от него. Коварная дама.  
— Разве мои счета не заморожены?  
— Заморожены. Но кто сказал, что деньги у тебя только на банковских картах? Удивлю, но расчет иногда производят и наличными. Живые деньги, никаких карточек, чеков и прочего дерьма.  
— А тело? Должно быть тело. Не мог же я испариться без следа.  
— Почему нет? Мог, — засмеялся Морис, но почти сразу посерьёзнел. — Оно есть.  
— Откуда?  
— Секрет фирмы. Задача была сложной, но выполнимой. Уверяю тебя, мы никого не убивали намеренно, просто нашли подходящий труп. Пришлось подождать, но игра стоила свеч.  
— Но...  
— Что ещё? Мне кажется, или у тебя в запасе столько вопросов, что хватит на полноценное интервью? С таким настроем действительно невозможно расслабиться и получать удовольствие от жизни. Сплошной пессимизм.  
— Это прагматизм. У Лиддела остались образцы моей крови, если он захочет сделать проверку — труп на кусочки разберёт. Кроме того, метка исчезнет, а вот всё остальное... Мои шрамы на шее и на спине — особая примета, которая не могла запросто исчезнуть. Он поймёт, что этот труп не имеет никакого отношения ко мне. Он не побоится осквернять могилу и прикажет её раскопать, чтобы проверить. Он...  
— Шрамов скоро не будет и у тебя, — резко, даже жёстко, с поразительной по силе уверенностью произнёс Морис. — Что касается Лиддела, то он ничего не найдёт, как бы сильно этого не хотел. И труп к нему в руки не попадёт. Все концы в воду, а на поверхности — ничего. Не беспокойся об этом. Если я говорю, что проблем не будет, значит, их действительно не будет. У него есть деньги и громкое имя, с этим не поспоришь, но не только у него. Всё и всегда можно перекупить. Всех всегда можно и перекупить, и запугать, в зависимости от того, какое настроение в приоритете. Хорошее? Можно договориться. Плохое? Разговор будет коротким, потому что я тоже обладаю определённым влиянием, несмотря на происхождение и уверенность большинства в том, что фейри не могут быть опасны. Думая так, они сильно заблуждаются. Я умею отвечать за свои слова. Если я угрожаю, стоит начинать бояться и паковать вещи, чтобы при первом же удобном случае бежать без оглядки. Если предлагаю жизнь без проблем, это означает именно то, что я сказал. Тебе я предлагаю второй вариант. Без проблем. Совсем. Понимаешь? Или рассказать знакомую историю ещё раз?  
Морис замолчал.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
Эведит несколько минут пристально смотрел на Колдера, переваривая полученную информацию, но вскоре не выдержал гнетущего молчания и громко засмеялся, уронив голову на грудь. Мозаика сложилась, вопросов, за редким исключением, не осталось.  
— Ты с самого начала знал, что я соглашусь. И когда появился в тюрьме, уже вовсю занимался подготовкой операции. Правильно?  
— Да. Я ни секунды в тебе не сомневался.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мы с тобой одной крови.  
— Серебряной?  
— Серебряной, — подтвердил Морис.  
— Такой крови не бывает. Она — миф. Нет гемоглобина — нет и крови, — произнёс Эведит, в который раз вспоминая Гилмора.  
— Голубой крови тоже не бывает, а выражение распространено. Здесь та же история. Дело не в цвете. Цвет её всегда будет красным, хоть золотой назови, хоть платиновой. Дело в её особенностях. Потому неудивительно, что к нам проявляли такой интерес генетики. К счастью, сейчас это в прошлом.  
— Морис?  
— Что?  
— Если Эведит Риггз погиб при попытке к бегству, кто тогда я?  
— Актуальный вопрос.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты умер. Теперь родишься вновь под другим именем. Какое хочешь, такое и выбирай.  
Эведит задумался. Вытащил из кармана основательно помятую пачку сигарет. Ту самую, оставленную Морисом на столе во время их первой встречи. Эведит сомневался, стоит ли брать подачку, но не удержался, прихватил с собой, а потом курил время от времени. Редко, растягивая вредное удовольствие. На сегодняшний день его пачка практически полностью опустела.  
Весьма символично получилось.  
Последняя сигарета.  
Последний мостик, связывающий его с прошлым.  
Последний мостик, который он собирался сжечь и не планировал восстанавливать в дальнейшем.  
Морис чиркнул зажигалкой, предлагая подкурить сигарету. Эведит наклонился ближе. Пламя лизнуло самый кончик бумаги. В стекле отразилась маленькая оранжевая точка.  
— Любое имя? — спросил, уточняя.  
— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Морис.  
— Тогда можно считать, что оно у меня уже есть.  
— И какое же?  
— Хэйт.  
— Что в переводе с одного из древних языков означает «ненависть», — протянул Морис.  
— Именно.  
— Говорящее имя.  
— Говорящее. Но я так хочу. Или ты возражаешь?  
— Нет, Хэйти, — произнёс Морис. — Я не возражаю.  
Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но тут подошла стюардесса, сообщавшая о получении разрешения на вылет, и Морис отвлёкся.  
Эведит в последний раз посмотрел через иллюминатор на ночной город, прикусил нижнюю губу и мысленно отрезал прошлое от настоящего. Одна нить за другой, отсечённая острыми ножницами.  
_Эведит Риггз умер. Его больше нет. Теперь есть только я. И имя мне Ненависть._


	5. Часть V. Союзник. Убийца.

Полная потеря ориентации во времени и пространстве.  
Белый потолок.  
Ослепляющий свет.  
Запах лекарств, витающий в воздухе. Плотный, почти осязаемый, смешанный с резким запахом дезинфицирующих средств.  
Мерное гудение приборов, какие-то бесконечные датчики и трубки, присоединённые к его рукам.  
И плотная давящая марлевая повязка.  
С той стороны, где прежде на коже была метка принадлежности.  
С той стороны, где теперь не было ни метки, ни глаза.  
Эведит понял это сразу, как только вспомнил события ушедшей ночи. Он не искал зеркальных или металлических поверхностей, чтобы удостовериться, получить подтверждение догадкам, встретившись взглядом со своим отражением. Он знал наверняка. Не забыл ощущения, от которых и сейчас по коже бежали мурашки. Их невозможно было забыть. Слишком осязаемо. Слишком невыносимо. Слишком. Просто слишком.  
Впрочем, он не сожалел и никого не обвинял в случившемся. Вина целиком и полностью лежала на том, кто принимал окончательное решение. А оно осталось за ним — Морис предлагал пока ограничиться приёмом капсул, а не рубить сгоряча. Подумать несколько раз, взвесить все варианты, и если уверенность не исчезнет в дальнейшем — идти на риск. Эведит это предложение отклонил. Он хотел избавиться от зависимости раз и навсегда. Без промедления, не давая себе отсрочек. Отрезать соединяющие нити и больше не вспоминать, потому пошёл на радикальные меры.  
До приезда в медицинский центр Эведит принимал экспериментальные капсулы ещё два раза. По официальной версии он уехал туда на безобидное обследование. Меткой старался не светить, потому распустил волосы и набросил на голову капюшон.  
За это время он успел принять нормальный душ и как следует выспаться. Не на дрянном «бутерброде», состоящем из грязной вонючей ткани и рассыпающегося поролона, а на мягком матрасе и восхитительно пахнущих простынях.  
Обладатель частного самолёта, способный устроить кому-нибудь побег из тюрьмы, по определению не мог быть бедным, но, не видя воочию дом Мориса, Эведит не предполагал, насколько его спаситель богат.  
Посмотреть здесь было на что.  
По размерам дом ничем не уступал Редчестерской резиденции Ван Хайденов, а, может, и превосходил её. Но здесь спалось лучше и дышалось легче по той простой причине, что Эведит не чувствовал себя пленником. А ещё потому, что Морис не совершал поползновений в его сторону и не пытался утвердить права на обладание телом одним из наиболее омерзительных способов.  
Морис появился на пороге комнаты вечером и сообщил, что операция состоится завтра. Сбор вещей много времени не занял, потому что и вещей, как таковых, у Эведита не было. Сборами занималась домработница Мориса, Эведиту осталось лишь принять из её рук сумку, поблагодарить и спуститься вниз.  
Во время поездки он хранил молчание, по большей части смотрел в окно на пейзажи незнакомого города и думал, что, возможно, сегодня его последний день, прожитый на этом свете.  
Цифра в девяносто процентов внушала какой-то животный, поистине первобытный страх. Но, что примечательно, не останавливала.  
Он понимал, что без потерь не обойдётся. Его жертва за возможность окончательно отделаться от прошлого стала такой.  
Не самая высокая цена из всех, предложенных к оплате. На первом по популярности месте стояла стоимость равная жизни.  
Именно по этой причине рабские метки сводить решался далеко не каждый, а лишь отдельные экземпляры. Везло не всем, большая часть умирала. Тут Морис не солгал, более того, для наглядности, после прибытия в Блэквуд, продемонстрировал результаты научных исследований.  
Эведит с ними ознакомился, но решение не изменил.  
— Точно уверен? — спросил Морис, принимая папку с распечатками из рук Эведита.  
— Да, — ответил он.  
И продолжал повторять про себя в дальнейшем. Да, да, да. Несомненно, да. Когда ехал в машине, когда лифт летел вверх, вознося их на седьмой этаж, когда шагал по чистым и светлым коридорам медицинского центра, чьё оформление было выдержано в холодных тонах — всюду металл и ослепительно-белый цвет.  
По официальным данным на седьмом этаже располагалась научно-исследовательская лаборатория. На самом деле, в этих стенах творились тёмные, в большинстве случаев противозаконные дела.  
Именно там Эведита должны были избавить от метки, именно там создавались экспериментальные лекарства, вроде тех, которые помогали сбивать действие метки и блокировать магическую связь. Вроде тех, которыми угостил его когда-то Лиддел, заставив корчиться на полу от невыносимой боли.  
Доступ в этот отсек имели только избранные, а их было немного. Идентификаторы распознавали отпечатки пальцев, сверяли с имеющимися в базе данных, и только если они совпадали, двери открывались. Кто-то случайный при всём желании проскочить туда не мог, а получить место работника было непросто — персонал формировался тщательнейшим образом, и все, как один, умели держать язык за зубами, поскольку понимали истинное значение фразы «Молчание — золото».  
Имя Мориса, несомненно, возглавляло список желанных гостей, с его же подачи, при его финансировании, лаборатория и функционировала.  
Доктор, встретивший их, оказался пожилым фейри с нитями серебристой седины в коротко стриженых волосах.  
— Доктор Вингер. Золотые руки и такие же мозги, — произнёс Морис, и, судя по тону, слова не были банальной лестью. — Он займётся тобой.  
Первым делом Эведита действительно отправили на обследование. Выявляли шансы на благополучный исход операции. Он старался абстрагироваться от происходящего, ни на чём не акцентируя подолгу внимание. Бесконечные размышления могли свести его с ума, а он, кажется, и без того уже наполовину попрощался со здравым смыслом, раз умудрился ввязаться в подобную авантюру.  
Осознание происходящего окончательно и бесповоротно накрыло его только после того, как привычную одежду пришлось сменить на больничную робу, остро пахнувшую лекарствами.  
— Показатели неплохие, — голос доктора с золотыми руками и такими же мозгами звучал приглушённо. — Но сейчас я не буду делать никаких прогнозов. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Ты можешь выжить, а можешь умереть. Никаких гарантий. Возможно, стоит...  
— Я похож на того, кто откажется от решения и сбежит, сшибая собой ограждения? — спросил Эведит.  
Вингер посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
— Мальчик, ты не понимаешь, во что ввязываешься. Метка принадлежности такого типа...  
— Метка принадлежности такого типа появилась без моего согласия. Я не носил её с благоговением и слепым восторгом, как делают некоторые. Если думаете, что я не знаю о количестве смертельных исходов, то, смею заверить, вы ошибаетесь. Я всё прекрасно понимаю и отдаю себе отчёт в совершаемых действиях. Не тяните время. Хочу, чтобы процесс её сведения начался поскорее. Чем раньше это случится, тем быстрее и закончится.  
— Возможно, раньше, чем тебе кажется.  
Эведит слабо улыбнулся.  
— Вы умеете подбадривать пациентов.  
— На моих руках погибло слишком много фейри. Чем больше смертей наблюдаешь, тем меньше остаётся жалости и сочувствия. Со временем перестаёшь замечать чужую боль и подбирать деликатные слова. Однажды начинаешь говорить правду, не думая о том, ранит она или остаётся незамеченной.  
— Меня не ранило. Я знаю, на что иду.  
Чудом, не иначе, Эведит умудрился выжить, хотя во время проведения ритуала был уверен, что больше не поднимется с больничной койки, и этот бокс станет последним, что он увидит на белом свете. Пару раз он подходил к самому краю, балансировал там, словно танцор, решивший исполнить коронный номер не на паркете, а на канате, протянутом над пропастью. Подходил и опять возвращался, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за жизнь и не желая отпускать её.  
Мысли о мести продолжали вести его вперёд. Они же поддерживали в нём внутренний огонь.  
Несмотря на то, что перед проведением операции по снятию метки ему вкололи несколько доз анестезии, Эведит так и не смог окончательно вырубиться. Только головная боль стала невыносимой, словно кто-то пробивал кости черепа, превращая их в раскрошённое месиво. Сознание немного затуманилось, появилась сонливость.  
Последняя продержалась недолго, вскоре испарившись.  
Магия текла по омерзительной татуировке, выжигала каждый её сантиметр, заставляя Эведита метаться по кровати и орать до сорванного горла.  
Он с точностью до сотых секунды запомнил момент, когда магия добралась до его глаза, забирая свою плату. Запомнил, как по щеке тонкими ручейками полилась кровь и закапала слизь, как слиплись от их смеси ресницы, а боль стала невыносимой, поистине адской.  
Кажется, в конечном итоге, он перестал реагировать на происходящее не потому, что анестезия начала действовать с опозданием, а потому, что потерял сознание от боли.  
Кажется, прежде чем он окончательно вырубился, из второго глаза побежали слёзы, и это был один из немногих случаев, когда Эведит заплакал, пусть и непроизвольно.  
Чем завершился ритуал, удалось узнать только теперь, придя в сознание.  
Он поднял руку вверх. За нею сразу же потянулись многочисленные трубки. Пальцы пощупали плотную повязку.  
Она была реальна до отвращения.  
Именно сейчас, после прикосновения к повязке ему захотелось взять в руки зеркало, на худой конец — блестящий поднос, посмотреть в эту гладкую поверхность, перехватить отражение и оказаться во власти эмоций, не сдерживая себя. Начать крушить всё на пути, будучи подгоняемым бессильной злобой, а потом свернуться на полу, обхватить колени руками, подтянуть их к груди и разрыдаться в голос, от отчаяния, от боли, которая до сих пор напоминала о себе редкими, но весьма меткими отголосками, от обиды. Или наоборот лежать и тихо плакать, ощущая, как слёзы текут только по одной щеке, а вторая неизменно остаётся поразительно горячей и сухой.  
Но он не плакал и не крушил. Он безучастно наблюдал за тем, как по капельнице проходит какой-то раствор, иногда переводил взгляд на гудевшую лампу, снова возвращался к созерцанию трубок.  
Что ж, даже такие перемены, наверное, стоит воспринимать позитивно.  
Новая жизнь, новое имя, новая внешность.  
Давно пора было задуматься о кардинальной смене имиджа.  
Он смирится. Привыкнет. Научится жить полной жизнью.  
Он вывернет себя наизнанку, станет таким, каким не был прежде, даже в самые мрачные времена, полностью перекроит имеющийся материал по новым лекалам и заново сошьёт.  
Он вернётся и отомстит за разбитые мечты и украденную жизнь.  
Он уничтожит тех, кто вставал у него на пути прежде. Уничтожит и тех, кто решится встать сейчас.  
Да. Несомненно.  
Тихий писк, мерное гудение — бесконечное однообразие.  
Эведит попытался принять сидячее положение, но потерпел поражение. Он ощущал феноменальную слабость, разлившуюся по телу. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы лежать практически неподвижно и изредка моргать уцелевшим глазом. Опустить веко, позволить ресницам взметнуться вверх, прищуриться от невыносимо яркого света. Открыть и закрыть. Открыть и закрыть.  
Дверь распахнулась. Раздались шаги — посетителей было несколько. Правда, наведываться в палату они не спешили, остановившись в смежном помещении.  
— Есть новости? — спросил Морис.  
— Есть. Анализ крови дал очень любопытный результат. Смотри...  
Морис присвистнул.  
— Надо же.  
— Парень не так-то прост, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
— Всё тайное однажды становится явным. Я подозревал что-то подобное, а теперь знаю наверняка. С такими результатами... Он говорил, что у Ван Хайдена остались образцы его крови. Если они сделали анализ и увидели тот же результат, неудивительно, что в него вцепились обеими руками и не собирались отпускать. Я думал, что за давностью лет это потеряло актуальность, но нет. Ошибся. Не потеряло. К тому же, ходят слухи, будто он продолжает сотрудничать активно и плодотворно с Раттклифом.  
— Раттклиф безумен.  
— Ван Хайден тоже. Закономерно, что им удалось найти общий язык. Идеальная пара, одержимая идеей получения силы, о принципах управления которой они не имеют понятия.  
— Никто не имеет. Это не уникальное явление, в прошлом случаи были, но свидетельств не осталось. Восстановить информацию невозможно.  
— Я бы на их месте не рисковал и не лез в ящик Пандоры.  
— Но ты и не на их месте.  
— Что замечательно, Ральф. Мне и здесь отлично живётся.  
Шаги возобновились, перегородка отъехала в сторону, пропуская в бокс доктора Вингера и Мориса. Последний набросил на плечи халат и выглядел несколько непривычно.  
Эведит повернул голову, посмотрев в их сторону.  
— Как самочувствие, Хэйти? — поинтересовался Морис.  
— Как будто меня поимело с десяток отморозков разом; им этого показалось мало, и они забрали себе сувенир на память. Будут хранить в баночке с формалином и любоваться. А если серьёзно, то дела и самочувствие средней паршивости, — произнёс Эведит и сложил пальцы в знак победы. — Но не сдох. Достижение разблокировано.  
Мориса замечание, видимо, повеселило. Он улыбнулся, едва заметно приподняв уголки губ, но тут же вернул лицу сосредоточенное выражение.  
— Тот, кто собирается умирать, обычно не пытается шутить.  
— Я и не собираюсь.  
После операции Эведит говорил впервые, и голос звучал глухо. Из-за бесконечных криков саднило горло, а потому говорить было больно, но терпимо. Не самое паршивое состояние, в котором ему довелось пребывать. Случалось и хуже. Гораздо хуже.  
Морис помахал в воздухе папкой. Очевидно, в ней хранилось заключение экспертов по поводу крови и её особенностей. Тот самый любопытный результат.  
— Занимательные новости для тебя.  
— Относительно?  
— Ты ведь слышал наш разговор?  
— Да, — ответил Эведит.  
Лгать было бессмысленно, да и зачем? Всё равно от него ничего не скрывали и собирались поделиться имеющимися сведениями.  
— В таком случае, не будем терять время и перейдём сразу к сути. Ты знал, что являешься Истинным Ван Хайдена?  
— Если только Гилмора, — устало произнёс Эведит. — Не его отца.  
— Гилмора, — подтвердил Морис. — Значит, знал?  
— Не был уверен на сто процентов, потому, скорее догадывался.  
— Надо же... А мы с тобой, оказывается, ближе, чем я представлял. Нас сама судьба свела, не иначе.  
— Братья-близнецы, разлучённые в детстве, нашедшие друг друга по воле случая, при невероятных обстоятельствах, — слабо улыбнулся Эведит.  
— Вроде того. Не кровные и не сводные, но всё-таки братья. Я собирался отложить этот разговор до момента выписки, но раз уж так получилось, придётся немного пересмотреть план твоего ознакомления с историей и рассказать кое-что прямо сейчас.  
— Например?  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе о фейри, являющихся носителями гена серебряной крови?  
— Разумеется.  
— А о том, что учёные проявляли к нам повышенный интерес?  
— Это я тоже помню.  
— Тогда настало время пояснить, почему я называл себя особенным. Меня зовут Морис Колдер, — проговорил Морис. — Я обладатель гена серебряных фейри и один из тех, кто пятнадцать с небольшим лет назад стал участником эксперимента, носившего название «Душа-близнец». Все, кто принимал в нём участие, были особенными. Всех, кто прошёл отбор, рассматривали на роль истинной пары Гилмора Ван Хайдена.

 

Блэквуд заслуженно получил своё название, оно ему идеально подходило. Лесов здесь и, правда, было немало. Густых, тёмных, непроходимых, но при этом не пугающих, а по-особенному манящих.  
Дом Мориса тоже со всех сторон был окружён высокими деревьями и, просыпаясь, Эведит не упускал возможности полюбоваться ими в свете первых солнечных лучей.  
Он покинул медицинский центр неделю назад, но знал, что туда придётся вернуться через полтора, а, может, два месяца. В зависимости от того, как пройдёт период реабилитации.  
В его плане по изменению внешности значилось три пункта. Глаз, шрамы и ещё одни шрамы. И если первое он собирался приобрести, то от второго избавиться. При этом воспоминания о том, где и когда их получил, не отпускал. Они нужны были ему для движения вперёд, служили великолепным стимулом.  
— А он с тобой не церемонился, — задумчиво произнёс Морис, проводя ладонью по шрамам на шее и предплечье.  
— Не церемонился, — согласился Эведит, не отстраняя руку, позволяя ей беспрепятственно скользить по коже. — По-моему, он вообще слабо представляет, что такое возможно.  
— По-моему, тоже.  
После кратковременного разговора в отдельном боксе они не поднимали в обсуждениях тему эксперимента, сосредоточившись на решении других вопросов. Эведит не настаивал, но с каждым днём любопытство его усиливалось и вскоре побило все рекорды. Он хотел узнать правду, и он надеялся со временем добиться поставленной цели.  
Сидя по вечерам в шезлонге, установленном на роскошном балконе — не чета тому, что был в квартире Алисон, — он возвращался мыслями к заявлениям Гилмора о смерти Истинного. К чрезвычайно красочным картинам прошлого, что довелось считать спонтанно.  
Становилось не по себе.  
Если прежде, не имея доступа к информации, Эведит догадывался, что дело с убийством и провалами в памяти, присущими Гилмору, нечисто, то теперь у него не осталось сомнений вовсе. Вот только припереть к стенке и задать интересующие вопросы, расставляющие все точки над определёнными буквами, было некого и некому. И Эведит развивал в себе терпение.  
Всему своё время. Когда настанет твоё, ты обо всём узнаешь, любил говорить Морис.  
Он постоянно где-то пропадал, а возвращался только под вечер.  
Эведит оказался предоставлен самому себе, но теперь его изоляцию сложно было назвать полной. Он мог пользоваться техникой, знакомиться с новостями в режиме реального времени и следить за всем, что его интересовало. Несколько раз он набирал в поисковике фамилию заклятых врагов, а потом с жадностью читал содержимое статей. Несколько раз видел главу Совета Бладэнфорса и его сына в новостных выпусках, но не переключал каналы, а, напротив, увеличивал громкость и впивался взглядом в экран.  
Фотографическая память.  
Отпечаток на сетчатке.  
Клеймо.  
Не забыть.  
Не простить.  
Не отпускать с миром, а отомстить.  
Первый номер в списке тех, кого он хотел убить.  
И второй.  
Марлевую повязку с глаза вскоре сняли, на смену ей пришла другая, тёмная, напоминавшая пиратскую, разве что без изображения дурацкого черепа на материале. Каждый раз, надевая её, Эведит усмехался. Она привлекала к себе внимание, не оставляя возможности пройти незамеченным. Кричала громко и призывно: «Эй, посмотрите, здесь одноглазый. Смотрите, не отворачивайтесь. Смотрите».  
Промучившись неделю, Эведит взял ножницы и направился в ванную комнату. Летели на гладкий пол тёмные пряди, порядком отросшие за время пребывания в тюрьме, и вскоре от привычной причёски ничего не осталось. Он коротко подстригся и сделал длинную чёлку, закрывшую пострадавшую половину лица.  
Как ни странно, новый облик не вызвал отторжения, а пришёлся Эведиту по душе.  
В тебе больше хищника, чем жертвы, говорил когда-то Морис.  
Эведит не слишком доверял тем словам, поскольку именно жертвой обычно и выглядел. Милой, скромной и предпочитающей мирное разрешение конфликтов кровавым столкновениям.  
Всего несколько взмахов ножниц изменили его до неузнаваемости.  
Теперь из зеркала смотрел не пай-мальчик и не соблазнительный мажор, вроде Айвена Кроу.  
Из зеркала на него с вызовом взирал тот, кого стоило бояться.  
Тот, кто мог убить голыми руками. Из взгляда исчезла последняя покорность, а количество дерзости возросло в разы. Настоящий хищник. Ходячая угроза.  
Тот, кому имя Хэйт подходило в разы сильнее, чем Эведит.  
Он, наконец, нашёл себя.  
Когда Морис вернулся, Эведит сидел в гостиной, перелистывая страницы книги, взятой в библиотеке. Первая попавшаяся, а потому не слишком ему интересная.  
Морис, заметив его присутствие поблизости, хмыкнул. Окинул взглядом с ног до головы. Явно оценивал новый облик.  
— Не хочешь прогуляться? — спросил вместо приветствия.  
— Мой новый имидж тебя настолько покорил, что ты решил пригласить меня на свидание? — усмехнулся Эведит, захлопнув книгу и отложив её на стеклянный журнальный столик.  
— Тебе идёт, — признался Морис без капли смущения и стеснения; его невозможно было сбить с толку подобными замечаниями. — Но нашу вылазку сложно назвать свиданием. Скорее, деловая беседа. Продолжение разговора, начатого в медицинском центре. Пойдёшь?  
— Само собой.  
— Тогда подожди немного. Мне нужно переодеться, потом я буду в твоём распоряжении.  
Эведит кивнул и прихватил зубами краешек нижней губы. Никакого флирта и попыток выглядеть соблазнительно. Всего лишь чистое, незамутнённое, практически детское любопытство, сопровождаемое появлением огонька нетерпения в глазах.  
Морис засмеялся.  
— Твоим вниманием так просто завладеть.  
— Ты умело дёргаешь за нужные нити, и я покорно выполняю твои прихоти.  
— Конечно. Я почти поверил.  
Эведит улыбнулся и тоже поднялся из-за стола.  
В ожидании Мориса успел ознакомиться с прогнозом погоды, захватить с собой на всякий случай лёгкую кожаную куртку, сунув в карман сигареты с зажигалкой, и взять бутылку с минеральной водой.  
Кто знает, насколько могла затянуться их прогулка? Она могла быть, как короткой, так и многочасовой. Морис иногда бывал непредсказуемым, понять, что у него на уме не получалось. Или получалось, но далеко не всегда.  
Эведит не сомневался, что они выберутся за пределы дома и, надо сказать, не ошибся.  
Они шли минут сорок, не меньше. Телефон Эведит с собой не захватил, потому точно сказать не мог, ориентировался по ощущениям.  
Остался позади лес, деревья расступились перед путниками, решившими подышать перед сном свежим воздухом, а где-то совсем близко шумела вода. Не просто шумела, а с рёвом летела вперёд, снося все препятствия, возникающие у неё на пути. Дорога изменилась. Больше не было тонких тропинок, усыпанных еловыми иглами, остался лишь скалистый берег. Эведит уверенно шёл по острым камням, мысленно поздравляя себя с тем, что перед выходом отказался от мысли о кедах и сделал ставку на ботинки с толстой подошвой.  
Остановившись на краю обрыва, он посмотрел вниз. Из-под подошв посыпались вниз мелкие камешки, но он не придал этому значения. На воде то тут, то там мелькали белые шапки пены. Закатное солнце было пока ещё ярким, но постепенно угасало и не слепило глаза.  
— Здесь красиво и немного страшно. Сам не знаю, почему. Но мне так кажется.  
— Для меня это особое, памятное место, — ответил Морис, складывая руки на груди.  
— И связаны воспоминания с экспериментом?  
— Само собой.  
— А...  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего. Лучше я не буду перебивать, а послушаю твой рассказ.  
Морис потянулся и убрал от лица несколько светлых прядей. Вздохнул тяжело, поддел носком ботинка камешек и столкнул его в воду. Плеск утонул в остальном шуме.  
Эведит достал сигареты, подпалил свою, вторую зажёг от своей и протянул Морису. Тот без труда узнал собственный жест с первой встречи, усмехнулся. Намеренно скопировал продолжение ситуации, позволив пальцам соприкоснуться и не сразу разрывая контакт.  
— Нас ничто так не сближает, как эта вредная привычка.  
— Есть ещё младший Ван Хайден.  
— Я быстро выбыл из отбора, потому не успел проникнуться кандидатурой потенциального супруга. Близко пообщаться нам с ним не довелось.  
— В принципе, аналогично.  
Эведит солгал и понял это только тогда, когда в воздухе повисла тишина. Сам не знал, зачем это сделал, но отказываться от своих слов было поздно. Откровенничать о случае в беседке и обо всём, что этой ситуации предшествовало, он не планировал. Это было его личное. Грязное, лишенное блеска, напичканное неаппетитными подробностями, но личное. Он не мог отвертеться от омерзительных отношений с Лидделом, но о кратковременной и не очень возвышенной связи с сыном последнего предпочитал умалчивать.  
— Сколько лет тебе было, когда начался эксперимент?  
— Десять. Или около того. Может, десять с половиной. В любом случае, тогда меня не слишком беспокоили проблемы совместимости и прочий романтичный бред. Я ходил в школу, бил там стёкла, дёргал одноклассниц за косички, дрался с другими мальчишками. Но, как ни странно, в проект хотел попасть мой друг, он же печалился, что не подошёл по возрасту.  
— У меня тоже был друг.  
— И что с ним стало? Он прошёл? Подожди... Он...  
— Прошёл. Нет. Не он.  
— Ты ведь даже не узнал, что я собирался сказать.  
— Несложно догадаться.  
— Убедил, — заметил Эведит без тени иронии и замолчал.  
Догадаться действительно было просто.  
— На самом деле, генетика — штука занимательная и на удивление хитрая. Но только игры с ней не всегда приводят к хорошим результатам. Зачастую они опасны и непредсказуемы. Даже то, что делается во благо, способно обернуться катастрофой. Тот самый случай, когда благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.  
Теория истинности в её первозданном виде — верх романтизма и верх возвышенности. Широко распространённая легенда, от одного упоминания которой тают все мечтатели, грезящие большой любовью. Те, кто предназначен друг другу с рождения, обязательно поймут при встрече, что они — разлучённые части единого целого. Достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы они прониклись, полюбили и никогда не расставались, продолжая держаться за руки и миловаться всегда и везде. Не знаю, кому в голову впервые пришла такая идея, но он явно не принимал во внимание реалии жизни и не представлял, что она не похожа на картинку. Не могут отношения быть такими. Подобный расклад — утопия, что неоднократно доказали, как обычные пары, так и истинные.  
Теория истинности с точки зрения прагматика — это всего лишь игра генетики, суть которой сложно уловить тому, кто далёк от мира бесконечных исследований и научных экспериментов. Истинные пары — генетический материал, идеально дополняющий друг друга. Только и всего. В случае с вампирами ещё и особый фетиш на кровь своей пары. Соблазнительный вкус, сводящий с ума с первой капли.  
Теория истинности для Лиддела Ван Хайдена — это способ получить особую силу. Но не спрашивай, какую, потому что я не знаю. И он не знает. Не знает вообще никто, поскольку сочетания подобные встречались, но тогда исследованиями никто не занимался и не стремился подчинить себе природу истинности. Принимали, как есть. Некоторых неизвестность притягивает. Она даёт простор фантазии, придумать можно всё, что угодно. Лиддел явно не прочь укрепить свою власть, и какая-нибудь способность, равную которой найти практически нереально, пришлась бы как нельзя кстати. Его повышенный интерес к истинности появился не просто так. Виной тому древнее пророчество, связанное с их родом. Насколько мне известно, силу должен был получить Гилмор. И получить не откуда-нибудь, а от своего Истинного. Кто он, когда родится, когда появится в Бладэнфорсе, да и появится ли вообще, никто не знал и не мог предсказать с точностью, а перспектива получить силу была весьма привлекательной. Соблазнительной. На момент начала эксперимента они знали только то, что истинная пара Гилмора является носителем гена серебрянокровых.  
— Насколько я помню, принять участие в отборе мог каждый желающий фейри.  
Морис снисходительно улыбнулся, как будто разговаривал с маленьким ребёнком и объяснял ему простейшие вещи.  
Признаться, временами Эведит себя именно таким несмышленым малышом и представлял. Когда ему было десять, он наивно верил, что эксперимент чист, словно слеза младенца, и попасть туда действительно мог любой фейри, пришедший с улицы.  
— Отвлекающий манёвр, только и всего. Им не нужен был так называемый сброд. Анкеты принимали от всех, но большинство отсеивалось сразу. Их пачками выбрасывали, не просматривая внимательно — достаточно было увидеть имя, чтобы поставить на кандидате крест. Помощники Лиддела отбирали только тех кандидатов, которых считали достойными, а потому в список попали исключительно потомки знатных родов. Высоко задранная планка. Сильная кровь, завидная генетика, благородное происхождение и громкие имена. Большая ярмарка женихов и невест для принца Бладэнфорса, среди которых обязательно окажется идеальный материал для создания Истинного. Лиддел не хотел ждать, он собирался максимально ускорить процесс, потому вкладывал в проект деньги, привлекал к участию лучших учёных того времени и создавал вокруг эксперимента шумиху, убеждая всех и каждого, что это пойдёт на благо общества.  
Мы поможем вам обрести счастливое будущее. Вы подарим вам то, что вы так долго искали и отчаялись найти. Получите и распишитесь. Душа-близнец. Душа-копия. Душа, как две капли воды, похожая на Истинного или Истинную, созданная искусственно, но ни в чём ей не уступающая.  
Наши будни состояли из бесконечных обследований, бесконечных экспериментов над психикой, попыток изменить наши генетические данные, подстроив их под Гилмора. В финале должен был остаться один, пришедший к финишу с лучшими показателями.  
Учёные говорили, что сумеют изменить природу истинности. Они это сделали, некоторое время почивали на лаврах, считая себя едва ли не всесильными, ведь им удалось совершить невозможное. Почувствовав вкус профессиональной победы, они собирались неплохо заработать на этом. Понятно ведь, что средства, способные исполнить мечту любого романтика — обрести истинную пару здесь и сейчас, а не через десятки лет ожидания — это золотая жила. Любая пара может стать истинной и получить бежевую метку, если использовать материалы, поставленные на рынок. Фишка в том, что их экспериментальные формулы, предложенные обычным покупателям, были в разы слабее по силе воздействия на организм: недостаточно купить лекарство один раз и навсегда получить свою сказочную любовь. Хочешь продолжения сказки? Выкладывай денежки. Снова и снова. Снова и снова. Они всерьёз занялись производством этих лекарств, и даже выбросили на прилавки крупную партию своего товара. Вот тут-то их настигла неудача, и все разом прикусили языки. Притворились слепыми, глухими и страдающими амнезией. Эксперимент провалился, и о нём, как и о теории Истинности, больше не орали на каждом углу.  
— А неудача?.. — начал Эведит, уже заранее зная ответ.  
— Они были правы. Деньги потекли к ним рекой, а вслед за деньгами потекло и кое-что другое. Когда действие лекарства заканчивались, страстная любовь оборачивалась ненавистью, отвращением в превосходной степени. Сам понимаешь, ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Оно и не закончилось.  
— Кровь, — произнёс Эведит, прикусывая сухую кожицу на губе и сильно потянув её.  
— Что именно?  
— Потекла вслед за деньгами.  
— Кровь, — подтвердил Морис. — Учитывая, сколько этих лекарств было сметено с прилавков в розничной продаже... Это была катастрофа, о которой все умалчивали. В СМИ ни одной статьи не появилось. Точнее, была одна. Статья, в которой Лиддела обличали и разоблачали — она касалась не самого эксперимента. Там было написано о действии лекарств. Вскоре журналистку, посмевшую пойти против главы Совета Бладэнфорса, нашли мёртвой, другие сунуться в расследование не решились. Команда Ван Хайдена замела следы и залегла на дно. Бесспорно, Лиддел мастерски умеет затыкать рты всем неугодным и обходить законы, поворачивая их так, как выгодно ему, потому пытаться повлиять на него — бессмысленно. Семьи, чьи дети пострадали в ходе экспериментов, ничего сделать не смогли. Они самостоятельно подписывали контракты, в которых чёрным по белому были указаны условия и возможные риски. Они считали это большой удачей и добровольно отправляли детей умирать. Породниться с Ван Хайденами — это ли не честь? Да большинство, не задумываясь, подложило бы своего наследника или наследницу под Гила. Фейри известны своим тщеславием, как ни крути, и зачастую это играет с ними злую шутку.  
— А искусственно созданный Истинный Гилмора?  
— Что?  
— Есть информация о том, как сложилась его жизнь после провала «Души-близнеца»?  
— О его дальнейшей судьбе история умалчивает, но я не сомневаюсь, что он тоже мёртв. Для большинства фейри участие в эксперименте не прошло даром. Чем раньше ты выбыл, тем выше шанс остаться и прожить полноценную жизнь. Чем ближе был к финалу, тем хуже. Я вылетел почти в самом начале. Айрон был одним из финалистов отбора. Кто-то из участников сошёл с ума, кто-то сел на наркоту, кто-то покончил с собой. Айрон попал в последнюю категорию. Ровно десять лет назад, стоя на этом обрыве, я на закате развеял по ветру его прах. С тех пор каждый год прихожу сюда в этот день.  
— Ты... — Эведит начал и запнулся.  
— Я? Продолжай, если начал.  
— Ты был влюблён в него?  
— Нет. Я — убийца, детка, а убийцы не умеют любить. Может, я делаю это не своими руками, а с посторонней помощью, но...  
— Когда он умер, ты не был убийцей.  
— Чтобы искренне скорбеть, не обязательно влюбляться без памяти. Мы не спали вместе, никогда не думали о возможности стать любовниками. Он бы посмеялся, предложи я ему нечто подобное. Я бы тоже посмеялся, если бы предложил он. Мы просто были лучшими друзьями. Мы были почти братьями, и я не мог смотреть, как он угасает. Эксперимент его сломал, искалечил психику и уничтожил. Но при этом... Он не винил Ван Хайдена и просил забыть об этом. Не тратить время и силы на месть. Простить и отпустить. И я пообещал ему, тем самым связал себе руки, отказавшись от мести. Хотя, не простил и не отпустил воспоминания, связанные с тем временем.  
— Потом увидел меня.  
— Потом увидел тебя, — согласился Морис. — Услышал о покушении на Ван Хайдена и не смог пройти мимо того, кто решился на такой поступок.  
— Хочешь переложить ответственность на меня? Вроде как месть не с твоей подачи, но...  
— Его смерть — не моя самоцель. Но если он сдохнет, мне будет приятно. Ты — моя противоположность. Месть — твоя путеводная звезда. Его смерть — твоя заветная мечта. Однако ты не можешь просто так подойти к столь известной персоне и попытаться снова ткнуть его ножом, поскольку ничем хорошим эта импровизация не закончится. Потому я хочу предложить свою помощь и сделать тебя профессиональным убийцей. Не самая высокая цель, но тебе обучение пойдёт на пользу.  
— И ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?  
— А ты откажешься? Я не верю.  
— Самовлюблённый ублюдок, — фыркнул Эведит.  
— Тебе не привыкать. На твоём жизненном пути только такие типы и встречаются.  
— Ты, что, всю мою жизнь детально изучил?  
— Так да или нет?  
Эведит не ответил. Во всяком случае, на словах. Зато жестами — очень даже. Мгновение, и кулак его впечатался Морису в челюсть.  
— Это означает «нет»? — спросил Морис, не рассердившись нисколько.  
Он потирал ушибленное место и вовсе не выглядел раскаявшимся. Скорее, напротив. Улыбался довольно. Хотел, чтобы Эведит разозлился?  
В таком случае, его ждало разочарование.  
Злиться Эведит не собирался. Вместо этого подошёл ближе, привстал на цыпочки и прижался к губам. Не углубляя поцелуй, ограничиваясь одним лёгким прикосновением.  
— Это означает, что можно было с самого начала посвятить меня в свои планы, — выдохнул, проведя подушечкой пальца по губе и тут же отступая на шаг.  
Из кармана выпала зажигалка и с лёгким стуком приземлилась на камни.  
— И ты бы сразу ответил согласием?  
— Да. Я бы согласился. Потому что ты прав. Я хочу убить его. Любой ценой, несмотря ни на что. Профессиональные навыки уж точно не помешают. Твоя помощь своеобразна и с точки зрения морали — ужасна. Но для меня она бесценна. Самое смешное, что когда-то я мечтал играть по другую сторону закона, грезил адвокатской карьерой и в Бладэнфорс подался исключительно потому, что там был лучший университет. По ряду обстоятельств стать студентом мне так и не удалось, а теперь бессмысленно метить в юристы. С моими дальнейшими целями эта мечта не сочетается.  
— Адвокатом? Неожиданное признание.  
— Именно. Актёрская карьера — не эталон и не образец. Не предел моих мечтаний. Она длилась недолго и, надо сказать, принесла мне больше проблем, чем радости. Наверное, всё дело в том, что это была чужая жизнь, а я случайно украл её, сам того не желая. Вот и поплатился.  
Он шарил ладонью между камней, прихватил плоский краешек и потянул вверх. Почти достиг успеха, но вскоре вскрикнул от неожиданности и отпустил зажигалку.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Морис.  
— Ничего страшного, — Эведит продемонстрировал ему руку; ладонь пересекала быстро набухающая неглубокая царапина. — О камень порезался.  
Он поднёс ладонь ко рту и слизал кровь одним уверенным движением. Морис заворожено наблюдал за этим жестом, а потом покачал головой и произнёс, глядя на Эведита:  
— Ты чокнутый, Хэйт.  
— Не без этого, — согласился Эведит. — Но тебе же это нравится?  
Некоторое время Морис молчал, потом покаянно опустил голову и, глядя на него через завесу волос, ответил:  
— Да. Мне нравится. Очень нравится.

 

Больничные коридоры.  
Отпечатки пальцев.  
Прохождение идентификации.  
Снова анестезия и беспамятство. На этот раз полное, а не частичное.  
Тихие волны, которым он позволил подхватить себя и унести куда-то далеко-далеко.  
Когда проснулся, дело подошло к концу. Последние пункты плана были выполнены, напротив них появились галочки, процесс завершился. И завершился успешно.  
Несколько дней он провёл под наблюдением, а после — двери распахнулись перед ним. Здесь более ничто не удерживало. И Эведит покинул больничные стены, оставив там прежнего себя. Шрамы, подаренные плетью, исчезли, спина снова стала гладкой, бесчисленные отметины, оставленные после яда и медленного, болезненного сращения, тоже стёрлись с кожи. Иногда Эведит неосознанно проводил по шее ладонью, сравнивал ощущения и не верил, что это происходит с ним. Если бы он не потерял второй глаз, можно было бы поверить в сказку, и в то, что на его пути никогда не вставал Лиддел с его безумными идеями.  
— Как ты узнал о результатах исследований? — спросил Эведит, когда они ехали вместе с Морисом.  
На заднем сидении валялась сумка с вещами, от неё всё ещё веяло больничным запахом. Не будь этого, Эведит мог предаться мечтам и представить, что они возвращаются в Блэквуд после отдыха. Тихая, мирная и довольно уютная вылазка. Запах дезинфицирующих средств возвращал к действительности и запрещал тонуть в мире фантазии.  
— Почему тебя это волнует?  
— Не хочешь отвечать, не надо, — хмыкнул Эведит, проводя пальцами по краю повязки, которую продолжал носить и теперь — что-то вроде привычки, отличительного знака, который ему тоже нравился.  
— Да нет. Я отвечу. Но интересно узнать, почему ты этим озадачился.  
— Просто, — отозвался Эведит.  
Он вообще старался не задавать лишних вопросов. Несмотря на всю доброжелательность и временами пробуждавшуюся откровенность, Морис по-прежнему был окружён особой аурой. Аурой опасности, крови, чужой боли. Аурой больших денег и власти, а это означало, что он, по определению, не может быть предельно нежным и сентиментальным.  
Однако, выбирая между ним и Лидделом, Эведит без изменений останавливал выбор на Морисе.  
Его общество импонировало сильнее. Его жизненные принципы были ближе. Он предлагал нечто мерзкое, но это мерзкое Эведиту нравилось. В конце концов, они оба были носителями гена серебряной крови, и между ними не лежала пропасть, чьё появление спровоцировала давняя вражда. Во время войны красной и серебряной розы их предки сражались на одной стороне, а не были заклятыми врагами.  
Морис усмехнулся. Не поверил, что это всего лишь проходная реплика для поддержания разговора.  
— Ничего не бывает просто, — заметил назидательным тоном.  
Эведит провёл ладонью по своей чёлке, пропустил пряди между пальцами.  
— Мне сложно представить тебя в роли шпиона, проникающего под покровом ночи в секретную лабораторию и крадущего секретную информацию. Правильнее сказать, сейчас представляю, а вот в былое время, когда ты был подростком и принимал участие в эксперименте...  
— Правильно не представляешь. Я этого не делал.  
— Вингер? — предположил Эведит.  
— Он самый, — подтвердил Морис. — Ральф Вингер был одним из наблюдателей, внимательно следящих за течением эксперимента. Над проектом искусственно созданной души-близнеца работало трое учёных, ассистенты не в счёт, они лишь выполняли поручения. Вингер, Донован и Раттклиф. Последний занимал в иерархии высшую ступень, он же руководил проектом, он же считался доверенным лицом Лиддела. Занимался исследованиями и изменениями, происходящими не с кем-нибудь, а с Гилмором. Его помощники наблюдали за подопытными серебрянокровками и знали на порядок меньше.  
— Как получилось, что Вингер начал работать на тебя?  
— Легко и просто.  
— Замечательный ответ.  
— Это из-за Айрона. Когда с ним начали происходить странные вещи, я сразу заподозрил неладное и предложил обратиться за медицинской помощью. Он смеялся и говорил, что всё нормально, ничего страшного, со всеми бывает, но, на самом деле, ничего нормального не было. Он постоянно что-то терял, забывал, переспрашивал, несмотря на то, что мы только что всё обсудили и согласовали. Иногда начинал вести себя непривычным образом, как будто его личность умирала или засыпала, уступая место другой. Они боролись между собой, они сводили его с ума. Однажды я обнаружил Айрона сидящим в углу. Он пытался содрать с рук кожу и говорил, что её лижет огонь, что она плавится и резко водил по ней ногтями, а потом потянулся к ножу, чтобы срезать всё лишнее. Он выходил по ночам из дома, и обнаруживали мы его в самых разных местах. Он не помнил, как туда попал, но постоянно говорил, что у него в голове звучал голос, и этот голос звал его куда-то. Куда именно, он не помнил. И чем это могло быть, кроме как последствием эксперимента? Душа-близнец. Душа-копия. Он не стал копией Истинного, но его собственное «я» подверглось расщеплению. В нём было несколько личностей. Одна хотела жить, другая жаждала умереть, и в итоге она одержала победу, — произнёс Морис. — Я хотел, чтобы Вингер помог ему вернуться, стать прежним. К сожалению, мы опоздали. Айрон не верил в возможность спасения и сделал ставку на радикальный вариант. Что примечательно, доктор Донован, наблюдавший за нами, тоже покончил с собой. К нему я при всём желании не мог обратиться, если только на сеансе спиритизма. А Раттклиф... Раттклиф — дерьмо, лижущее ботинки Лиддела Ван Хайдена, но возомнившее себя гением генетических экспериментов и готовое в любой момент продолжить исследования, несмотря на многочисленные смертельные исходы, если ему дадут зелёный свет. Он омерзителен, беспринципен и аморален чуть более чем полностью, а ещё — отчаянно жаждет подчинить ту самую силу себе. Лиддел, наверное, и не догадывается, что его самого давно записали в пешки, присвоив себе звание ферзя.  
— Их ждало бы огромное разочарование, окажись заявленная способность чем-нибудь таким... — Эведит неопределённо покрутил ладонью в воздухе. — Например, увидев своего Истинного, сразу же начинаешь говорить исключительно возвышенным тоном и складываешь в его честь хвалебные оды.  
Морис не удержался и захохотал.  
— Я бы сбежал от такого Истинного. Честно.  
— Я бы тоже.  
— Почему? Ты ведь действительно его душа-близнец, и, возможно, однажды...  
Эведит отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Ему даже кровь моя не понравилась. С ума не свела, восторга не вызвала. Легенда солгала.  
— А говоришь, не был с ним близко знаком.  
— Глоток крови — не повод для знакомства.  
— Равно, как и постель, — согласился Морис, и Эведит, перехватив насмешливый взгляд, понял, что его тайна таковой быть перестала; логично, сам только что прокололся, рассказав о чужих впечатлениях, связанных с его кровью. — Однако процесс питья в их представлении гораздо интимнее, нежели секс. Трахнуть можно любого или любую, а с кровью они избирательны.  
— Позволь с тобой не согласиться. Особенно, если мы ведём речь о Гилморе. Его спутники менялись с катастрофической скоростью, и я не сказал бы, что он тщательно выбирал. Были экземпляры, стоящие внимания, но были такие, для описания которых я и слов подходящих не подберу.  
— Ладно-ладно. Ты его совсем не знаешь, но тебе виднее, — поддел Морис. — Не буду спорить. Оставайся при своём мнении. Кстати говоря, у меня родился вопрос.  
— Какой?  
— Когда Гилмор пил тебя, метка Лиддела уже стояла?  
— Да.  
— Вот тебе и ответ. В этом всё дело. Ещё одно несовершенство в системе истинных пар. Когда ты чья-то вещь, Истинный тебя уже не почувствует. И настоящий вкус твоей крови не распробует. Она потеряет свой особый статус. Метка закрепляет право на тебя за тем, кто её поставил. А разорвать её... Впрочем, ты и сам знаешь. Если она не красная, с лёгкостью ты её не сведёшь.  
— Знаю. К сожалению.  
— И всё-таки почему?  
— Почему что?  
— Что послужило бы причиной твоего побега, окажись неведомая сила настолько экзотичной и экстравагантной.  
— У меня напряжённые отношения с поэтическими строками. Проще говоря, я их терпеть не могу. Кроме того, Гилмор, цитирующий нечто подобное... Представлять это — выше моих сил. Гораздо органичнее он выглядит в момент, когда предлагает подать ему в постель кофе и себя, пообещав, что, возможно, официанту тоже будет неплохо.  
— А ему самому?  
— Хорошо.  
— Какие высокие отношения.  
— Я просто повторяю его слова.  
— Я догадался.  
— Так вот. Я не удивился бы, скажи он такое ещё раз. А представить нечто иное, будто он носит кого-нибудь на руках и называет солнцем своей жизни — нереально. Или не солнцем, а, допустим, луной. Вампиры вроде к ней большую страсть питают.  
— Луна его жизни, — протянул Морис. — Интересно звучит.  
— Ага. Чёрная. Бойся меня. Я опасен.  
Морис посмотрел на него пристально и произнёс:  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— В том, что перед тобой чёрная луна?  
— В том, что ты опасен.  
— Пока ещё безобиден. Но теперь, когда с модификацией внешности покончено, я готов приступить к занятиям. Посмотрим, к чему это приведёт.  
— Самому не терпится увидеть.  
Машина замерла на месте. Эведит открыл дверь и без промедления выбрался на воздух. На пороге особняка стоял незнакомый ему мужчина и смотрел в упор. Взгляд пробирал до костей, до дрожи. Несмотря на то, что желание отвернуться было сильным, Эведит продолжал глядеть прямо перед собой.  
В незнакомце с лёгкостью угадывалась кровь перевёртышей, но Эведит никак не мог определиться, каких именно. Мужчина не походил на привычных представителей семейства кошачьих, не имел ничего общего с обладателями волчьей крови. Вряд ли, перекидываясь, обращался птицей.  
Морис, увидев его, довольно улыбнулся.  
Эведит продолжал стоять на месте, замерев, будто кобра, приготовившаяся к броску. Вот-вот зашипит.  
Мужчина изучал его. Глаза смеялись.  
Морис поднялся по ступенькам, обменялся с незнакомцем рукопожатиями, после этого они обнялись.  
Всё понятно. Старые знакомства. Проверенные временем деловые связи.  
— Хэйт, — позвал Морис, и Эведит, услышав обращение, встрепенулся, избавляясь от временного оцепенения.  
— Да?  
— Хэйт? — переспросил мужчина.  
— Имя говорит само за себя, подходит ему. Идеальное слияние, — произнёс Морис и тут же повернулся к Эведиту. — Я хочу познакомить тебя с Тайвином Фреем. С этого дня он будет твоим учителем, наставником... Называй, как хочешь. Суть остаётся одна. Теперь он занимается тобой, а ты во всём ему подчиняешься.  
— Значит, мой ученик — этот одноглазый? — поинтересовался Тайвин.  
Эведит скрипнул зубами. Так сильно, что, наверное, весь Блэквуд слышал.  
— Этот одноглазый ещё уложит тебя на лопатки, — процедил зло.  
— Посмотрим. Не бросай слов на ветер. Поступки говорят больше слов, а пустое сотрясание воздуха ничего не значит. Старайся и, возможно, однажды я действительно признаю себя побеждённым. Гори ярче, позволь этому пламени вырваться на свободу, не запирай его внутри. Пусть оно согревает тех, кто тебе дорог, и уничтожит тех, кто причинил боль.  
Эведит замер в растерянности. Высказывание с лёгкостью загнало его в тупик. А Тайвин, демонстрируя завидное спокойствие и невозмутимость, не дожидаясь ответа, первым направился в дом.  
Морис развёл руками.  
— Он такой. Привыкай, — произнёс.  
Эведит тяжело вздохнул.  
_Привыкай._  
Отличный совет. Выше всяких похвал. Что ему ещё остаётся-то делать?  
Конечно, он привыкнет.  
А потом покажет, на что способны фейри, если их разозлить.  
И заставит считаться со своим мнением.

 

Два года.  
Два года, пролетевшие, будто один миг.  
Эведит сидел на капоте дорогого автомобиля. У ног валялась сумка с немногочисленными вещами — тащить за собой большую часть содержимого гардеробной комнаты было попросту нелепо; во внутреннем кармане куртки лежал паспорт на имя, ставшее за это время привычным и родным. В паспорте — билет на самолёт, отправляющийся в Бладэнфорс буквально через полчаса.  
В ночное время аэропорт Блэквуда был освещён огромным количеством огней, и Эведит время от времени цеплялся взглядом за яркую вывеску. Иногда ловил себя на мысли, что совершает ошибку, покидая это место. Иногда думал, что выбирает единственный правильный поступок из всех возможных. Разумеется, он мог остаться здесь, начать новую — по всем параметрам отличную — жизнь и наслаждаться своим новым положением, но когда он останавливал выбор на этом варианте, тут же сам себя мысленно одёргивал и называл с усмешкой трусливой крысой.  
Спустя два года, в Бладэнфорсе всё оставалось по-прежнему.  
Спустя два года, в Блэквуде всё изменилось до неузнаваемости.  
— Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно? — поинтересовался Морис, стоявший напротив.  
Эведит расплылся в ухмылке.  
— Мы обсуждали это неоднократно, и моё мнение ты знаешь. Я не привык менять давно осмысленные и переосмысленные решения под влиянием момента. Сегодня так, а завтра иначе — это не обо мне.  
— И всё же мне будет тебя не хватать.  
— Одна ночь меняет отношение, — хмыкнул Эведит.  
Морис прихватил одну из выбившихся тёмных прядей, несильно потянул её — ладонь коснулась щеки. Погладила. Эведит слегка потёрся щекой о ласкающую ладонь и подначивающе ухмыльнулся.  
Это была игра. Их собственное развлечение. Приятное, необременительное, но с нотками чего-то такого, на грани. Игра в любовь. Игра в страстное желание. Может быть, не всегда игра, но, по большей части, всё-таки она.  
Настоящие чувства любовного плана им не грозили.  
— Не обольщайся на свой счёт, Хэйт. С того раза ничего не изменилось. Мы всё ещё убийцы, детка, — произнёс Морис насмешливо. — Теперь уже оба, не только я. А, значит, любить не умеем.  
— Всегда бывают исключения из правил, верно?  
— Бывают. Не скажу, что влюблён без памяти, это чувство мне, по-моему, в принципе не дано испытывать. С моим отношением к жизни невозможно погрузиться с головой в любовь и ничего вокруг не замечать. Но, что скрывать? Я к тебе по-настоящему привязался, потому отпускать тяжело.  
— Я не смогу спокойно жить, пока он ходит по земле и дышит одним со мной воздухом, — сказал Эведит, посерьёзнев. — Ты же знаешь.  
— Знаю. Поэтому и не останавливаю. Однако если однажды ты решишь вернуться...  
— Посмотрим.  
— Посмотрим, — согласился Морис. — Не будем загадывать.  
Они замолчали, взгляды вновь встретились и пересеклись, сталкиваясь в немом поединке. Оба понимали, что Эведит здесь больше не появится, независимо от того, каким окажется финал его персональной войны: хоть победа, хоть поражение с разгромным счётом. Если ему понадобится куда-то сбежать, он постарается найти другую тихую гавань, но ни за что не вернётся.  
— Береги себя, — сказал Морис.  
— Постараюсь, — пообещал Эведит, спрыгивая с капота, подаваясь вперёд.  
Позволил обнять себя и обнял в ответ.  
В последний момент, когда Морис собирался отстраниться, Эведит легко коснулся его губ, не обращая внимания на многочисленную охрану, окружавшую их, и столь же стремительно разорвал поцелуй, не позволив этому спонтанному жесту перерасти в нечто большее. Не время для страсти. Не время для сентиментальности, и тем паче — не время для любви. Последнее, кажется, в его жизни вовсе никогда не наступит. Подхватил сумку и направился к зданию аэропорта; лишь у самого входа обернулся и помахал на прощание рукой.  
Оказавшись в самолёте, он первым делом закинул в рот несколько кислых леденцов, наполненных шипучкой. Вкус детства, которое осталось далеко позади. Вкус того времени, когда он был счастлив и не предполагал, сколько подарков, как приятных, так и сомнительной ценности, приготовила для него судьба.  
Стремительно подтягивались и другие пассажиры. Эведит заранее позаботился о том, чтобы его личное пространство не было нарушено. Ему не нужны были соседи, их голоса, попытки заговорить, пожаловаться на страхи или обсудить какую-нибудь новость. Ему нужно было одиночество, чтобы в очередной раз привести разбегающиеся мысли к единому знаменателю, упорядочить их и настроиться на нужную волну.  
Отдых закончился. Начинаются трудовые будни.  
Работа предстоит не из лёгких.  
Смерть главе Бладэнфорса.  
Приговор вступил в силу, нужно лишь довести начатое до конца.  
Чтобы добраться до Бладэнфорса, он вполне мог воспользоваться частным самолётом, долетев с комфортом и удобствами, но посчитал это излишне рискованным шагом. Ставить под удар других не хотелось. Появление самолёта главы Блэквуда, несомненно, привлекло бы внимание и пробудило повышенный интерес. В толпе Эведит мог затеряться и спрятаться. Рядовой пассажир, обычный турист, решивший посмотреть известный в стране город. Или очередной искатель приключений, желающий попытать счастья и выхватить из рук судьбы выигрышный билет.  
По правде сказать, за два года он и сам порядком привязался к своему внезапно появившемуся спасителю, союзнику и — мимолётно, однократно — любовнику. Он мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не было, как, собственно, они и поступили, но Эведит прекрасно понимал: для него этот случай изменил многое. Он испытывал неловкость, хотя и старался доказать, что ему абсолютно всё равно.  
Списывал на адреналин и сиюминутное помешательство. Наверное, именно результатом этого их секс и был. Ему понравилось, сложно было это отрицать, но... То ли теория истинных пар действительно работала, то ли он просто был конченым мазохистом без капли самоуважения, но избавиться от мыслей о Гилморе Ван Хайдене так и не получилось. Столько лет прошло, а он всё ещё помнил. Всё ещё возвращался мысленно к их редким встречам, к показательно-заботливым объятиям после нападения адских гончих, в которых он видел больше искренности, чем в любом другом жесте. К ладони, зажимавшей рот, и поцелую через руку. Ко всему, что было связано с именем Гилмора. Ко всему, что он боялся позабыть, словно мог потерять вместе с этими воспоминаниями частицу себя. А, может, и не частицу. Может, даже больше.  
Второй номер в списке тех, кого нужно убить.  
Второй...  
Хотя, теперь эта нумерация уже утратила актуальность.  
Два года новой жизни, наполненных бесконечными тренировками, стремлением доказать, что он действительно чего-то стоит, усталостью, страхом, болью и кровью, окрашивающей руки. В нём оставалось всё меньше жертвы, а доля хищника увеличивалась в геометрической прогрессии.  
Тайвин Фрей вылепил из него профессионала, который работает с холодным сердцем и такой же холодной головой.  
Минимум сомнений, минимум переживаний — им в этой профессии нет места. Мыслям о них — тоже.  
Без жалости, без сомнений, без страха. Машина для убийств, чьи чувства не отмерли окончательно, но спрятаны под таким слоем брони, что найти сможет самый упорный. Таких на свете — считанные единицы.  
Первые занятия давались Эведиту с большим трудом.  
Он был уверен, что постигнет науку быстро, а потом отделается от постороннего общества и будет работать над собой самостоятельно. Его надеждам не суждено было исполниться. Тайвин задержался в особняке Мориса почти на год. Немногим меньше, но пара месяцев на общем фоне однообразных дней, слившихся воедино, решающей роли не играла.  
Тренировки основательно изматывали Эведита. Особенно на первых порах. По утрам он нехотя открывал глаза и тут же вновь зажмуривался. С трудом отскребал себя от кровати, шёл босыми ногами в ванную комнату, открывал кран, пуская ледяную воду, и совал под неё голову, желая поскорее избавиться от сонливости. После чего переодевался и спускался вниз, где его уже дожидался мучитель.  
Интуиция Эведита не обманула. Тайвин действительно был носителем гена перевёртышей. Но не привычных, с которыми доводилось неоднократно пересекаться прежде. Тайвин оказался лисицей. Из тех, что принято именовать девятихвостыми. Большую часть времени он проводил в уединении, выбираясь за пределы убежища только в случаях подобных этому, когда помощь требовалась старым знакомым или друзьям.  
Он не отличался высоким ростом и не провоцировал трепет после одного взгляда — телосложение нельзя было назвать внушительным, но, тем не менее, убийцей он был превосходным. Сомнительный комплимент, но уж как получилось. Его это знание определённо не огорчало, следовательно, могло считаться комплиментом.  
Эведит был уверен, что с лёгкостью одолеет противника, но время шло, а число побед на его счету не увеличивалось, зато количество поражений росло и множилось. Он лежал на земле, тяжело дышал и со злостью смотрел в лицо Тайвину. Тот выглядел довольным, демонстрировал свою лисью улыбку, наслаждался превосходством.  
— Сила у тебя есть, — произнёс, продолжая стоять одной ногой на груди Эведита. — Агрессии достаточно. Но распоряжаться ресурсами не умеешь, и пока ты их так бездарно тратишь, отличного результата тебе не достичь.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
— Конечно. А теперь поднимайся, и продолжим тренировку.  
Эведит поднимался. Заставлял себя, хватал мысленно за шкирку и шёл к поставленной цели.  
День, когда к нему в руки впервые попало так называемое живое оружие, стал переломным. Здесь у него был приличный выбор, не то, что в момент совершения преступления. Перед ним лежал не только нож для колки льда, не имеющий альтернатив — нашлись вещи на любой вкус и цвет. Как холодное, так и огнестрельное. Всё, что от него требовалось — это осматривать, бережно, с благоговением прикасаться, оглаживать, чувствовать единение и связь.  
— Что-то будет ближе, что-то оставит тебя равнодушным, — заметил Тайвин. — А что-то будет твоим на сто процентов, и ты это обязательно почувствуешь.  
Эведит не совсем понимал, но пытался. О живом оружии он услышал впервые, потому сказать что-то умное не мог. Единственное, что оставалось — тренировать выдержку, развивать терпение. Эведит ждал, когда на него снизойдёт озарение, и он действительно почувствует обещанное. Когда найдёт оружие, максимально ему подходившее.  
Ожидания оправдались.  
Она была прекрасна.  
Идеальна «от» и «до».  
Если к кому-нибудь Эведит и испытывал нежную любовь, то только к ней. Утопавшая в красном шёлке, спрятанная в такого же оттенка ножнах. Восхитительная. Чарующая. Его катана.  
Хватило с лихвой одного прикосновения, чтобы он проникся, восхитился и больше не захотел с ней расставаться.  
— Интересный выбор, — заметил Тайвин.  
— Взять что-нибудь другое?  
— Если с лёгкостью попрощаешься с ней, выбирай. Если нет — приручай, и она не раз тебе поможет в самых неожиданных ситуациях.  
— То есть?  
— Профессиональные секреты, — произнёс Тайвин. — Со временем ты их освоишь, но пока просто знай, что живое оружие не зря носит такое название. Оно особенное. Однажды став твоим, таковым навеки и останется. Не сломается, не заржавеет, не даст осечек. Часть тебя. Часть твоей души. Вложишь в неё много — получишь колоссальную отдачу.  
Техника приручения живого оружия была ещё одной головной болью Эведита, замешанной на магии, из неё же полностью состоящей. И чтобы постичь её, пришлось потратить немалое количество времени.  
Она не давалась просто так.  
Она не зависела от его физических показателей.  
Она не открывалась и не подчинялась первому встречному.  
Эведит неоднократно порывался всё бросить и выбрать что-то простое, сговорчивое. Тайвин говорил, что оружие с характером и пойдёт далеко не к каждому. Пока не поймёт, что хозяин достоин — не подчинится.  
Своевольная дрянь в алых ножнах не желала признавать Эведита своим хозяином. Во время тренировок, направленных на приручение, у Эведита носом шла кровь, его выворачивало наизнанку, иногда он терял сознание, а когда приходил в себя, рядом стоял Тайвин.  
— Откажешься? — спрашивал равнодушно.  
— Нет, — отвечал Эведит.  
— Ценю такое упорство.  
— Ты ещё увидишь, как она идёт ко мне в руки.  
— Надеюсь.  
— Ещё скажи, что веришь.  
— Верю.  
И снова эта хитрая лисья ухмылка, меняющая лицо практически до неузнаваемости. Эведит рычал злобно, а Тайвин смеялся.  
Он был странным. Необычным. И Эведит с неудовольствием признавал, что опасается его. Тайвин был одним из тех существ, чьё поведение невозможно предугадать. Кажется, что сейчас он скажет или сделает одно, а он совершает иной поступок и говорит другие слова.  
Он был магом и умел управлять чужим сознанием. Морис во время разговоров с Эведитом называл Тайвина мастером иллюзий, и это была чистая правда.  
Иллюзии, созданные Фреем, Эведиту доводилось наблюдать неоднократно. И бессчетное количество раз с ними сражаться. Это была одна из важнейших составляющих его тренировок. И сложно было поверить, что всё, созданное Тайвином, иллюзорно.  
Он вытаскивал из мыслей Эведита все страхи, их же и заставлял переживать.  
Эведит стискивал зубы, перехватывал рукоять меча и летел вперёд, навстречу ужасам прошлого, превращая в кровавую кашу десятки адских гончих, которые жалобно скулили и валились к его ногам, уступая место сомну своих сородичей, ещё более агрессивных и жаждущих смерти противника. Таких же иллюзорных, но так же до отвращения реально умирающих. Эведит купался в их крови. Эведит вымещал свою ненависть к этим созданиям и не испытывал жалости.  
Он убивал фантом Лиддела, рассекая его на части.  
Он убивал фантомы охранников Ван Хайдена, безразлично наблюдавших когда-то за процедурой наказания.  
Под конец тренировок он убил призрак самого себя, и расправа над этой жертвой была сложнее всего, по той простой причине, что она не оказывала сопротивления, а шла навстречу смерти с покорностью, будто овца на заклание.  
Наивный голубоглазый мальчик с причёской отличника, которого стрижёт мама. Наивный голубоглазый мальчик, смотревший на мир через призму веры в дружбу, в любовь и прочую ерунду, которой в реальной жизни места не нашлось. Наивный голубоглазый мальчик, оставшийся в прошлом.  
Новый он окончательно растерял наивность, смотрел на мир только одним глазом и жизненную силу черпал из мыслей о мести, а не из мечтаний о прекрасном будущем.  
Он не полюбил запах крови, но привык к нему и перестал воспринимать, как нечто сверхъестественное. Это стало его повседневностью.  
Он не был одержим жаждой убивать, но избавился от страхов, связанных с этим действом. Простое правило, простая истина. Если кто-то хочет убить тебя, нужно наносить удар первым, опережая противника. Минута промедления может стоить жизни, об этом не стоит забывать.  
Он не почувствовал себя всесильным, заполучив в своё распоряжение живое оружие. Не начал гордиться и кричать на каждом углу, какой он могущественный.  
Он просто стал профессиональным убийцей.  
— Это все знания и навыки, которые я могу передать, — произнёс Тайвин, когда они сидели у бассейна. — Остальное тебе придётся постигать в одиночестве. И, конечно, не помешает практика.  
— Практика, — задумчиво произнёс Эведит и иронично усмехнулся. — Нужна, сам знаю. Но не стану же я набрасываться на первого встречного, верно? Получается...  
Эведит не договорил. Тайвин посмотрел на него особым взглядом, от которого Эведит едва не поперхнулся и отставил в сторону чашку с недопитым чаем. На всякий случай, чтобы не пролить его, не выплеснуть случайно на колени и не подавиться. Под таким наблюдением перспективы прийти к одному из обозначенных выше итогов, стремились к максимальным показателям.  
Тайвин неторопливо раскладывал на столе карты. Как он сам говорил, заглядывал одним глазком в будущее.  
— Тебе и не нужно идти на улицу ради этого, — сказал уверенно.  
— А что мне делать?  
— Ничего. Наслаждаться жизнью.  
— Мне не в первый раз дают такой совет.  
— И правильно делают. Спокойная жизнь не равно скучная. Для тебя спокойная жизнь, на данном этапе, равна счастью. Смерть где-то совсем рядом, и скоро она придёт сюда.  
— В Блэквуд? — уточнил Эведит.  
— Сюда, — ответил Тайвин, обводя рукой территорию, прилегающую к особняку. — Вот тогда-то и пригодятся твои навыки. Практики хоть отбавляй.  
Чай они допивали в молчании. Эведит размышлял над услышанными словами и прикидывал, какова вероятность, что карты всё-таки ошиблись, а лис оправдал звание плута, намертво прилипшее к носителям их крови. Может, сказал первое, что на ум пришло. А, может, правда, видел будущее.  
Вскоре Эведит убедился в правоте Тайвина.  
Смерть решила нанести им визит, и время выбрала подходящее, весьма и весьма. Лучше не придумать и не сыскать.  
Приближался горячий период. Глава Блэквуда скоропостижно скончался. Что удивительно, естественной смертью, без посторонней помощи.  
Наследников у него не осталось. А это означало, что место снова вакантно, и скоро город погрузится в сумасшествие, апофеозом которого станут выборы нового главы.  
Морис Колдер решил выставить свою кандидатуру.  
Разумеется, это не всем пришлось по вкусу и порадовало далеко не каждого.  
— Ты никогда не говорил, что метишь на место главы Совета, — заметил Эведит во время спонтанной вылазки, когда они неспешно прогуливались по берегу.  
— Я не был до конца уверен, что меня поддержат. Количество единомышленников превысило число недоброжелателей, и я оказался в списках. К тому же, никто не думал, что Финниган быстро отчалит на тот свет. Ему пророчили ещё, как минимум, пару десятков лет в кресле главы. При таком раскладе не стоило тешить себя напрасными надеждами. Ныне иллюзорные перспективы стали реальными, и я собираюсь реализоваться на новом поприще.  
— Они не смирятся с этим, — произнёс Эведит, вспоминая слова Тайвина.  
— Я знаю.  
— И всё равно пойдёшь?  
— Ты хочешь прикончить Лиддела Ван Хайдена. Я хочу стать главой Блэквуда и доказать всем, что с мнением фейри можно и нужно считаться, — жёстко произнёс Морис. — Я это сделаю. Я получу это место, независимо от того, сколько времени, средств и сил придётся потратить. Независимо от того, сколько жертв будет. Любой ценой. Ты со мной, Хэйт? Или ты против меня?  
— С тобой, — ответил Эведит.  
Именно в тот вечер он осознал правдивость высказывания об убийцах, неспособных на любовь. Именно тогда прочувствовал его и понял, что это не просто слова, брошенные на ветер ради создания пафосной атмосферы момента.  
Это реальность.  
Ему не было больно. Он не разочаровывался. Наверное, потому, что изначально не попал под очарование.  
Морис, несмотря на предложенную помощь, не был принцем из сказки.  
Никто из них таким не был.  
Ни он, ни Лиддел, ни Гилмор.  
Мир власти, больших денег и возможностей сделал их такими, какими они были теперь. Удивляться, по сути, не стоило. Всё закономерно.  
Морис был не худшим экземпляром. Он хотя бы не утратил способность привязываться к своему окружению. Но Эведит не сомневался: если кто-то внезапно исчезнет, и на место пропавшего или умершего придёт новичок, большой трагедии и всеобщего траура Морис не закатит. Скорее пошутит о текучке кадров и жизни, забирающей слабых игроков. Пешки идут в расход первыми. Те, кто сильнее, устоят и сделают ответный ход.  
Он будет скорбеть о единицах, ставших не просто работниками или приятелями. О тех, кого он мог бы назвать братьями, вроде того Айрона. Есть ли сейчас в команде Мориса подобные сотрудники, Эведит не знал.  
Смерть подобралась к ним и затаилась в ожидании.  
Началась предвыборная гонка, и всё завертелось в безумном калейдоскопе.  
Частой гостьей в доме Мориса была Эрин Хейл — одна из сотрудниц его пресс-службы. После старта гонки эта девушка получила своеобразное повышение, поднявшись до недосягаемых прежде высот. Ей поручено было заниматься кампанией, создавая положительный образ Мориса и активно насаждая безупречную картинку. Демонстрировать её работникам средств массовой информации и обычному электорату.  
Эрин Хейл. Старательная, исполнительная и беззаветно влюблённая в своего начальника, потому готовая стелиться ковриком у него под ногами.  
Глядя на подобную любовь, Эведит возвращался мыслями в день знакомства с Делией, получившей дозу восстановителя крови из его рук. Вспоминал её голос и слова — наставление. Признавал закономерность и правдивость сказанного. Любовь — не то чувство, которое ему хотелось бы испытывать. Не то чувство, которое он позволил бы себе испытать или признать, что испытывал прежде. Он и привязываться ни к кому не хотел, чтобы не становиться зависимым от обстоятельств и постороннего существа. Пока получалось, потому он посматривал на всех влюблённых свысока, с долей снисхождения. Периодами, возможно, с долей сочувствия.  
Эрин стала первой жертвой на пути Мориса Колдера к креслу главы Блэквуда.  
На пути, отмеченном злобой, бесконечной враждой, несколькими покушениями — на память об одном из них на плече у Мориса остался рваный шрам. Сводить его в дальнейшем Морис отказался, заявив, что это будет лучшим напоминанием о том, какой ценой ему досталось кресло главы.  
На пути, залитом океаном крови. На пути, усеянном трупами.  
Кто-то из конкурентов отчаянно не хотел видеть Мориса на этой должности и старался избавиться от ненавистного кандидата, придумывая раз за разом всё более изощрённые методы.  
Каждый день их жизни был теперь наполнен бесконечным напряжением, от которого электризовался воздух, а безопасность стала всего лишь словом. Все знали, что она, в принципе, существует, но совершенно позабыли, какова она в реальности.  
— Вступай в игру, Хэйт, — произнёс себе Эведит, стоя напротив зеркала в ванной. — Лис говорил, что всё получится, и это твой шанс применить знания на практике. Вот и проверишь, насколько правдивы слова карт.  
Холодное сердце. Холодный разум. Холодная кровь.  
Минимум эмоций. Минимум страхов. Минимум сомнений.  
Ищи и расправляйся с теми, кто собирался уничтожить тебя.  
Ищи.  
Расправляйся.  
Не казни себя за содеянное. Они не невинные жертвы. Они получают по заслугам.  
Смертельная эстафета начинается.  
— Я хочу работать на тебя, — заявил он Морису. — Примешь в штат дилетанта или откажешь?  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Хочу принести пользу, — пожал плечами Эведит. — К тому же, не люблю быть должным, а отработать как-то нужно. Это единственный шанс. Операции, новые документы, обучение, сам побег. Ты многое в меня вложил, должна быть и отдача. Иначе инвестиции себя не оправдывают. Из плюсов. О моём присутствии в твоей команде никто не знает. Новое лицо, которое не светилось прежде. Опять же, фейри. На рожу вроде бы ничего так. Кто меня всерьёз воспримет? По мнению многих, у нас в черепной коробке сахарная вата вместо мозгов. А я могу подобраться к каждому из твоих конкурентов — благо, их немного — и кое-что выведать. Из минусов. Я ни черта не умею. Разве что в теории, а на практике — увы. Фактически, ты рискуешь и принимаешь желторотого юнца, за плечами которого лишь неудачное покушение и несколько драк, приходившихся на период отсидки. На профессионала не тяну. Совсем.  
Морис взял со стола пачку, покрутил её в руках, достал две сигареты. Эведит догадался, что последует дальше. Морис оправдал ожидания. Поджёг свою, вторую, незажжённую, протянул Эведиту. Тот зажал подношение между губ, оперся ладонями на стол и наклонился ближе. Зажигалка щёлкнула повторно.  
Как будто заново сыгранная сцена из самолёта. Все договоры этих двоих скреплялись не подписями на предложенных бумагах, а пеплом выкуренных совместно сигарет.  
— Дашь расшифровку? Полагаю, принят? — спросил Эведит, затягиваясь.  
— Принят, — произнёс Морис, улыбаясь одной из своих по-настоящему тёмных улыбок.  
— И даже проверку не устроишь?  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Это довольно беспечно.  
— И в этом весь ты. Снова ищешь дополнительные причины, когда всё очевидно и лежит на поверхности. Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, потому и принимаю сразу. Не подведи меня, Хэйти. Оправдай возложенные на тебя надежды.  
Таймер прежней жизни обнулился.  
С этого момента отсчёт начался заново.  
Неделя, вторая, третья...  
Бесконечный круговорот, наполненный тошнотворными моментами чужих жизней, слежкой, попытками отыскать компромат и, — кто бы сомневался? — кровью. Без неё обойтись не получилось. Да и, в принципе, не могло. Слишком утопично и оторвано от жизни.  
Полтора месяца спустя, поздним вечером Эведит стоял на пороге кабинета Мориса, сжимая ручки дорогой дорожной сумки, украшенной логотипом известной фирмы. Постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, потянул, открывая, дверь.  
— Пустишь? — поинтересовался шёпотом.  
Морис разговаривал по телефону, посмотрел заинтересованно и отсылать посетителя не стал, махнув в сторону кресел. Предлагая устроиться там с комфортом, в ожидании подходящего для задушевного общения момента.  
Эведит переступил порог, плотно затворил за собой дверь. Ему хотелось вымыться, как можно скорее, оттереть себя до блеска, избавиться от мыслей о тошнотворном запахе крови. Насколько бы приближенными к реальности не были иллюзии Тайвина, а в реальности всё воспринималось в разы острее, и сердце не всегда оставалось холодным, иногда его всё же удавалось растопить.  
Морис быстро покончил с разговором и обратил взор в сторону Эведита.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Новости и лавина подарков, — ответил Эведит, подходя к столу и опуская на неё дорожную сумку. — Некоторые прямо с доставкой на дом.  
Присел на самый краешек и улыбнулся обворожительно, изображая те чувства, которых не испытывал.  
Морис заметил несколько пятен на его рубашке, задумчиво провёл по ним пальцем.  
— Это откуда?  
— Вишнёвым соком испачкался, — хмыкнул Эведит. — Открой подарок. Я старался. Хочу, чтобы ты на него посмотрел и оценил.  
Морис посмотрел вопросительно, прищурил глаза недоверчиво, без слов переспрашивая.  
Эведит кивнул, подтверждая.  
Морис медленно потянул замок, раскрывая молнию.  
— Знакомые всё лица?  
— Знакомые. Почему именно так? — спросил, рассматривая подношение с невозмутимым видом.  
Но ему доставляло. Это было заметно.  
— Насколько я помню, на общем собрании ты сам сказал: «Принесите мне голову того, кто это сделал». Решил исполнить желание любимого начальства. Ещё скажи, что недоволен. Только я этим словам не поверю. Или я зря тащил тебе этот подарок через весь город?  
Морис откинулся на спинку кресла и вскоре улыбнулся удовлетворённо.  
— Доволен. Более чем. Погоди-ка. Через весь город? Вот так запросто? А если бы тебя дорожная служба решила остановить и проверить машину?  
— Останавливать меня не за что. Я чудесный водитель, не нарушающий правил. Да. Так запросто. На переднем сиденье. Хорошо быть фейри. Никто не заподозрит тебя и не посчитает способным на совершение убийства. Я еду на отдых, у меня офигенно дорогая машина и офигенно дорогая модная сумка. Я беззаботен и счастлив. У меня всё отлично. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов? Давно известно: чем старательнее прячешь, тем легче это находится, а то, что на виду, многие не замечают. У них синдром поиска глубинного смысла, у меня — схваченные по верхушкам познания чужой психологии, немного наглости и максимум цинизма.  
— Ты сумасшедший.  
— Не без этого.  
— Но мне это нравится.  
— Рад стараться, — заверил Эведит, спрыгивая со стола. — Оставляю его тебе. Распоряжайся по собственному усмотрению. Теперь ты знаешь, кто желает увидеть тебя в гробу, а не в кресле главы Блэквуда. Его правая рука, занимавшаяся разработкой планов по устранению конкурента, уничтожена, а его самого я оставил тебе на десерт. Ты наверняка захочешь самостоятельно свести с ним счёты. Не хотелось лишать тебя сладкого.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам себя знаю.  
— Просто мы слишком похожи, Морис, — произнёс Эведит  
— Серебрянокровые.  
— Серебрянокровые, — эхом повторил Эведит.  
Сжал ладонь в кулак и прижал его к кулаку Мориса.  
Несколько минут они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Эведит покинул кабинет, по дороге стягивая с себя куртку и стараясь не погружаться в картины недавнего прошлого, наполненного всеми оттенками красного.  
Одним из самых противоречивых во всей палитре.  
Красный — цвет страсти.  
Красный — цвет любви.  
Красный — цвет боли и смерти. Не всегда, но зачастую.  
Смерть врага получилась быстрой. Вряд ли жертва поняла, что произошло. Охрана не успела его предупредить, Эведит снял обоих раньше, чем они смогли хоть что-то сделать.  
Всего один взмах — острая сталь рассекла воздух, и брызги крови полетели во все стороны.  
В твоей жизни скоро наступит сезон кровавых хризантем, говорил Тайвин, романтизируя это, далеко не прекрасное действо.  
Смерть не бывает красивой.  
Смерть всегда ужасна.  
Разница лишь в том, как её воспринимать. Есть те, кто действительно ею упиваются, а есть те, кто скрывает истинное отношение за циничной улыбкой.  
Оставив дорожку из грязных вещей, ведущую от дверей ванной комнаты до дверей душевой кабины, Эведит включил воду, прикрыл глаза и устало потёр переносицу. Догонялки со смертью основательно его вымотали.  
Собравшись с силами, он вновь призвал оружие. Вытащил его из ножен и подставил под прохладные струи. Закапала и потекла в сток розоватая вода, окрашенная кровью. Вода размывала багровые разводы, оставшиеся на лезвии, и к тому моменту уже успевшие подсохнуть.  
— У тебя окончательно отказали тормоза, — прошептал Эведит и замер, насторожившись.  
Прислушался, желая убедиться в правдивости догадок. Резко обернулся, наставив острое лезвие на того, кто решился потревожить его покой. Совсем не удивился, увидев перед собой Мориса.  
Колдер не выглядел испуганным. Он не боялся, не испытывал трепета и не дрожал, подобно осиновому листу. Он оставался максимально невозмутимым, собранным. Лишь смотрел заинтересованно, с азартом любопытного ребёнка, мечтающего узнать, что будет дальше.  
— Ты теперь и в душ ходишь с ней?  
— Ей тоже нужно смыть с себя грязь, кровь и боль, — произнёс Эведит.  
Некоторое время Морис молчал.  
Вскоре ладонь коснулась лезвия, отводя его в сторону.  
Эведит опустил руку, подумав немного, спрятал катану в ножны.  
— Ты сентиментальнее, чем хочешь казаться, Хэйт, — сказал Морис. — И воспринимаешь всё острее, чем утверждаешь. Ты профессионал. Ты умеешь убивать, но ты так и не превратился в по-настоящему жестокого, лишённого всех принципов убийцу. Ты держишь себя под контролем, не отключая мозги, а потому тебе всё ещё больно.  
В его голосе не было иронии, не было осуждения. Он лишь резюмировал, подводил итог наблюдениям, констатировал очевидный факт.  
Эведит собирался опротестовать заявление, но почему-то быстро попрощался с этой идеей.  
Живое оружие исчезло; он усмехнулся и произнёс, отказавшись от заранее проигрышной политики отрицания:  
— Да.  
Ничего лишнего. Ничего, что могло бы поспособствовать продолжению разговора или перерождению его в спор.  
Всего одно слово.  
Признание чужой правоты и безоговорочная капитуляция.  
Если бы у него спросили, как он умудрился очутиться в постели Мориса, Эведит не сумел бы дать нормального ответа, поскольку сам до сих пор не до конца понимал причину временного помутнения рассудка. Виной всему было возбуждение, настойчиво требовавшее выхода. Не сексуальное, само собой. Общее. Натянутые до предела нервы, воспоминания о кровавых развлечениях, составивших основу программы этого вечера, адреналин, порождённый хождением по лезвию, игры с судьбой, насмешки над ней. Всё вместе составляло основу какого-то странного коктейля, от которого могло как унести, так и вывернуть наизнанку.  
Эведит выпил его залпом, в один присест, и не придумал ничего лучше подмены понятий.  
Вдоволь наглотавшись вкуса смерти, он отчаянно хотел получить свой антидот, своё спасение — вкус жизни. Почувствовать под пальцами живое тепло, ощутить на губах дыхание, разделить его с кем-то. Просто, чтобы рядом был кто-то. Просто, чтобы его крепко удерживали и не отпускали.  
Морис с лёгкостью считывал эти желания. Он чувствовал это на уровне подсознания. Он тоже знал Эведита лучше, чем Эведит знал самого себя. Или не знал, но понимал без лишних слов и готов был протянуть руку спасения. Морис протянул. Отталкивать её не стали.  
Эведит вряд ли мог сказать, кто из них с Морисом сделал первый шаг.  
Вряд ли в тот момент вообще придавал значение столь ничтожным мелочам.  
Он вцепился в рубашку Мориса пальцами и не желал отпускать, словно, разжав их, потерял бы единственную точку опоры.  
— Не торопись. Наслаждайся каждым моментом, — шептал ему Морис и вновь повторял, будто закрепляя материал: — Не торопись.  
И Эведит пытался прислушиваться к этому совету, понимая, что, пожалуй, впервые оказался в постели с тем, кто умел и хотел доставлять удовольствие, не выдвигая на первый план собственные потребности. С тем, кому нравилось это делать. С тем, кто не только называл себя классным любовником — на самом деле, был таковым, и время, проведённое в одной с ним койке, оказалось жарким, пошлым, бесстыдным, невозможным и практически незабываемым.  
Их секс не походил на безумие. Он был им. Чистым воплощением сумасшествия, чистейшим его эликсиром — квинтэссенцией.  
И нежность сменялась грубостью, и милые слова — грязными оскорблениями, от которых становилось по-своему хорошо, и ласкающие прикосновения — тонкой острой болью, прокатившейся по оголённым нервам после соприкосновения со сталью.  
Окровавленное лезвие и губы, прижимающиеся к тонкой царапине, горячий и влажный след, оставленный на коже языком, чтобы ранка затянулась, не напоминая о себе шрамом.  
Делия была права. Фейри питали к играм с кровью в постели страсть не меньшую, чем вампиры. Только клыки в ход не пускали, а порезы наносили острыми бритвенными лезвиями. Им нравились эти минутные вспышки боли, им нравилось ощущение опасности, им нравилось играть в доверие, когда один позволяет резать, а второй контролирует себя, обуздывая порывы и не позволяя переходить тонкую грань.  
Лёжа на перекрученных простынях, Эведит думал, что, не случись в его жизни периода пребывания в Бладэнфорсе, он смог бы зацепиться здесь. Остаться рядом с Морисом, служить ему верой и правдой, исполняя днём роль преданного телохранителя, а по ночам превращаясь в любовника. Влюбиться в Мориса... За спонтанную помощь, за властность и умение манипулировать окружающими, за непохожесть на многих фейри.  
Да хотя бы за те самые сексуальные таланты и умение брать своих любовников или любовниц так, чтобы у них из головы все мысли вылетали, оставалось лишь чистое, незамутнённое удовольствие, а голос был сорван к чёртовой матери от бесконечного воя. За умение превращать постельные битвы в настоящее искусство.  
Но Гилмор Ван Хайден... Грёбаный Гилмор Ван Хайден, спустя столько лет, не желал выходить из головы, вновь напоминая о своём существовании, грязных высказываниях, не предполагающих несколько разнообразных трактовок, насмешках. О каплях «Фейриблюта», прокладывающим тонкие и липкие дорожки по шее.  
_Луна — единственный свидетель. На свете есть только один мужчина, перед которым я никогда не устою. Только один мужчина, к которому буду тянуться, несмотря ни на что. Вопреки всему. Как бы мерзко от осознания этого не становилось._  
Морис был не хуже. Как минимум, не хуже. Говоря по правде, он превосходил своего не-соперника в определённых вещах — в плане отношения к партнёру, так однозначно. Эведит понимал это прекрасно, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Он был Истинным Ван Хайдена-младшего. Идеальный набор генетического материала и светло-бежевая метка на коже после особого укуса — ничего особенного. Но на уровне подсознания его всё равно тянуло к этому генетическому материалу, а не к Морису Колдеру.  
Всего одна ночь, не получившая продолжения.  
Всего одна ночь, не ставшая началом чего-то нового.  
Эведит хотел тепла после нервного и эмоционального перенапряжения — ему дали это тепло в благодарность за смерть противника. Услуга за услугу. Никакого налёта сентиментальности, никаких высоких чувств.  
Но тем и лучше.  
Неизвестно, насколько бы Эведит задержался в Блэквуде, не случись этой ночи, а так она стала катализатором, поспособствовавшим скорейшему принятию решения.  
Когда закрывается одна дверь, непременно, распахиваются две другие — выбирай, куда направиться теперь.  
Можно потратить время на раздумья, можно сделать ставку на импровизацию.  
Эведит прошёл вместе с Морисом долгий путь, и этот путь был ему, по-своему, дорог.  
Он дождался дня выборов.  
Они вместе праздновали победу Колдера, и радость Эведита была по-настоящему искренней.  
Только после того, как в Блэквуд вернулась спокойная жизнь, а безумная кровавая предвыборная гонка осталась данью прошлого, Эведит собрал вещи.  
Он часто слышал выражение, гласившее, что в одну реку нельзя войти дважды, и собирался опровергнуть это заявление собственным примером...  
Эведит улыбнулся и вложил в рот ещё один апельсиновый леденец. Захрустел в ладони смятый фантик.  
До дикости странно было сейчас вспоминать о первом визите в город — во многом — чужой мечты. Как будто две разные жизни.  
Прошлое и настоящее.  
Эведит и Хэйт.  
Наивный мальчик, путешествующий с лучшим другом, грезившим кинокарьерой, и циничный убийца, предпочитающий одиночество.  
_Держись, Бладэнфорс. Мы приехали тебя покорять._  
 ** _Держись, Бладэнфорс. Когда мы встретимся, я не просто войду в твою реку. Я заставлю её выйти из берегов._**


	6. Часть VI. Истинный.

— Ничего личного, парень. Но сегодня на сцену вместо тебя должен подняться я, — произнёс Эведит, глядя в зеркало и поднося к лицу маску. — В твоей жизни эта встреча большой роли не играет, а для меня она важна. Ты себе даже представить не можешь, насколько.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Парень, к которому Эведит обращался, в принципе, не мог ничего сказать, поскольку находился без сознания. Эведит постарался вывести его из игры с максимальной осторожностью и минимальными потерями. Никаких синяков, никаких открытых ран, никакой крови, лишь безобидное и приятное погружение в беспамятство часа так на полтора. Когда отведённое время подойдёт к концу, юноша придёт в себя и не вспомнит, что с ним случилось. Никаких страхов. Только красивые, воздушные, похожие на тонкое кружево ручной работы сны.  
Одна из многочисленных методик Тайвина. Более чем ценный навык.  
Эведит опустился в кресло и закинул ноги на низкий столик, покрутил в руках маску, то прилаживая её к лицу, то убирая. Сравнивал две картины. «До» и «после».  
Несколько лет отсутствия не превратили его в кого-то другого. Внутренне — несомненно, а внешне — нет. Несмотря на то, что ныне он носил иную стрижку и повязку на глазу, несмотря на то, что стал выглядеть намного мужественнее, нежели прежде, несмотря на то, что шрамы больше не расчерчивали его кожу, он был узнаваем. Характерные черты лица, определённые жесты. Всего одна ошибка могла привести к катастрофе и раскрытию инкогнито.  
Айвен Кроу из того самого сериала.  
Детектив Нолан из того самого фильма.  
Эведит Риггз, официально числившийся среди покойников уже два года как, а на деле получивший фальшивые документы и такую же фальшивую жизнь. Единственное, что в нём осталось настоящего — чувства.  
Ненависть.  
Ненависть, без которой он бы давно сломался, сложил руки и пошёл на дно.  
Вопреки многочисленным заверениям со стороны добродушных миротворцев, она его не разрушала. Она помогла ему собрать себя по кусочкам, вновь стать личностью и продолжить жить. Она не позволила ему умереть. Она сделала его тем, кем он был сейчас. И он был ей бесконечно благодарен за столь весомый вклад.  
Решение, принятое Эведитом в этот день, повышенным уровнем рационализма не отличалось. Родилось под влиянием момента и во многом отдавало мазохизмом, но Эведит не удержался. Ему захотелось заглянуть в глаза прошлому, и он использовал первую попавшуюся возможность.  
Его вечер проходил не слишком продуктивно и не слишком интересно. Крепкие напитки в бокале, к которым он практически не прикасался, наблюдение за почтенной — и не очень — публикой, заглянувшей в этот вечер в «Город греха», очередная вереница фейри, нацеленных на поиск любовников. Хоть однодневок, хоть в долгосрочной перспективе. Многообразие лиц, ощущений и чувств. Водоворот, в котором невозможно не утонуть. Независимо от собственных желаний пару-тройку глотков этого странного коктейля обязательно придётся сделать — отгородиться от толпы, к сожалению, нереально.  
Эведит сидел, покачивал в ладони стакан, гипнотизируя взглядом янтарную жидкость, и размышлял о том, как сделать пребывание в Бладэнфорсе продуктивным, при этом не забыв об осторожности и не срезавшись на ерунде.  
Он пробыл здесь две недели. Не так много, но не так уж и мало.  
Он знал, что рано или поздно сделает то, о чём мечтал, не позволив сомнениям удержать его от мести.  
Тихая, спокойная жизнь манила и искушала. Наличие чистых документов, новой биографии и кристальной репутации делало его неуязвимым для государственной системы. За ним не тянулось преступление, ему бы не отказали в работе, как это случалось с большинством бывших заключённых. Ему бы не помешали исполнить давнюю мечту о юридическом образовании и адвокатской карьере.  
У него, в конце концов, был Морис, готовый помочь и принять обратно, хоть в штат телохранителей, хоть в любовники, а, может, на обе вакантные должности разом. Обитание под одной крышей с главой Блэквуда обещало быть превосходным. Жизнь без проблем, как говорил Морис. Вообще. Без единой. Останься Эведит рядом с Морисом, перед ним открылись бы все двери.  
Ничего не стоило — махнуть рукой и забыть о прошлом.  
Но Эведит с каждым днём сильнее убеждался в том, что от мести не откажется. Он добровольно сломает себе жизнь во второй раз, но доведёт начатое когда-то до логического завершения.  
Основная проблема заключалась в том, что он действительно не мог подойти к Лидделу на улице и повторно ударить его ножом. Это было бы эпатажно и рискованно, но до безумия глупо.  
Пройти через испытания, чтобы снова оказаться за решёткой и гнить там до конца жизни? Оставьте подобные перспективы кому-нибудь другому.  
Он должен быть хитрее.  
Пусть придётся потратить больше времени, зато результат превзойдёт ожидания.  
Это был третий после возвращения вечер, проведённый в данном заведении. Бармен периодически косился в сторону Эведита, предлагал подбавить виски, но натыкался взглядом на полный стакан, и уделял внимание другим посетителям, для которых это предложение было гораздо актуальнее. Эведиту пить не хотелось, но он нуждался в предлоге, чтобы задержаться здесь. Не ради атмосферы, само собой. Ради слухов и сплетен. Ради попыток выяснить, насколько близко он может подобраться к правящей в Бладэнфорсе семье. Ходили слухи, что Ван Хайдены здесь были частыми гостями, и Эведит хотел проверить правдивость услышанного, потому и приезжал сюда почти как на работу, а сегодня…  
Сегодня визит для него работой и обернулся.  
Это было рискованно и во многом неоправданно. Однако Эведит не устоял перед соблазном. Он хотел, глядя на того, кто разрушил его привычный мир, ощутить очередной прилив ненависти, вспомнить, ради чего сумел выжить и вернуться.  
Один на один со своими прежними страхами.  
Предвкушение было волнительным, и Эведит никак не мог определить исход спонтанно возникшего противостояния. То ли он оступится и полетит в пропасть, то ли сумеет выдержать испытание. Потратив на рассуждения целую вечность, он так и не нашёл единственный правильный ответ. Мог потратить ещё столько же или больше — результат обещал остаться прежним и не измениться ни на йоту.  
В приглушённом свете, стоя перед зеркалом, Эведит примерял на себя ещё одну чужую жизнь и ещё один чужой образ.  
Менял привычные и практичные вещи на нечто такое, что никогда бы не надел в былое время. Сейчас он облачался во всё это без восторга, но с интересом — застёгивал молнии на высоких сапогах, надевал маску, прикрывал часть лица волосами.  
Последний взгляд в зеркало.  
Последняя улыбка, адресованная самому себе.  
А после хлопнет дверь, повернётся несколько раз ключ в замочной скважине, простучат по гладкому полу каблуки, и прошлое ворвётся в настоящее.  
Дороги назад уже не будет.

Прижав к груди сумку со своими вещами, Эведит бежал к выходу, надеясь, что удача ему улыбнётся, и он успеет уйти незамеченным.  
Удача от него отвернулась, как и всегда. Вначале использовала обманный манёвр, поманила, очаровала и бросила на произвол судьбы.  
Выплывай, как хочешь.  
Помощи ждать неоткуда и не от кого. Сам заварил кашу, самому и расхлёбывать. Знал ведь, на что шёл.  
Пожалуй, давно следовало смириться с тем, что любой его план, связанный с именем правящей семьи Блалэнфорса, хоть спонтанный, хоть до мелочей продуманный, неизменно приводит к краху.  
Он собирался проскочить мимо охранника, стоявшего на выходе, когда его схватили за руку и грубо потянули к себе.  
— Твой вампир уже уехал? Может, развлечёмся немного, Джесси?  
— Отвали, — бросил Эведит, сильнее сжимая в ладони сумку.  
— Что-то ты сегодня не…  
Договорить охранник не успел. Колено врезалось ему между ног, кулак встретился с челюстью, а Эведит вырвался из захвата и выскочил на улицу, не слишком-то впечатлившись долетевшим до его слуха словом «сука». Он столько раз слышал это обращение, что перестал удивляться и злиться, скорее, готов был признать, что подходит под данное определение. Он вытряхнул из сумки ключи от машины и, проклиная омерзительные каблуки, добрался до машины. Швырнул сумку со своими вещами на пассажирское сидение и резко сорвался с места, не желая задерживаться здесь ни на секунду. Всё, что можно было испортить, он уже основательно запорол. Оставалось надеяться, что больше такого не повторится, а его неизменная проблема не напомнит о своём существовании. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не превратится из второго номера в первый.  
До першения в горле хотелось курить, а ещё почему-то — напиться.  
Проехав приличное расстояние и убедившись, что на хвосте никого нет, Эведит рванул молнию на сумке, доставая оттуда нормальные вещи, а не проститутский наряд, в котором пришлось убегать.  
— Прости, Джесси. Но тебе придётся подыскивать новую одежду для своих плясок. С этим попрощайся — из него получится отличный костёр, — произнёс Эведит, обращаясь к парню из клуба, но прекрасно понимая, что тот его никогда не услышит.  
Доехав до ближайшего магазина, Эведит купил себе бутылку виски.  
Он знал, что утром будет болеть голова. А, может, и утра ждать не придётся — недомогание накроет сразу же, после первого глотка. Но сегодня ему было на это наплевать, как и на всё остальное, кроме своего дебюта в сфере грязных танцев, призванных разжигать в зрителе низменные инстинкты и отстёгивать денежки за удовлетворение желаний.  
Новая профессия освоена едва ли не в совершенстве. Можно подвинуть и Джесси, и всех его коллег.  
Первый глоток огнём прошёлся по горлу.  
Второй дался намного легче.  
Эведит, проигнорировав лифт, поднимался по лестнице, изредка прикладываясь к бутылке, и думал о промахах и проблемах, с коими столкнулся после возвращения. Немногочисленные, но…  
Мало что в его жизни проходило без этого самого «но».  
Его сегодняшнюю проблему можно было описать всего тремя словами — три составляющие части имени.  
Дубль два.  
Оказаться в этом городе, столкнуться с этим созданием ночи.  
Гилмор Ван Хайден.  
Персональное наказание, от которого нет спасения.  
Эведит, оказавшись в квартире, швырнул в угол сумку с нарядом танцора, захлопнул дверь, запер её и, не включая свет, опустился на пол, всё ещё продолжая сжимать в руке наполовину опустевшую бутылку. Потёр переносицу, прижался затылком к двери.  
Второй номер в списке тех, кого следует отправить на тот свет.  
Действительно?  
Ну да, конечно.  
Эведит хохотнул.  
Сам-то себе веришь? Конечно, нет.  
Он был уверен, что в этот вечер столкнётся лицом к лицу с Лидделом. Ради спонтанного свидания с ним старался, а вместо этого снова оказался рядом с Гилмором и в первый момент замер в нерешительности посреди сцены, не зная, как поступить и как выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации.  
Гилмор смотрел на него в упор, и маска не спасала положение. Её будто не было вовсе.  
За несколько лет Гилмор почти не изменился.  
Эведит видел его на экранах, фотографии мелькали в новостных лентах, как-то даже опубликовали сообщение о серьёзном романе, который вполне может перерасти в брачный союз, но дальше статьи это так и не пошло. Ни помолвки, ни свадьбы, ни отношений.  
Он почти привык к этому образу и был уверен, что при личной встрече, если ей суждено состояться, останется спокойным. Равнодушным даже.  
Его надеждам не суждено было оправдаться.  
Гилмор улыбнулся ему, склонил голову, окинул изучающим взглядом.  
— Я прежде никогда тебя не видел, — произнёс.  
И Эведит почувствовал, как ледяная ладонь пережимает горло, а всё внутри скручивает спазмом.  
По идее, должно было отпустить сразу, как только он понял, что остался неузнанным, но стало ещё хуже, чем прежде.  
Нужно было сбежать, как можно скорее. Нужно.  
Он знал это. Он думал об этом, но всё равно сделал шаг вперёд.  
— И о чём только думает администрация данного заведения? — продолжил Гилмор. — Явно не о своей репутации. А ещё говорят, что желание клиента — закон. Я хотел встретить здесь Джесси. Не встретил. Вместо него мне подсунули какого-то зелёного новичка, которого можно выпускать на сцену только ради того, чтобы он её вымыл, но никак не ради танцев.  
— А что Джесси? Почему именно он? — спросил Эведит, преодолев дурацкую робость, навалившуюся и не желавшую отпускать. — Какой-то особенный?  
— Танцует красиво, — признался Гилмор. — И кровь у него чистая. Моментами вкусная, если не задирать планку на недосягаемую высоту. Ты вообще на что-то способен? Устроишь мне шоу, или так и будем до утра разговаривать на отвлечённые темы? Я вроде не за это деньги плачу. Поговорить мне есть с кем. Я ещё не дошёл до отчаяния, когда единственными, кто готов выслушать, остаются шлюхи.  
Глупая, до безумия глупая затея.  
Не менее нелепая реализация задуманного.  
Эведит понял это только тогда. Он не умел танцевать, не обладал необходимыми навыками.  
Единственный вид танцев, освоенный им, входил в категорию опасных умений и не был предназначен для развлечения публики. Танец с оружием, страстные объятия с верной подругой — катаной, музыкальное сопровождение — свист стали, рассекающей воздух, визуальные эффекты — капли крови, стекающие по блестящему металлу и по коже, если удар вышел не слишком удачным и не слишком точным.  
Когда речь заходила об эротических танцах, у Эведита уж точно запланированной программы не было. Так близко к шесту он находился впервые.  
Не профессионал.  
Не любитель.  
— В этом есть что-то занятное, — произнёс Гилмор. — Невинность тоже способна заводить, но ты хотя бы сделай видимость, что умеешь шевелиться, а потом позволь к тебе прикоснуться и подставь шею. Сделай то немногое, что от тебя требуется. Выполни работу.  
Эведит смотрел на шест, как на восьмое чудо света. Он не представлял, что нужно делать.  
Он не имел возможности сделать то единственное, чего от него хотели.  
Не знал, как выполнить эту работу.  
Можно было попробовать воскресить в памяти пару совместных вылазок с Пэмбертоном, когда Фолу захотелось посмотреть на искусство эротического танца. Идти в одиночестве Пэм категорически отказывался, а потому потянул Эведита за собой, и они вместе перешагнули порог какого-то, не слишком пафосного заведения. Тот клуб рядом с «Городом греха» не стоял, да и танцоры там были не экстра-класса. Однако какие-то основы их движений Эведит мог вспомнить, примерить к нынешней ситуации и попытаться исправить плачевное положение.  
Гилмор с трудом сдерживал смех, его сложившаяся ситуация забавляла. Особенно — поведение того, кто должен был быть воплощением порока и соблазна. И именно осознание этого заставило Эведита пойти на решительный шаг. Он не мог ничего сделать с шестом, но мог — с Гилмором, при его активном участии.  
Кажется, в помещении звучала музыка. Кажется, она была красивой, но в данный момент она Эведита раздражала самим фактом своего существования, постольку поскольку. Так было на первых порах, а потом он перестал её замечать. В ушах шумела кровь. Он потерял связь с окружающим миром, отгородился от него высокой стеной. Дошёл до самого края сцены, присел на него и плавно спустился на пол.  
Одежда танцоров не отличалась удобством. Но этого от неё никто и не требовал. Она должна была демонстрировать товар лицом, и со своей задачей она отлично справлялась.  
Эведит медленно продвигался вперёд, не боясь запнуться и упасть. Каблуки стучали по полу, лакированная куртка прилипала к спине, маска служила единственной преградой на пути узнавания, и это добавляло масла в огонь, заставляло чувствовать себя бродящим по самому краю.  
Безбашенно, безрассудно и очень волнительно.  
Лёгкие перья, украшавшие маску, самыми кончиками задевали кожу.  
Эведит шумно выдохнул.  
— Боишься меня? — спросил Гилмор.  
— Нет, — Эведит покачал головой, подходя совсем близко и замирая напротив.  
— Тогда почему ведёшь себя так?  
— Пытаюсь тебя запутать, — произнёс Эведит.  
Подобрался вплотную к дивану, на котором вольготно расположился Гилмор.  
Поставил ногу на диван, прямо между разведённых бёдер. Острый каблук прошёлся по обивке, оказался в опасной близости от ширинки, и неизвестно, что он может сделать. То ли провести игриво, поддразнивая и наталкивая на не самые целомудренные мысли, то ли ударить со всей силы, и тогда речь уже пойдёт не о наслаждении, а о безумной боли.  
Колено, обтянутое лакированным материалом, оказалось на уровне глаз. Гилмор скользнул по нему взглядом. Да и не только по нему. Он вообще весь предложенный товар разглядывал с интересом. Кажется, остался доволен.  
Ладонь, скрытая кожаной митенкой, подцепила подбородок, заставив посмотреть вверх.  
Гилмор, не ожидавший подобного обращения, посмотрел изумлённо.  
— Правило, — отчеканил ледяным тоном. — Без рук.  
— Что?  
— Джесси не прикасается ко мне до тех пор, пока я не разрешу ему это сделать, — пояснил Гилмор. — У тебя действительно первый выход, и ты на фоне стресса позабыл основные правила этого клуба? Если да, то скажи, какого чёрта тебя отправили ко мне? Они же знают, чего я хочу. И ты, уж прости, в эту схему не вписываешься.  
— Почему?  
— Что именно? Почему не вписываешься?  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я всё забыл?  
— Правило распространяется не только на Джесси — оно одинаково для всех сотрудников клуба, работающих в привате. Они держатся на расстоянии и никогда не подходят, пока их не позовут. В первую очередь, они танцуют. Иногда только этим всё и ограничивается, а дополнительных услуг от них не требуют. Ты только что нарушил два правила. Распустил руки и подошёл первым, без приглашения.  
— Мне можно, — усмехнулся Эведит. — Я же не какой-то там заурядный танцор.  
— А кто тогда, позволь спросить?  
Эведит отпустил его подбородок, не упустив возможности провести ладонью по шее, прихватил воротник рубашки, потянув за него. Наклонился близко-близко и выдохнул без показного эротизма, но с невероятной уверенностью:  
— Твоя фантазия. И твоя ожившая мечта.  
Едва заметные алые блики в глазах завораживали и гипнотизировали. Они привлекали к себе.  
Эведит погладил Гилмора по щеке. Улыбнулся со скрытым превосходством, словно не сомневался в правдивости слов об ожившей мечте и фантазии.  
— Я бы применил иную формулировку.  
— И какую?  
— Наглая самоуверенная блядь. Ещё одна в бесконечном списке подобных экземпляров, встреченных мною в разные годы, — произнёс Гилмор, в точности с теми же интонациями, что и несколько лет назад.  
Эведит не скривился от данного обращения и не стал играть в оскорблённую невинность.  
Он лишь улыбнулся уголком рта, схватил со стола бокал и выплеснул его содержимое на себя.  
Капли побежали по коже, и от этого почему-то сразу стало легче.  
Как будто так и надо. Как будто только они могли унять жар, до этого момента испепелявший Эведита изнутри.  
Ещё одна копия одной из прошлых встреч. Ещё одно совпадение, о котором помнил он. Помнил ли Гилмор? Тот ещё вопрос.  
— Да. Она и есть. Скажешь, не нравится?  
Ответ ему не требовался. Он сам всё прекрасно видел. Сам всё понимал.  
Каблук проехался по обивке, царапая её, но Эведит не придал этому значения.  
Мгновение, взгляд глаза в глаза, и он больше не нависал над Гилмором. Тот потянул его ближе, пытаясь усадить к себе на колени, и Эведит поддался на безмолвную просьбу-приказ. Перья касались кожи, и эта лёгкая щекотка стала последней каплей. Прошлась лёгкой волной не по коже — по обнажённым нервам, сердце застучало чуть чаще, дыхание немного сбилось. Оно больше не было размеренным и спокойным.  
_Сможешь ли ты почувствовать то, что чувствую я? Сможешь ли разделить со мной эту сумасшедшую лихорадку?_  
Гилмор это тоже заметил, улыбнулся торжествующе, словно подводил черту.  
_Я же говорил, что неотразим._  
И Эведит готов был подтвердить, что, да, несомненно. Неотразим. Невыносимо хорош собой, идеален. Совершенен. От начала и до конца.  
Эведит и прежде замечал за собой подобное, но тогда вряд ли мог найти логичное объяснение своим поступкам и ощущениям. Они казались ему странными. Они и были странными, не слишком похожими на обычное поведение. Если так действовала истинность, то Эведит мог с уверенностью сказать, что ненавидит её до потери пульса. А вместе с тем, что благодарен ей за остроту эмоций. Они были именно острыми, как только что распечатанное лезвие, вспарывающее кожу. Тонкая блестящая пластинка, окрашенная багровыми разводами. Идеальное сочетание серебряного и красного цветов.  
Эведит не удержался.  
И первым Гилмора поцеловал, нарушая ещё одно правило. А, может, напротив, выводя новую закономерность. В их прошлый раз он тоже целовал первым.  
Резко перешёл от сублимации к реальным действиям.  
Эведит как-то слышал, что танец является вертикальным то ли отражением, то ли воплощением горизонтальных желаний. Их пляска получалась своеобразной, если где-то они и собирались танцевать, то исключительно в общей постели, проигнорировав промежуточный этап, который обычно был у Гилмора с поверхностно знакомым Эведиту Джесси.  
Один раз. Один лишь только раз. Не больше. Но он подумает об этом завтра, а сегодня…  
В бездну танцы и показное целомудрие.  
В бездну многочисленные сомнения.  
В ушах звучали слова, сказанные Гилмором в беседке. Те самые, о котятах, тычущихся вслепую, куда придётся, и Эведит неизменно осаживал себя, избавляясь от горячности, порывистости и чрезмерной жадности, когда речь заходила о прикосновениях.  
Стоять на коленях, упираясь ими в обивку дивана, было неудобно. Он так и норовил всё время соскользнуть на пол, и только объятия Гилмора, сцепившего руки за его спиной в замок, не позволяли некрасиво упасть, приложившись о стеклянный столик и усеяв пространство вокруг многочисленными осколками.  
Гилмора необходимость постоянно удерживать случайного любовника, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться поцелуем, вероятно, тоже раздражала. Он коротко выругался, сильнее прижимая Эведита к себе и вскоре укладывая на диван.  
Ладонь оперлась на сидение, вторая перехватила подбородок, не позволяя отвернуться, фиксируя его на месте.  
— Ещё одно правило, — произнёс Гилмор, проводя пальцем по припухшей нижней губе, слегка оттягивая её вниз, обнажая не совсем ровный ряд зубов с едва различимыми клыками.  
— Какое теперь?  
— Сотрудники клуба никогда не целуют первыми. Ты нарушил целых три пункта, а это значит, что тебя можно выгнать отсюда с позором.  
— Пойдёшь докладывать администратору, какой беспредел здесь творится?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Ты же моя ожившая мечта, — заметил Гилмор немного насмешливо. — Интересно узнать, что она собой представляет. Я и сам не знаю, о чём мечтаю. А ты, оказывается, являешься воплощением неизвестности. Это интригует. Я мог бы послать тебя в бездну с подобными заявлениями, но… Знаешь, в тебе что-то есть. Ты похож на розу. Тёмно-красную, с траурной чёрной каймой на лепестках.  
— «Королева ночи», — усмехнулся Эведит.  
— «Королева ночи», — подтвердил Гилмор. — В данном случае, скорее, король. Для меня этот цветок многое значит. Ты и, правда, во многом на неё похож. И шипы есть у обоих. Только она защищается, а ты нападаешь первым. Не жертва. Хищник. Не по собственному желанию. Поневоле. Тебя таким сделали. Это не твоё. Когда ты причиняешь боль, тебе самому больно не меньше.  
_Да. А знаешь, кто это сделал? Твой отец. И не только он._  
— Откуда ты…  
— Знаю. И всё. Чувствую, наверное. Судя по тому, как сейчас ты смотришь, убивая взглядом, я попал в точку.  
Ладонь уже давно не удерживала Эведита за подбородок, но он не отворачивался, продолжая смотреть с вызовом и стараясь не реагировать на слова, продирающие до кости, а не поверхностно царапающие.  
— Заткнись…  
Глоток. Ещё один и ещё.  
Эведит приложился затылком о дверь.  
Не случайно.  
Намеренно.  
Словно рассчитывал, что этот нехитрый жест направит его на путь просветления, поможет понять, что заставило запросто распрощаться с былыми принципами, убеждениями и мыслями о втором номере в списке. Вместо этого — вцепиться обеими руками и не отпускать.  
Не дождавшись выполнения желания, он сам попытался заткнуть Гилмора проверенным методом. Поцеловал с отчаянием, переплавляя ту самую боль и то самое отчаяние, появившееся после выворачивающей душу наизнанку, такой короткой, но предельно точно бьющей в цель отповеди, в нечто иное. Сделать так, чтобы слова больше не заставляли сомневаться в правильности принятого решения. Не иметь ничего общего с этой семьёй.  
Только месть.  
Только ненависть.  
И плевать на истинность.  
Плевать вообще на всё.  
Он вернулся не ради понимающих взглядов. Не ради проникновенных речей. И не ради счастливого воссоединения с родственной душой.  
Он приехал убивать, а потом, когда дело будет сделано, бежать без оглядки, куда угодно, куда глаза глядят. Бежать как можно дальше отсюда.  
И снова что-то пошло не так.  
Всего одна случайность, которая заставила сбежать из клуба, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством.  
Очередной поцелуй, очередное столкновение. Очередное доминирование и подчинение. Приятная борьба. Добровольные уступки и неспешность. Умение наслаждаться таким простейшим явлением, как поцелуй.  
Гилмор не торопился раздевать Эведита, да и с себя одежду не срывал. Он только входил во вкус, вновь и вновь прихватывая губы в поцелуе, раздвигая их языком, касаясь им языка Эведита, чуть царапая частично выступившими клыками, но, контролируя себя и не прорезая кожные покровы.  
Обжигающее касание, теплота, влажность рта и внезапная, кратковременная вспышка боли.  
В какой-то момент хвалёный самоконтроль дал сбой.  
Гилмор сильнее обычного прикусил губу Эведита; из небольшой ранки выступила капля крови. Гилмор отстранился, зачарованно посмотрел на небольшую алую точку и без сомнений слизал её.  
Атмосфера, царившая в комнате для приватных танцев, моментально изменилась. Эведит почувствовал это сразу. Он на долю секунды смог различить те нити, что возникли между ними, протянулись от одного к другому и крепко-накрепко соединились. Связались из двух составляющих воедино, переплелись, служа доказательством истинности.  
Судя по всему, Гилмор тоже это видел и почувствовал.  
— Ты… — выдохнул он. — Я же тебя знаю, верно?  
Он потянулся к маске, чтобы сорвать её.  
Эведит отшатнулся назад, уходя от прикосновения.  
— Не имеет значения, — произнёс, едва удержавшись от рыка.  
Не столько злобного, сколько наполненного отчаянием.  
Гилмор смотрел на Эведита поражённо.  
Не составило труда — догадаться, о чём он сейчас думает.  
Гилмор отвёл от лица Эведита длинные пряди чёлки, и тут даже маска не могла спасти. Лицо, разделённое на две части. Одна живая, а другая, к сожалению, не совсем. Настоящая синева, окрашивающая радужку, и синева искусственная, застывшая, неспособная передать какие-либо эмоции, как бы сильно того не хотелось. Неподвижный пугающий зрачок.  
Достаточно было сопоставить одно с другим, чтобы всё сложилось в определённую картину.  
— Ожившая мечта, — повторил Гилмор. — Ты…  
Эведит только теперь понял, насколько двусмысленным получилось его высказывание, брошенное по инерции, без задней мысли. Интерпретировать его можно было по-разному, в том числе, и так, чтобы оно отразило реальное положение вещей. Кажется, именно это Гилмор сейчас и сделал.  
Дольше задерживаться здесь Эведит не имел права, и он сорвался с места.  
Его колотила внутренняя дрожь.  
Он совершил непростительную ошибку, разрушив всё, что так старательно выстраивал, до основания. Сравнял с землёй, пойдя на поводу у сиюминутного желания, которое следовало отогнать от себя и никогда к нему не возвращаться.  
Даже теперь, сидя на полу в съёмной квартире, находившейся в пригороде Бладэнфорса, слушая оглушительную тишину и заливая свои страхи алкоголем, он продолжал думать о невероятной глупости и не чувствовал ни грамма облегчения.  
Плохо. Плохо-плохо-плохо. Очень плохо.  
Он обхватил голову руками и уткнулся лбом в колени.  
Больше он не мог задерживаться здесь. Реализовать задуманное следовало в кратчайшие сроки.  
Убить и уехать отсюда, позабыв Бладэнфорс и его обитателей, как страшный сон. Остальное не имеет значения. Это единственные задачи, которые его волнуют.  
Он должен это сделать. Сделать, не откладывая в долгий ящик, как можно скорее.  
Убить и уехать, окончательно распрощавшись с прошлым.  
И почти нереально определить, какой из пунктов сложнее.

Лиддел Ван Хайден активно продвигал в массы идею о важности семьи и поддержания гармоничных отношений между супругами. Он и себя пытался зарекомендовать отличным семьянином, несмотря на то, что определённые поступки, датированные прошлым, перечёркивали этот портрет борца за семейные ценности жирной чёртой.  
Но кого это волновало в Бладэнфорсе?  
Что за наивная ерунда.  
Любой поступок Лиддела Ван Хайдена не подлежит обсуждению. Даже если он решит, что пора перестать действовать по законам и устроит массовую казнь на центральной площади Бладэнфорса, никто не станет возражать. Лишь поаплодируют, поддержав инициативу обеими руками и бодрыми выкриками.  
Эведит, переключая каналы, несколько раз натыкался на вдохновенные выступления и заставлял себя смотреть, несмотря на то, что к горлу подкатывала тошнота, становилось откровенно муторно и противно от осознания, что когда-то он был непосредственным участником этой грязи.  
Сегодня он собирался вновь в неё окунуться.  
Траур по Вэрди Лиддел не носил и носить не собирался. Его личная жизнь, хоть и скрывалась по большей части от посторонних, но нет-нет, да просачивались в СМИ сообщения о новых пассиях.  
В настоящее время в фаворитках ходила Эшли Денвер.  
Она не принадлежала ни к роду вампиров, ни к роду фейри, являясь носительницей гена перевёртышей. Светская львица, наследница внушительного состояния, благотворитель и просто красивая женщина. Начитанна, умна, с великолепными манерами и всё такое прочее. Газетчики её любили, а потому в своих статьях наделяли множеством лестных сравнений и эпитетов, искренне восхищались.  
Тем удивительнее было знать, что подобная женщина могла связаться с главой Бладэнфорса.  
Они не торопили события, не сделали громкое объявление во время недавнего бала полнолуния, но часто появлялись вместе и дважды в неделю обязательно встречались в Редчестерской резиденции Ван Хайденов. Эшли приезжала туда добровольно и, разумеется, не была пленницей в четырёх стенах. Она была желанной гостьей.  
На время встреч Лиддел отпускал личную охрану. Водитель тоже исчезал и появлялся только утром, когда возникала потребность в его услугах.  
Таким образом, один из подобных дней идеально подходил для реализации плана мести. Проблем оставалось несколько: адские гончие и ток. Первая была решаема, вторая порядком осложняла положение.  
Кроме того, на въезде в элитный посёлок стояла охрана, проскочить мимо неё незамеченным не представлялось возможным. Машины они тоже проверяли. Не все, но многие. Машина леди Денвер находилась в белом списке, её пропускали без вопросов. Выучили и хозяйку, и автомобиль. Чтобы без проблем попасть в место своего бывшего заключения, Эведиту нужно было разжиться машиной Эшли.  
Для существа её положения и социального статуса, она была потрясающе беспечна: двери настежь, никакой охраны, никаких камер, лишь сигнализация, вывести которую из строя мог даже ребёнок. Ладно, с ребёнком, конечно, перебор и преувеличение, тем не менее, эта преграда действительно не была непреодолимой. Потому проникнуть в дом потенциальной первой леди Бладэнфорса, было несложно, и Эведит воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью.  
Он наблюдал за Эшли, находясь на опасно близком расстоянии, а она этого не заметила. Она занималась своим внешним видом, как и любая леди, собирающаяся на свидание. Слушала инструментальную музыку, половину дня торчала в гардеробной, тщательно натирала тело каким-то молочком, любуясь собственным отражением в зеркале, то собирала волосы в хвост, то снова их распускала, иногда брала со столика телефон и, вероятно, что-то писала, обмениваясь сообщениями со своим любовником.  
Эведит наблюдал за этими действиями и чувствовал себя неловко, но ему нужно было проследить за девушкой, улучить подходящий момент и сделать свои дела, чтобы комар носа не подточил.  
Щепотка снотворного, подброшенная в чай, оставленный на столике без присмотра, растворилась быстро. Вспыхнули несколько искр над поверхностью напитка. И тут же погасли.  
Достаточно было одного глотка, чтобы вечернее свидание не состоялось. Точнее, состоялось, но изменённым составом, без участия леди Денвер. Эведит дождался, пока она уснёт, выключил её телефон и, прихватив ключи от машины, выскользнул из дома.  
У Эведита появился пропуск за высокий забор элитного посёлка в Редчестере, и осознание этого окрыляло.  
В салоне пахло дорогими сигаретами и не менее дорогими духами. Не тяжёлыми, сладкими и удушающими, а на удивление лёгкими, достаточно приятными, с доминирующими нотами весенних цветов. Эведит открыл бардачок и без особого интереса изучил его содержимое. Обнаружил там несколько шоколадных конфет — исключительно горький, с высоким содержанием какао, кружевной платок с вышитыми инициалами, пару дисков джазовой музыки и — апофеозом — начатую упаковку презервативов. Последняя находка в общий ряд не вписывалась. Портрет утончённой дамы, нарисованный воображением, деформировался и подвергся корректировке.  
Это было, по-своему, забавно, и у Эведита вырвался нервный смешок. Чем ближе он подбирался к своей цели, тем сильнее саднило в груди. Он не мог сказать, что это. То ли очередное предчувствие, к которому следовало прислушаться и отказаться от реализации задуманных планов, то ли отголоски предвкушения, появившегося в преддверии великих свершений.  
Машину Эшли действительно пропустили без вопросов.  
Бросив её у ворот, Эведит остановился у забора, глядя на острые шпили, стремящиеся вверх. Воображение подкинуло пару картинок. Эведит представил эти же шпили с насаженными на них головами. Странно, но смотрелось довольно органично. Живи они на несколько веков раньше, Лиддел бы не отказал себе в удовольствии — прибегнуть к подобному декору сомнительной красоты и такой же сомнительной ценности. Сделал бы это не потому, что нравилось, а потому, что имел возможность.  
— Если ты сдохнешь здесь, так тому и быть, — произнёс Эведит, поставив ногу на перекладину. — Будешь умирать со знанием, что хотя бы попытался.  
Он не забывал о напряжении, проходившем по верхнему уровню, но планировал обойти систему. На сей раз, он был куда осторожнее и не хватался руками за шпили. Он собирался перепрыгнуть через этот уровень. Собравшись с силами, он досчитал до десяти, оттолкнулся от опоры и взмыл вверх. Сотые доли секунды, как шанс на спасение. Разряд тока прошёл в опасной близости, заискрил в воздухе и едва не настиг сумасбродного посетителя — они разминулись в пару мгновений.  
Эведит приземлился на ветку, с которой когда-то прыгал на ограждение, и прислушался, проверяя, нет ли поблизости адских гончих. Судя по всему, во время визита дамы сердца Ван Хайдена-старшего они находились на привязи. Где-то в отдалении гремели цепи. Прошла минута ожидания, а звук оставался таким же приглушённым, как и прежде.  
Оставался последний рывок. Добраться непосредственно до самого здания, не допустить, чтобы Лиддел вызвал подкрепление, сделать своё дело и уйти незамеченным. Вывести из строя камеры наружного наблюдения и вновь оказаться в привычной, до боли знакомой обстановке, из которой жаждал вырваться, а сегодня добровольно пришёл сюда.  
Удача снова призывно, даже развратно улыбнулась — в холле лежал телефон Лиддела. Эведит прихватил технику с собой, пряча её во внутренний карман куртки. Пересёк гостиную, отмечая попутно, что за годы его отсутствия здесь мало что изменилось, и это было прекрасно. Не приходилось напрягать память, всё само собой всплывало и вставало перед глазами, отзывалось призрачной болью в каждой клетке тела. Ощущалось на шее прикосновение широкого металлического ошейника. Желатиновая оболочка капсулы с антидотом касалась губ и растворялась во рту, оборачиваясь невыносимой горечью, холод бетонного пола в подвале, горячий язык адской гончей, собственный крик отчаяния и безумия.  
Золотая клетка с выломанными прутьями.  
Неудачный побег.  
Ещё одна попытка.  
Эведит раздвинул стеклянные двери, которые когда-то разбил и замер на месте, неотрывно глядя в спину Лиддела, стоявшего там.  
Стандартная романтика. Белая скатерть, белые цветы — орхидеи, расположенные посреди стола.  
В ресторан свою пассию Лиддел не потащил.  
Примерял на себя образ хорошего хозяина, который и речи способен толкать с телеэкранов, промывая мозги электорату, и жаркое на ужин собственноручно приготовить. Или не жаркое, а что-нибудь в разы сложнее, доказывающее наличие кулинарных талантов.  
— Ты уже… — начал Лиддел, оборачиваясь и обрывая себя на полуслове.  
Эведит криво усмехнулся, оценив глубину чужого шока. Ожидал увидеть за спиной свою подругу, а в итоге встретился взглядом совсем с другим существом?  
— Привет, — произнёс Эведит. — Какая встреча. Правда, Лиддел? Кто бы мог подумать, что мы снова окажемся тут вдвоём, как в старые добрые времена. Почему молчишь? Язык проглотил? Или не рад меня видеть?  
— Ты, — потрясённо выдал Лиддел.  
— Я. Вернулся, как и обещал. Так, что, ты не рад моему появлению?  
Он стоял перед Лидделом безоружный, и по спине, вдоль позвоночника, стекала капля пота, прочерчивая по коже обжигающую дорожку. Он всё рассчитал, всё продумал до мелочей, но до сих пор сомневался в правильности принятого решения. До сих пор не был уверен, что всё получится так, как он замыслил.  
Под кожей ощущалось осторожное шевеление.  
Лиддел внимательно смотрел на него, а потом не удержался и захохотал, прикрывая лицо рукой. Его происходящее веселило, он не чувствовал угрозы, не ощущал опасности. Считал, что стоит лишь щёлкнуть пальцами, и Эведита сотрут в порошок.  
— Ты не мог сдохнуть так просто, — произнёс Лиддел, отсмеявшись. — Конечно, не мог. И как только я поверил в этот бред?  
— Действительно, как? Ты же помнишь мои слова. Однажды я умру, несомненно, но сделаю это не раньше тебя, нелюбовь моя, — ответил Эведит, вскидывая голову. — Никак не раньше.

_— Это своего рода бомба, мальчик. Она способна помочь в критической ситуации, избавив тебя от неприятностей, но стоит немного зазеваться, и тебя самого будут соскребать со стен. Необходим точный расчёт времени, а промедление грозит тебе смертью. Но, думаю, ты сам это понимаешь._   
_— Почему вы так уверены, что она мне пригодится?_   
_— Пригодится, — с улыбкой произнёс Тайвин. — Однажды ты обязательно прибегнешь к её помощи и, если всё получится, вспомнишь меня добрым словом._   
_— Спасибо, — глухо произнёс Эведит._   
_Тайвин не ответил, лишь одарил одной из хитро-лисьих улыбок и удалился, оставив Эведита в одиночестве. Эведит осторожно провёл ладонью по блестящей и даже на вид гладкой — чешуйка к чешуйке — спине._

Даже сейчас он продолжал ощущать движение и лёгкое покалывание под кожей, словно десятки иголок вонзились в неё разом. Смертельный подарок растворился без следа, не оставив о себе напоминаний, а Эведит продолжал разглядывать ладонь, ещё несколько минут назад отмеченную мазками ярких красок, а ныне лишённую каких-либо рисунков.  
На виске мелко и часто подрагивала жилка, а внутренний холод отпускал медленно, в час по чайной ложке.  
Эведит присел на корточки рядом с телом и попытался нащупать пульс, которого, естественно, не было. Кожа под пальцами остывала, а глаза были широко распахнуты. Лиддел не успел ничего сделать, не успел схватиться за нож, как того хотел, не успел всадить острое лезвие Эведиту между рёбер. Эведит быстро перехватил его за запястье - нож выпал и со стуком приземлился на пол, второй рукой обнял, изобразив на лице безмерную тоску и сожаление о бездарно потраченном времени.  
Лиддел и не вскрикнул, когда что-то кольнуло его в шею, и красочная узкая лента, оказывавшаяся при ближайшем рассмотрении змеёй, перетекла ему под кожу, оставаясь там навеки.  
Живое оружие, рассчитанное на однократное использование, сделало своё дело. И сделало его хорошо. Так, что не подкопаешься.  
Ни крови, ни мучений, ни длительной агонии, когда сам начинаешь мечтать о скорой смерти. Небольшой укол ядовитых клыков, и можно попрощаться с этим миром.  
Вскрытие не покажет ничего такого, что могло бы натолкнуть на подозрения. Просто оторвался тромб. Просто так получилось. Лотерея под названием «жизнь» подкинула подобный билет.  
Никаких кровавых представлений, никаких улик.  
Пальцы коснулись век. Эведит закрыл Лидделу глаза. Наклонился близко и поцеловал воздух над его лбом.  
— Гори в аду, — прошептал с показной нежностью, но без особого торжества.  
Достав из кармана платок, вытер телефон Лиддела и оставил его на столике.  
Нужно выбраться отсюда и приступить к реализации второй части плана.  
Вещи уже были собраны и поджидали его в съёмной квартире. Ничего сложного. Приехать туда, забрать сумку и отправиться в аэропорт. Взять билет на первый попавшийся рейс, а потом, оказавшись на приличном расстоянии от Бладэнфорса, строить планы на дальнейшую жизнь.  
Шорох заставил Эведита насторожиться.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он осмотрелся по сторонам. Воздух на веранде сгустился, стало по-особенному душно.  
Краем глаза Эведит отметил, как к фонарю подлетел мотылёк и вскоре упал на салфетку, омрачая её девственную белизну серой пыльцой, осыпавшейся с крыльев. Свет замигал; шорох повторился.  
— Занятная картина, не правда ли?  
Эведит повернулся к говорившему и не удивился, увидев Гилмора в окружении адских гончих. Десяток их, не меньше, смотрело на Эведита голодными взглядами. Они наверняка представляли, как разорвут его на части, вдоволь наевшись свежей плоти и налакавшись такой же крови.  
— Что ты… — начал Эведит и запнулся.  
Гилмор улыбнулся.  
— Что я здесь делаю? Тот же вопрос хочу задать тебе, ожившая мечта. У меня есть причина находиться тут. Я отсюда вижу, что на столе стоит три прибора. И третий явно не на тебя был рассчитан. Отец, знаешь ли, пригласил меня на ужин. Жаждал устроить официальное знакомство, представить меня своей пассии, а мне — её. Но, полагаю, не сложилось. И уже не сложится.  
— А ты не слишком-то горюешь.  
— У меня глубочайший траур. Где-нибудь в параллельной вселенной.  
— Так, может, тебе хочется остаться в одиночестве и погрустить без посторонних наблюдателей? Я с удовольствием оставлю тебя наедине с твоими мыслями и страданиями.  
— Не так быстро. Сейчас меня больше привлекает перспектива развеять тоску и насладиться небольшим шоу. Кое-кто задолжал мне один танец, но раз уж танцевать ты не умеешь, используем другие методы. Скажи, кому тебя отдать на растерзание? Моим славным собачкам? Или моим охранникам? А, может, и тем, и другим?  
— Думаешь, мне страшно?  
— Думаю.  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — произнёс Эведит.  
— Посмотрим. Начнём с простейшего, — усмехнулся Гилмор. — Вперёд!  
Поводки, удерживающие адских гончих, истончились за считанные секунды и одновременно разорвались. Будто разом лопнуло несколько натянутых до предела струн. Яркая вспышка ослепила на мгновение.  
Не обошлось без магического вмешательства.  
Гилмор играл нечестными методами, в точности, как и тогда, когда натравил на Эведита гончих, решив замаскировать следы своеобразного преступления.  
Против воли проснулись отголоски былого страха.  
Глаза с полыхающим в них пламенем безумия, острые когти, оскаленные клыки, горячее смрадное дыхание. Без жалости, без тормозов. Уничтожить жертву, попавшую им в лапы.  
Милые пёсики, способные разорвать глотку за считанные секунды.  
Милые создания, в наказание за смерть которых он поплатился изуродованной спиной.  
Но теперь всё это было в прошлом.  
И шрамы, и страхи.  
— Идите ко мне, твари, — произнёс Эведит, улыбнувшись.  
В этой улыбке была щепотка сумасшедшинки. Возможно, не одна.  
Эведит избавился от дрожи. Она уступила место уверенности в благополучном исходе дела.  
Ему удалось победить Лиддела. С такой незначительной проблемой, как гончие, он справится ещё быстрее — разделается в два счёта.  
Жаль, что не удалось обойтись без крови, но если кто-то жаждет шоу… Пусть его получит. В полной мере.  
Ладонь привычно, уверенно сжалась на рукояти.  
Если появление живого оружия Гилмора удивило, то вида он, определённо, не подал. Оставался таким же спокойным и сосредоточенным, как прежде. Ни грамма лишних эмоций, ни грамма изумления или восхищения чужими навыками.  
Эведит, поддавшись порыву, подмигнул Гилмору и сделал резкий выпад, не отступая от гончих, а нападая на них. Ставший хищником поневоле, вынужденным бить первым, он собирался разделаться в ближайшее время с шавками, а потом приступить к их хозяину. Убийство в его планы не входило, а вот запугать немного самовлюблённого вампира не помешало бы.  
Сбить спесь, доказывая, что с носителем гена серебрянокровых фейри можно и нужно считаться.  
Это было делом принципа.  
Уроки Мориса Колдера не прошли даром.  
Гончие — препятствие на пути к цели. Препятствие, подлежащее устранению. Впервые за этот вечер сталь окрасилась кровью, рубиновая жидкость брызнула в лицо, но Эведит даже не поморщился. Было определённое извращённое удовольствие в таком обращении с тёмными созданиями, и он был рад отомстить им за свои былые страхи, проткнув лезвием очередное сердце.  
Поглощённый сражением, он не сразу понял, что, несмотря на ожесточённую борьбу, количество адских гончих не идёт на убыль. Их было не меньше, а то и больше, чем прежде. Одна рассыпалась на части, и из отдельных частей её тела образовывались две, три, а то и четыре новые твари, ещё более агрессивные, ещё более сильные. Все они были одинаковыми на морду, у всех приметно торчал один и тот же клык. Все они были частью одной иллюзии, виртуозно созданной Гилмором.  
Всё это время Эведит, думая, что приближается к цели, бежал на месте и боролся с ветряными мельницами.  
Чтобы одержать победу в противостоянии, Эведиту следовало либо добраться до оригинала, чьи клоны окружали его, беря в кольцо, и убить либо оригинал, либо создателя копий. Времени на первое у него не было, и он сделал ставку на второй вариант.  
Катана со свистом отсекла голову подобравшейся слишком близко твари. Лезвие мелькало с невероятной скоростью, разрубая адских гончих на части. Кровь этих тварей уже не просто слегка орошала сталь редкими мелкими каплями, она текла по ней бесконечным потоком.  
Эведит прорывался вперёд, желая подобраться к Гилмору. Когда расстояние между ними порядочно сократилось, Эведит оттолкнулся от спины одной из гончих и прыгнул, засмеялся, заметив изумление на лице своего противника. Не удержался от шалости, граничащей с проявлением самолюбования — прикоснулся в полёте к плечу Гилмора, используя его в качестве опоры, тут же разжимая пальцы и приземляясь за спиной у младшего Ван Хайдена.  
Лезвие прижалось к горлу.  
— Хватит игр, милый, — выдохнул Эведит, надавливая сильнее, когда заметил, что гончие не исчезли, а продолжают обступать их, вновь замыкая круг. — На сегодня разминка закончена. Я устал.  
— И чего ты хочешь? — усмехнулся Гилмор.  
— Убери их. Иначе я сделаю с тобой то, что недавно делал с ними.  
— Сделай. Посмотрим, к чему это приведёт.  
— Ты сдохнешь. Логично?  
— Ну-ну.  
Прозвучало насмешливо.  
Судя по всему, перспективы, нарисованные только что, Гилмора не испугали, и Эведит не понимал, почему.  
Он надавил на лезвие, продолжая контролировать себя, не устраивая очередной виток резни. Но, прижимая сталь к горлу плотнее, замечая, как она надсекает кожу, ощущал это настолько реально, будто резал самого себя.  
Он и без того с ног до головы был перемазан кровью, потому вряд ли мог сказать, где чужая, а где его собственная. Но он точно знал, что, оцарапав Гилмора, нанёс раны обоим, и горло чешется не просто так. Всё из-за царапины, оставленной лезвием меча.  
— Что это? — спросил раздражённо.  
— Истинность, Эведит. Подкреплённая зачатками связи истинность. Ещё одно доказательство в пользу того, что парень, убитый мною в лаборатории, был фальшивкой, а не настоящей парой, несмотря на то, что долгие годы меня пичкали этой версией и, надо признать, сумели навязать свою точку зрения. До определённого момента. Будь он моим Истинным, я бы тоже не выжил, разорвав его на части, но единственное, что у меня тогда появилось — это провал в памяти при полном отсутствии ран. Даже маленькой царапинки не было, не говоря уже о чём-то серьёзном.  
— Хэйт.  
— Что?  
— Меня зовут Хэйт, а не Эведит.  
— Разумеется, — иронично заметил Гилмор и не упустил возможности в очередной раз Эведита передразнить. — Как тебе будет угодно, милый. Весьма оригинальное имя. У меня с паспортными данными всё проще.  
— Ты ещё представься и раскланяйся. Самое подходящее для этого время и не менее подходящее место.  
— Именно это я и собирался сделать. Мог бы по такому случаю познакомить тебя со своим родителем, но, какая жалость, он умер. Радость от встречи с моим будущим избранником была так велика, что он не вынес удара.  
— Гончих убери, — повторил Эведит гораздо грубее, нежели прежде.  
— Зачем?  
— Я планирую уйти отсюда и, надеюсь, тебе хватит ума, чтобы отказаться от мыслей о погоне.  
— Не хочешь погони? В таком случае, придётся тебе немного скорректировать свои планы, — произнёс Гилмор, чуть запрокидывая голову и уходя от соприкосновения с клинком. — И не рвать когти из Бладэнфорса настолько стремительно. В противном случае, железка тебе не поможет. Потому что я прикажу притащить беглеца ко мне живым или мёртвым. Уйти не получится. Но вообще-то стоит признать, я ценю твои усилия. Приобретённые навыки производят впечатление. В этот раз ты тщательно готовился, а не хватался за первую попавшуюся колюще-режущую штуку. Тебя и обвинить не в чем, по сути. Естественная смерть. Дорогой и любимый жителями Бладэнфорса глава Совета скоропостижно скончался. Все скорбят, рыдают и без вопросов передают должность в мои руки.  
— Да от меня вообще одна сплошная выгода. То средства тебе экономлю, которые ты собирался на шлюх спускать, то вот стремительный взлёт по служебной лестнице организую. Карьера на подъёме, а ты для этого и палец о палец не ударил. Всё решила случайность.  
— Я бы всё равно получил это кресло. Сегодня или завтра — не имеет значения. Единственный сын Лиддела, законный наследник, продолжатель традиций. Почтём за честь видеть вас во главе Совета и всё такое прочее… Не мне тебе объяснять. Сам знаешь без подсказок, не ребёнок всё-таки. Но ты сделал определённый вклад, за что спасибо. Ты и, правда, очень вовремя под руку подворачиваешься.  
— А ты в благодарность за содействие ставишь метку принадлежности, и в будущем я сижу на подлокотнике твоего кресла, исполняя роль попугая на жёрдочке, с которым можно иногда поговорить? Или просто в качестве аксессуара, когда и говорить не придётся?  
— Не нравится нарисованная перспектива?  
— Как только догадался?  
— Не проблема. Придумаем другие варианты.  
— Например? Периодически сползать на пол и активно работать ртом. Расслабление с непосредственной доставкой на рабочее место? Дорого, некачественно и временами травмоопасно, — Эведит ухмыльнулся и клацнул зубами. — Когда мы разговаривали в беседке, я солгал. Отсасывать главе Совета мне никогда не нравилось. Ничего приятного в этом я не находил и вряд ли найду в дальнейшем.  
— Просто это был не тот глава Совета.  
— Да вы не сильно далеко друг от друга ушли. Яблоко рядом с яблоней свалилось, хоть и не хочет признавать.  
— Можешь помимо прочего в телохранители податься и выкашивать моих врагов. Шоу было неплохим, мне понравилось — я бы поаплодировал, не испорти ты выступление непродуманным финалом. Но это всё мелочи жизни, на которые я закрою глаза. Потому можешь предлагать кандидатуру. Я приму тебя на работу.  
— Я не желаю иметь с Ван Хайденами ничего общего, так что оставь эти соблазнительные предложения другим соискателям. Пусть они и врагов твоих выкашивают, и всё остальное делают, падая в восторженные обмороки от близости такой персоны.  
— Врёшь.  
— Относительно?  
— Относительно твоих желаний и нежеланий. Можешь говорить, что угодно, а связь всё равно выдаёт истинные чувства.  
— Не имеет значения! — резко бросил Эведит.  
— Вообще-то имеет.  
— Нет.  
— Поговорить нам всё равно нужно.  
— Давай обсудим аспекты, что тебя волнуют. В двух словах. Сейчас.  
— Нет, не сейчас. После того, как я улажу все проблемы, связанные с твоей недавней деятельностью.  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия.  
— Да и ты не в нём, — резонно заметил Гилмор. — Поразительно просто. Забавно, как случайности способны менять жизнь. Всего одна капелька крови, а каков эффект. Ты больше не можешь меня убить, несмотря на то, что я был вторым — вторым же? — в твоём списке, ведь в противном случае попрощаешься и со своей жизнью. Тем самым, снова окажешь мне услугу, ведь в моём списке ты тоже проходил под этим номером. Пусть я этого уже не увижу, тем не менее. Исполнение моего последнего желания на твоей совести.  
— Я помню. Только в настоящий момент прежняя нумерация утратила актуальность. В моём списке ты стал первым.  
— Как и ты в моём.  
— Добрый, заботливый сын, — хмыкнул Эведит.  
— У меня были причины его ненавидеть. Множество причин. Впрочем, как и мечтать о кресле главы.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Хм.  
— Теперь, когда ты излил душу, в очередной раз пожаловался на своё испорченное детство и поделился тщеславными планами, я напомню тебе о своём желании. Убери гончих. Немедленно.  
— Убери катану, и эти твари исчезнут. В противном случае, я перестану их сдерживать и прикажу напасть. Меня они не тронут, а вот тебя знатно потреплют.  
— Почему так?  
— Я атакую через посредников, ты пытался воздействовать напрямую.  
— То есть, нанять киллера для тебя я всегда смогу? И он справится с работой? Отличная новость.  
— Сможешь, но не советую этого делать. Зачахнешь от тоски быстрее, чем поймёшь, что происходит.  
— Тварь.  
— Всего лишь Истинный, — невозмутимо заметил Гилмор, — связь с которым подтвердилась и больше не отпустит. Следующий шаг после пробуждения её и минимального подтверждения — метка. Она окрасится определённым цветом и докажет, что ты, на самом деле, моя пара. Сильнее, чем меткой, привязать невозможно.  
— Поставь кому-нибудь другому. Мне она не нужна. Не хочу лишиться и второго глаза, сводя её.  
— Значит, я не ошибся, когда подумал, что глаз стал платой за сведение метки. Кто же рискнул взяться за проведение столь сложного ритуала? Рабская метка принадлежности — это не шутка, тут дилетант не поможет. Если руководить процессом будет новичок, не знающий тонкостей, того, кто решится её свести, вынесут вперёд ногами раньше, чем ритуал дойдёт хотя бы до половины. Чтобы довести задуманное до финала, нужен профессионал экстра-класса.  
— Не твоё дело.  
— Ладно. Можешь не отвечать. Пока. Со временем я всё равно узнаю.  
— Интересно, как ты это сделаешь, если уже завтра меня здесь не будет?  
— Ошибаешься. Ван Хайдены умеют отравлять существование. И если ты решишь сбежать, я это сделаю утончённее, нежели отец. К тому же, у меня преимущество. Джокер в рукаве. Может, стоит согласиться на разговор, а не тянуть время, осложняя обоим жизнь? Нам так до утра простоять никто не помешает. А потом любовница Лиддела очухается, заметит кражу машины, напишет заявление… В машине есть твои отпечатки. Они же хранятся и в базе данных. Понимаешь, чем это грозит? Хотя, ты точно понимаешь. Ты же хотел податься в юристы, однако обстоятельства вынудили выбрать для игры обратную сторону закона.  
— Где гарантии, что ты уберёшь гончих, если я избавлюсь от катаны?  
— Нет гарантий. Только моё честное слово.  
— Это несерьёзно.  
— Альтернативы нет.  
— Нет, — с сожалением согласился Эведит, потихоньку отводя клинок от шеи Гилмора.  
Попутно наблюдая за гончими, чья численность таяла на глазах. Они осыпались прахом, одна за другой растворялись в воздухе, а вместе с ними исчезала кровь, из-за которой ещё мгновение назад газонная трава напоминала море красного цвета с редкими проблесками зелени.  
— Вот и умница, — произнёс Гилмор, глядя, как Эведит прячет меч в ножны, но избавляться от своего стального союзника не торопится, не отправляет его на заслуженный отдых.  
Продолжает смотреть с подозрением и недоверием, прикидывая, каких поступков ожидать. Чего опасаться.  
— Это надолго?  
— Как получится.  
— И куда ты меня потащишь? В знаковые для обоих «Тёмные небеса»?  
— К себе домой.  
— Дрянное, наверное, местечко.  
— Мне нравится. Как его воспримешь ты? Сложно сказать, пока сам не увидел и не определился с ощущениями. В любом случае, альтернативы нет, — Гилмор повторил свою недавнюю фразу и улыбнулся.  
За такие улыбки его хотелось убить сильнее, чем в любое другое время.

 _Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты оказался в этих стенах? Тебя ждёт другая жизнь, и сейчас ты должен сидеть в самолёте, но ты не там. Почему? Почему ты так поступаешь? Почему тебя колотит от одной мысли, что он рядом? При этом колотит далеко не от страха…_  
Эведит выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем. Наскоро вытерся, надел предложенные вещи — они принадлежали Гилмору, они им пахли, насквозь им пропитались, а потому сводили с ума — и проследовал в гостиную, стараясь не думать об утраченном шансе и нелепом выборе, сделанном не совсем добровольно.  
А, может, и добровольно, что не хотелось признавать.  
Он собирался уехать, но его действительно прижали к стене и отобрали возможность испариться в неизвестном направлении. Буквально из пальцев выхватили и не отставили выбора. Он подчинился и теперь стоял на пороге гостиной, не торопясь переступать его, не зная, что можно сказать. Не зная, что можно сделать, чтобы пребывание на одной территории не было настолько давящим и напряжённым. Чтобы не всплывали на поверхность обиды и недосказанности прошлого. Чтобы всё было по-другому, будто с чистого листа начатое.  
Всё, что было «до», не считается.  
Значение имеет лишь то, что будет «после».  
Верхний свет в гостиной не горел, комната была освещена лишь мягким сиянием немногочисленных светильников. Но рассмотреть помещение не составляло труда, чем, собственно, Эведит в данный момент и занимался. Основная достопримечательность — белоснежный рояль — расположилась в середине комнаты, она же привлекала к себе внимание, акцентировала его на себе, и всё остальное не имело значения.  
Эведит прихватил сигареты, лежавшие в холле, сунул одну в рот, пощёлкал зажигалкой, но, так и не закурив, спрятал её в карман. Подошёл к роялю. Гилмор бросил в его сторону короткий взгляд, а после вновь сосредоточился на игре, его пальцы касались клавиш, и гостиную заполняла чудесная мелодия, с отчётливо проступающими нотами тоски, но от того не менее красивая.  
Манжеты своей рубашки Гилмор расстегнул и подвернул. Подумав немного, Эведит сделал то же самое.  
Наблюдение длилось недолго. Эведит обвёл взглядом комнату, прихватил второй стул, подтащил его к роялю и вскоре присоединился к игре, вступив ровно там, где нужно было, и не нарушив общую гармонию.  
Эту мелодию он узнал сразу. «Ночь в холодном ноябре» Мелвина Клара. Творение, ставшее в своё время неофициальным сопровождением похоронных процессий, при этом лишённое ярко выраженного пафоса и чрезмерной трагики, необходимой в микроскопических дозах, но отталкивающей, если с ней выходил перебор.  
Гилмор появлению помощника не удивился, он продолжал спокойно играть. Правда, спустя какое-то время потянулся и вытащил сигарету изо рта Эведита, не упустив возможности провести подушечкой пальца по уголку губ. После чего вновь вернулся к импровизированному концерту. Мелодия не стихла ни на мгновение, Эведит продолжал играть, несмотря ни на что, хотя от прикосновения стало откровенно не по себе.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что вампир, сидящий за роялем, это…  
— Что именно?  
— Слишком клише, — признался Эведит. — Растиражированный образ и за счёт этого отталкивающий.  
— Теперь твоё мнение изменилось?  
— Слегка. Это действительно может быть красиво чисто с эстетической точки зрения. Затемнённая комната, ночное небо, усеянное звёздами, луна, заглядывающая в окно, и, не будем отрицать очевидное, привлекательный мужчина, исполняющий красивую мелодию. Что-то в этом есть. Чем-то данная картина пленит воображение, несмотря на то, что я не поклонник подобного антуража. Не знал, что ты умеешь играть. Если бы не увидел, подумал бы, что рояль — элемент декора, призванный произвести впечатление на гостей и показать, насколько богат духовный мир хозяина дома. Но теперь заберу свои невысказанные слова обратно и не буду смеяться.  
— Ты вообще многого обо мне не знаешь, — заметил Гилмор.  
— Как и ты обо мне. Но я, определённо, знаю больше.  
— Например?  
— Например… — эхом повторил Эведит. — Мне известны некоторые события твоей жизни, связанные преимущественно с экспериментом по поиску души-близнеца. Этого уже достаточно, чтобы составить определённое мнение. Опять же события, связанные с более поздними периодами — твои бесконечные визиты в «Тёмные небеса», как способ собрать досье и нарисовать определённый портрет личности. Вот только я не понимаю: зачем, имея такой дом, тащиться в отель со своими пассиями? Там кровати лучше или облегчаешь жизнь своей прислуге, избавляя от необходимости постоянно отстирывать простыни от крови и прочих физиологических жидкостей?  
— Дело не в прислуге, а в моих субъективных ощущениях. Это мой дом, моё личное пространство. Не хочу, чтобы сюда ломились толпами. А отель… Обезличенная комната, в которой ты быстро делаешь всё, что нужно, и удаляешься. Из своего дома ты не сбежишь, поскольку это глупо, а выставлять за дверь сразу же — немного не комильфо. Проще их просто сюда не приводить.  
— О! Похоже, этим приглашением меня выделили из общей массы? — Эведит вскинул бровь. — Сколько всего их здесь побывало?  
— Единицы.  
— Что, и друга семьи потащил в отель?  
— Когда это было?  
— Давно. Но я не жалуюсь на память.  
— Это странно запоминать всех временных пассий того, кто тебя раздражает, а потом вворачивать их в разговор, как будто между делом, но так, чтобы в словах прочитывался упрёк.  
— Какие слова ты хочешь услышать от меня теперь?  
— Сам решишь, какие актуальнее.  
— Хочешь признания о том, что я ревную?  
Гилмор посмотрел на него с максимальной сосредоточенностью и произнёс уверенно:  
— Хочу.  
— Что ж. Пожалуй, — хмыкнул Эведит, не желая развивать общение в данном направлении и продолжать диалог.  
— Пожалуй, что?  
— Пожалуй, ревную. Празднуй победу.  
— Так можешь только ты, — Гилмор не удержался и тихо засмеялся.  
— Как?  
— Максимально упростить признание, превратив его во фразу, похожую на обсуждение меню для завтрака. Что ты хочешь утром, милый? Апельсиновый сок или гранатовый? Может быть, мы пожарим пару ломтиков бекона и приготовим яйца-пашот? Или закажем пиццу? Не забудь свои таблетки от давления и шарф. Тот, украшенный принтом в мелкую клетку. Ах да, я люблю тебя. Вроде бы. Умудрённая опытом семейная пара, в которой нет страстей. Осталась лишь привычка.  
— Ты так и не ответил, — заметил Эведит и уточнил: — На вопрос о друге семьи. Он бывал здесь?  
— Нет. Ему тоже пришлось довольствоваться отелем.  
— Печально.  
— Для кого?  
— Для него, само собой. Он ведь не рядовой прохожий, падкий на жизненные блага и чужие возможности. Отмеченный благородным происхождением, наивный и невинный во всех смыслах мальчик. Он заслуживал большего, а получил стандартную программу. Ты такая сволочь, Гилмор.  
— Мне кажется, или твои слова — проявление не сожаления, а злорадства?  
— Тебе кажется, — усмехнулся Эведит, в последний раз прикоснувшись к клавишам.  
В воздухе повис громкий, яркий, чистый звук, будто хрустнул под ногами тонкий лёд, скрывающий лужи. Ещё не прочный — лишь первый вестник холодов.  
Говорят, когда-то зимы были морозными. Говорят, когда-то землю на три месяца заметало снегом. Сейчас его можно было увидеть только на картинках.  
Холодный ноябрь закончился, прогноз погоды на завтра обещал неизвестность. Быть может, штормовое предупреждение. А, может, очередной солнечный день.  
— Ты всё-таки скорбишь по отцу? — поинтересовался Эведит, стараясь поскорее сменить тему.  
О чём ему действительно не хотелось говорить, так это о своих переживаниях и возможных чувствах. О том, какие эмоции составляли основу его жизни в данный период, какие преобладали тогда. Потому он решил переключиться на обсуждение жизни Гилмора, отдельных её событий. Относительно нейтральная тема.  
Эведит понимал, что Истинность играет определённую роль в формировании его мировоззрения. Возможно, она же и правит балом, оказывая большее, чем хотелось бы, влияние. Но он сам был разумным существом, не живущим исключительно на голых инстинктах. Он пытался строить свою жизнь так, как считал нужным, и появление новых привязанностей, а тем более граничащих с зависимостями, в его планы не входило. Слишком большой риск, слишком высокая цена.  
Имя Гилмора стояло первым в списке тех, кого следовало избегать. Привязанность к нему оборачивалась оковами, она могла сломать и уничтожить, привязать к этому месту, заставить поступиться принципами. Она могла избавиться от Хэйта за считанные секунды, вновь вернув на его место Эведита. Того, кто о чём-то мечтал, чего-то хотел, к чему-то стремился. Того, кто не был убийцей и не желал им быть. Того, кто в детстве, услышав о проекте, связанном с Истинными парами, тоже надеялся однажды обрести родственную душу и понять, каково это не на словах, а на практике. Но детство ушло, а Эведит Риггз умер при попытке побега из тюрьмы строгого режима. Осталась его оболочка, со временем заполнившаяся другой начинкой. Он знал, что было ему ближе, но не признавал это. Не собирался признавать в дальнейшем.  
Стоило ли заниматься некромантией и воскрешать прошлое? Была ли польза от очередной рокировки?  
Он задавался вопросом и тут же отвечал, не оставляя себе времени на раздумья. Он не хотел об этом думать, чтобы размышления не привели к нежеланному результату. Никаких перспектив и мыслей о счастливом будущем, только здесь и сейчас. Выбор, который надо сделать в кратчайшие сроки, а не взвешивать попеременно одно, другое и третье. У него один путь.  
В этой картине мира пользы от рокировки нет. Совсем.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— С того, что «Ночь в холодном ноябре». Неофициальный похоронный марш.  
— Для меня эта композиция имеет другое значение.  
— Правда? И какое?  
— «Ночь…» — любимая мелодия Вэрди, потому она часто играла мне её в детстве. Я всегда приходил послушать, а когда научился играть, мы исполняли данную композицию вместе, и это было… Знаешь, случается иногда такое, что слова не нужны. Просто находишься рядом с кем-то, и от этого становится хорошо и спокойно. Когда рядом была Вэрди, я всегда ощущал это спокойствие. Идеальная гармония. Когда её не стало, в моей душе появился раздрай. Так что, я был скорее маминым сыном, нежели папиным, и если всерьёз скорбеть, то только по Вэрди, но никак не по Лидделу. Та смерть была ударом, а эта — незначительным происшествием. Завтра я раздам необходимые указания, и через пару дней Лиддела закопают, а я забуду о том, что когда-то у меня, оказывается, был отец. По сути, его отношение ко мне нельзя назвать по-настоящему родственным. Я был для него экспериментальным материалом, способным подарить неведомую силу. Получить её — это всё, о чём он мечтал, и для этого запустил своеобразную лотерею. Опасное развлечение, в котором не нашлось победителей, а проигравшим стал каждый второй, если не каждый первый.  
— А ты сам?  
— Что?  
— Хотел бы получить эту силу? Узнать, что она собой представляет?  
— Мне любопытно, но не более того.  
— И ты не ради неё затащил меня сюда, не позволив уехать?  
— Нет.  
— Да неужели?  
— Ты не получишь её просто так, по щелчку пальцев. Согласно исследованиям Раттклифа, чтобы обрести таинственную силу, необходимо провести ритуал, о сути которого я имею смутное представление. Моя сила заключена в тебе, несомненно. Но пусть лучше она продолжает спать.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ничего хорошего она принести не может. Достаточно вспомнить отдельные строки предсказания. «Прольётся Истинного кровь, и сила пробудится». В прошлый раз всё закончилось катастрофой. Я не хочу повторения. И не хочу крови. Мне хватило неудачной репетиции.  
— Тогда почему я всё ещё здесь, а не в самолёте? Только не упоминай Истинность. У меня на неё аллергия.  
— Хорошо. Обойдёмся без упоминания. Допустим, ты мне нравишься, и я хочу узнать тебя поближе.  
— Допустим, — усмехнулся Эведит. — Только это напрасная трата времени. К тому же, ты и так меня знаешь. Близко. Во всех смыслах этого выражения.  
— Не веришь?  
— Не особо. Несколько лет назад мне многое довелось услышать от существа, которое сейчас сидит рядом, и в тех словах было не так уж много приятного, больше грязи и обвинений. Я бы мог оскорбиться, но, поскольку наслышан о результатах, методах и последствиях проведения эксперимента, спишу всё на него, а тебя оправдаю.  
— Эксперимент — универсальная ширма, за которой я могу спрятаться. Единственное, за что его можно с натяжкой поблагодарить и посчитать полезным.  
— Всё в него упирается, — произнёс Эведит. — Наверное, поэтому я сейчас не предъявляю список претензий. Вместо этого пытаюсь поставить себя на твоё место и посмотреть на происходящее твоими глазами.  
— Получается?  
— С переменным успехом. Чаще нет, но кое-что я начал понимать. Несложно соединить одну нить с другой, чтобы получить основу, а там уже появятся краски, нанесённые другими, и я получу готовое изображение. После того, как меня познакомили с результатами, я частично разобрался в твоих ощущениях, и обнаружил причину убийства, которое ты совершил.  
— Организаторы масштабных исследований во главе с моим отцом обещали подарить всем счастье, а подарили смерть. Впрочем, это их не шокировало и не привело на путь раскаяния. С чего бы? Они лгали, с самого начала зная, что счастья никто не обретёт, а делается это исключительно ради удовлетворения сиюминутных прихотей моего отца. Он бы и сразу после моего рождения начал поиск истинной пары, если бы не ряд обстоятельств, внёсших коррективы. Его помощник, возглавивший проект, настаивал на отсрочке. Я должен был сформироваться, как личность, чтобы зачатки силы проявились. В детском возрасте вытащить её из меня было нереально. Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, Лиддел заявил, что больше не намерен тратить время на ожидание, и я должен прямо сейчас принести пользу. Так начался процесс создания души-близнеца, обернувшийся катастрофой.  
Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями, ведь, судя по всему, ты сам знаешь, как протекал этот научный эксперимент. Скажу лишь, что материал не оправдал надежд, возложенных на него.  
Искусственно созданный Истинный партнёр погиб, вырастить второго оказалось сложнее. Те, кто подходил на роль своеобразного донора и выбыл из эксперимента ранее, уже начали постепенно сходить с ума, и в свете этих событий было рискованно объявлять повторный набор. К тому же, пошла массовая волна убийств, спровоцированная широким распространением лекарства, и это тоже не могло не привлечь повышенное внимание общественности.  
Они не рискнули повторить опыт, однако спокойнее моя жизнь от этого не стала. Где-то в мире по-прежнему жил носитель гена серебряной крови, который являлся моим Истинным от рождения, неведомые способности всё ещё могли проснуться. Больше всего Лиддел боялся, что однажды моя истинная пара всё-таки появится, и я обрету силу, предсказанную пророчеством, потому в жизни одного отдельно взятого существа продолжались опыты, обследования, приём лекарств, которыми меня пичкали без остановки. Отец и его помощники надломили мою психику в юности, когда начали этот эксперимент. Пытались доломать её в дальнейшем. Отсюда перепады настроения и бесконечные головные боли, раздвоение сознания и провалы в памяти, пугающие мысли о том, что появление Истинного убьёт меня и множество других убеждений, иногда неплохо сочетающихся друг с другом, иногда самим себе противоречащих. Всё смешано в одну кучу, и только иногда появляются здравые мысли, но они не живут долго — тонут под волнами искусственно сгенерированного бреда. Методичное разрушение. Воздействие на мозг, сродни наркотическому, но только наркотики в крови обнаружить можно, а то, что создавал помощник отца — нет. Он гениален, бесспорно, но гений его направлен не на созидание, а на разрушение.  
Мой отец был лицемером, каких поискать. За примерами далеко ходить не нужно. Достаточно вспомнить историю моей жизни. На словах — любимый сын, на деле — неугодный наследник, которого следовало окончательно свести с ума, окончательно лишив самостоятельности и сделав полностью зависимым. Они были на пути к успеху, им оставалась пара шагов.  
— Что остановило?  
— Смерть Вэрди, — неохотно признался Гилмор.  
— То есть?.. Погоди. Как это? Ты говорил, что Лидделу наплевать, да и я не видел скорби на его лице. Не верю, что после сообщения о смерти супруги он вдруг почувствовал себя чудовищем и перестал…  
— Он не перестал, но его усилия пошли прахом.  
— Не самоубийство, — догадался Эведит.  
— Нет. Хотя, на первый взгляд, похоже. Непрофессионал не отличит, а профессионал сумеет определить причину смерти, лишь проведя определённую проверку. В данном случае, расследование не проводилось. Обо всём я узнал из письма матери, которое мне передал один из её давних знакомых во время личной встречи. Там она описывала всё и рассказывала, почему поступила именно так, а не иначе. И хотя я понимаю, что она желала мне добра, принять это решение до сих пор сложно. Причиной её гибели стал ритуал серебряного лунного света, исход которого всегда одинаков — тот, кто его проведёт, неизбежно умирает, принося себя в жертву. Отдаёт свою жизнь за кого-то другого. Вэрди добровольно пошла на этот шаг, чтобы оградить меня от чужого воздействия. Она и прежде меня защищала, но получалось с переменным успехом. Когда она поняла, что своими силами больше не справляется, прибегла к радикальному методу. Узы крови сделали своё дело, её жертву приняли. Мне досталась материнская защита, сильнее которой не придумать. Все старания Лиддела были напрасными, он больше не мог управлять мной, как марионеткой, лекарства, подкреплённые магическим воздействием, перестали действовать, затуманенное сознание стало прежним — чистым и ясным. Не сразу, постепенно, но всё-таки восстановилось. Меня столько лет травили этим дерьмом, что реабилитация длительностью в полгода — мизерный срок. Спустя некоторое время, мне удалось получить доступ к информации, связанной с экспериментом. Тайн в моей жизни больше не осталось. Оттуда же я узнал о личности своего Истинного, но к тому времени ты официально считался мёртвым, а сила, соответственно, утраченной. Отец, решив тебя проучить, просчитался. Подозреваю, что через год или два он бы поспособствовал освобождению и вновь возобновил дрессировку, но его обскакали. Он не думал, что такое может случиться, а потому рвал и метал, получив новость о твоей смерти.  
— Зачем Лиддел устроил тот цирк с балом полнолуния? Метка и без того сделала своё дело. Истинная пара перестала меня чувствовать.  
— Чувствовать перестала, но не перестала таковой являться. Учитывая то, насколько малы познания учёных о природе истинности, ожидать от неё можно было чего угодно. Они не смогли подчинить её, не смогли переломить. Они не изучили её толком и не знают, на что она способна. На первый взгляд, это просто идеальное генетическое сочетание и сильнее, чем обычно, выраженное проявление эмпатии. Но, будь всё настолько просто, она бы не будоражила умы научных сотрудников. Истинные пары — сила, спящая, пока её не пробудишь, и те, кто более-менее осведомлён о возможностях, дарованных истинностью, боятся этой силы.  
Отец не обсуждал со мной планы на тебя, но, подозреваю, что свадебная церемония должна была способствовать появлению связи между вами. У вампиров она подразумевает не только принесение клятв, но и особый ритуал, связанный с кровью, а узы, замешанные на ней, способны на многое. Прошло бы немного времени, и новым подопытным кроликом Раттклифа стал ты.  
— Они бы попытались сделать из меня Истинного для Лиддела? Но разве провал первого эксперимента…  
— Есть один способ передачи силы.  
— Да? И какой?  
— Смерть.  
— То есть?  
— У Раттклифа целый научный труд на эту тему создан. Суть его в том, что сила сама по себе существовать не способна. Если во время проведения ритуала истинная пара погибнет, их сила высвободится. А там два варианта: либо сгорит невостребованная, либо будет перехвачена. В этот момент у каждого стороннего существа есть шанс завладеть ею. Во всяком случае, с некоторыми сверхспособностями этот метод работает, вот они и решили, что здесь тоже получится применить привычную схему. Они бы убили нас обоих, а узы крови между тобой и Лидделом стали гарантом того, что силу получит именно он.  
По тому же принципу они когда-то собирались использовать искусственно созданную душу-близнеца, потому отец и проявлял к нему интерес, но всё сорвалось на начальной стадии. Кровь проливалась, ничего сверхъестественного не происходило. После того, как я убил Олина, моя память превратилась в чистый лист. Я не помнил, как это произошло. Я не помнил, с чего всё началось. Я просто отчаянно ненавидел и разрывал Олина на части, не успокоившись до тех пор, пока его тело не превратилось в адское месиво.  
Разделавшись с ним, я потерял сознание, а когда пришёл в себя и выбрался из лаборатории, вновь попал в руки отца и доктора Раттклифа. Мне снова вкалывали какую-то дрянь, снова что-то говорили об опасности, а я ничего не понимал и не слышал, лишь послушно кивал головой и погружался в бескрайнее безумие, созданное чужими руками.  
— Не мелькни я на экране, Лиддел бы меня и не заметил, — задумчиво произнёс Эведит, покусывая губу. — Мы ведь неоднократно сталкивались в «Тёмных небесах», а он ни разу не посмотрел в мою сторону. Возможно, мне не следовало менять униформу мастера чистоты на что-либо иное. Было больше шансов на нормальную жизнь.  
— Сделав ставку на тебя, он и представить не мог, какое сокровище попало в его руки. Наверняка результаты анализа крови его ошарашили, и с тех пор тебе подписали смертный приговор. Будь ты простым фейри, не имеющим отношения ко мне, его реакция на твои поступки была бы совсем другой. А так… Любое проявление непокорности он, вероятно, воспринимал, как проявление истинности, рвущейся к другому существу. Тут ещё и Вэрди пожертвовала собой, оградив меня от постороннего влияния. Понимаешь, к чему бы это привело?  
— Немного времени, и ты признаёшь во мне Истинного, ставишь метку, сила просыпается, а он окончательно прощается с возможностью обладать ею, поскольку теперь ты бы не отдал её добровольно, — произнёс Эведит, проводя пальцами по гладкой лакированной крышке. — Поэтому он ускорил процесс, сделав меня своей вещью. А потом устроил проверку и оставил нас наедине. Подействует ли истинность или нет? Не подействовала. Знаешь, когда он спрашивал, спал ли я с тобой, в первый миг мне казалось, что ты ему всё-таки рассказал о случае в беседке. Теперь понимаю, что рассказы ему не требовались. Он ждал такого результата. Он рассчитывал, что-либо мы проведём ночь вместе, и истинность не проснётся, либо, что мы просто не обратим друг на друга внимания. Он ведь не знал, что мы уже были знакомы. Как не знал и того, что моя природа Истинного, не забитая многочисленными опытами, не напичканная экспериментальной химией, тянулась к тебе уже давно. Отсюда кратковременные попадания в твоё тело, способность считывать отдельные мысли и переживать то, что ощущал в тот или иной момент ты. Мне это казалось безумием, а вон какой расклад получился.  
— Ещё один феномен этого явления в том, что нет общих, универсальных правил для всех пар. Это не болезнь, которую можно определить по совокупности признаков и с точностью поставить диагноз. У каждой пары свои нюансы и свои особенности. Говорят, что мимо Истинного или Истинной невозможно пройти, но как происходит запечатление — вопрос открытый. Одним хватит взгляда, другие будут притираться годами. А проверить совместимость и вынести окончательный вердикт можно только, поставив метку принадлежности. Благо, что, если произошло недоразумение, и позднее пара пожелает расстаться, алая вязь с лёгкостью сводится, чёрную же обычно не ставят против воли.  
— А как же анализ крови? Меня ведь по нему вычислили.  
— В обычной лаборатории тебе такую проверку не проведут. Определить совместимость с точностью до сотых процента могут лишь некоторые учёные, среди них — Раттклиф и все те, кто вместе с ним занимался проектом. Лучшие умы своего времени, высокие показатели коэффициента интеллекта, феноменальная память, феноменальные способности. Они помнят генетические коды каждого участника эксперимента, а мой код и подавно.  
— Это точно, — в сторону произнёс Эведит, а Гилмор улыбнулся.  
— Значит, Вингер жив?  
— Что?  
— Ральф Вингер, — из уст Гилмора знакомое имя звучало непривычно, и Эведит с трудом удержался, чтобы не поёжиться. — Он жив.  
— С чего ты взял, что мы с ним знакомы?  
— Лишь предположил.  
— На каком основании?  
— Я знаю не так много учёных, способных обойти систему, виртуозно обманув её. Вообще-то, если говорить откровенно, только троих. Один официально мёртв, второй продолжал работать на моего отца, и к нему ты точно не смог бы обратиться. Остаётся третий руководитель проекта, о котором давно нет новостей, но и заявлений о его смерти в сети или в любых других средствах массовой информации не появлялось. Он создал маскировку для метки, поработал над трупом, который выдали за тебя, он же в дальнейшем убрал метку и шрамы с твоего тела, и у него это получилось.  
— Шанс выжить после сведения рабской метки всё равно невысок, — признался Эведит. — Независимо от того, профессионал тобой занимается или дилетант. Число погибших во время ритуала превалирует над числом выживших. Соотношение, прямо скажем, пессимистичное. Из ста выживают лишь десять, однако и они что-то теряют в процессе. Но я не жалею и считаю свою жертву оправданной.  
— Из всех кураторов «Души-близнеца» Вингер был самым сострадательным и не настолько помешанным на науке, — заметил Гилмор, поднимаясь со стула и подходя к окну.  
Эведит смотрел ему в спину и пытался определить, насколько нелепо будет смотреться реализация желания подойти и обнять, просто попробовать, дать себе небольшой шанс. Хотя, нужно ли ему это? Нужно ли это Гилмору?  
В конце концов, истинность — не панацея. Она не обязана сделать их счастливыми. Она им ничего не гарантирует, лишь показывает, что теперь, после одного маленького глотка крови, который и глотком-то назвать получается с большой натяжкой, они связаны друг с другом сильнее, чем прежде. Одна душа, поделённая на два тела. Две части одного целого.  
Их странный и какой-то откровенно грязный соулмейт, не похожий на идеальную историю любви, полностью лишённый романтики, а всякой мерзости в себя вобравший столько, что на сотню-другую пар хватит.  
— Возможно, — произнёс Эведит. — Однако я не назову его чувствительным к происходящим событиям. Он сам говорил, что на его руках умерло слишком много фейри, и это не могло не отразиться на формировании характера.  
— Значит, он?  
— Он. Да. Ты сделал ставку на правильный вариант. О том, где он сейчас живёт и чем занимается, прости, говорить не буду. Он не горит желанием возвращаться в Бладэнфорс, ему хорошо там, где он находится.  
— Хорошо. Не говори.  
— Не настаиваешь?  
— Нет. Его местонахождение — не самый важный вопрос, занимающий меня в данный момент жизни. Но мне приятно знать, что он выжил, и отец до него не добрался, как до того же Донована.  
— Дай-ка угадаю. Они знали слишком многое об эксперименте?  
— Точно. И они ему мешали.  
— А Раттклиф? Разве он знал меньше? По-моему, руководитель проекта знает намного больше штатных кураторов и представляет большую опасность.  
— Они неплохо спелись, и у них были общие планы.  
— Какие?  
— Да какие угодно. Их тандем без преувеличения напрашивается на звание плодотворного. Деньги Лиддела, навыки и умения Джеймса… Совместными усилиями они могли добиться многого. Они это понимали, и они к этому стремились. Экспериментальные лекарства, созданные Раттклифом — прямое тому свидетельство и лучшее из возможных доказательств. Разные категории, разный подход. Влияние на психику, влияние на тело. Одни таблетки, чтобы подчинить себе то или иное существо. Другие лекарства, способные заменить сыворотку правды. Огромное количество наработок, которые так и не вышли в массовое производство, оставаясь тайным оружием Лиддела. Он использовал их и на врагах, и на тех, кого называл друзьями.  
— Они об этом, конечно, не знали.  
— Конечно, нет. Даже и не догадывались, за редким исключением. Если копнуть глубже и тщательно во всём разобраться, получится, что Лиддел — совсем не та личность, по которой можно скорбеть, но я уверен, что на церемонии прощания рыдать будет каждый второй. А я сыграю, не отступая от сценария, изображу безутешного сына, чтобы потом плюнуть на его могилу и удалиться восвояси. Сыграю, как всегда играл Лиддел.  
— Учись у корифеев. Постигай науку.  
— Учусь. Постигаю, — усмехнулся Гилмор, запуская ладонь в волосы и пропуская пряди между пальцами. — Временами получается.  
— Гилмор?  
— Да?  
— Прости. То, что я сказал тогда о Вэрди… Я так не думал. И не должен был говорить…  
— И ты. Я тоже не должен был говорить те слова.  
В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина, способствующая появлению нового витка размышлений, самокопаний и огромного количества сомнений, разрывающих сознание на несколько частей, когда вроде и хочется, а вроде и колется. Итог непредсказуем: всё неоднозначно, всё пропитано опасениями.  
В этой тишине лёгкий скрип отодвигаемого стула звучал слишком громко, почти что запредельно. Эведиту стало не себе. Но он всё равно сделал шаг вперёд, а потом ещё и ещё один. Звук, издаваемый тонкой подошвой домашней обуви, не шёл в сравнение со стуком каблуков ботинок, но даже этот шелест казался нереально акцентирующим на себе внимание.  
Гилмор не оборачивался, но, несомненно, прекрасно слышал, что к нему приближаются. Возможно, задавался вопросом, что послужило тому причиной. Возможно, заранее знал ответ.  
Эведит перебрал несколько вариантов и вскоре отверг мысль об объятиях. Они считались вторжением в личное пространство, без спроса, без последующего разрешения, а он так и не разобрался, как общаться с Гилмором. Как вести себя в его присутствии. Какие поступки для них допустимы, а какие — нет. Сегодня маска отсутствовала; он потерял возможность прикрыться чужой личиной — осталась только своя. О том, что было до исчезновения и фальшивой смерти, он старался не вспоминать, не думать лишний раз. Перспектива думать о настоящем и будущем, при полном отсутствии прошлого, была приятнее.  
Эведит не сократил расстояние, разделявшее их, и не прижался со спины, перехватывая поперёк живота и обнимая, будто плюшевого мишку.  
Он остановился на относительно нейтральном жесте. Протянул руку, собираясь прикоснуться ею к плечу, но так и не опустил её ниже. Она зависла в воздухе, и, разумеется, Гилмор это почувствовал. Обернулся, сначала вставая вполоборота, с интересом посмотрел на Эведита. После чего повернулся к нему, перехватил протянутую руку, коснулся невесомо запястья, погладил его большим пальцем и вскоре поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Почти, как в тот раз, с небольшой поправкой: ныне костяшки не были сбиты, на них не выступила кровь, и жест Гилмора мало походил на насмешку. Уж чем-чем, а ею он не был.  
— Разве мужчинам принято целовать руки? Мне всегда казалось, что этикет обязывает прикладываться к ладоням прекрасных дам, — произнёс Эведит.  
— В общепринятом смысле, так и есть, — ответил Гилмор. — Но у вампиров свои нюансы в области этикета, не всегда совпадающие с взглядами на правила поведения в обществе, свойственные другим существам. Поцелуй руки — знак признательности, симпатии, нежности… Целовать можно по-разному, трактовать поцелуи тоже можно по-разному. Зависит от ситуации. И половая принадлежность того, к чьей руке прикасаешься губами, не является определяющим фактором. Ты можешь целовать руку кому угодно, если считаешь это нужным и важным. Если считаешь, что это оправданно или необходимо. Если считаешь, что именно этот жест уместен в данный момент.  
— Сейчас он уместен?  
— Несомненно.  
— А трактовка? Что-то вроде… — Эведит задумался, перебирая возможные варианты, но ничего более или менее подходящего не получалось подыскать.  
Клыки острым касанием прошлись по коже. На месте царапины выступила цепочка мелких, едва заметных капель. Гилмор слизал их, собирая, пробуя на вкус, попутно способствуя заживлению при полном отсутствии шрамов.  
Алое пламя на самом дне зрачков не казалось пугающим или безумным, как во время некоторых встреч, датированных давно ушедшими днями. Оно, как ни странно, не отталкивало, а завораживало и влекло к себе.  
— Раздели со мною вечность.  
— Это…  
— Это трактовка моего сегодняшнего поцелуя.  
— Глобально, — произнёс Эведит, чуть приподняв уголок губ.  
— Предложение родом из тех времён, когда все мифические существа действительно были долгожителями, и понятие вечности не теряло для них актуальности. Но и в современном мире оно звучит не менее торжественно. Столь же волнительно и красиво, как и прежде, хотя и невыполнимо. Либо ты говоришь правду, и делаешь предложение приземлённым, либо ты жертвуешь реализмом и становишься романтическим героем.  
— Романтическим героем, что жаждет голыми руками сорвать розу с красными тёмно-красными лепестками и траурной каймой по их краю. Не боишься моих шипов?  
— Я мечтаю о них пораниться.  
— Странное желание, если ты не мазохист.  
— Какое есть. Не он, но всё же. Позволишь?  
— Если ты действительно…  
— Да.  
— И я. Если бы ты только знал, как сильно.  
— Что именно?  
— Хочу, — хмыкнул Эведит, ухватившись свободной рукой за воротник и потянув Гилмора к себе. — Я устал быть льдом. Я хочу стать пламенем. Давай сгорим вместе?  
— Давай.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Ты рискуешь, Гилмор. Я нарушаю закон. Хотя, и не так сильно, как прежде.  
— То есть?  
— Не такой красивый, но всё ещё бревно.  
— Хм…  
Полноценного ответа Эведит от Гилмора не дождался. Не сложилось у них с ведением дискуссии.  
Всего одна ночь, способная изменить многое.  
Всего одна ночь, совсем не походившая на то, что происходило между ними в беседке, на территории Редчестерской резиденции.  
Ночь смятых простыней и разбросанных подушек.  
Ночь поцелуев, нежно ласкающих шею, в противовес нежности — всех искрящихся граней боли, всех оттенков её, открытых и изученных с иного, нежели в былое время, ракурса.  
Ночь сорванного голоса и припухших губ.  
_**Луна тому единственный свидетель. На свете есть только один мужчина, перед которым я никогда не устою.**_  
Ладонь, сжимающая горло, клыки, вспарывающие кожу, и длинные неглубокие, но весьма заметные царапины, расчерчивающие лопатки. Неровные линии, острые ногти.  
Глоток желанной крови.  
Насыщенный вкус. Вкус его персонального греха. Почему-то не отвратительный, а порочно-сладкий, без приторности. Вкус его персонального спасения.  
Эмоции, скрытые за красной бархатной пеленой; алый цветок, раскрывающийся в мыслях — лепесток за лепестком.  
Эмпатия в чистом, концентрированном виде, когда ощущения смешиваются между собой, передаются на подсознательном уровне, и слова не нужны, достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы всё стало понятно.  
Долгая-долгая ночь.

На дне стакана плескались остатки холодного кофе. Эведит потряс его в воздухе, прикидывая: стоит допивать или можно выбросить?  
— Ты вернёшься? — спросил Гилмор, перестав гипнотизировать взглядом лобовое стекло и повернувшись к Эведиту.  
Тот вскинул голову и улыбнулся по-особенному хитро, как будто пытался запутать. Хотя, ответ и без того прочитывался на лице. Чтобы понять, какое решение Эведит принял, не нужно было обладать отменной интуицией.  
— Поживём-увидим.  
— Ты вернёшься, — Гилмор больше не спрашивал, он утверждал, отринув все сомнения.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— С того, что видел, как ты заказывал два билета. Не только на рейс «Бладэнфорс — Сильвервайлд». Но и на рейс «Сильвервайлд — Бладэнфорс».  
— От тебя вообще реально что-то скрыть?  
— Реально.  
— В последнее время не уверен.  
— Мне хотелось надеяться, и мои ожидания оправдались, — признался Гилмор.  
— Как будто ты когда-нибудь сомневался в своей неотразимости и умении привязывать к себе, — произнёс Эведит, не с обвинениями, а чуть насмешливо.  
— Не сомневался, но, когда речь заходит о тебе, сложно предсказать результат.  
— Вернусь. Только повидаюсь с родителями, поставлю их в известность о том, что жив, поброжу немного по знакомым с детских лет улицам и вернусь. Правда, — прошептал Эведит, подавшись вперёд и прижавшись губами к губам Гилмора.  
В этот раз он точно знал, что ответ его дан не для галочки. Всё проанализировано, взвешено, разложено по полочкам, отмечено особой печатью.  
Он даст себе один единственный шанс.  
Он прилетит обратно, и бросится в этот океан — будь, что будет.  
Поцелуй затянулся.  
Давно пора было отстраниться, но Эведит не мог остановиться.  
Он ощущал привкус кофе с лёгкой горчинкой на чувственных губах — они с Гилмором пили из одного стакана, — привкус пробуждающейся страсти, привкус сожаления о необходимости прямо сейчас разорвать контакт и поспешить к зданию аэропорта, чтобы самолёт не улетел без пассажира.  
Эведит всё же заставил себя прерваться. Гилмор погладил его тыльной стороной ладони по щеке и произнёс:  
— Я буду ждать. И я дождусь.  
— Пусть вторая попытка окажется удачнее первой.  
Эведит поцеловал его ещё раз, легко, на прощание, и выбрался из машины, глядя на здание аэропорта Бладэнфорса. Помахал рукой и поспешил туда — нужно было забрать оба билета и пройти регистрацию на рейс.

 _«Так умеешь только ты. Приехать в город детства, чтобы повидаться с родными, но не попасть домой, а вместо этого оказаться, хрен знает, где. Хрен знает, с кем. И он же знает, почему»._  
Сильвервайлд встретил его проливным дождём. Косые струи, крупные холодные капли, брошенные ветром в лицо — последнее, что он запомнил в деталях.  
Развязавшийся шнурок на кедах, необходимость отвлечься на него, мысли о том, что нужно поймать такси. О том, что, вероятно, стоило выбрать другой рейс. Прилететь не поздней ночью, когда город спит, а в середине дня. Вероятно, стоило, но сейчас думать об этом и сожалеть было довольно глупо.  
Что случилось, того не отменить.  
Меньше ясности и чёткости было в воспоминаниях о том, как его, с трудом соображающего, уложили на кушетку, и обладатель приятного исключительно по звучанию — интуицию обмануть не получилось, по спине бежали омерзительные мурашки — голоса произнёс:  
— Прекрасен. Просто прекрасен. Гилмор за ним обязательно придёт, и сделает всё, что я ему скажу.  
Эведит слышал голос Гилмора.  
Его собеседник что-то говорил о красно-серебряном сиянии. Рассказ, завершившийся словами: «Ты знаешь, что мне нужно».  
А потом ничего не осталось.  
Лишь мелькнула мысль о руководителе проекта «Душа-близнец», мечтавшем получить неведомую силу не меньше Лиддела. Как вспышка.  
_Раттклиф._  
После чего Эведит отключился.  
Темнота окутывала со всех сторон, пытаясь полностью завладеть сознанием, подарив бесконечный сон. Эведит не хотел засыпать, зная, что если это случится, проснуться ему уже не суждено.  
Ему казалось, будто он находится в воде, и что-то активно тянет его на дно. Он сопротивлялся, вновь и вновь отталкиваясь, всплывая, открывая рот в беззвучном крике, делая короткие лихорадочные вдохи, попутно поднимая миллиарды брызг.  
Было… мокро, а ещё почему-то больно, и он не сразу понял, какая связь между этими ощущениями.  
Затуманенное сознание отказывалось воспринимать действительность в неискажённом виде, но время от времени происходили озарения.  
Сейчас случилось одно из них.  
Нет никакой воды, а вот брызги есть, и они реальнее, чем что-либо другое.  
Поэтому ему и мокро, и больно.  
Это не вода, а его кровь стекает вниз, это ею пропиталась одежда.  
Это его рёбра ломают, запуская между ними острые когти, но делают всё нарочито медленно, чтобы насладиться процессом в полной мере.  
_Чем больше страданий, тем активнее катарсис. Чем чище душа, тем лучше кровь. Чем чище кровь, тем больше в ней силы._  
Он знал, что ничего не может сделать для защиты себя. Его магия здесь не срабатывала. Он упустил шанс призвать оружие и понимал, что не сможет сделать это в дальнейшем. Несколько неудачных попыток и громкий смех наблюдателя служили прямым тому доказательством.  
Он бессилен.  
Да и сражаться в подобном состоянии он не способен. Он даже поднять меч не сумеет, рухнет вместе с ним на колени, и его тут же, без промедления, добьют.  
Очередная капля крови, падающая на каменный пол — очередная древняя руна, вспыхивающая бледно-алым цветом. Сколько их ещё осталось? Доживёт ли он до того мига, когда все они зажгутся и вспыхнут единовременно, или умрёт до наступления торжественного момента? Кажется, осталось не так уж много. Ещё несколько символов, и все руны засияют, написанные алым цветом.  
_Прольётся Истинного кровь, и сила пробудится…_  
 _Прольётся Истинного кровь, и сила…_  
 _Прольётся Истинного кровь…_  
Они соединялись друг с другом, тянулись одна за другой тонкие нити связи, замыкая круг.  
Медленно уходила из тела жизнь.  
Холод. Невозможный холод, усиливающийся с каждым мгновением, царил вокруг.  
Пространство плыло перед глазами, Эведит видел размытые контуры-очертания, а темнота протягивала ему руку, предлагая сделать последний шаг, переступить черту, попрощавшись с этим миром навсегда.  
«Наша вечность получилась такой короткой, — подумал Эведит и попытался улыбнуться, но вместо улыбки на лице отразилась лишь гримаса боли. — Такой короткой, Гилмор…».  
Алый свет залил комнату. Ярким потоком взметнулся стремительно, поднимаясь всё выше и меняя цвет, окрашиваясь серебром.  
Каркнул ворон, световой поток огромной силы устремился в небеса.  
Отгороженный от окружающего мира красно-серебряным пламенем, Эведит слышал крики и звон цепей, раздававшийся где-то в отдалении, но теперь это больше не имело для него значения.

_— Бабуля, расскажи мне сказку о Крылатых._   
_— Эведит, я тебе её столько раз рассказывала. Неужели она тебе не надоела?_   
_— Не-а. Ну, пожалуйста, ба._   
_Он отрицательно покачал головой и посмотрел на бабушку с тем восторгом и обожанием, на какое способны только дети. Ему было шесть лет, и больше всего на свете он любил «крылатую» легенду._   
_Бабушка засмеялась, всплеснула руками, вытерла его лицо, перемазанное шоколадом, усадила внука на колени и начала рассказывать._   
_История юноши Орфена не блистала изысками. Да и логикой, в общем-то, тоже. Сейчас он это понимал, но в шесть лет сказка казалась Эведиту идеальной._   
_Очередная легенда Сильвервайлда, но на этот раз не о гордом короле, ставшем после смерти прекрасным цветком, а о силе любящего сердца и магических способностях, рождённых этим чувством. О девушке, прыгнувшей со скалы, чтобы не стать пленницей вражеских солдат. О её возлюбленном, что отправился следом, желая спасти её._   
_Орфен бросился в пропасть, позабыв о том, что не умеет летать, но любовь его была так сильна, что даровала ему крылья, раскрывшиеся за спиной, позволившие спастись самому и спасти возлюбленную._   
_Каждый раз Эведит слушал историю, как в первый. И каждый раз грустил о том, что ему не дано увидеть подобное явление в реальности._   
_Они приходили ему во снах — прекрасные существа с серебристо-серыми крыльями, смотрели ласково и предлагали полететь вместе с ними. Он протягивал к ним руки и… просыпался. В отчаянии бил кулачками по одеялу, а глаза наполнялись слезами._   
_Он знал, что никогда не сможет подняться в небо. И никогда не встретит того, кто смог бы исполнить его мечту о полёте._

— Пей, — хрипло произнёс голос.  
Эведит не ответил. Он вообще не понимал, что происходит.  
На смену темноте пришёл яркий свет. А потом лёгкость и невесомость, в которой довелось парить, сменилась чем-то иным, и он до сих пор не мог понять, чем именно.  
— Пей, — повторил голос, и к губам Эведита прижалось влажное запястье.  
Несколько капель попало в рот. Соль и железо — стандартный привкус.  
Заструилась кровь, а вместе с ней потекли чужие воспоминания — картины недавнего прошлого, свидетелем которых Эведиту уже не довелось стать.  
И рвались, подобно тонким нитям, цепи, удерживающие на месте.  
И отлетали к стенам те, кто вставал на пути — ломались с хрустом их позвоночники.  
И руки окрашивались кровью.  
И поднимался вверх столб серебристо-алого света, ставшего знамением.  
И оглушительно кричали вороны, кружившие над островом.  
И, не имея шанса на спасение, летел вниз тот, кто жаждал за счёт чужих смертей обрести неведомую силу.  
И рушился замок, превращаясь в руины.  
И рвался канат, перехватывавший запястья.  
И его, Эведита, с осторожностью подхватывали на руки, прижимая к себе и взмывая к небесам.  
И раскрывались за спиной крылья.  
Крылья...  
Серебристо-серого цвета, будто пеплом припорошённые. Чуть жёсткие на ощупь. Укрывшие его от окружающего мира, ставшие спасением.  
Пальцы коснулись щеки, погладив. Эведит открыл глаза. Раны затягивались, он не чувствовал больше холода. Напротив, ощущал невероятное тепло. Непривычное, странное, безграничное и безумно приятное. Тепло, которое не хотелось отпускать, в котором хотелось нежиться, как можно дольше.  
Закатное солнце, горевшее на ярко-оранжевом фоне, освещало заброшенный пляж, на котором они оказались. Вокруг не было ни души. Как будто они остались единственными живыми существами во всём мире.  
— Где мы находимся? — тихо спросил Эведит, глядя на склонившегося над ним мужчину.  
— На острове потерянных душ.  
— Он, правда, так называется?  
— Правда, — улыбнулся Гилмор. — Но мы здесь ненадолго. Уже скоро будем в Бладэнфорсе.  
— А…  
— Что?  
— У тебя крылья.  
— Думаешь, я не заметил?  
Эведит попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Высказанное предположение действительно смотрелось забавно.  
— Получается, это и есть твоя таинственная сила?  
— Вероятно.  
— А я знаю эту легенду, — произнёс Эведит, с трудом проговаривая каждое слово; он всё ещё был слаб, как новорождённый котёнок, но смерть отступила, она больше не имела над ним власти и не тянула в свои владения. — Я знаю, как они появляются. Мне бабушка в детстве постоянно рассказывала сказку о крылатых, потому что я просил. Мне нравилась эта легенда. Хочешь, я тебе её расскажу? Когда-то, давным-давно, на свете жил юноша по имени Орфен…  
— Расскажешь, обязательно расскажешь, — заверил его Гилмор. — Но не здесь. И не сейчас. Для начала мы выберемся с острова, ты отдохнёшь, восстановишь силы и тогда поведаешь мне эту историю от начала и до конца.  
— Гилмор?  
— Да?  
— Если это действительно твоя сила, то они бы никогда её не получили. Ни Лиддел, ни Джеймс…  
— Почему?  
— Древняя легенда гласит, что крылья способны обрести только любящие сердца. Они дарованы тем, кто готов, не задумываясь, отдать жизнь за своего возлюбленного или возлюбленную. Генетика здесь бессильна, как бы учёные не старались, сколько бы усилий не приложили.  
— Спи, — прошептал Гилмор, подхватывая Эведита на руки и касаясь невесомым поцелуем его ресниц. — Все познавательные лекции оставим на потом.  
— Отпусти меня. Я сам могу идти, — упрямо выдал Эведит.  
— Конечно, — согласился Гилмор, но на землю его не поставил, понимая, что эти слова не более чем показная бравада.  
Крылья за спиной Ван Хайдена начали растворяться — одинокое перо легло на песок, но, спустя мгновение, и его не стало.  
Однако Эведит знал, что если сила пробудилась, то теперь она навсегда останется с ними. Он не жалел, что крылья исчезли. Ведь как бы красивы они не были, по сути, их появление знаменовало собой минуты, когда истинной паре грозила опасность. Потому Эведит надеялся, что ещё долгое время их не увидит.  
Он обнял Гилмора за шею, устроил голову у него на плече и выдохнул, не открывая глаз:  
— Не вздумай поставить метку, пока я буду находиться в бессознательном состоянии, иначе я тебя придушу.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Я читаю твои мысли. Забыл?  
— Забыл.  
— На самом деле, теперь уже не читаю. Просто с кровью мне столько твоих воспоминаний и идей досталось… Это была одна из них. Я об неё споткнулся. Поэтому очень прошу, не ставь.  
— Почему?  
— Слова о том, что я тебя придушу, не пугают?  
— Нет.  
— И правильно. Ты дождись, когда я начну нормально соображать, а потом по всем правилам, следуя традициям. Пусть хоть что-то у нас нормально сложится, — Эведит проваливался в царство снов, но он всё ещё пытался бороться. — Я хочу запомнить этот момент.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гилмор. — Обещаю.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты его запомнил.


End file.
